Quaxo's Secret Tale
by Saturn's Silence
Summary: Everybody knows the wonderful and magical Mr. Mistoffelees. But one's life can't just be constant tricks, and fame, right? It can be a hard life, when one's true self is overshadowed by the facade everyone cheers for. This tom has a dark and terrible secret. And it's about to be revealed. This is Quaxo's Secret Tale. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1: That Stormy Night

Quaxo's Secret Tale

By: Brittglamorra

=^.^=

Part 1: That Stormy Night

 **Author's Note: I do not own CATS. It belongs strictly to A.L.W, and T.S.E. I am female and therefore could not possibly be either of them. I do however own a few of the characters and the story. The characters colors are based on my own interpretation of the characters. This is the story of Quaxo's love, life, and unimaginable secret. He will become the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.  
I had previously uploaded the majority of this story on my former account, but as I've grown and developed in my writing, I'll be re-writing parts of the story and editing each chapter to meet my current standards of grammar, description, development, etc. If you previously followed this story, I hope you'll enjoy seeing it again! And if you're a new reader, welcome! Just so you all know there are about 15 chapters that exist. The word count is over 90,000. It will take time to edit each chapter but I will upload them as I do. Please, please enjoy this story! It's great to be writing again! **

The smell of, dirt, alcohol and the even more terrifying scent of blood filled the muggy air. The street noises, voices, cars, carriages, and the likes, were not audible, as though the world had fallen silent to watch the terrible and tragic scene before it.

A shadow slunk along the wall, invisible to all. He halted next to the black queen, who had not a single other color on her and who lay just beneath a trash bin. His brow furrowed. Two tiny motionless bodies lay near the near-dead queen. There was far too much blood pooling behind her...it's sharp and bitter odour permeated the sultry night air, overpowering all other scents.

"You should have stayed with me when I told you to." He growled harshly. The queen blinked open remarkable pale blue eyes and looked up at him. His deep blue eyes were as cold as ice. Unreadable.

With the last ounce of strength she possessed, the queen uncurled. She revealed a tiny black kitten with white markings, and pushed the kit towards the towering tom. It was the only one still alive and it weakly mewed in protest.

"Please…" She never finished her scentence. Her voice faltered and her body convulsed once before her head fell back onto the pavement and her eyes stared soullessly at the tom. The tom hissed once, and reached forwards closing her eyes. He shook his head irritably then glanced at the tiny black kitten at his paws. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as it squirmed and mewled. It was weak. He detested weakness.

After staring at the kitten for a long time, the massive tom lifted the kit awkwardly for he had never lifted a kit before, and with a furious snort he padded towards the road. He stopped outside some shops and set the kit down. The tiny kit let out a tiny wail as it felt the cold hard ground, and bright startling green eyes peeled open and looked up into the cold blue ones.

"If you survive kid, then you deserve to live." The massive tom hissed without remorse. With a flick of his long tattered tail he turned and padded away, without even looking back. The kitten stared blearily after the tom and let out a final desolate wail. The dark starless sky above him cracked with a flash of light and rain began to pour down onto the tiny helpless scrap who could not hide or take shelter, let alone move. He curled into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut, growing colder, weaker, hungrier….

…. =^.^=

Paws splashed through countless puddles, rushing towards home. Dark mottled black and golden fur plastered to his skin as the rain soaked him. The tom whom the paws belonged to did not notice the little sodden black scrap until he was nearly upon him. Then with shock, the big golden spotted tom screeched to a halt, spraying water in his wake, and stared down at the tiny little lump that seemed to be whimpering.

"Hello? Are you a cat?" The young tom asked. In response the kitten let out a pitiful wail and lifted its head, staring with round bright green eyes at the swimming blurry golden shape before him. Did it have food? Warmth?

The golden tom furrowed his brow and lifted the tiny scrap of fur. He carefully rushed back towards home, doing his best to shield th kit beneath his chin.

When he arrived in the junkyard he ran straight for his dwelling that he shared with his brother. Half-brother that is….

As he pushed into the large burnt out oven that the two shared his silvery brother lifted his head.

"What have you got there Tug?" He asked.

"It's a kit. I found it out, alone on the streets, Munk." Tugger responded. Munkustrap instantly rose and padded over, sniffing the sopping wet, shivering bundle.

"Come on. You should go ask Jelly if she can feed him. And he can stay with us." Munku meowed. Tugger started, about to protest that they were not queens, but in the end snapped his maw shut and sighed heavily, daring not to contradict his brother. He watched as Munkustrap licked the little kit dry.

"Why do that? We are going right back out in the rain." Tugger grumbled. Munku rolled his eyes.

"Do you want him to die?" Munku growled. Tugger shook his head then lifted the dry kit. He darted from the oven and rushed across the clearing and dove into one of the dens, paws skidding in the mud. It was in between a cupboard and rusty green fridge. The roof was made of sturdy boards.

Jellylorum leaped to her paws with a hiss, startled as he burst in, wet and breathing hard. Tugger sat up, for once blushing with embarrassment. The two kittens that had been nursing woke and wailed. Jelly hushed them and Admetus padded up to Tugger and gingerly sniffed the kit.

"What's wrong Tugger? Who's this?" He asked in his deep rasping tone. His eyes were baffled.

Tugger set down the kit and met the elder toms gaze.

"I found him out alone on the streets." He paused. "I see your kits have been born." Tugger nodded to Jelly,glancing at the tiny she-kits. One a tiny red tabby and the other pure white. Jelly smiled proudly.

"Electra and Victoria." She meowed warmly, lifting her pale chin.

"Very beautiful names. This little fellow is… well, he needs milk. I would guess he was born tonight as well." Tugger meowed. He stared at the tiny black kit.

"I will feed him." Jelly meowed after a moment. Adme looked at her oddly but moved aside, allowing the large tom to pass. Tugger lifted the kit and carried it to her, setting the black scrap alongside the two little she-kits. Even they were larger than him. Tugger wondered if he had been abandoned because he was the runt.

As he pondered this, Jelly nudged the kit close to her belly and he began to nurse next to the other kits.

"Thanks Jelly. Munk has said that the kit will live with us." Tugger informed her. Jelly nodded but didn't look up, instead gazing at the tiny kit, whom was less than half the size of her own kits. He suckled greedily. At least he seemed to have some strength.

Tugger waited patiently near their den entrance and Adme sat next to him. They both gazed out into the rain. Tugger looked distant and oddly, worried.

"Got a heart in there Tugger?" Adme asked teasingly with a lighthearted chuckle. He'd never seen the large tom so...subdued. Not since... Tugger shot him a look, interrupting his thoughts.

"I just…Why would someone leave a kit out in the rain to die?" He asked the elder tom quietly.

"I don't know." Adme admitted after a moment. "Perhaps something happened to his mother, or she couldn't take care of him, or someone stole him. Who knows." Adme meowed quietly. Tugger was silent for a very long time.  
"Or he was just unwanted and abandoned." Tugger muttered bitterly. Adme shifted his gaze away, to watch the steadily falling rain, swallowing uncomfortably. He couldn't find any words to respond to that. And so the two sat in an uneasy silence for a long while.  
Jelly broke the silence.

"He is done. You can take him home Tugger." She meowed softly.

"Thanks Jelly." He responded hollowly. None of his usual charm or arrogance seethed into his words. His voice was unusually quiet and subdued.

Tugger turned quickly towards her and lifted the kit gently before nodding to Jelly and Adme in thanks and respect. Then he left briskly and vanished into the stormy night. Jelly and Admetus shared a sad and knowing glance.

He pushed into his den and Munku greeted him warmly.

"So she has agreed then." Munku asked brightly. Tugger nodded.

"Yes." He mumbled around fur. He padded over to his bed and lay down, setting the kit next to him. He glanced at his brother, but Munku was already curled up, and seemed to be sleeping. Tugger bent his huge head, golden mane framing his face, and began to carefully lick the kitten dry. His movements were affable and as he gazed at the kit something stirred inside him and a sharp pain stabbed his heart. A tear rolled down his cheek and still, he gently groomed the kit, trying to block out the pain.

Munku watched out of one barely opened eye. He smiled subtly. He always had known that his brother had a big heart that he insisted on masking with the hot shot façade. But it was still good to see him openly expressing it. He closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of kithood and Dellalora. His mother…

The tiny brilliant green eyes opened slowly after awhile and gazed blearily into the warm blue ones of the golden spotted tom. They were so different than the cold blue eyes that still haunted the kit. He let out a tiny weak purr. Tugger offered a small smile and pulled the tiny scrap towards him. The kit snuggled close to Tugger's side and the big tom curled around the tiny kit, drifting into sleep…

…. =^.^=

 _2 weeks later_

The little black kit woke early.

"Tummy!" He demanded. He shook the big golden spotted toms head with one tiny white paw and one black. With a groan Tugger opened his eyes.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya kit, its Tugger." He huffed. He was very annoyed at how all the queens had took to calling him 'Mummy Tummy'.

"Tummy!" Squeaked the indignant voice. Tugger sighed and rose to his paws. He shook out his glorious golden mane and looked down at the squirming kit.

"Alright. I'm up." He grumbled. He had, had no time to be his normal flirtatious self for a long time now. But he would also not let anyone take the kit from him for a queen to raise. The scars that drove nails into his heart ran too deep to let the kit go. To let the kit suffer in the way he had. When he was a kit he too had been abandoned…

The kit smiled and leaped at his tail. Tugger grunted as tiny claws spiked his precious fluffy tail.

"Oww! Kit!" He grumbled. The kit smiled mischievously. He was about to pounce again when suddenly his eyes went distant and he frowned. The little kit sunk to the floor and submerged into a deep sleep…

" _Quaxo! Quaxo!" A voice called out. It was very annoying and he swatted at his ears. But it kept on as though it echoed in his head. Then he jerked away in surprise, as the lithe form of a feline, glowing as bright as the moon, and as transparent as a ghost appeared before him._

" _Quaxo." She said once. He looked at her, tilting his head._

" _That's my name." He meowed. And he realized for the first time that it was true. That was his name._

" _Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." She meowed again, voice like smooth honey, flowing through his ears and into his very being._

" _That is me too." Quaxo replied. Two second names? Magic? He blinked and the moon-cat smiled.  
_ " _Yes." She faded away, enveloped in soft white light, before his very eyes and he blinked rapidly as suddenly all he could see was light and it overcame him._

"Kit!"

Quaxo woke with a jolt and looked around in a daze. Tugger slowly focused into his vision.

"Tugger." He breathed shakily, feeling out of breath, as though he'd just run for miles, and yet feeling a softness within himself. A feeling of awe, and of embrace, though there was none. Tugger's eyes widened. If the kit was calling him by his name then it must be bad.

"Kit?" He asked tentatively. He looked closely at the shining pelted tuxedo cat.

"I had a dream." Quaxo squeaked. "Moon-cat said my name."

"What name?" Tugger suddenly understood and remembered the day one of the unnamed queen kits had fallen and then shortly after woke, named. It was the Everlasting Cat herself.

"Quaxo." Replied the little cat. Tugger blinked and smiled at the kit.

"Welcome to the Jellicle's Quaxo." Tugger breathed warmly, relieved that the kit was alright.

"Tummy!" Quaxo replied. He smiled broadly. Tugger rolled his eyes with a small huff of amusement..

"Come on Quaxo. Let's go find Munk and tell him." Tugger instructed with a smile. Quaxo nodded eagerly. He skipped to his paws and began padding towards the door. Tugger followed him with a shake of his mane and a chuckle.

… =^.^=

Quaxo stretched out his lean body. It had been two months since he had arrived. He lay on his own near a small pipe in the corner of the junkyard. It was his favorite place to sit and soak up the sun. He watched with amusement, Tugger in the distance, surrounded by queens. The tom looked a bit put out. It was a warm day and he could not seem to escape to hot crush of queen bodies pressing in on him from all sides. Without even noticing, Etcetera, a queen a few months older than Quaxo shoved herself right underneath Tugger and he fell. With a loud laugh Quaxo leaped from his place and the young tom, still very small dove into the crush of queens. He found Tugger and began pulling him. Though he was small the kit was very strong. This baffled some cats, especially due to his size.

Tugger looked lost. He looked all around the faces hovering over him. Quaxo giggled as the queens began muttering 'Mummy Tummy' under their breath.

"I need Tummy! You all got to go!" He squeaked indignantly. The queens laughed and parted to let the kit drag Tugger away. As soon as he was clear of all the queens Tugger leaped to his paws and shook out his now dusty mane.

"See you all." He purred in a seductive tone to the queens, who literally began to faint onto one another. With a small smile he turned and followed the kit to the shade that the inside of the pipe produced. It was cool and quiet inside.

"Thanks Quaxo." Tugger meowed, exasperated. He smiled and ruffled the kits head-fur.

"No problem Tummy." He responded with a giggle. Tugger snorted and that only made Quaxo laugh more. Then the two fell into a comfortable silence. They watched the cats mingle around the junkyard, kits playing, queens gossiping, toms patrolling. The air was warm and alive with the sound of several voices mingling in the air. Birds called in the distance and even further, car horns honked and the bell in the tower near the town square slowly rung. The air was warm and clear, and everything simply felt...at peace.

Quaxo's eyes roamed about and eventually rested on a kitten a few months older than him, whom rolled about with her twin brother, stirring up dust. She was pretty and kind. She and her mischievous brother had only just joined the tribe two weeks ago and there were rumors that they had worked for Macavity, the fiend whom Quaxo had heard some pretty disturbing tales about, before they had come here. He didn't believe it though. He couldn't. They were so friendly and funny that they could not possibly be bad cats.

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. They were both calico tabbies, as identical to one another as Tantomile and Coricopat were. Two sets of twins. The Mischief Twins and the Mystic Twins.

Quaxo chuckled quietly at his own joke. Tugger glanced sideways at him but remained silent. He followed Quaxo's gaze and noticed the young dark tom was watching the new young calico she-cat. He smirked and turned his attention back to the other residents of the junkyard.

His eyes fell on the pretty red and black pelt of one of the queens and lingered there. He blinked and snorted softly. He was a flirt. He did not love. He was not attracted. He was attractive. He blinked again and looked at his companion. Bombalurina and Demeter walked passed, casting quick glances at him, and wearing teasing smirks.. He heard their snickered comments of 'Mummy Tummy', as the glanced at him. Quaxo looked at Tugger as annoyance took over his calm features and his tail began twitching irritably.

"Why did you decide to raise me? Instead of give me to a queen to raise. Jelly and Jenny said they would have, but you insisted on taking care of me." Quaxo questioned.

"Yes…well I…." Tugger stopped and sighed heavily before pulling further into the pipe. Quaxo followed him, blinking in bafflement.

"What's wrong Tummy?" He asked.

"When I was a kit I was abandoned by my mother." He said very quietly. His face was emotionless, but Quaxo seemed to be able to feel the sadness, bitterness, hurt, and confusion radiate from his friend in waves. He pressed closer to Tugger, and waited for him to continue, silently.

"She was called Grizabella. She left for a life of glamour, for she did not want a domestic and calm life. My father, Old Deuteronomy, had a fling with her while he was mated to Munkustrap's mother, Dellalora. Grizabella had me only three nights after Munk and…and his brother… were born. She went to Deuteronomy but he rejected her and stayed with Dellalora. She was hurt and angrily dropped me at his paws. She told him to keep me because if he didn't she would not. She left then and no one ever saw her again. Dellalora took me in and it was only two weeks later that I lost my second mother as well. She was murdered by a bunch of strays. The fiend at the time was called Aeron. He killed her and Munku's brother left, vowing revenge. No one is allowed to speak of it, but Munk's brother is Macavity. My brother is Macavity…"

Quaxo gasped and stared at him wide eyed in shock.

"He only became what he was because he let the bitterness of Dellalora's death overcome him." He murmured. "He was once...a good cat. A good brother...I hate him now, but I also understand him. It is said if you look into his eyes you will not live. Anyways, I felt once again abandoned, and instead of becoming a quiet and brave protector or a vileness and cruel traitor, I became a flirt who won't let his heart show." Tugger muttered quietly. Quaxo nodded slowly, understanding and empathy filling him.

"So you did not want me to feel abandoned or unwelcomed as you did," said the little black kitten intelligently. Tugger nodded.

"I do care about you though, you little fuzz ball." Tugger purred.

"So the Rum Tum Tugger has a big hidden heart." Quaxo purred teasingly. He rubbed his head against the big tom's chest.

"You little pest." Tugger chuckled. "Go play with Teazer and Jerrie." He snorted. "And I trust you not to go blathering the heartthrob's story all about."

"I would never Tummy. See you later." Quaxo squeaked, meeting his gaze with complete trust and honesty. He then rose and hopped towards the calico twins before halting by them.

Tugger remained hidden in the shadows a moment more, collecting himself, and tediously replacing all the memories that raged in his head back into their places in the very darkest corners of the depths of his mind. He was glad he got that off his chest to someone besides his brother. And he trusted the little kit. With a sigh he put on a dazzling cocky smile and padded back into the midst of the queens who instantly swarmed around him. He was careful to watch out for Etcetera this time though.

Quaxo halted next to Jerrie and Teazer..

"Hey guys! Can I play too?" He asked. Jerrie and Teazer broke apart and looked at one another with matching smirks. Then together they leaped onto him. He squealed with amusement and the three bundles of fur rolled across the clearing, other cats scattering in their path.

Glass-green eyes watched with amusement and some concern. The pale calico tom with a brown tail was concerned about the rumors surrounding the three kits. He wondered where the little black kit had come from, and if it had anything to do with where the two older kits, whom refused to speak of where they came from, and began trembling when pressed, had come from. Old Skimble knew the ways of the street and he knew it might only be one of the filthy strays that would abandon their kits. But he had a more lingering suspicion and fear that the mothers of all three of these kits had, had no choice in the loss of their kits. And so Skimbleshanks watched them silently, millions of thoughts flitting through his eyes. After a time, he glanced at his mate, Jennyanydots. She seemed to be quietly observing Etcetera, their daughter, whom was pressing herself all over Tugger. Skimble rolled his eyes, slightly amused, and resumed watching the three resident mysteries.

…. =^.^=

It was later that evening when Quaxo arrived home long before Tugger. Munku was just getting ready to leave for his night watch, when Quaxo padded up to him and pressed against the tom's chest.

"You're a great cat." He informed the tabby softly. "Tugger is lucky to have a brother like you." Munku looked down at the kit in confusion then slowly wrapped his paws around the kit, pulling him into a hug.

"You're a good kit too. And I really think you're helping Tugger open up." Munku replied. Quaxo looked up at him and smiled.

"I am glad you guys decided to keep me." He told him. He nuzzled Munk's leg then padded over to his bed, circling three times before curling into a tight little ball of sleek white and black. Munku watched him affectionately for a moment before vanishing into the night, confused and warm all at once.

Tugger arrived a few hours later. Quaxo rose and fetched a snowy white mouse from behind his bed. He padded to Tugger and gave it to him.

"Hi Tummy. You know you are a great cat." Quaxo mused. Tugger looked at him in confusion, but warmth also bubbled up from his stomach.

"You pretty great yourself…And Munk and I both love ya kit." Tugger purred gruffly. He chuckled and ate his mouse. He had a love of white prey. It was beautiful. Something about it made Tugger feel good. He was surprised the kit had noticed his affinity for it.

Quaxo purred and observed him carefully. Tugger looked tired and ruffled, and Quaxo noticed with amusement that Tugger was discretely brushing red hairs from his golden pelt with his thick fluffy tail every few moments. Quaxo snorted with amusement and looked away quickly as Tugger looked up at him. The great tom rolled his eyes and snorted. Then with a laugh he nuzzled Quaxo's cheek before curling up around the little kit.

"Night Quaxo." He murmured tiredly.

"Night Tummy." Quaxo replied curling close to the large golden spotted tom. He could feel warmth radiating from Tugger's soft pelt, and he could hear the steady lub-dub of the toms heart. This soothed him and he relaxed against his guardian, beginning to doze off. The noises from the clearing beginning to sound muted and far away, and mind beginning to drift and spin away into happy bright dreams. The two were soon asleep, comfortably relaxed against one another.  
When Munkustrap arrived later that night, eyes tired, he smiled warmly at the sight. He moved towards them and curled up on the other side of Quaxo, gently sandwiching him between them. It didn't take him long to drift off too. The ball of grey, black, and gold seemed to become one, breathing softly in sync, as all shared happy dreams of the upcoming Jellicle ball.

…. =^.^=


	2. Part 2: Daddy Dearest

**Quaxo's Secret Tale**

 **By: Brittglamorra  
Part 2**

A dark secret invaded one Jellicle tom's dreams that night. He could see himself, standing behind the cat-bar near some old abandoned warehouses. He was tipsy, and the edges of his vision blurred. A striped orange and black she-cat with a calico striped tail smiled seductively at him, trailing her paws down his chest. Something deep inside told him no but the strong influence of the fiery scotch muddled and overrode his reason and sense. He grinned back at the she-cat and rubbed against her flirtatiously. He felt as though Tugger would have been proud. He pressed his lips heatedly against hers and backed her into the counter, falling upon her. She stared up at him through seductive silver eyes. Then that part of the memory-dream drifted away. He was left his head screaming at him.

 _No! I have a mate! I am a good and loyal cat! How could I?!_ His head seemed to wail at him. He flattened his ears and cringed, but was whisked away as another part of the dream took hold of him…and oh how he hated himself for it. That same queen from that fateful night slunk among the shadows a few months later. This tom was the only one on watch that evening and he blinked as she lingered in the shadows.

"You? Kaelanaba?" His voice was a quiet whisper. "I'm sorry but I already told you that night was a mistake. I have a mate, and she is pregnant with our first kits now." He whispered. The she-cat's silver eyes glowed among the shadows, but she hesitated.

"I know. I am sorry. I was clearly not thinking straight that night either…but…but….I have to tell you something." She meowed. The tom blinked at her.

"What is it?" He asked with cautious confusion. Kael took a deep breath and emerged from the shadows. The tom stiffened and took a step back. The black and ginger she-cat held two small kittens and set them at her paws. He blinked.

"No…" He breathed. But the kits had his thick build, and the unique shape of his head, as well as his long slender tail, while their mother's tail was thick and scruffy.

"I'm so sorry. Can you please take them?" She asked. "I cannot take care of kits." The tom's eyes hardened and he backed a pace away.

"No. Leave now. Take them away right now. There is no place for them here." He whispered, voice raw with grief. The cat behind him took a breath sharply, and a tear fell to the dirt. He glanced back once more. He would never forget those kits…two small identical twins, two striped calico tabbies. The smaller one peeled open pale silvery-green eyes and stared blearily at him. He would never forget the she-cats words as she vanished either.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. They will never know their father. At least name them, and then I will leave." She meowed in a taunt voice. He stood there, stiff as a board for a very long time, and she thought he would not answer…but after a few moments he looked over his shoulder once more, his voice was a soft growl.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

… =^.^=

The fateful morning of Quaxo's revealed secret near three moons later, dawned in red flames. The young tuxedo tom woke and padded out of Munk and Tugger's den, ears flat. Something seemed to spark in the air that morning, and he could feel it. It was sinister and cunning. Only one cat was up, her brown and golden fur glowing in the red dawn. Quaxo padded over to her.

"Good morning Demeter." He meowed. She turned to greet him and her eyes widened.

"Why Quaxo! Your fur is a red as flames." She meowed. Indeed the red sunrise ignited his pelt, and the bright shine rippled like a flame. He grinned.

"Wow." He blinked up at the older queen. "Weird." He meowed. She nodded with a smile. Quaxo suddenly bristled and looked around as the impending sense of dread stole over him. He gazed about the quiet junkyard cuttingly.

"Whatever is the matter?" Demeter asked. Quaxo growled.

"Something feels wrong." He meowed. The golden and brown queen nodded.

"Yes…I do feel it too." She meowed darkly. "Though I feel it in a different way. I can smell him." She meowed. Quaxo blinked in confusion.

"Smell who? I can just feel something menacing, something wrong." He meowed. Demeter grimaced.

"Macavity." She murmured. Quaxo stiffened and looked around.

"Here? Right now?" He asked. She nodded, and cast her eyes around. Quaxo observed her.

"You seem to have had a bad experience with him." He murmured. Demeter flinched.

"I have." Was all she said. She did not elaborate, and Quaxo did not ask.

As the day wore on the two sat on the tire all day. The rest of the Jellicals seemed not to notice anything odd…anything malicious, but they glanced at the two cats with confusion and worry now and then. Munk stopped once and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." Demeter said. "Shouldn't you be patrolling?" She added pointedly. Munk blinked a bit taken aback and took a step back. His face was blank but Quaxo could feel the sadness pour off him in waves. Munk turned and trotted away and Quaxo blinked at Demeter.

"Why must you break my brother's heart?" The young tom murmured. Demeter blinked in surprise, obviously confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Can you not see it Deme?" He asked. She only stared at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "Munk loves you! It's so obvious." He meowed. She blinked, and stared at her paws for a long time. Quaxo could read different emotions radiating off her. Confusion, sadness, relief, hope, and even love.

"I love him too." She murmured. Quaxo nodded.

"So why are you playing with his heart?" He asked. She sighed.

"I don't mean too…It's just his brother…errr...never mind." She meowed. Quaxo sighed, about to say more when there was a blinding flash and a crack like thunder, over the tire. Demeter and Quaxo bristled, thrown away from the tire by and invisible force... Even before they hit the ground there were low hisses throughout the clearing.

"Macavity!"

For the first time Quaxo landed and spun on the spot, to face the Fiend, but Demeter tumbled and fell. His fur bristled as electricity crackled through him…he did not understand what was happening, but he completely froze when he looked up at the tall ginger tom, that stood where he and Demeter had only seconds before. His eyes were icy blue, and some memory stirred deep within, but he could not grasp it…perhaps he had seen this cat before, maybe it was the way the Jellicals described him, but Quaxo recognized this cat…And it left chills running through him from ears to tail tip…

The huge ginger tom did not even glance at Quaxo at first, but looked around the Jellicals.

"I come for Munkustrap!" He snarled. Quaxo was both relived and fearful that Munk had left for patrol.

"You cannot have him!" Spat a female voice. Demeter had risen and spoken. As soon as those surprisingly fiery ice-blue eyes landed on her, they chilled. His eyes narrowed and he blinked.

"Ah Demeter..." He crooned. He leaped down and brushed her chin with uncharacteristic gentleness with his long erratic tail. The toms scent was strange. He smelled of whiskey and many cats, but the scent of blood also clung to his fur…and beneath all that there was a sweet appealing scent…something that drew queens into his bed at night, and toms to his army. Quaxo took a pace back, eyes wide…his scent was familiar. "If you want so badly to save my useless brother than perhaps you could go in his place." Macavity growled smoothly, his eyes dark and hungry for her. Quaxo was confused. There was more to the story of Macavity than he had been told. Demeter dipped her head submissively.

"I will go with you." She whispered. Macavity smiled, his face close to hers, and a darkness in his eyes… Before he even knew what was happening Quaxo leaped in front of her, and shoved the huge ginger tom away. Macavity stumbled but regained his footing quickly.

"No!" He snarled in fury. Strange shocks went through him again and he shook his head, glaring at the ginger tom. Macavity's eyes were momentarily filled with rage, as they shot to Quaxo, but then they narrowed considerably and then they widened, cold amusement lighting in them.

"You! I thought I left you for dead!" He growled with mild curiosity. His sweet whiskey breath billowed in the young toms face despite their proximity. Quaxo snarled. Murmurs went through the crowd and the black tom blinked, narrowing his bright green eyes.

"I don't know you! I have lived here my entire life." He snarled.

"Oh but you haven't…I would not expect you to remember either. I had trekked for hours looking for your filthy run-away mother, and when I found her she was dead, and so where the other two kittens…but you. You were barely alive. I left you in the street in the storm, and I never came back. I assumed you died runt." The ginger tom growled. Memories rushed back on Quaxo all at once and he felt as though he'd been struck hard in the face.

 _He could see nothing but darkness. There was warmth, and then suddenly there was cold…He had mewled, and something rasped gently over his fur…warmth slowly returned to him, and then the smell of milk. He had pressed close to the warm, suckling greedily, drawn by the warmth, the creamy scent of milk, and as he pressed close he could feel a mighty heartbeat against his body, that slowly died out. He heard strange sounds, and then there was cold again. He felt weightless and there was air beneath his body, and light pain in his scruff. Then there was cold ground. It startled him and he opened his eyes…everything was blurry, dark, a blur of orange and red, and those eyes. Icy blue, with cold contempt and frustration. Those eyes haunted him…then the cat said something._

" _If you survive kid, you deserve to live."_

 _Then the blur and eyes vanished, stealing away with any remaining warmth. The kit desperately tried to follow but he was too small. He wailed in desperate hunger and fear, but his cries were unanswered. He saw that ginger cats tail-end as he walked away when there was a bright flash in the sky. Then came a loud crash, and rain poured down. Cold and wet both clawed to his very bones…the darkness was closing in once more. And then there was a familiar voice, warmth again. A new scent. Whatever it was lifted him and carried him somewhere…warmth, voices, milk, a gentle tongue…_

Quaxo stumbled a tiny bit back as he snapped out of it. He stared furiously up at the cat.

"You lie!" He wailed in fury. The ginger tom smirked.

"Foolish kit. I do no such thing. I did not need you. You were useless, and I was not about to waste my time trying to raise a son I never wanted in the first place…" He paused as Quaxo's eyes widened. The fiends eyes lit with a new sadistic mirth. "That's right kit! I am your father!" Gasps rang out through the clearing and Quaxo snarled in fury.

"Liar!" He yowled…something strange happened then…electricity raced through his body, and Quaxo noticed Tantomile and Coricopat off to one side, blink, eyes widening in sync, then backing away a pace.

"It is time." He heard them say to one another…only their lips never moved…he heard it in their heads! And he soon understood why. A bolt of blue lightning shot from his body and hit the big ginger tom square in the chest. Cats gasped as the huge cat stumbled and fell. He glared up at the Jellicals, and the tux with fire. Quaxo snarled, a new confidence found and bound towards the ice-eyed tom cat. Macavity snarled, hatred filling him, and vanished into the darkening evening without a trace. A collective whisper echoed throughout the clearing.

"Macavity's not there."

Quaxo crouched panting heavily in front of Demeter. She stared at him with wide eyes and the rest of the cats broke into nervous whispers. It was Teazer who padded forwards and touched her nose to his ear.

"Calm down. He is gone." She whispered to him. He looked up at her with wide eyes. She smiled sadly.

"Even if it is true you are not like him Quaxo…You are good." She murmured as if she'd read his tumultuous mind. Quaxo nodded once.

"Thanks," he murmured. Suddenly he broke off as Munk rushed into the clearing. Tugger, Alonzo, Admetus, and Skimble were hard on his paws. Munk ran straight for Demeter.

"What happened?" The silver tabby protector asked. Another senior tom who had been in the camp appeared. It was Asparagus Jr. He blinked.

"Munk. Macavity attacked…he wanted you but Demeter refused, and he offered to take her instead of you. She accepted and Quaxo pushed Macavity away and moved in front of her. Macavity was mad at first but then seemed to recognize Quaxo. He said he had left him on the street when he was a kit hoping he would die, then…and then…" Asparagus paused, and stared hard at the ground. Munk blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"And then what?" He demanded, but gently. Asparagus met his gaze.

"And then he…he…he told Quaxo that he was his father…Quaxo attacked him with…with magic, and Macavity was hurt…he fled…Quaxo saved Demeter." He murmured. Munk froze and turned staring at Quaxo with wide eyes.

"Quaxo is this true?" He asked. Quaxo nodded, unusually subdued. But then he bristled, baring his teeth.

"I don't believe him! I can't be that monsters kit!" He growled, trembling. Tugger rushed towards Quaxo and pressed against him.

"Quaxo cannot be our poor excuse of a brother's kit! I don't believe it either!" He growled.

"There is one way we can find out." Came a deep and unfamiliar voice. A large black tom, very old looking stood in the camp entrance, his fur ragged, and scars from many battles marring his fur. His eyes were haunted.

"My daughter was mates with Macavity when he captured her." He growled darkly. "Cori and Tanto can tell if Quaxo and I are kin. Then you will all know if Macavity and my daughter are his parents." The old tom growled. There was a collective gasp and cats dipped their heads respectably.

"Brutimateous." Came the whisper throughout the tribe. Munk spoke.

"Likiaknatora left with him when he was banished. How do you know she did not want to be there?" He asked reasonably.

"Because. I saw her again when she was trying to escape." He meowed. Munk left it at that.

"So you believe Likia is Quaxo's mother?" He asked instead. The old tom nodded. Tanto and Cori padded up, movements in perfect sync. Bruti stepped close to Quaxo and halted staring at the kit.

"He looks just like her." He murmured. Tanto touched her nose to Quaxo's forehead and Cori to Bruti's. They then twined their own tails together and froze for a long time. Then they spoke in unison, stepping back.

"It is true. Likia is his mother. Munk. Your turn. You will determine if Macavity is his father."

Munku padded up and halted in front of Quaxo. Tanto and Cori repeated their process then stepped back, eyes grim.

"It is true." They meowed. Quaxo winced and his gaze fell angry and conflicted to his paws. The mystic twins had not finished though.

"Quaxo has powers though. He has inherited his father's magic, and it is more powerful than anything we have ever felt before…perhaps even more-so than Macavity's." They meowed. The clearing fell dead silent. Quaxo blinked then his eyes widened.

"The day I fell asleep and Everlasting Cat told me my name, she told me something else…She told me that I had a second, second name." He meowed.

"And what was this other name?" Munk asked. Quaxo frowned.

"She told me I was also called…Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." He meowed quietly. A shock ran through the tribe as they suddenly realized it was true…As he spoke his other second name there was a brilliant blue flash.

Quaxo was changing…his white paws and socks vanished, and his tail tip…he became completely black except for his white face and chest…And his fur sparkled and glowed. His green eyes widened and they took on a purple tinge. He blinked and a collar appeared on his neck. Purple studded with golden stars and the tag was a crescent moon. The blue glow faded and before the cats stood a young handsome tom, not unlike Quaxo, and his fur seemed to sparkle with stars. There were collective gasps among the tribe cats and Mistoffelees stood before them.

Tugger was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Good looks must run on dad's side of the family." He murmured. Quaxo, or Mistoffelees rather, turned and stared at him with amusement.

"Was that a compliment Tummy? From the great Rum Tum Tugger, heartthrob?" He questioned. Tugger snorted indignantly as the tribe cats began to laugh. With another flash Quaxo was himself once more, a small tux cat. He looked the same height and weight though. "Did I just grow up permanently?" He questioned in a deeper voice. Tugger nodded.

After the initial shock wore off, the clan broke up and began going about their business. Skimble hesitated a moment near Quaxo then turned and padded off into the junk piles. Only Teazer, Deme, Tugger, Munk, Cori, and Tanto remained. The mystic twins blinked in sync.

"Mistoffelees. We will train you to control your powers as best as we can, but there are some things we cannot teach you, as we are not full magic's. We are mystics." The meowed. Quaxo nodded, and the two padded away into the garbage, paws perfectly in step. Tugger blinked at the kit, his heart pounding.

"You will not leave now that you know…will you?" Tugger asked. Quaxo noticeably glared at him.

"Leave? And do what? Go hide away from the world with that cowardice scum?!" He snarled. Tugger flinched and Quaxo's green eyes softened.

"Of course I won't leave Tugger. Just because I found out that that rubbish is my blood father, does not mean he is my father…If I have a father at all that would be you Tugger." Quaxo said softly. The big golden spotted main-coon cat stared down at him, his warm blue eyes tearing up a little.

"Damn you kit…you gone and broke me in front of everybody." He muttered. But there was an indescribable love in his eyes. He nuzzled Quaxo's ears before shaking his head and padding away into the three toms den. Munk laughed softly.

"Yes Quaxo Mistoffelees. You have broken my brother…No kin, nor queen has been able to do that before." He meowed. Quaxo smiled.

"I do love all you guys. And if I am related to Macavity, then blood means nothing to me. Though you are my blood I loved you both before I knew so. Blood is not what's important." Quaxo meowed.

"Well said." Munkustrap meowed. Demeter suddenly spoke. She pressed her muzzle to Quaxo's cheek, and her tears soaked into his fur. He blinked surprised. She sighed heavily into his fur.

"Thank you Quaxo. You have saved me in a way you could never understand. And you have shown me the light in my own heart. I never expected any cat to stick up for me…especially not a kit, whom I never really paid any notice too. Thank you." She whispered. He smiled gently, rubbing his cheek back along hers as she pressed close to him.

"Your welcome…and I may understand better if you told me…I am around, and willing to talk…when you are ready." He murmured back in her ear. She pulled back and looked at him…then her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Thank you." She murmured. She turned to Munk, who looked a tad put off. She smiled. "Come you overgrown tabby bear. We must talk. Walk with me." She meowed. Munk blushed and followed her towards the maze of rubbish. Rumpleteazer was left and she smiled at Quaxo.

"That was pretty awesome." She meowed. Quaxo looked at her, confused by the sad tone in her voice. He blinked.

"Whats wrong?" He asked quietly. Rumpleteazer blinked. She looked away from him, and she shivered slightly.

"I…I can't tell you." She meowed. Quaxo sighed.

"Rumple, you can tell me." He meowed. "You both do not have to keep bearing it yourselves…alone…I am your friend, you are both my best friends. Please, tell me." He meowed quietly. Rumpleteazer sighed.

"Ok. But let me go get Mungojerrie…we both need to tell you." She meowed. He nodded, and she rose and padded away into a den beneath an old pile of mattresses. She returned a moment later with her brother, and he looked grim. Quaxo smiled encouragingly, and Rumpleteazer with a nod from her brother, launched into the tale…To another tale within the tale…

…. =^.^=

"Our first memory is darkness, and we could hear our parents talking…we did not understand, but our mothers voice was upset and our fathers voice was angry and sad. He did not want us, so our mother was defeated. Then she took us away…I remember being hungry and cold often. She would leave us for a long time, and I remember seeing the bottom of a garbage bin. Nothing could get under but a cat, and any cat that passed seemed not to notice us. Mother did her best to raise us though she had no home and little to eat. So she worked for food. She refused to tell us what she did, but my brother and I suspect that it was a less than honorable job. When she came back each night we would eat and she would tell us stories…Jellicle legends. And as we grew older she would be gone longer, and my brother and I only had each other for warmth and company. But as we grew older we strayed from our den and played right nearby in the alley.

Well one day a cat caught our scent…we had to have only been half a moon old. And he took us. He was Macavity. He took us back to his lair and he trained us. He told us we were small and could easily steal things from houses. He said he would give us good food regularly, and a home to keep us warm…he did. He gave us all he promised, and Jerrie and I grew a love of stealing. We love the thrill it gives us, and the things we bring in…Macavity made us some of his Hench-cats and at the time we enjoyed it…Until the day we stumbled across the prison…So many cats…bleeding, in pain, yowling out in agony for family and friends…There were kits, and younger cats, adults, and there were a few pregnant queens…Including your mother…She was thin, and every night, behind both Macavity and Jerrie's backs brought her food. She told me stories of the Jellicle's as well. I figured that one day I would run away, after seeing the pain behind the good life. And go to this good tribe.

What made up my mind was the night she ran away. Macavity had beaten her badly, and she ran away. He went out after her and sent all his Hench-cats out after her…He told us he never found her, but obviously he had…Believing she had ran home gave Jerrie and I the courage to go to the tribe. We ran away that same night, only four months old. And we ended up in the tribe, our dark past seemingly behind us…But we soon realized that he torments this tribe often. He found out we were here and tried to kill us, calling us traitors…well I told him to look who was talking and I swear I saw sadness in his eyes, but it was so fast I never know if it was real. Munk and the tribe came then and drove him off, and he has not targeted us since…Only Munk and Demeter, and once and a while Tugger…now you too.

"We are happy here, but there is a secret we can never figure out…When _our_ mother told us stories of the Jellicals she said our father lived here. We suspect he still does but we have no idea who it is." Rumpleteazer meowed darkly. Quaxo blinked and images flashed through his head. He narrowed his brow.

"Come here." He ordered her in a trembling voice. She blinked in surprise but walked up to him. He touched his nose to her forehead hesitantly, curious to see if he could do anything with his powers….Much to his shock her memories began to flow into him.

 _He saw them run, he saw the tribe when they first came, he saw Likia run, and Teazer remain in the shadows and let her. He saw her feeding her, and he saw his mother, with a round belly. He winced as he saw bruises stand out against her already dark fur…Quaxo for a moment felt surprised that he had lived or at least been born normal. Then the time went back further…he saw the calico twins slipping into dark buildings, and slipping back out with full bags, even farther back, Macavity lifting the two young kits off the street. Then he saw them playing together, then huddled together, he saw their mother, curled around them, looking exhausted and battered, telling them tails of the Jellicals and their brave father, though she never mentioned his name or what he looked like. And then the memories were darker, unfocused, muddled by the undeveloped brains of youth, who never truly understood the significance of any memory…then he saw darkness…but he could hear voices._

" _No. Leave now. Take them away right now. There is no place for them here." A familiar deep Scottish voice mumbled. Quaxo froze, and after a moments more darkness he could see through Rumpleteazer's eyes…Though it was a bit blurry a large tom, with glass-green eyes and a long brown tail, with calico fur stood, staring at the kits._

" _I'm sorry you feel that way. They will never know their father. At least name them, and then I will leave." Meowed the female in a taunt voice. He stood there, stiff for a long time, a gingerish blur…but after a few moments he looked over his shoulder once more, his voice was a soft growl._

" _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."_

Quaxo pulled away from the twins sharply…Skimbleshanks, wise noble Skimbleshanks had cheated on his mate and produced kittens with another queen…then turned away his own kits…Worst of all he knew the twins were his kits, and he did nothing about it. Quaxo had often seen the tom observing them, but he had never thought anything of it…Skimble was not the cat everyone thought him to be…And as Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie stared at him Quaxo realized something else…The memory was to dim and juvenile for Rumpleteazer to remember…And he realized that it was not his duty to tell them. He would confront Skimble in time, but for now the twins would remain oblivious.

"What is wrong Quaxo?" Rumpleteazer asked. He gazed up into her silvery-green eyes, and blinked.

"I'm sorry…I saw my mother….she was so hurt…" He murmured to cover for his reaction. Rumpleteazer's eyes softened, and she padded closer to him.

"I'm so sorry…You saw into my memories?" She meowed softly. Quaxo nodded.

"Do you think you could look back far enough to see who our father is?" Mungojerrie asked. Quaxo blinked.

"I tried, but those kit memories are all dark and fuzzy…I couldn't see anything." He meowed. The twins sighed and the three friends pressed close together to share in the comfort and warmth of one another.

… =^.^=

Six more moons passed, and the junkyard changed somewhat…Skimble still said nothing about the twins, but still watched them. Deme and Munk seemed to have admitted things, and had grown close and had a kit together, who was a few month old kitten named Jemima. Quaxo, near full grown now had moved into the silver pipe next to the burnt out oven, and Deme moved in with Munk and Tugger….Tugger had been his usual self but Quaxo had noticed that he now watched one queen far more than the others…the fiery Bomballurina seemed to have stolen his heart. Quaxo smiled every time he saw Tugger, and the big tom knew the ever observant young tux tom knew. Teazer and Jerrie resumed being their fun and mischievous selves, and once and a while took Quaxo with them on heists…he was very good at it, nearly as good as the other two. Tanto and Cori had been training Quaxo, and the young tom mostly had control over his powers now, with a couple odd flukes. And strangest of all, Macavity had not been seen, nor heard from in moons…Not since Quaxo had injured him…Some Jellicals suspected that Quaxo may have killed the ginger tom, but none were foolish enough to hold very high hopes.

The tribe had really taken to the young tom, favoring him because of his magic he imagined…Finally he refused to do it in front of everybody and became invisible to the tribe in a way again…And what he did not like was the way the tribe cats, most of them anyway, and been calling him Mr. Mistoffelees, or Mistoffelees, or just plain Misto. But he never voiced his thoughts on this…He only privately believed that Quaxo was an invisible nothing to the tribe, and Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was overtaking his very being, leaving Quaxo a shadow trapped in the same body as the star. He was beginning to hate it…But he tended not to dwell on it too long, as it only made him more frustrated. His feelings for a certain calico tabby she-cat grew, but he never acted on them…he believed she did not love him the way he loved her…

It was one day, two weeks to the Jellicle ball when Quaxo was assigned a part. Munk told him the elusive tribe leader Old Deuteronomy had requested all new members get their own song in the dance this year. That meant he, and the twins had a their own song as well as some of the older cats like Skimbleshanks, Tugger, Jenny, and old Gus. At first Quaxo was excited as a kitten, but then he realized something rather important…One he did not know what to do during the mating ritual, and two…

Quaxo Mistoffelees did not know how to dance.

 **Oooooh! Poor Quax. Lol. What shall come next? R &R if you want. :) **


	3. Part 3: Presto!

**Quaxo's Secret Tale**  
 **By: Brittglamorra**  
 **Part 3  
**

After Quaxo discovered his dilemma, he instantly went to Tugger. He knew if any cat could help him it would be Tugger. Tugger had been called the Jellicle ball king cat after all. Quaxo found this very amusing. So that morning he padded into Tugger and Munk's den. He found the big ruffled tom wincing away from his brother. Munk was yelling at him furiously.

"You have to move out immediately!" The silver tabby tom hissed. Quaxo had never seen him so angry, and he wondered what Tugger had done. The big golden tom looked ashamed of himself. Quaxo sat down and listened as Munk began to chew out the large main coon cat.

"I told you that if you were going to keep living here that you could under no circumstances get drunk, and absolutely never bring a queen home. You were always so careful around your kit, why are you being foolish around mine?" Munk demanded. Tugger sighed.

"I told you I didn't mean to. She spiked my drink…" Tugger muttered.

Munkustrap growled in frustration.

"You should not have brought her here regardless. She scared the tail of Jemima this morning. I am done Tugger. You are a grown tom, and don't need to be living with me anymore." Munk hissed. He stormed into the back room, his tail lashing. Tugger sighed, and let his head droop.

"Unwanted again." He muttered. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his fur as he noticed Quaxo.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" He questioned. Quaxo stared at him evenly.

"You can live with me…on one condition." Quaxo meowed. Tugger smirked a little, his frustration melting away.

"Oh really? And what would that be kit?" He growled. Quaxo smiled.

"Teach me to dance." He meowed. Tugger's jaw dropped and he stared at the young tom like he had an extra head.

"You don't know how to dance?" He gasped. The tux shook his head with amusement.

"No. None of you ever taught me…I don't know how to sing and I don't know what to do during the mating dance either." He meowed. Tugger smirked.

"Alright kit. I will have ya ready in time." He meowed.

And so Tugger moved in with Quaxo, the pipe was cozy during the night, and cool during the day. It half stuck out of a junk pile, and there was a large den inside the rubbish at the end of the tunnel, though Quaxo preferred to sleep near the entrance. Tugger slept in the big room. Day in and day out they trained, and each day they stumbled, but Tugger discovered that Quaxo was very elegant and flexible, and he had high hopes…not only that but the young tom had an amazing singing voice. It was somewhat deep, and had a clear ringing sound to it. As for the mating dance…well Tugger was certain no tom would impress like the young Mr. Mistoffelees. Tugger had even began to work out the young cats song…Due to the events of one fateful day.

A morning a few days before the ball, Quaxo was as nervous as ever. He still had not perfected his song, and his magic was sketchy, not working all the time. That day he stressed out while leaping and twisting in the air, legs splayed apart he stumbled.

"You ok Quax?" Tugger asked. Quaxo rounded on him, green eyes blazing…before he even snapped he caught himself and sighed, but Tugger did not miss the anger.

"I am fine Tugger…can we just, take a break?" Quaxo asked. Tugger nodded, then a smirk spread across his face.

"I know what you shall do. Preform a magic show for the tribe to practice…do all kinds of weird things." Tugger meowed. Quaxo brightened.

"You know that's not a bad idea." He purred. And so Tugger announced it to the Jellicle's while Quaxo prepared.

As the sun reached its peak in the sky Quaxo, appeared in a puff of purple smoke. He was sparkling, and his eyes glowed, and the young tux wore a huge smile.

"Presto!" He shouted.

"I give you the wonderful, the magnificent, the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Tugger yowled. Quaxo threw back his head, and blue lightning shot from his body every which way. The Jellicle's cheered loudly, excited that the aloof tom was letting them see his magic once more.

Quaxo did a front flip in the air, landing nimbly, and shooting lightning towards a rubbish pile. There was a loud crack as it exploded, and Quaxo smile charmingly. He flipped again and rolled across the open space, shielded by an armor of blue electricity. He leaped to his paws, and whirled so fast cats scarcely saw the movement at all. Tanto and Cori were looking on with wide approving eyes, showing emotion for once, a sense of pride. Quaxo halted and with a poof of purple smoke a few items appeared at his paws. He spread a deck of cards before him and smiled slyly up at the cats.

"Pick a card, any card. It isn't hard. I will turn my back, and still shall pick your card from the pack." Quaxo meowed. He turned around, and Tugger stepped up.

"One of you pick a card, and show it to the others. Then put it back in the deck and shuffle it." Tugger instructed. He stepped back, and for good measure pulled his precious bandana from his hind-leg and carefully wrapped it around Quaxo's head, tying it with his teeth. Then he stepped back behind Quaxo and faced the crowd, wrapping his large puffy tail around Quaxo's eyes as well, when Etcetera shouted out that he should do so.

It was one of the new kittens, Pouncival who stepped forwards and picked up a card between his teeth. The small tom showed it to the rest then put the card back in the pile. He gave the cards to his mother Jellylorum, and the queen shuffled them for a long time, before setting the cards face-down on the sandy earth. Tugger pulled his tail from around Quaxo's eyes, and turned pulling off the blindfold. The tom spread the cards out in an arch, and carefully bent down and grasped it between his teeth. He held it up to the tribe and there were collective gasps.

"The lion with the sun above it!" Pouncival squeaked. Quaxo smiled and set the card back into the pile…They repeated this several times before Quaxo was allowed to move on to the next trick.

For his next trick he was once more blindfolded, and while he was turned away the cats would roll the dice, and get a certain number. It was Quaxo's job to roll the same number the next time around, with the same dots on each die as before. So he waited patiently, with Tugger's tail tickling his nose. He noticed how much Tugger's bandana had a unique Tugger smell, a sweet yet musky smell, that was appealing to any cat who smelled it…To Quaxo it smelled like home. Tugger's tail smelled the same, but far stronger. Quaxo smiled as happy memories of chasing that large main coon tail around drifted through his mind.

Finally Tugger once more removed the blindfold and his tail and Quaxo turned around. He picked up the dice awkwardly in his paws, and tossed them into the circle of Jellicle's. The cats stared, as the dice rolled. Quaxo set his lightly sparkling paws back onto the sandy ground and watched amused. They rolled to a stop…one die said four, and the other die said six…The Jellicle's stared with shock for a moment, before bursting into cheers. Oh how clever was Mr. Mistoffelees!

Quaxo spent the afternoon playing tricks…with cards, dice, corks, knives, forks, and even a bit of fish paste…

At once point he asked some of the kits if they wanted to volunteer. All seven raced up, screeching 'yes' like their lives depended on it. Quaxo rolled his eyes, and directed them to climb into the Tire. They did, and he waved his tail.

"Presto!" Jenny raced up and peered in.

"They are all gone!" She cried out, a bit worried, as all good mothers should be. Quaxo ushered her back, and with a puff, a large black top-hat appeared. He stood it upright and leaped on top of it. He waved his tail over, and lifted his front paws. Blue sparkles flashed every which way and purple smoke rose from beneath the hat.

"Presto!" Quaxo shouted again, and he leaped off the hat pushing it over, so the entrance was facing the crowd. Then from the purple mist, one by one the kittens trotted out, looking dizzy, but no worse for the where. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Jemima, Bill Bailey, Victoria, Etcetera, and Electra. They scrambled to their respective parents, and stared at the magic tom with wide eyes. He smiled, then he was getting ready for his last big trick. He was going to completely disappear from the junkyard.

He stood upon the tire and smiled out at the crowd as they stared at him.

"Oh well I never!" Jelly exclaimed.

"Was the ever, a cat so clever as…" Jenny started…

"Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Exclaimed Tugger, a flash of joy and thoughtfulness entering his eyes…He believed he had just partly discovered his friends song. Quaxo gave a winning, charming and devilish grin, and leaped into the air. He did a complete split in mid-air, touching his front paws to his back paws, and vanished completely, with blue sparkles and purple smoke. Then all that was left was the echo of his final words, ringing across the silent Junkyard.

"Presto!"

As the words faded on the wind, the Jellicle's broke into ecstatic cheers, leaping up and down, and yowling to the Everlasting Cat.

Tugger blinked in shock and smiled proudly for his kit.

… =^.^=

Meanwhile Quaxo went a little further than he intended. He appeared in a humans house. His eyes widened and he stared around in shock. It was HUGE! And I mean HUGE! The room had to be a million cat-lengths high, and there was a tall set of stairs, a red carpet ran down them, towards the main doors which were made of dark oak wood. There were enormous marble pillars, that stretched towards the ceiling and the roof had many designs depicted on it. Pictures of many different things. Quaxo stared around in shock, and the crescent moon shaped tag on his purple star-studded collar tapping against his chest brought him back to reality. He looked down just in time to see a very old white Persian, maybe a few years younger than Old Deuteronomy padding into the room. When she saw him she froze, her golden eyes wide. She wore a pale blue collar studded with diamonds, and a spotless silver tag tangling from it said 'The Princess Ella'. Quaxo suddenly realized exactly who this was and quickly bowed low. She approached cautiously and blinked.

"Rise young one." Her Majesty's elderly cat meowed in a soft gentle voice. Quaxo stood, the utmost respect glimmering in his eyes. She blinked curiously.

"How did you get in here small one?" She asked the black and white tom. Quaxo realized he was no longer glowing, and looked like himself again. He looked up at her with bright green eyes.

"I am a magic cat Your Majesty. I accidentally transported myself here." He meowed. She blinked with a reminiscent smile.

"There are so few magical cats in the world. They really are wonderful beings." She purred. Quaxo nodded in agreement as she went on. "And please. Call me Ella." She meowed. Quaxo offered a small smile.

"Sure. I am Quaxo. But my magical name is Mr. Mistoffelees." He meowed.

"Nice to meet you Quaxo." She purred. Suddenly there was movement near one side-door. A very elderly looking lady dressed in a simple green dress appeared, a kind smile gracing her features.

"Ella…You have a friend." Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth said gently. She walked up to the young black and white tom and smiled. Quaxo bowed once more, and her smile grew. "Oh what a charming little fellow." She said.

Quaxo rubbed against her hand an purred. She sighed.

"Well now. My Ella needs a friend around here, so you will stay here. You are a very handsome fellow. You're a royal now young cat. I think I shall call you….hmmm…..How about Presto?" she asked. Quaxo turned his head to the side quizzically, a bit shocked by the Queens choice in name.

The old lady hobbled off with Quaxo's collar and he turned to the elderly cat, his eyes glowing.

"I just got a home." He said in aww. Ella smiled.

"Why were you looking so surprised by your name?" she asked. Quaxo blinked.

"Oh. Its just that Presto is the word I use when preforming my magic." He meowed. He stepped back.

"For example…" He blinked, and with a puff of purple smoke he looked like Misto again. He smiled and waved his tail. There was a puff of purple smoke, and blue sparkles and he called out.

"Presto!" He meowed. Before him appeared a thick red satin pillow, embroidered in gold and a small bowl of cream. Ella smiled in delight and padded onto the pillow, stretching out.

"Oh that is marvelous!" She said, lapping up from the bowl of cream. Quaxo smiled.

"Thank you." He purred. With a wave of his tail he was himself again, and he sat down. The queen returned a moment later, with his collar. She put it back on him, and it seemed to glow for a moment. There were words on the back of his tag. 'The Prince Presto'. Quaxo smiled in sheer joy.

"I finally have my first name." he purred. "And it's amazing!" He added with a little skip. He sat down and purred. Ella smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family Presto Quaxo Mistoffelees." She purred. Quaxo smiled widley…Then he started.

"I need to get back to the Junkyard." He meowed. Ella blinked, her eyes lighting up.

"The Jellicle Junkyard?" She questioned. Quaxo nodded with a smile.

"Yes." He meowed. Ella sighed, staring off into far space as memories surfaced in her elderly mind. Then she nodded once.

"Alright then...Could I please go with you? I used to visit Old Deuteronomy and the others once in a while. Last time I was there Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap were only wee little kits with their brother." She meowed thoughtfully. Quaxo laughed.

"Those two furball's raised me. Mostly Tugger. But I warn you, Tugger has become….errr…well a huge flirt, and Munk is the Jellicle protector." He meowed. Ella smiled.

"Oh my. Well not surprising in the least honestly. Tugger used to be quit a flirt even as a kit after…well after Dellalora died." She meowed. Quaxo sat down for a moment, puzzling over this. Then he smiled.

"Well they are both ok…ish. Now." He meowed. He flicked his tail and Mr. Mistoffelees made a reappearance…sort of. Quaxo realized that Mr. Mistoffelees seemed to be corrupting his true self as well…few cats in the junkyard addressed him by Quaxo anymore. It was always Mr. Mistoffelees this, Mistoffelees that, Misto, can you help me? Quaxo shook off the thoughts and smiled, bowing politely.

"Your majesty?" He purred. Ella bowed back.

"You highness." She purred. Quaxo padded over to her and stood at her shoulder. He twined his tail with her thick puffy white one, and in a flash of blue sparkles they were gone…

Meanwhile, two tall men, dressed in red, with tall black fuzzy hats, stood, some sort of weapon in their hands. The two men were forbidden to move, but they had witnessed the whole incident. Their eyes were wide, and shakily they looked at one another.

"Did you...?" One started in a thickly accented whisper. The other blinked.

"No I did not. We never speak of this again." The other replied briskly. The first one nodded, and they returned to the red statues they had been before.

…. =^.^=

Quaxo appeared back on the Tire to find that all the tribe were still there, in an uproar, celebrating and cheering. When Quaxo reappeared, they all froze, their eyes wide….The white Persian next to him stared at them with warm eyes. After the moments surprise, the tribe bowed low to the queen of cats. She smiled and padded down from the Tire.

"Rise." She meowed with amusement. The tribe rose, and began speaking to one another in excited whisperes, as Ella padded to the kittens. She crouched down and smiled at them, and the kits, smiled shyly. Ella's gaze turned to young Victoria, another white Persian, and her eyes narrowed for a moment. Jennyanydots cleared her throat gently, and when Ella met her gaze, the ginger spotted queen shook her head sadly. Ella nodded, then smiled at the kits.

"Hello little ones." She purred.

"Hello." Etcetera, the eldest of the kits meowed. Tumblebrutus padded up to Ella and curiously sniffed her, his stubby brown and white tail high in the air. Pouncival, this best friend nosed forwards his golden and brown patched pelt rippling with each sniff. He gazed up at her through wide eyes.

"Are you really the queen?" Pounce squeaked. Ella nodded and smiled at the tiny kit.

"Wow!" Tumble meowed in aww. The kits surrounded her questioning her, and the Queen smiled and lay down, talking with the kits. Tugger, meanwhile padded up to Quaxo, his eyes round.

Hey Quax. How did you….errr….what happened?" Tugger asked. Quaxo smiled.

"I accidentaly appeared in Her Majesty's castle instead of outside the Junkyard. Ella introduced herself, but when we were talking Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth appeared and she saw me. She took my collar from me, then gave it back.

"Quaxo meowed. He lifted the tag with the back of his front paw and smiled. Tugger blinked and read the writing curiously.

"The Prince Presto." He murmured…then his eyes widened as he realized. "THE Queen adopted you?" He gasped. Quaxo smiled in amusement.

"She did. She told me Ella needed a companion. And can you believe the name?" He laughed. Tugger frowned, confused for a heartbeat then he blinked, laughter bubbling up from his stomach.

"Presto….ha, ha, ha!" I don't believe this! You know this will be around the Tribe before sundown?" He laughed. Quaxo nodded.

"I know…But I don't mind either." He meowed. Tugger nodded thoughtfully.

"My kit….a magician, and genius, and a Prince!" Tugger purred with pride. Quaxo warmed at his words…he did consider Tugger as his dad, since he had raised him since the night he was born. But he was glad Tugger knew this too.

The day wore on and the Jellicle's mingled, and celebrated, and danced a bit too. Finally darkness was falling on the Junkyard. Quaxo padded up to Ella who was chatting with Jenny, and halted, dipping his head. The two turned to him with warm smiles.

"Quaxo." Jenny purred in greeting…she was one of four or five who still addressed him by his name, and he felt a rush of affection for her. He smiled warmly.

"I need to take Ella back home." He meowed. Jenny nodded with a smile and touched noses with the Queen.

"Goodbye. See you when you come again." Jenny meowed. Ella smiled back.

"Indeed. And then you will have to teach me how you train those mice so well." She purred. She paused for a heartbeat then blinked. "Look after Victoria." She murmured much more quietly. Jenny nodded warmly.

"I will. Goodbye!" Jenny meowed, before padding away. Quaxo waved his tail and his magical form appeared again. He stood next to Ella and twined his tail with hers again, then poof…they were both gone.

Quaxo gasped as they appeared, not in the castle but in an alleyway. He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut, trying again. This time they appeared back in the castle. Ella blinked, a bit dizzy but smiled.

"Thank you Quaxo. I assume you are going to return to the junkyard?" She asked. Quaxo nodded with a small smile.

"But I will visit every day, just to assure the Queen that her new cat has not…vanished into thin air." He purred. Ella laughed in amusement and padded up the stairs… "Goodnight." He purred, then once more Quaxo vanished, and his voice echoed in the big empty hall.

"Presto!"

….. =^.^=

A few days passed, and Quaxo was very pleased with Tugger and his song…though something was still missing. That day Quaxo was training with Cori and Tanto. They were teaching him new Magic tricks. He was just concentrating really hard when poof. He blinked in confusion. He, Cori and Tanto, sat in the center of the clearing, and a few Jellicle's watched his lesson…. Quaxo was confused, unsure of what had happened.

"What is going on?" He asked….But there was scarcely a whisper…Cori and Tanto smiled, and in sync their heads turned towards a rubbish pile. Quaxo…or another him stood on a junkpile across the Junkyard. And his voice boomed questioningly from the other figure.

"Cool." Quaxo meowed. Using only his mind he made the other him, perhaps slightly transparent if one really focused, leap from the top of the pile, and into the clearing. He could hear everything his other self could hear, and he could see through its eyes when he needed to. And for the first time he realized exactly what he looked like to the other cats. Tall slender, and shining black with a white face and chest, and green eyes that had a purplish tinge, as well as sparkles dancing through his fur. It looked like he had just had a good role in stardust. He made his other self go into Jenny's den. He could see her in the dim light, tending to Tumble, who had burrs stuck to him every which way. Jenny's back was to him, and Tumble spotted him over her shoulder. He began bouncing and struggling. Frustration radiated of Jenny.

"Keep still Tumble." She meowed sternly, but gently. Tumble pointed to Quaxo's other self.

"Misto! Its Misto!" He squeaked joyfully. Jenny turned around and Quaxo grinned at the stormy look on her face.

"Quaxo! Get out now!" She ordered. Meanwhile in the clearing, the other cats were gazing with wide eyes, as Quaxo sat in the clearing, yet Jenny was scolding him. Two Mistoffelees? What next?

Quaxo made his other self vanish, and Jenny, blinked, seeing the cats gathered and staring at her from outside. Quaxo sat beside the twins, and the tribe looked incredulously at her. Admetus could not help the laughter that bubbled up from inside, and soon the whole tribe was laughing, while Jenny scowled at them. Then she rolled her eyes and drew into her den. Quaxo sighed, and turned to the twins as the tribe cats ventured off their own ways.

"Thanks guys. That's a neat trick!" He purred. The mystic twins smiled in sync and with a nod of their heads began to move back. Quaxo leaped in front of them and blinked.

"What is it Mistoffelees?" Tanto asked in her voice that seemed lost. Quaxo blinked.

"You guys always run off after a lesson! Could you please just come and hang out with me and Teazer and Jerrie?" He asked. The twins glanced at each other, then with a sigh Cori nodded.

"Alright. Just once." Cori meowed. The two cream and brown striped twins padded after Quaxo, as he led them over to the other twins…Cori and Tanto were barely any older than himself, Jerrie and Teazer. So Quaxo believed they should go and have fun with them too. The two sets of twins greeted each other and Quaxo led them towards the back of the Junkyard, feeling somewhat rebellious. Cori and Tanto glanced at each other, then Quaxo heard their voices in is head.

" _What are you planning Misto?"_ Cori thought

" _Yes. We can feel your rebellious and mischievous mood."_ Tanto added. Quaxo grinned and glanced at them both.

" _We are going to do something epically fun."_ He replied mysteriously in his head. The twins could not read a cats mind unless the cat was saying something directly to them in their head. Quaxo however could fully invade ones privacy on a whim, and could feel the twins doubt radiating off them, and images of different dangerous things playing out in their heads. He smirked.

Ten minutes later they stood on the top Junk-Mountain, which was the nickname for the tallest pile of junk in the yard. For once the mystic twins faces themselves showed emotion. Tanto stared with huge round eyes down the steep pile, her jaw dropped wide, and her pelt bristling in horror. Cori looked a lot the same, but his mouth was shut. Quaxo laughed. Jerrie and Teazer looked surprised that the twins were so different than normal, but amusement was radiating off their pelts.

"It's easy!" Teazer purred, as she pushed the two onto two thick pieces of board. They were just the right size for surfing in the trash. Jerrie let out a cry of joy and leaped onto his board, sliding over the edge, and moving about the trash on the board. His joyful cries echoed across the junkyard.

"Wooo-hoooo!" He cried. Teazer went down next after him, squealing and giggling with joy. Quaxo gazed after her for a heartbeat, his eyes soft. Tanto snapped out of it and glanced over her shoulder at the young black tom curiously….they may not be able to read thoughts, but they could feel emotions. She blinked, but her forming thought was cut short as Quaxo flicked his tail. Their boards glowed for a heartbeat, before Quaxo shoved the two over the edge.

Tanto screeched in fear, and Cori yowled loudly, startled. Quaxo gave a laugh of sheer ecstasy, and leaped onto his board, coming down behind them. He leaned, and swerved to avoid junk, and watched the two sets of twins ahead of him. Finally Cori had let his inner teenager out, and was laughing loudly, his face filled with joy and adrenaline. Tanto soon took his lead after a long pause, and she began nimbly swerving around large junk. Cori was a bit more clumsy but he too was enjoying himself now. Quaxo watched as Jerrie hit the last jump. He got air, and jumped, all four paws splaying, before he landed. Teazer's air trick was a bit more daunting, and she spiraled briefly, and landed on one hind paw, before dropping back onto all fours. Cori was next. He narrowed his eyes, and leaned down so his speed increased. As he hit the air he leaped off the board, and landed against another shorter junk pile, pushing off and landing in front of the other two. Tanto was graceful. She hit the air and leaped from her board straight up she twirled, and summersaulted and then…came down off course, heading straight for Mungojerrie.

The calico striped tom's eyes widened and he reared onto his back paws, stretching his forepaws towards her. He caught her, and they swung in a circle, before Jerrie let one front paw touch the ground. Now he was crouched over her, his hind paws on either side of her back legs, he held her off the ground with one forepaw wrapped around her slender brown and cream back, and his other paw propped them above the ground. Their faces were close together and as they breathed heavily their warm breaths billowed in one another's faces. Quaxo was coming up fast but he did not fail to notice the feelings radiating off of Mungojerrie and Tantomile. And Coricopat did not either. Though he was subtle about it he lifted Tanto from Jerrie's paw and set her on her own four paws. He nudged Jerrie gratefully.

"Thanks…that could have gone wrong." He meowed, as Tanto looked a little ruffled from beside her brother. Jerrie cleared his throat and smiled at the other set of twins.

"No problem. Oi 'm jus' glad you two ar' loosenin' up some, ya know. Hanging ou'. W'oi love havin' you gois chill wit us." Jerrie said in a sincere tone.

 **Note. Remind me never to attempt to write an accent again… :P I am terrible at it.**

Cori smiled, letting any negative feelings drift away.

"To be honest we do not get out much. We have never really done anything like this before." He meowed a bit sheepishly.

"It sort of feels good to show our emotions." Tanto said. Just then Quaxo launched off the junk. He flipped thrice in the air and fireworks of blue exploded from him. He landed nimbly in front of them with a smirk. They all laughed. Teazer blinked at him, placing a paw on his shoulder…he shifted nervously to his paws. He smiled.

"You always win." Teazer purred. Quaxo smirked.

"Always." He purred. Tanto and Cori laughed too.

"How come you don't show your emotions anyways guys?" Quaxo questioned when they all stopped laughing.

"Well…You show emotion all the time…we somehow scare people, and make them leave us in peace. You get hounded constantly. You're as popular as Tugger. Even the queens are all ogling over you." Cori meowed. Quaxo smiled in understanding.

"Ah…Everything has suddenly become so much clearer." He purred. They all laughed again and walked back into the Junkyard, Tanto and Cori on one side of him and Teazer and Jerrie on the other. The Jellicle's smirked in amusement at their resident gang of sorts. The teenaged cats, ruled the roost…or Junkyard, whatever you wanna call it. They were all happy, for in another weeks time the Jellicle ball would be upon them once more. And Quaxo felt very happy. He had a new family, a first name, his magical abilities were coming along, he had a few close knit friends, a deep and hidden love for one of them, Macavity had not…wait?

The tom had not bothered them. Macavity was up to something. He was going to wait for the Jellicle ball, and as Quaxo realized this he ran from his friends and to Munkustrap who lounged on the TSE-1 with Demeter. Trouble was brewing because for in all these weeks, in all this time, right here and now…Where was he? The simplest answer.

Macavity wasn't there.

 **Yay! Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R &R if you want. lol. :) And something wicked this way comes for the tribe. ;) **


	4. Part 4: No Choice

**Quaxo's Secret Tale**  
 **By: Brittglamorra**  
 **Part 4**

Munkustrap immediately set up extra patrols and started planning out guards for the night of the Jellicle ball. He kept commenting on how clever Quaxo was and how Quaxo had probably just saved the whole tribe, and he had been so stupid not to think of that himself, knowing Macavity's antics. Quaxo had told him to stop beating himself up, and had walked out of camp, ears flicking. He did not know where his paws were carrying him but soon he stood at the mouth of an alley. It was dark, but memories flashed in Quaxo's mind. He knew this place….rain, thunder, dirt, blood, cold…pain. Quaxo trembled as he ventured into the alley. Shortly in there was a garbage bin. There was a strange trace here….A memory trace, something he would learn about in time.

He instinctively crouched down and closed his eyes…The memories came rushing back on him… _A very old black and grey queen, with sad old amber eyes. She slept quietly under the bin, shivering with cold, under a ragged old greyish-tan blanket...There was a small completely black queen. Her eyes were filled with pain, and two kits lay dead at her paws…Quaxo saw a big ginger cat pad up and stare down at the queen with frustration…Then she spoke, but there was no sound. She pushed a small tux kit from behind her, towards the ginger cat, Quaxo recognized as Macavity. The big tom looked at the runt kit with a wrinkled nose, as rain dripped from his whiskers, as he stared down with icy blue eyes…he looked almost…regretful. The queen died, and he closed her eyes with a sigh. He stared at the kit and picked it up padding out of the alley, passing right through Quaxo. Quaxo blinked and the scene change…Another she-cat, ginger and black tabby with a calico tail. She moaned in agony as she gave birth…Then two small kits were there. Two identical twins. The queen was very skinny, and she gazed at her kits with regret, and pain._

" _Oh my sweet little ones…I cannot care for you…I am so sorry." She whispered. She licked them until they were dry then fed them what little milk she had. Then she stood, lifting the little scraps and raced from under the garbage bins, heading towards the junkyard. Quaxo blinked again and suddenly there was one more cat. At first he could not see, whoever it was, was curled into a tight ball where his mother had been and was still as a stone. Quaxo could not see who it was…but a scent drifted out to touch his nose. Whiskey, cats, blood and an underlying sweet and appealing smell. He blinked in surprise and confusion. He crept beneath the garbage bin and when he got close he halted. Macavity lay there, curled up tightly, stiff as a board, and staring at nothing, directly behind him. His face was stony and distant but Quaxo could feel things coming from the tom. Confusion, anger, frustration, sorrow, and even more confusing, fear. For the first time Quaxo felt something he had not ever before…a pang of longing…longing for what could have been…longing for his father to be different, for his mother to still be alive…He thought, perhaps he did care for his father…in a potential sort of way._

With a sigh the memories dissipated and he curled up where both his father and mother had previously been laying. He could still smell both of them, for a cats nose is one of the strongest on earth. His mother's scent was almost a year old, and his fathers was lain heavily here as though he visited often. The smell was fading too, but it was only a few weeks old. Quaxo could smell a strange cat here, as recent as the previous night. He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly he could feel another presence in the alley. He blinked open his eyes as slow uneven pawsteps trailed down the alley. Then a greyish-black queen with sad amber eyes appeared. She pulled herself under the garbage bin and stood in the furthest corner from the young tom, watching him cautiously. Something about the thick ruff of black fur around her neck, her eyes, the shape of her face and shoulders…looked familiar. A thick bandage was wrapped around one hind-leg. She blinked at the young tom.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was soft and gentle, yet scared and lonely. Quaxo stood, and drew back nervously.

"Quaxo." He meowed nervously. She blinked.

"What are you doing in my place?" she asked. Quaxo bristled.

"I'm sorry….I…I just…I was born under this garbage bin…." He meowed. The queen's eyes softened.

"You belong to Likia." She murmured. Quaxo nodded nervously. The cat nodded. "I am sorry about your mother and sisters. She came here for my help when she escaped…But she was too weak to make it." Meowed the old cat. Quaxo blinked up at the cat, puzzled by this new information.

"Who are you?" He breathed. She blinked and he stared at her.

"I am called…Grizabella." She murmured sadly. Quaxo drew further from her, his eyes narrowing, and his ears laying back. An unfamiliar anger surged through him.

"You left Tugger! You broke him!" He spat. Grizabella flinched, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"So you made your way to the Jellicle's…What is wrong with him?" She asked. Quaxo growled bitterly.

"Not that you have the right to know, but he shows no emotion. He won't love, nor let anyone love him, he will not cry, or get mad…All he is, is a flirt who won't show his heart! You abandoned him and he always knew it! He got bullied for being the 'unwanted one', and the 'little useless pest'!" Quaxo snarled. Grizabella's eyes widened and she blinked at him, wobbling on her paws a little.

"But…Dellalora said she would protect him, and I know she would keep him safe from others." Grizabella said shakily. Quaxo's anger faded a little.

"She died a few weeks after you left." He said in a blunt tone that covered immense sadness. Grizabella blinked, her heart thudding in her chest.

"She…she was my best friend…I…" The old cat slumped to the cold pavement and let out a guttural sob. "What have I done?" she muttered. Quaxo sighed and padded closer to her, sitting down near her head. She looked up at him through old golden eyes.

"Tugger is fine…He was really bad…until I came along." Quaxo murmured. The queen looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I mean he found me that night…he raised me as his own, and I touched his unreachable heart. He is the only father I have ever known…and yet it turns out that he is actually my uncle." Quaxo murmured sadly.

"You Plato or Munkustrap's kit?" She asked curiously. He blinked down at her.

"Plato?" He questioned in confusion. She blinked. "Yes, little scruffy but tall ginger tom, with ice-blue eyes." She meowed. Quaxo shivered.

"Did you never hear? That kit left the Jellicle's after his mother died. He became the worst cat on earth. He became The Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime, Macavity The Mystery Cat." He growled.

Grizabella froze stiff as a stone for a very long time, her golden eyes wide.

"He….him…." She blinked, not grasping the concept at all. Quaxo shrugged.

"Yeah. Plato is my father." He growled bluntly without emotion. The old cat stared at him, her skinny sides heaving with fear. Quaxo sighed…The good in him would not allow him to hate this cat, no matter what she had done…and he realized it was like that with everyone…Even his father.

Quaxo ignored his better judgment and hunted for the old queen. To his luck he got a fat rabbit on the outskirts of the junkyard. He returned to her, shivering in the shadows, and staring at him. As soon as he appeared she sighed in obvious relief.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat…I thought you would not come back." She meowed. Quaxo narrowed his eyes and dropped the rabbit at her paws. Her eyes widened and she blinked incredulously.

"If I didn't pity you so much I wouldn't have." He grunted. He knew it was mean, but he was frustrated by feeling bad for her after she had ruined a tom with a big and honest heart. Grizabella winced and she ate the rabbit. Quaxo sat nearby. Then finally he turned.

"I have to go home." He muttered. The she-cat looked up at him through pitiful sick eyes. He blinked down at her, and brushed her shoulder with his tail, his tone softening slightly.

"I may return tomorrow with more food." He grunted, glancing at her injured hind-leg. She shivered at his feather-light touch and stared up at him through wide eyes. Quaxo narrowed his eyes with surprise as he realized just how pitiful this old cat was…He doubted she had been touched in years. He sighed, and nuzzled her ear softly. She leaned against the kit and trembled. Quaxo blinked at her, breathing in her sweet, yet somehow melancholy scent.

"I am sorry Griz. I have to go." He meowed. He rose to his paws and crawled out from under the garbage bin. He glanced back at her and his green eyes glowed in the lengthening shadows. "I will come back." He assured her, before he vanished away into the night. Grizabella sighed heavily and curled up miserably in her corner.

"Nobody ever comes back." She murmured softly.

…. =^.^=

When Quaxo returned to the junkyard he did not know the worst thing in his life was about to happen…until it didn't. Tanto and Cori appeared by his side, eyes wide.

"Stop Quaxo!" Tanto whispered. The tux tom halted, his fur lifting at the urgency in her tone. He glanced at a twin on either side of him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered timidly. Tanto and Cori exchanged a glance, and Cori spoke in his head.

" _You cannot go into your den."_ Cori thought. Quaxo frowned.

" _What? What happened?"_ He thought back.

" _You helped Grizabella."_ Tanto thought in a slightly disapproving tone. Quaxo bristled.

" _I…So what? She was starving to death and she is hurt."_ He replied in his head.

" _We know. We saw a vision of the future. You helped her, and that is honorable. We understand, and we probably would have done it too, but you walking into the den you share with Tugger, smelling like the cat he hates the most…"_ Cori broke off as his sister continued.

" _We saw a vision. He could smell her on you and accused you a betrayal. You broke his trust and friendship…forever."_ Tanto thought. Quaxo shivered as they pushed the vision forecefully into his mind, their sense of urgency stealing into his very core.

 _Quaxo saw himself leave the pitiful old queen, gnawing on the bones of the rabbit, and staring after him fearfully. He padded through the streets and returned to the junkyard. He glanced to his left and saw Tanto and Cori sleeping on the Tire. He turned and padded into his pipe. Tugger was already in there settling down for the night, when Quaxo appeared._

" _Hey Quax, where ya bee…." He broke off sharply and sniffed at the air, narrowing his eyes at the young tom. Quaxo saw himself stiffen. Tugger got up and nosed Quaxo's pelt. His fur bristled, and his big warm blue eyes chilled, and narrowed. They resembled Macavity's so much it made Quaxo shiver. Both the one in the vision, and the one witnessing it. Quaxo cowered to the ground as Tugger hissed furiously. More anger than had ever radiated from the large tom rolled over Quaxo in waves, and he took a step back._

" _Where were you Quaxo?!" Tugger demanded. Quaxo winced._

" _I went out walking in the square." He meowed in a slightly trembling tone. Tugger's eyes narrowed further._

" _Who were you walking with? Explain!" Tugger practically roared. Quaxo cowered to the floor, ears pinned to his skull, and stared up with terror, at the usually so calm and laid back tom._

" _I…I….I found the alley where I was born and went to the garbage bin…I…could see memories from there, and I saw my mother…so I laid down there and, and, then a cat came in and I didn't know who she was. She was really skinny and she has a hurt back leg, so she could not hunt. I got her a rabbit and gave it to her, then she told me her name…I, I wanted to hate her so much, but I couldn't…not when she was in that condition. I left after that…" Quaxo whispered, staring up at Tugger with round terrified green eyes. Tugger drew back his lips and snarled._

" _You should have known better you stupid kit!" The great golden tom spat…Quaxo winced. Tugger glared down at him eyes wild. Then he started pacing rapidly._

" _But…I couldn't have left her to starve?! Did you want me to let her die?!" Quaxo yelped. Tugger whipped around, looming over the small black tom._

" _YES! Yes,_ I _would have!" He growled darkly, but quietly. Quaxo's eyes widened, but Tugger said no more. He whirled around and stalked furiously out of the den, anger radiating off him. Quaxo leaped to his paws and flung himself out of the den…overhead there was a loud crack and rain began to pour down. Tugger just stalked through it._

" _Wait Tugger! Come back!" Quaxo called. Tugger didn't stop. Eyes peered, glowing from various dens._

" _No. We are_ done _kit." He snarled. Quaxo stared after him, his mouth hanging wide open, and his eyes wide. Tears started to form._

" _Tummy…" He breathed. Tugger froze but didn't glance back._

" _How can I ever trust you again…? You betrayed me. Goodbye kit." He muttered, before vanishing into the blinding rain._

" _Tugger!" Quaxo cried into the stormy night._

Quaxo snapped out of the vision, shivering violently. He stumbled back away from the twins who stared at him silently. Thunder rumbled overhead. Quaxo ran out of the junkyard and they followed him, a tail-length behind. Quaxo ran on and on, past the train station, and to the peer. He curved onto a dock, and ran as fast as he could towards the end. Then he leaped, his fore-paws stretched far out ahead of him and his hind paws stretched behind him…Tanto and Cori halted at the end of the dock and stared down with wide eyes filled with shock.

Quaxo hit the water, and as he went under, he ripped his paws furiously through his fur. He rubbed and rubbed everywhere, then the need to breathe overwhelmed him, and he lashed his paws furiously through the water, stretching out towards the murky light above. He broke the surface with a gasp, and panted as he sunk his claws in the soft wood of the dock. He scaled the slippery wood and hauled himself up between the twins, who grasped his scruff and pulled the panting tom the rest of the way up. The sky cracked with a flash and resounding boom of thunder and rain began to pour down. The twins wordlessly stared at him, as Quaxo began to walk back towards home, his tail dragging in the mud. His ears drooped and his heart still hammered in his chest.

Before they reached the junkyard he stopped and faced the twins.

"I thought you cannot alter the vision…the future." He murmured wearily. They blinked.

"That is a myth. We get the visions, so we can change them need be." Tanto meowed softly. Quaxo relaxed and sighed, pressing close to his two friends. They nuzzled him, uncaring of his soaked fur.

"Thank you." He whispered. He then turned and walked back to the junkyard. His tail drooped from exhaustion rather than sadness or fear this time. They entered the camp and went their separate ways. He crawled into his den, and shivering lay in his nest.

Quaxo lay there a long time before he felt warm breath on his back, and he felt Tugger curl around his soggy, shivering body. Quaxo sighed and leaned into Tugger's fur, slowly drifting into sleep, as the tom licked his dripping fur dry. Quaxo's tears were unnoticed, and he fell asleep like that, relaxed into Tugger's thick golden fur…Mostly golden…Tugger's fur was very curious. His head, and mane, and tail, as well as half-way up his legs and his chest, were golden spotted, like a leopard. The rest was shorter fuzzy black fur, with very faint and very dark grey leopard spots beneath. They were not noticeable to most, but if one looked very close they were indeed there. Regardless of his fur color he hated to get wet, and yet he lay grooming the teenaged tom gently, his own thick fur soaking up some of the water. Tugger wondered where his young tom had been all day, when he finished drying both of them off mostly, he lay his mighty head on Quaxo's shoulder and drifted into sleep. The sound of the rain drumming softly against the earth, and the very distant rumble of thunder, lulled them into a deeper sleep, and they slept through the whole night…

….. =^.^=

As the day of the Jellicle ball drew nearer the Jellicle's went into a state of giddiness, cleaning the junkyard, **(don't ask),** setting up lights, and other decorations, practicing their dancing…none of them had yet seen Quaxo dance, and he felt confident that he would impress them now…however he was still nervous about the mating ritual. He wondered who he would get paired off with. That was to be announced today. Quaxo was very interested in how the cats learned to dance. They rose onto their hind-paws and danced like humans, yet somehow more elegant and graceful. Their tales kept them perfect balance, and as a result it was simply beautiful. They were agile, and the way they danced captivated you, and transfixed you. One could not look away from a dancing Jellicle.

 **(In case you were confused they are ACTUAL CATS in this story, as I have more descriptive words that way…yeah…that's my excuse.)**

Quaxo soon learned that it was in his blood to dance the way only a Jellicle cat could. Tugger said he had never seen a tom dance so elegant, and teased him, calling him a tom in a she-cats body. Quaxo had snorted and swatted his tail across Tugger's face, shocking the large tom long enough for the smaller one to get away. Then the chase began…

Quaxo did return to Grizabella each day to feed her, then head home, and each time he made sure her scent was scrupulously washed from his fur. He was beginning to loath Griz for reasons he could not comprehend. And yet his pity for her overcame all reason, and he continued to keep the old scrap alive.

It was two days before the Jellicle ball when Quaxo saw a certain cat again. He was just heading into Grizabella's alley when he stopped dead. The queen was gagging and squirming, her throat held in the huge clawed paw of none other than Macavity. Without hesitating Quaxo dropped his rabbit and raced into the alley, his fur bushed out. He slammed into Macavity hard, forcing the huge tom to drop Grizabella and skid a few feet away. Quaxo crouched over the queen and met Macavity's furious gaze. He was surprised when the tom's voice shook as he spoke.

"What are YOU doing here?!" He spat furiously, but there was some sort of distress in his eyes and Quaxo could feel sadness tear its cruel claws through the big tom's heart. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, rescuing the old, injured and starving queen you just tried to strangle!" He spat. Macavity blinked at the queen.

"This is my turf. She is not supposed to be here." He snarled. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe if you came around here more often, she wouldn't think it was unclaimed…And besides. I know where your 'turf' is. And this is not part of it…You're just mad that she was sleeping where mom died!" Quaxo spat. Macavity visibly winced and he snarled viciously in response. Quaxo knew he had hit a nerve. Macavity glared at him, with an unfathomable abhorrence. Quaxo met his gaze, and ice blue eyes locked with blazing green.

"You don't know anything about your mother, kit!" He spat. Quaxo moved towards Macavity, till he was near nose to nose with him.

"I know that you abused her badly before she gave birth, and that is the reason she lost my sisters. I know she begged you to protect me on her dying breath, and you _didn't_. I know who her family was. I know she used to be your best friend when you were kits, along with Griddlebone, I know her favorite food was rabbit, I know she believed the white ones were good luck, I know you used to play in the old park with the pond and the big oak. I know she died under this very garbage bin, and I know that after she died you came here to grieve for long periods of time. I know she never did anything to you, yet you hurt her…" He paused and looked into his fathers eyes, his voice growing soft. "And I know that even though you hurt her she still always loved you…she still left the junkyard with you, she still stayed with you…If she had not have been pregnant she would not have decided to return to her home…And I know that somewhere deep down in that icy heart of yours you loved her too…and you still do." He meowed evenly. Macavity gazed at the cat before him with wide eyes…the anger was fading, his resolve was faltering. A great sadness entered the ginger cat's eyes. Quaxo swore he saw tears forming in the very corners of the Hidden Paw's eyes.

"I cannot control what I am. I have no choice." He said in a faltering and anguished tone. Quaxo blinked and touched his small white paw to the big tom's chest, where there was a healing yet still vivid burn scar…Quaxo had done that…Macavity stiffened.

"There is always a choice." Quaxo responded softly. Macavity pulled away from Quaxo quickly, his eyes darkening.

He snarled and he lifted his gaze to stare directly at Quaxo, his eyes narrowing to two icy shards.

"There is never a choice." He growled. Then he vanished without a trace. Macavity was not there…

Quaxo moved a very terrified Grizabella to another alley and settled her in, giving her the rabbit. Then he washed and returned home. Everyone noticed the young tom was distracted and upset but no one asked…

The next morning Quaxo woke to a terrified yowl. Quaxo leaped from his pipe, Tugger on his tail, and into the clearing. The whole tribe was circled around something, and fear-scent rose from the crowd. Jenny was shoving the kittens roughly away from the crowd, and into her den. Quaxo pushed through the crowd until he was right on the inside. In the center of the gathering lay a small ginger and black she-cat with a calico tail. She was stiff as a board and her glazed over eyes stared sightlessly at the sky. Her legs stuck stiffly outwards, claws still unsheathed, and her mouth was gaped wide open in a forever-silent wail. She was dead. But there was something more. Her throat was red and sticky, as though it had been slashed, and there was writing on her flank, clear as day against the black and dark ginger of her fur. The words written there sent a icy chill through Quaxo.

' _No Choice'_ Quaxo backed up a step, bile rising to burn the back of his throat. He suppressed the urge to vomit. Whoever he had blindly backed into lay a comforting paw on his shoulder. Quaxo blinked over his shoulder, and saw Munk blinking grimly at the body. Suddenly there was a loud wail. Teazer and Jerrie appeared in the circle, discarding two bags of loot, and crouched near the body. Jerrie held his sister close as she turned and sobbed into his fur. Munk looked at the two with confusion.

"Do you two know her?" Munk asked softly. Jerrie looked up at Munk through pain-filled eyes.

"She was our mother." He breathed in complete anguish. A collective gasp of sorrow for the two teenaged kits rippled through the tribe, as Teazer sobbed into Jerrie's chest. Quaxo pulled away from Munk and walked over to the twins. He sat beside them. Both of his best friends turned and buried their faces in his chest fur for dear life, and he rested his chin on top of their heads. He could feel his fur soak with their tears, but he just stared blankly ahead, and wrapped a forepaw around each one, pulling them close. Then he spotted something. Across the clearing Skimble was just pulling sleepily from his and Jenny's den. He had been out late last night on the rails, and he blearily walked over to the circle.

"What's going on?" He asked. Somecat, Jelly by the sound of it answered.

"The kits were playing and Victoria found Jerrie and Teazer's mother dead in the clearing." She murmured. Skimble stiffened considerably and pushed through the cats until he stood next to Munk, gazing at the twins, sobbing into Quaxo's fur. Quaxo watched as his face paled and he stared with wide glass-green eyes at the mangled body of the cat whom he had secretly had these kits with. Munk glanced at the calico tom curiously.

"You knew her too?" He asked quietly. Skimble nodded.

"Kael." He whispered. Munk blinked at the elder tom, then the body…His eyes suddenly narrowed, as he stared at the twins. Quaxo blinked and penetrated Munk's mind.

" _These twins…they look a lot less like their mother…and a lot more like…like Skimble."_ He thought. Quaxo concentrated very hard and forced his mind into Munk's. Munk blinked rapidly, as he felt the strange intrusive dizzy sensation.

" _Do not mention this to anyone."_ The young magician thought. Munk blinked, recognizing the voice and glanced at Quaxo who stared straight back at him. Quaxo gave and almost imperceptible nod of his head. Munk blinked.

" _You knew? How did you know? Do the twins know? Does Skimble?"_ Munk thought.

" _I know because I went into their memories. They do not know, and cannot remember from when they were kits. Skimble does know, and That is why I believe it is up to him to tell them."_ Quaxo thought back. Munk nodded thoughtfully and sincerely.

" _Very well. I will not mention anything."_ He vowed. Quaxo nodded and pulled from his mind. Munk blinked and swayed the slightest bit. Quaxo took the opportunity to probe a few more minds…first Skimble's. the older tom was frozen, staring at the body.

" _Skimble. Earth to Skimble."_ Quaxo thought in the calico toms head. Skimble glanced around, his eyes landing on Quaxo. The black tom blinked, staring at him.

" _Quaxo…what…how did you…*sigh*…nevermind. What do you want?"_ Skimble asked in his head. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

" _I know everything Skimble…Everything to do with this scene playing out before you, and your past."_ Quaxo thought. Skimble flinched.

" _I don't know w-what you mean."_ Skimble replied. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

" _Don't be a fool Skimble. I am magic. You know very well what I am talking about. And let me be the first to say, I will not say anything."_ Quaxo thought in a gentler tone. He felt Skimble relax a little.

" _Thank you."_ Skimble thought. Quaxo blinked.

" _BUT…I believe you should tell them…they know their father is a Jellicle and know they know for sure whoever he is knows who they are…so if you do not want to lose the love of those two forever, and never be part of their lives, I suggest YOU tell them. Soon."_ Quaxo finished. He instantly pulled from Skimble's mind before he had time to reply. His next target was the sobbing twins in his paws.

" _Guys."_ He murmured. Two pairs of silvery-green eyes peered up at him from his fur. He sighed staring at them.

" _Quaxo…How did you…how can we…"_ Teazer thought shakily. Quaxo sighed heavily.

" _Nevermind that now. I want to tell you guys that I am really sorry. I know how it feels…in a way. I lost my mother before I ever knew her. You guys did know your mother for a while. You had time to love her, and grow with her. I cannot imagine what it must be like to lose someone so important to you. I can only think about if I lost one of you, or Cori, Tanto, Munk, or Tugger…I can feel your pain though I do not understand it. I want you both to know that I am here for you, and you can talk to me if you need."_ Quaxo thought quietly. Both twins eyes welled up with fresh tears that spilled down their cheeks. They buried their faces in his fur again and he sighed, leaning his chin against them again.

" _Thank you Quaxo. You are our very best friend."_ Jerrie murmured in his head. Quaxo nodded gently on their heads.

" _I love you both very much."_ He whisper-thought. The twins relaxed against him. He then pulled his mind from theirs, and they both sighed. Quaxo closed his eyes, and breathed in sync with the twins. The tribe was touched by their friendship. A tear slipped from under Quaxo's closed eyelid and he sighed inwardly. He couldn't help the one thought that plagued his mind over and over…

 _Was this my fault?_

Munkustrap arranged an official funeral for the queen, and said a few words to send her to the everlasting cat…Then any friends or relatives were requested to say something…Skimble said nothing, and although the twins were grief-stricken Jerrie spoke.

"Though she was a homeless, had little to eat each day, and was not prepared to take care of kits, she loved us and did her best to make sure we had food by the end of each day." Jerrie said shakily before stepping back. Munk was about to go on when Quaxo stepped forwards. The twins, and the rest of the tribe blinked at him in surprise.

"Though I never knew her personally the stories and memories I've heard have connected me to her more than I ever realized. Kael was a very beautiful cat when she was not starving. She was kind, and friendly, and would have done anything for her kits. She worked all day, every day just to get the kits a scrap to eat, and she scarcely had food herself. She tried her very hardest to make it work, and she breathed for the twins. She was smart, and very funny, and she always had stories of the Jellicle's and our legends for these two. She would have made a fine Jellicle, and I have pity on whoever did this to her, for they must not have known what a kind, and caring soul they were taking from this world. Whoever did this must have been damaged horribly on the inside, for I know not a cat who would harm such a gentle cat." He meowed. The tribe stared at the young magician in aww. They all dipped their heads solemnly and as Quaxo rejoined the twins, they pressed against him gratefully. He smiled gently at each of them, and watched as Tugger, Asparagus, Alonzo, and Admetus, slowly lowered her body into a grave. They laid a blanket over her and scraped earth over her still form, until she was completely buried. There was a stick stuck in the ground at the head of the grave where the cats tattered old collar hung. The cats slowly began to sing as one. They selected a different song for each cat buried, and not knowing her very well they had chosen a generally popular one. For the first time Quaxo heard the Jellicle's voices swell as one in the junkyard.

" _I've heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this_

 _The fourth, the fifth_

 _The minor fall, the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Baby I have been here before_

 _I know this room, I've walked this floor_

 _I used to live alone before I knew you._

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _Love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _There was a time when you let me know_

 _What's really going on below_

 _But now you never show it to me, do you?_

 _And remember when I moved in you_

 _The holy dove was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe there's a God above_

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

 _It's not a cry you can hear at night_

 _It's not somebody who has seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _You say I took the name in vain_

 _I don't even know the name_

 _But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

 _There's a blaze of light in every word_

 _It doesn't matter which you heard_

 _The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _I did my best, it wasn't much_

 _I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

 _I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

 _And even though it all went wrong_

 _I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

 _With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujahx8"_

The sweet music reverberated in the still dawn. Quaxo sung with all his heart, grief tearing through him, not for himself, or the strange queen, for such feelings could never be felt for someone unknown, but for the twins whom were his very best friends, and their grief. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother, when you never even knew her. He could not imagine their grief, and it made his grief all the more deep. A few cats glanced at him surprised by the beautiful voice that escaped such a small and quiet tom. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer leaned into his fur, their eyes filled with tears, and their music for once subdued. Usually they would sing, but it would be filled with life, and playfulness. Today there was only sorrow…

Quaxo sighed as the song ended and led Teazer and Jerrie into his pipe. The three friends curled up in Quaxo's nest, falling into a quiet and dark sleep. They seemed to be one large pile of calico and black fur. The twins fell asleep quickly but it took Quaxo longer to drift off, as yet again he had to ask himself…

Was this all his fault?

 **Yee! Another chapter. Poor twins. That was difficult to write cause I had a dear fondness for that oc. 3 Anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
Also woot! Jellicle ball up next! And one ESPECIALLY long chapter! **


	5. Part 5: The Jellicle Ball

**Quaxo's Secret Tale**  
 **By: Brittglamorra**  
 **Part 5**

WARNING: Mild sexual content.

The next day, the morning of the Jellicle ball dawned in red flames, like a few weeks ago, which set Quaxo's pelt to flame once more. Quaxo was very pleased with Jerrie and Teazer. They had set their mothers death behind them, and returned to their boisterous selves, telling Quaxo it was best not to linger on the bad things in life. Quaxo had been very please, and smiled broadly at them.

"I am proud of you two." He had murmured. They immediately after went to the clearing to see whom they were going to be paired up with during the ball. Munkustrap had postponed that till today. They arrived a bit late and Munk had already began.

"Admetus, you will be with Jellylorum. Skimble, you will be paired off with Jenny as usual. I will be with Demeter. Now that just leaves the kittens, and the teenagers." He meowed. He turned his calculating gaze to the kits. Victoria and Etcetera, and Electra were the eldest, only a bit younger than Quaxo himself. They were standing next to the younger kittens, Pounce, Tumble, Bill Bailey, and Jemima. Jemima was paired off with Pounce, and Electra with Tumble. Etcetera was paired off with Bill Bailey.

"I want to dance with Tugger!" Etcetera interrupted furiously. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"My dear, everyone gets to dance with Tugger." Munk meowed. Etcetera glared at him before stalking away with the other kittens…except the eldest one, Victoria. She blinked up at Munk curiously.

"Who shall I be with?" She asked in her gentle and pretty voice. Munk smiled.

"We have chosen you to open the mating dance. Your partner will be Coricopat." He meowed gently. Victoria blinked and turned to the few month older tom, who for once looked surprised.

"I usually sit out, or dance with Tanto." He meowed. Munk nodded.

"Yes but the cat who was chosen to be Victoria's partner…is no longer around. Please dance with her?" Munk asked. Coricopat glanced at Tantomile then nodded once.

"Ok." He meowed. Tanto blinked.

"Who shall be my partner now?" She asked worriedly. Munk blinked, and gazed at the remaining cats…He did not want any of the twins dancing together.

"Mungojerrie." He meowed.

"Then who shall be my partner?" Rupleteazer asked.

"Quaxo." He replied. Jerrie stared incredulously at his twin, then at Tantomile. Rumpleteazer turned to Quaxo, as though realizing he was still standing there, for the first time.

"Oh." Was all she said. Quaxo swallowed. He knew the younger generation of cats would lose a lot this evening, though their partners would never be their permanent mates, unless they did love one another. He did love Rumpleteazer though, and being partnered with her, he wondered if she would ever love him back. He was not sure she did, and she looked as nervous as he did about this whole situation. He turned to Munkustrap.

"We are all best friends…won't this make everything awkward between us?" He questioned quietly. The five friends looked up at him, and Munkustrap smiled.

"You know when my brothers and I first went through this, we wondered the same thing…but it never did anything to change our friendships. If it did anything different it helped us to realize exactly who it was we were in love with. For during this ritual it is said the cat you love is the only thing on your mind. He or she is your first though, your first longing, the one you lust for. You will know tonight where your heart's lie." He meowed quietly. The teenagers and eldest kit stared up at him with wide eyes. Quaxo blinked, his eyes round.

"And what if you already know?" He asked quietly. Munkustrap smiled.

"Then your heart is pure, and your feelings unbreakable." Munk meowed softly. Quaxo blinked and dipped his head, eyes unreadable. Munk smiled at them for another moment then padded away. Quaxo was the first to break the silence, turning to his friends.

"Welcome to our gang Victoria." He greeted the newest teenager. The young white queen smiled.

"Thank you Quaxo." She meowed quietly. The others began to chat in excited voices to their new found friend. They were nervous, but finally excited at being officially welcomed to the Jellicle tribe. Tonight before the ball began the new members from this year would be welcomed warmly, and would be once more at the end by Old Deuteronomy himself. Quaxo had heard that the old tomcat would remain in the Junkyard for about a week to get to know his new cats before he left to return to his humans once more. Quaxo was very curious and eager to meet the old tom.

Later that day Munkustrap summoned Quaxo to the Tire. Quaxo leaped up next to the silver tabby and stretched out beside him, turned his head to meet the gentle twinkling blue eyes with his own green ones.

"What is it Munk?" He asked curiously.

"Quaxo. Each year we choose one cat who has performed a good deed for the entire tribe without seeking anything in return, for a few special honors." He meowed. Quaxo blinked curiously.

"Like…?" He questioned.

"Like, the selected cat will open the Jellicle ball, and will retrieve Old Deuteronomy from outside the Junkyard when he arrives." He meowed. Quaxo blinked, thinking of how wonderful and honorable that would be. Munk smiled at the wonder in his eyes.

"I have discussed it with my father, and we agree that _you_ will be this cat." Munk meowed. Quaxo's eyes widened in surprise and honor.

"Me? What did I ever do to deserve such an honor?" He asked humbly.

"Many thing." Munkustrap replied. "You have given my brother something no one else ever could have, you saved Demeter, you are always there to comfort those who need you. You are the kindest and most pure of heart tom I have ever met." Munk meowed. "You brought something to this Junkyard that has been absent for many, many years." Quaxo stared at the silver tom with wide green eyes, such love and warmth glowing in his eyes.

"Th…thank you Munk." He meowed quietly. Munk nodded with a small smile.

"You do deserve it." Munku meowed. The two toms sat there for a while basking in the sunshine, and enjoying one another's company.

Dusk began to fall, and the Jellicle ball was only moments from beginning. Munkustrap stood upon the Tire.

"This year we have had many new cats join us, or been born to us. This will be their first Jellicle ball, and I welcome them to us. We welcome Young Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, Coricopat, and Tantomile, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Bill Bailey, and Jemima, Cassandra, and Exotica, and young Quaxo. Welcome to the Jellicle Tribe!" Munkustrap yowled.

As he finished speaking, seemingly out of nowhere, perhaps from Everlasting herself there was loud music There was darkness as this went on for a while and then there was moonlight, all at once, blinding and holy. It lit onto the empty clearing. All cats had pulled into various dens. Demeter wandered from behind the Tire and into the clearing. A vehicle drove by and briefly illuminated her. She hissed and darted into Quaxo's pipe. The young black tom brushed his tail against her to comfort her, and she timidly began to emerge again. Then Munkustrap appeared on the TSE-1. Cassandra rolled into the clearing, and struck a pose, then Skimbleshanks appeared…all the cats began to emerge from their places as the mysterious music played on. Tugger was hanging off a high piece of rubble. They began to sing.

" _Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?_

 _Dare you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?_

 _Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_

 _Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?_

 _Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicles do and Jellicles would_

 _Jellicles would and Jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _When you fall on your head do you land on your feet?_

 _Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

 _Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

 _Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_

 _Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

 _Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?_

 _Were you Whittington's friend?" The tribe sung gracefully._

" _The Pied Piper's assistant?"_ Quaxo made his appearance, leaping from the piles of junk and among the other cats.

" _Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?_

 _Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?_

 _Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

 _Were you there when the pharoahs commissioned the sphinx?_

 _If you were, and you are, you're a Jellicle cat_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_

 _We can turn double sumersaults, bounce on a tire_

 _We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees_

 _We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_ The tribe sung.

The cats lined up against the Tire. Quaxo found himself in between Tugger and Skimble.

" _Can you sing at the same time in more than one key_

 _Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss_

 _And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'_

 _That always triumphantly brings down the house?_

 _Jellicle cats are queen of the nights_

 _Singing at astronomical heights_

 _Handling pieces from the Messiah_

 _Hallelujah, angelical choir_ " Some human screeched into the night. "Shut up!" And a large boot landed in front of them. They stared then continued.

" _The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

 _Round the cathedral rang "Vivat,"_

 _Life to the Everlasting Cat!_

 _Feline, fearless, faithful and true_

 _To others who do – what?_ " The Jellicles split and charged towards the front, and began dancing and singing furiously. Quaxo noticed some other cats glancing at him.

" _Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants_

 _Jellicles old and Jellicles new_

 _Jellicle song and Jellicle dance_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Pactical cats, Dramatical cats_

 _Pragmatical cats, Fanatical cats_

 _Oratorical cats, Delphicoracle cats_

 _Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats_

 _Romantical cats, Penantical cats_

 _Critical cats, Parasitical cats_

 _Allegorical cats, Metaphorical cats_

 _Statistical cats and Mystical cats_

 _Political cats, Hypocritical cats_

 _Clerical cats, Hysterical cats_

 _Cynical cats, Rabbinical cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _There's a man over there with a look of surprise_

 _As much as to say Well now, how about that?_

 _Do I actually see with my own very eyes_

 _A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?_

 _What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?"_

The Jellicle's paused and got into a large group and began to sing in a quiet and mysterious tone.

" _The naming of cats is a difficult matter,_

 _It isn't just one of your holiday games_

 _You may think that I'm as mad as a hatter_

 _When I tell you a cat must have three different names_

 _First of all, there's the name that the family use daily_

 _Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, or James_

 _Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Baily -_

 _All of them sensible, everyday names_

 _There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter_

 _Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames_

 _Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter -_

 _But all of them sensible, everyday names_

 _But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular_

 _A name that's peculiar, and more dignified_

 _Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular_

 _Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_

 _Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum_

 _Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat."_ (Quaxo blinked proudly at his name which was added into the song with the Jellicle Protector's.)

" _Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum_

 _Names that never belong to more than one cat_

 _But above and beyond there's still one name left over_

 _And that is the name that you never will guess;_

 _The name that no human research can discover_

 _But the cat himself knows, and will never confess_

 _When you notice a cat in profound meditation_

 _The reason, I tell you , is always the same_

 _His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation_

 _Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name_

 _His ineffable, effable, effanineffable_

 _Deep and inscrutable singular name_

 _Name, name, name, name, name, name_ "

Quaxo noticed as Victoria slipped off behind the others and began to dance in delicate and elegant movements. Quaxo crept into his pipe and stared out curiously. He was surprised at how elegant she was, precariously balancing on one hind paw, and turning, and stretching. She went close to the floor, and Quaxo began to emerge from his pipe, sniffing the air. He trotted over to her, and threw his hands into the air. Moonlight lit up the clearing, and he ran his forepaws down her flank. Then he began, helping her to her hind paws, and beginning to sing solo. As he sang, he danced energetically around Victoria, and gestured for cats to emerge. They did, and he sang.

" _Jellicle cats come out tonight_

 _Jellicle cats come one come all_

 _The Jellicle Moon is shining bright_

 _Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_

 _Jellicle cats come out tonight_

 _Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_ " Quaxo finished, paws up in the air, and eyes bright. Munk smiled at him as he appeared, and began the next verse.

" _Jellicle cats meet once a year_

 _At the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice_

 _And the Jellicle leader will soon appear_

 _And make what is known as the Jellicle Choice_

 _That's when Old Deuteronomy just before dawn_

 _Through a silence you feel could cut with a knife_

 _Announces the cat who can now be reborn_

 _And come back to a different Jellicle life._

 _For waiting up there is the Heaviside layer_

 _Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see_

 _And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare_

 _Who will it be?"_ As Munk sung his part, the tribe danced eloquently behind him, and Quaxo felt somewhat of a rush.

" _Who will it be?"_ The tribe echoed.

Then the music changed, and Munk began moving among the cats. The greeted him with respect. Quaxo touched his paw to Munk's, and dipped his head respectfully before darting past as the song prepared to continue. It all came naturally. As though he had done this a million times before. Quaxo rose, and stood tall next to Munkustrap. It was all part of the routine but it was still embarrassing. Munk began to sing, and Quaxo stretched his arms out, as though expecting Munk to choose him.

" _I have a Gumbie cat in mind…"_ Quaxo winced, and slowly lowered his paw, as though he had just been scratching his ear, and darted away. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie laughed quietly, pointing at him, as he rolled away. He rolled near the other cats, and grinned sheepishly, as the other cats, pawed at him in amusement. Quaxo grinned as Munk continued.

" _Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots_

 _All day she sits beneath the stairs or on the steps or on the mat_

 _She sits and sits and sits and sits and that's what makes a Gumbie cat_

 _That's what makes a Gumbie cat_ " Munk slowed his singing and Quaxo glanced at him. He nodded, and gestured towards the cat, and Quaxo ran over and leaped onto the TSE-1, and used his magic to slowly open the trunk. Jenny appeared, with some sort of big poofy coat on. He nearly fell over backwards laughing. He did leap behind the car into the shadows, disappearing from sight. He nearly landed on Tugger, and rolled just in time, laughing.

" _But..._

 _When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

 _Then the Gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun_

 _And when all the family's in bed and asleep_

 _She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep_

 _She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice_

 _Their behavior's not good and their manners not nice_

 _So when she has got them lined up on the matting_

 _She teaches them music, crocheting and tatting_

 _I have a Gumbie cat in mind, her name is Jennyanydots_

 _The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots_

 _She sits upon the windowsill, or anything that's smooth and flat_

 _She sits and sits and sits and sits, and that's what makes a Gumbie cat_

 _That's what makes a Gumbie cat_

 _But..._

 _When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

 _Then the Gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun_

 _She thinks that the cockroaches Need employment_

 _To prevent them from Idol and wanton destroyment_

 _So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts_

 _A troop of well disciplined helpful Boy Scouts_

 _With a purpose in life and a good deed to do_

 _And she's even created a beetles tattoo!_ "

The tribe danced elegantly around her, as she marched among them. They were wearing ridiculous costumes. Quaxo smiled, from his place near Tugger, for it was his turn next. He didn't think anything of it when Tugger moved behind the Tire.

" _FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW!_ "

" _Thank you my dears!"_ Jenny was just moving among the cats and got to Munk, and Quaxo was preparing himself, when new music suddenly came on loudly. There was a tearing, and all the cats looked up towards the stage, their eyes wide. Tugger stood their in all his glory, throwing a poster away.

"Meow." He said, and walked a bit further. "Meow." Quaxo was surprised and stared at the tom. It was supposed to be his turn! But Tugger strolled down the Tire like he owned it. The tribe began to sing, but Quaxo emerged then leaped onto the TSE-1 and glared at the tom with amusement.

" _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_ " The Tribe started.

" _If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse_

 _If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_

 _If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

 _If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

 _If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_ " As he said that, he booted and old ball and Quaxo hissed in surprise as it hit him in the head. The look on Tugger's face was priceless though. He looked sorry but like he was about to burst out laughing in the middle of his number. Quaxo blinked, and hurled the ball over his head, glaring at Tugger, as he turned away.

" _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_ " The tribe began

" _And there isn't any need for me to shout it_ " Tugger supplied

" _For he will do as he do do_ " The tribe sung.

" _And there's no doing anything about it!_ " Tugger exclaimed. There was a short dance before Quaxo leaped down from his perch and approached the tom. He cut off Tugger's next line, and came up with his own, nodding his head towards the big cat.

" _The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore."_ Quaxo drawled. Tugger glanced at him with mock-offense before continuing. Quaxo walked to his pipe and sat ontop of it instead, rolling his eyes.

" _When you let me in, then I want to go out_

 _I'm always on the wrong side of every door_

 _And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about_

 _I like to lie in the bureau drawer_

 _And I make such a fuss if I can't get out_ " He moaned in song.

" _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_ "

" _And there isn't any need for you to doubt it_ "

" _For he will do as he do do_ "

" _And there's no doing anything about it_ "

" _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast_ " Bomballurina meowed.

" _My disobliging ways are a matter of habit_

 _If you offer me fish then I always want a feast_

 _When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit_

 _If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer_

 _For I only like what I find for myself._ " He paused, and glanced at Bomba in his arms, then dropped her with a sneer. " _No."_

" _So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears_

 _If you put it away on the larder shelf_ "

" _The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing_

 _The Rum Tum Tugger.._ "

" _Doesn't care for a cuddle_

 _But I'll leap upon your lap in the middle of your sewing_

 _For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle_ " Tugger said. He slid between Jenny and Jelly while they were knitting, and kissed each on the cheek. The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless. He then strolled around waving his tail and bothering various cats. He poked his head out by Demeter, who was staring into space, and waved a paw in front of her face. She did not respond and he rolled overtop of her. She looked startled, and swiped at him with a hiss, before he leaped to his paws again.

" _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

 _The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle_

 _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_ "

" _And there isn't any need for me to spout it_ "

" _For he will do as he do do_ "

" _And there's no doing anything abou-wou-wou-wou…."_ The she-cats and kittens yowled around his paws. _"Abou-wou-wou-ou-ou…_." The cats screeched again.

" _Abou-wou-wou-wou-ou-owwwwwwww!"_ Etcetera began to screech uncontrollably as he rocked his hips and raised his voice. All the cats flinched, and Tugger stared down at her, then put his forepaw on her mouth, to shut her up.

" _About it!"_ He finished briskly. Then there was a dance number…even Quaxo slid down his pipe, and joined in the dancing. Tugger leaped onto his pipe then the Tire…

But as the tribe focused on Tugger, Quaxo felt a sudden presence, and the faintest odor in the air. He glanced behind him, and seconds later the rest of the tribe did too because, Tugger stopped abruptly and pointed to a ragged old black and grey she-cat with a tattered old tanish-grey blanket on her shoulders. The cats hissed and scattered, as the music changed. Quaxo glanced at Tugger. His face was furious. He shook his mane with a glare, and muttered something under his breath, that Quaxo guessed to be something along the lines of a very bitter and breif 'thank you'. As Tugger moved away, Quaxo cautiously moved towards the heavily limping she-cat. He reached for her, but Munk leaped in front of him and cut him off. Quaxo blinked at Grizabella, and ran to the Tire. He leaped onto it, and sat, watching, as cats blocked him off from returning to the old cat. He noticed something between Demeter and the old she-cat and curiosity bit at him. Quaxo watched as cat after cat rejected her, or were pulled away by the older cats. Quaxo felt sorrow and anger well in him. The old cat trembled then began to sing, as Munk stood nearby, blocking off any cats from going near. He winced as Alonzo gestured her close, then scratched her arm. She flinched away. Quaxo noticed that Tugger was absent, and leaving a copy of himself to watch the scene, he leaped from the tire and into the junk piles. This is what was seen in the clearing.

" _Remark the cat who hesitates towards you_

 _In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin_

 _You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand_

 _And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin_ " Griz sang wretchedly, but in a beautiful and dark voice. Demeter came forwards and began to sing, a sort of hurt inside her. Bomba watched Demeter with sadness in her eyes.

" _She haunted many a low resort_

 _near the grimy road of Tottenham Court_

 _She flitted about the no man's land_

 _From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand"_

 _And the postman sighed as he scratched his head_

 _"You'd really had thought she ought to be dead"_

 _And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour cat_ " Demeter sung. Griz winced as she said her name.

" _Grizabella the Glamour cat_ " Bomba began.,

" _Grizabella the Glamour cat._ " The both sang.

" _Who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour cat_." All the tribe sung.

Inside an abandoned den Quaxo's real form found Tugger. He was curled in a tight ball, anger radiating from his pelt. Quaxo touched his friends ear lightly with his nose.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly. Tugger nodded.

"Yeah kit…just a bit shook up. Mad…I can't believe she would dare show her face here." He muttered. Quaxo nodded in understanding.

"Its ok Tummy. Why don't you come back…she is leaving right now." He meowed, gazing through his other self's eyes in sorrow. Tugger sighed quietly and briefly leaned into his friends fur.

"Ok." Tugger meowed quietly. Quaxo nodded, and led him back the way he had come. Tugger halted in the shadows, and watched Griz's tail disappear. "I am going to wait this song out…and get back into my normal character." Tugger told him, slinking towards the pipe. Quaxo noticed with narrowed eyes that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were missing. _Oh no! They cannot have gone for a heist now! It's almost their song!_ He thought. He shrugged and he nodded to Tugger and rejoined with his other self.

Suddenly a huge tux tom appeared. Quaxo smiled with pride. It was his great-uncle. Brutimateous's brother. He felt unbearably giddy to know he was related to such a respectable cat, as very few were. Quaxo walked up to him and greeted him, gesturing to him and he padded back, to the tire.

" _Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones_

 _In fact, he's remarkably fat_

 _He doesn't haunt pubs, he has eight or nine clubs_

 _For he's the St. James's Street cat!_

 _He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street_

 _In his coat is fastidious black_ " Quaxo bound up to him and bowed, and the old cat dipped his head back.

" _No common - place mousers have such well cut trousers_

 _Or such an impeccable back_

 _In the whole of St. James the smartest of names is_

 _The name of this Brummell of cats_

 _And we're all of up proud to be nodded or bowed to_

 _By Bustopher Jones in white spats_ " Quaxo ran giddily up behind him and pawed at his tail. The old cat started, and looked behind him. Munk appeared, and the old cat looked back at him with a smile as they saluted one another. Then some cats got a hat, and Bustopher sat.

" _My visits are occasional to The Senior Educational_

 _And it is the against the rules_

 _For any one cat to belong both to that_

 _And The Joint Superior Schools_ " Quaxo stood proudly a smiled.

" _When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry_

 _At The Siamese or at The Glutton_

 _When I look full of gloom then I've lunched at The Tomb_

 _On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton_ " Quaxo standing by him, licked his lips with a smile.

" _In the whole of St. Jame's the smartest of names is_

 _The name of this Brummel of cats_

 _And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to_

 _By Bustopher Jones in white, Bustopher Jones in white_

 _Bustopher Jones in white spats_ " Quaxo turned to Admetus. "That's my uncle." He purred quietly. Admetus grinned. Quaxo turned around just in time to see Bustopher tipping precariously backwards on the hat. He nad Munk leaped, and caught the old cat, rightening him on the hat. But he was accidentally launched forwards. Quaxo leaped quick as lightning, and caught the old cat before he fell into the gorge.

" _So much in this way passes Bustopher's day_

 _At one club or another he's found_

 _It can be no surprise that under our eyes_

 _He has grown unmistakably round_

 _He's a twenty - five pounder_ "

" _Or I am a bounder_ "

Quaxo went to the toms who lined up, and he made them place their paws over one another, and then raised his head proudly, padding to Bustopher. Bustopher walked down the line nodding his head, with a smile

" _And he's putting on weight every day_ "

" _But I'm so well preserved because I've observed_

 _All my life a routine, and I'd say_

 _I am still in my prime, I shall last out my time_

 _That's the word from the stoutest of cats_ " Bustopher sang. Quaxo nodded proudly strutting after the great tom.

" _It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall_

 _While Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white_

 _Bustopher Jones wears white spats_ " All the Jellicle's sang, and raised their forepaws in the air, raising their voices to Everlasting.

Suddenly as his song ended there was a frightful crash, and a blaze of light like lightning, yet the sky was clear.

"Macavity!" Someone hissed, and all the cats scattered. Quaxo bristled and dove into his pipe, his green eyes staring out from the depths. He suddenly heard a loud and michivious giggle.

"Tee hee hee hee." A familiar female voice giggled.

"Shhh!" A male voice echoed furiously..

His heart leaped at their voices and he rolled his eyes, and moved closer to the end of the pipe to watch as the two appeared. They were on the TSE-1 and they ran their paws down their bodies, and their legs, as they creeped into the quiet clearing. Both had big full bags of loot, and Quaxo smirked and let out his own little giggle. But nobody noticed. He watched as they slid down the junk and into the clearing.

"Tee hee hee hee!" Teazer giggled again.

"Shhhh!" Jerrie hissed louder. Quaxo watched them repeat their movements, with amusment. Then he blinked in thought. _Oh those two mouse brains…they don't even know the whole tribe is watching them…they think they are bing so very sneaky._ Quaxo thought with a small chuckled. He noticed Teazer glance in his direction, and he was sure she spotted his glowing green eyes in the shadows. He smiled and she smiled too as the twins began to sing, taking turns and singing in sync. They dropped their bags of loot at one point before they sang, when they bumped into one another. They then smiled and began their song.

" _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are a notorious couple of cats_

 _As knockabout clowns, quick - change comedians_

 _Tight - rope walkers and acrobats_

 _We have an extensive reputation, we make their home in Victoria Grove_

 _That was merely our center of operation for we were incurably given to rove_

 _If the area window was found ajar and the basement looked like a field of war_

 _If a tile or two came loose on the roof which presently ceased to be waterproof_

 _If the drawers were pulled out from the bedroom chests_

 _And you couldn't find one of your winter vests_

 _Or after supper one of the girls suddenly missed her Woolworth pearls"_

 **Note: This bit of lines was not used in the film, but I could not resist adding them in. They are from the book.**

" _Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat!_

 _Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer!"_

 _And most of the time they left it at that_

 _Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have an unusual gift of the gab_

 _We are highly efficient cat burglars as well and remarkably smart at a smash and grab_

 _We made our home in Victoria Grove, we had no regular occupation_

 _We were plausible fellows who liked to engage a friendly policeman in conversation_

 _When the family assembled for Sunday dinner_

 _Their minds made up that they wouldn't get thinner on_

 _Argentine joint, potatoes and greens_

 _Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes_

 _And say in a voice that was broken with sorrow_

 _"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow_

 _The joint has gone from the oven like that!"_

 _Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat!_

 _It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"_

 _And most of the time they left it at that_

 _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way of working together_

 _And some of the time you would say it was luck and some of the time you would say it was weather_

 _We'd go through the house like a hurricane and no sober person could take his_ _oath_

 _Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer? Or could you have sworn that it might have been both?_

 _When you heard a dining room smash or up from the pantry there came a loud crash_

 _Or down from the library came a loud ping_

 _From a vase which was commonly said to be Ming…_ " They paused for a moment, and Quaxo was amused by this song.

" _Then the family would say: "Now which was which cat?!_ "

" _It was Mungojerrie…._ " Jerrie meowed from in front of Teazer. She indignantly pushed him aside, then smiled, and shook her tail as she sang.

" _AND…Rumpelteazer!_ " She purred with a smiled. Quaxo felt his heart jumped and smiled.

" _And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_ " They finished loudly.

The music continued to play, and Quaxo laughed and leaped from his pipe, as the Jellicle's began pouring from various places, circling the twins, who jumped, and tried to escape. But the cats, rose their paws, and stretched them out trapping the twins. Teazer tried to bound past Quaxo and with a laugh, he gently shoved her back towards her brother. The twins eyes widened and they gasped as their loot was lifted into the air by Munk and Alonzo. They shot Munk indignant glares, but he smirked sternly at them, tapping one hind paw. The twins shot through a weak spot and leaped onto the Tire. Munk and Alonzo threw their loot into the junkpiles. The cats crowded around, staring up at the twins who hissed indignantly.

Quaxo was not paying attention though. He was sniffing the air. He sensed a presence that he could not describe as anything but holy. He blinked and sniffed the air, moving towards the edge of the Junkyard…that scent…it smelled sort of like Tugger and Munk, but had a warm elderly smell to it. Quaxo blinked, noticing that Tanto and Cori had moved a short distance behind him, nose's in the air. Quaxo blinked, unfamiliar yet familiar with this scent.

"Old Deuteronomy?" He meowed questioningly and with awe. His comment drew the other Jellicle's to him, and Munk blinked, looking between the magic tom and the mystic twins. The two smelled the air once more then sang softly.

" _I believe it is Old Deuteronomy._ " The sung in perfect sync. Quaxo blinked at Munkustrap, and the big silver tabby, stretched his paw towards the junkyard gates. Quaxo crept out of the clearing, towards the gate. He could hear them begin to sing even from his distance. The tribe began as Quaxo made his way.

" _Well of all things can it be really_

 _Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

 _My mind may be wondering but I confess_

 _I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_ "

" _Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time_

 _He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession_

 _He was famous in Proverb and famous in rhyme_

 _A long while before Queen Victoria's accession_ " Munk sung with such aww and respect. Quaxo was surprised when Tugger reappeared and began to sing, and apparently so was Munk, because he turned with gentle and wide eyes, to watch his brother sing.

" _Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives_

 _And more I am tempted to say-ninety nine_

 _And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives_

 _And the village is proud of him in his decline_ " Tugger sang.

" _At the sight of that placid and grand physiognomy_

 _When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall_

 _The oldest habitant croaks_ " Munk sang softly. Quaxo thought the two brothers voices were so beautiful, and when he heard them sing together his eyes narrowed in an almost sort of bliss…their voices matched perfectly, harmonizing seamlessly.

Quaxo finally came upon Old Deuteronomy. He opened the gate for him with magic, and bowed as the old tom tottered in. Quaxo closed the gate behind him as the gentle old tom smiled at Quaxo. His fur was Smokey grey tabby fur, and his eyes were pale twinkling blue. Quaxo suddenly realized Old Deuteronomy was were Munk and Tugger, as well as Macavity got their unique blue eyes.

"Hello young one." He meowed, over the singing of the two brothers. "You must be Quaxo, or Mistoffelees." He purred. Quaxo nodded.

"I prefer Quaxo." Purred the young cat humbly. He smiled as the old tom stroked his ears with one forepaw.

"Very well Quaxo. How did your song go? Have things gone well so far?" Deut asked quietly. Quaxo nodded.

"Mostly. But at one point Grizabella showed up, and made Tugger upset. But the others sent her away." He meowed. Deut blinked, leaning towards the kit.

"You sound disapproving." He murmured. Quaxo sighed and nodded.

"I don't think she deserved that….No matter what she did in the past, she is still a Jellicle, and she is injured, and skinny and helpless." He meowed. Deut blinked nodding his head as Quaxo continued. "The past should not rule our entire lives. Mistakes do not define who we are. We should learn to let go of those things that hurt us, and move on to live our lives in peace and happiness." He meowed. Deut smiled.

"That is very well spoken. You are a wise cat Quaxo. And what of your song?" He asked.

"Err….Tugger kind of took my spot." He said, smiling sheepishly. Deut let out a deep chuckle.

"So like that overgrown kit!" He laughed. Quaxo smiled too.

"Well sir. It is nice to meet you, but I believe we are needed in the clearing." Quaxo purred. Deut nodded and tottered past Quaxo. Quaxo followed him, very humbled to be able to help the tom when he stumbled, and take him to the Jellicle ball. He listened to the two toms still singing in the clearing as they approached.

" _Well of all things can it be really_

 _Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

 _My mind may be wondering but I confess_

 _I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_ " The two brothers sang together, and stretched their paws towards Old Deuteronomy as he appeared. The cats grinned eagerly and bound to their leader, rubbing in his fur, and purring, and cuddling close to him, batting at his tail. Deut smiled and stroked ears with his paw, and dipped his head, and touched paws with some of the older members. Quaxo bound up into the clearing behind him, and dipped his head to Munk, who returned the gesture before leading his father towards the Tire. At one point Deut paused and met Tugger's gaze. The big tom stared back for a moment before bowing with a smile. Deut dipped his head back and moved to the tire as the Jellicle's sung.

" _Well of all things can it be really_

 _Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

 _My mind may be wondering but I confess_

 _I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

 _Well of all things can it be really_

 _Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

 _My mind may be wondering but I confess_

 _I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

 _Well of all things can it be really_

 _Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_ " As Quaxo first heard the old toms voice he felt a shiver of aww.

" _My legs may be tottery I must go slow_

 _And be careful of Old Deuteronomy._ " He purred. Quaxo blinked, his eyes round with awe. Deut sat up on the Tire, and music began to play once more.

" _Jellicle Cats meet once a year_

 _On the night we make the Jellicle Choice_

 _And now that the Jellicle Leader is here,_

 _Jellicle Cats can all rejoice!_

 _Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles_

 _Together with some account_

 _Of the participation_

 _Of the Pugs and the Poms, and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat_

 _The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows,_

 _Are proud and implacable, passionate foes;_

 _It is always the same, wherever one goes_

 _And the Pugs and the Poms, although most people say_

 _That they do not like fighting. Yet, once in a way,_

 _They now and again join into the fray_

 _And they:_ " Munk yowled joyfully.

" _Bark Bark Bark Bark_

 _Bark Bark Bark Bark_ " The two sung back and forth.

" _Until you could hear them all over the park_

 _Now on the occasion of which I shall speak_

 _Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week_

 _(And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke)._

 _The big Police Dog was away from his beat -_

 _I don't know the reason, but most people think_

 _He slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink -_

 _And no one at all was about on the street_

 _When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet._

 _They did not advance, or exactly retreat,_

 _But they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet,_

 _And they:_ " Munk sung. Quaxo laughed at Jerrie and Teazer In their silly dog costumes.

" _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_ " The two halves took turns.

" _Until you could hear them all over the park_

 _And they:_ " Munk paused, his ears flattening in annoyance a little.

" _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_

 _Bark_ " The rest joined in

" _Until you could hear them all over the park_

 _Now the Peke, although most people may say what they please,_

 _Is no British Dog, but Heathen Chinese_

 _And so all the Pekes, when they heard the uproar,_

 _Some came to the window, some came to the door;_

 _There was surely a dozen, more likely a score._

 _And together they started to grumble and wheeze_

 _In their huffery-snuffery Heathen Chinese._

 _But a terrible din is what Pollicles like,_

 _For your Pollicle Dog is a Doryorkshire tyke_ ," Munk sung.

" _There were dogs out of every nation_

 _The Irish, the Welsh, and the Dane_

 _The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmation_

 _And even from China and Spain_

 _From the poodle, the balmy Alstation_

 _And the Basset who growls on the train_ " The pollicles barked.

" _And to those that are frisky and frollicle_

 _That my mean be perfectly plain_ " Munk meowed.

" _That my name is Little Tom Pollicle_

 _And you better not do it again!"_ Said the pollicles

" _And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters,_

 _And ever dog-jack of them notable fighters;_

 _and so they stepped out with their pipers in order,_

 _Playing When the Blue Bonnets Came Over the Border_ " Quaxo was dancing with Skimble and nearly stumbled in surprise when Tugger appeared, playing the bag pipe. He stared at the tom for a moment…

" _Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof,_

 _But some from the balcony, some from the roof,_

 _Joined in_

 _To the din_

 _With a:_ " Munk paused.

" _Bark Bark Bark Bark_

 _Bark Bark Bark Bark_ " said the ridiculous dressed up tribe.

" _Until you could hear them all over the park_ " Munk sung.

All the cats began singing a weird phrase.

" _Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuffery,_

 _Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuff_!"

" _Until you could hear them all over the park._ " Munk sung.

All the cats began barking insanely. Quaxo was bark-laughing. Bark-hee-hee, bark- hee-hee

Munkustrap looked like he was going to exlplode…and he did.

"NO!" He paused and began to sing again.

" _When these bold heroes together assembled,_

 _The traffic all stopped, and the Underground trembled,_

 _And some of the neighbors were so much afraid_

 _That they started to ring up the Fire Brigade._

 _When suddenly up from a small basement flat._

 _Why who should stalk out but,_ "

 _The Great Rumpus Cat!_ " The whole tribe sung. They all looked towards the junkyard entrance, when the black and silver streaked tom leaped in from behind them and landed by Deut. Munkustrap shook his head and stalked up to Rumpus and drug him over into the clearing.

" _His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing,_

 _He gave a great yawn, and his jaws were amazing;_

 _And when he looked out through the bars of the area,_

 _You never saw anything fiercer or hairier._ " Quaxo could not help but snicker.

" _What with the glare of his eyes and his yawning,_

 _The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning._

 _He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap -_

 _And they every last one of them scattered like sheep._

 _And when the Police Dog returned to his beat,_

 _There wasn't a single one left on the street_." Munk sung. Munk and Rumpus began to almost compete with one another dancing. Quaxo was amused at Munks obvious dislike of this other tom.

" _All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!_ " The whole tribe sung.

" _Jellicle Cats and Dogs all must_

 _Pollicle Dogs and Cats all must_

 _Like undertakers, come to dust!_ " Old Deuteronomy meowed.

Suddenly there was a loud crack. The cats froze.

"Macavity!" They yowled. Quaxo could sense them and he shivered with fear. Something was wrong….something dark. As the cats scattered Quaxo dove behind Deut. Munkustrap, surveyed the shadows of the junkyard with narrowed eyes as Deut desended the Tire. As he reached the bottom he felt his fur shake, and turned his kind twinkling blue eyes behind him. Quaxo peeked out from behind the tom and met his gaze. Deut gestured his paw towards the pipe, and Quaxo dove from the clearing into his pipe. In the darkness he stared out as Deut and Munk moved around searchingly. Then Victoria and a few others darted from their hiding places whipping about fearfully. Deut gazed worriedly at them then began to sing.

" _Jellicle cats come out tonight_

 _Jellicle cats come one come all_

 _The Jellicle Moon is shining bright_

 _Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_ " Deut called. Cats began to emerge. Quaxo continued to hide fearfully in his pipe, calming his breathing. The cats took turns singing. **(But there is no way I am describing all their parts..)**

" _Jellicle cats are black and white_

 _Jellicle cats are rather small_

 _Jellicle cats are merry and bright_

 _And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul_

 _Jellicle cats have cheerful faces_

 _Jellicle cats have bright black eyes_ "

" _We like to practice our airs and graces_ " Quaxo leaped from hiding, and sang this bit.

" _And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise_

 _Jellicle cats develop slowly_ " Quaxo looked indignant, and Skimble nudged his shoulder.

" _Jellicle cats are not too big_

 _Jellicle cats are roly poly"_

" _We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig_ " Quaxo sung with Skimble, and danced a curious little jig.

" _Until the Jellicle Moon appears_

 _We make our toilet and take our repose_

 _Jellicles wash behind their ears_

 _Jellicles dry between their toes_

 _Jellicle cats are black and white_

 _Jellicle cats are of moderate size_

 _Jellicles jump like a jumping jack_

 _Jellicle cats have moonlit eyes_

 _We're quiet enough in the morning hours_

 _We're quiet enough in the afternoon_ " The cats gathered in a formation, and Quaxo proudly bound to the front of them and sung with Munk, who came around the other side.

" _Reserving our Terpsichorean powers_ " They sung.

" _To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon_

 _Jellicle cats are black and white_

 _Jellicle cats (as we said) are small_

 _If it happens to be a stormy night_ " The tribe sung.

" _We will practice a caper or two in the hall!_ " Skimble, Quaxo and Admetus danced across the clearing. Quaxo turned just in time to notice Tugger, and he crouched down to avoid bumping into the great tom. Tugger glared down at him for a moment and Quaxo blinked up apologetically.

" _If it happens the sun is shining bright_

 _You would say we have nothing to do at all_

 _We are resting and saving ourselves to be bright_

 _For the Jellicle Moon and Jellicle Ball_

 _Jellicle cats come out tonight_

 _Jellicle cats come one come all_

 _The Jellicle Moon is shining bright_

 _Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_ " The tribe finished.

Quaxo blinked as the music went on. The cats began an intricate, dark and mysterious dance, some invisible force lending a new burst of strength to their limbs. They moved about somewhat like a snake but with an unimaginable beauty. They moved together as one driven faster by the invisible force…then they scattered. Quaxo remained, and began dancing alone in the clearing, his movements fast and precise, his eyes wide, and his heart thumping. Something pulled him…something made him do this, and though he was tired from a whole night of dancing, he kept going, kept dancing, his movements growing and ever increasing in aggression. He went to Alonzo who appeared, and danced around him. Alonzo made a strange Egyptian style movement and Admetus joined them as they danced across the clearing, towards any queen in sight…Quaxo did not understand, but Tumble and Pounce leaped out and the three toms hissed and sneered at the others…some force was driving Quaxo to dance for the queens and hiss at other toms…They were all locked in a dance for the hearts of the queens. And this was nothing like Quaxo had ever imagined…he actually felt anger and aggression towards the others as he leaped about.

Queens began to appear and dance, and some of the toms led a queen away. The queens took the stage and danced in a frenzied and passionate manner. A few toms strut out and matched up with their queens. As toms and queens continually paired off Tumblebutus and Quaxo appeared, they were young, and danced furiously trying to impress the dwindling numbers of queens. Quaxo was surprised that the younger tom could keep up with his tricky dance moves. Both had an assigned partner, but neither could deny the force that overtook them, and forced them to leap and bound quickly and skillfully.

Then Old Deuteronomy appeared and raised his paws in the air, calming the erratic Jellicle's somewhat. He moved through them and to his Tire and as he sat, the moonlight burst through the clouds and shone on the cats, who leaned back and turned their faces towards the light. Then the leaned up dancing more slowly and more passionately. Then they scattered to the edges of the clearing, and lay as Victoria stood alone in the clearing. Then Coricopat appeared, and approached her. She turned shyly from him, then turned towards him, and they walked slowly towards one another. Cori brushed his head on her stomach, and she leaped away nervously. Cori stood still and patient and watched her. She blinked and slowly walked back over to him. They sniffed each other's faces, then rubbed their heads together, gently nuzzling each other's ears, and muzzles. Victoria turned from him and he ran his paws down her sides. She shivered at the foreign feeling and then Cori lifted her into the air, and slowly lowered her onto his shoulder. He ran his paw down her leg and she shuddered visibly. Cori lowered her in front of him and held her above the ground. Skimbleshanks moved towards them, and said something to her. She replied, and cats slowly began to make their way into the clearing. Cori gently lowered her down. Skimbleshanks stood backwards on the ground, his paws behind him propping him up and his belly stretched up. Cori lay Victoria over Skimbleshanks belly, and he lay back his head closing his eyes. Victoria draped over Skimbleshanks and Cori ran his paws over her body again, while Skimbleshanks lifted his head and blinked at the queen. Cats were getting into pairs, and laying around them. Skimble slipped from beneath Victoria as Cori lay her down and lay ontop of her. Jenny approached Skimble and lay with him, while cats paired off.

Quaxo meanwhile had found Rumpleteazer, and he lay her on the ground, running his paws nimbly up her body. She shuddered and stared up at him with gentle eyes. Quaxo shivered at just her gaze and lay on top of her, pressing himself close to her. Though it was new, some instinct took over. And then….the world seemed to stop…he suddenly felt more connected to Teazer than he had been with anyone in his whole life, and an unimaginable peace and pleasure washed through him. It felt like he was melting from the inside out, warmth spreading throughout his body. Teazer moaned beneath him and stared into his eyes…Quaxo suddenly realized something…his thoughts…

 _Rumpleteazer…Rumpleteazer…Rumpleteazer…_

He was too distracted to read her thoughts as he lay with her, knowing every part of her being, and longing only for her, though the compressed heat of bodies was on all side of him. He could smell the lust in the air, and hear the purrs and soft words of cats, and yet his only thought was Rumpleteazer…Her own gentle purr, her endless silvery-green eyes, the sweet scent of her. There was such a deep and longing passion in her eyes, and it was reflected in his own. He shuddered and rolled to her side, pulling her close into his arms, and burying his face in her neck. It was warm and soft, and her pearls were cool spots against his cheek. He sighed and blinked, breathing in her scent.

Then Cori and Tanto leaped from their places and looked around. Quaxo snapped out of it and leaped up too sensing Griz again. All the cats began to leap to their paws and look around. It was Quaxo who spotted her and pointed her out on a junk pile high above the clearing. One of the toms, Alonzo probably, leaped up an hissed, chasing her off. The music changed, and a long and beautiful dance begin. The dance lasted for a long time, and Quaxo breathed heavily as he danced like he never had before. A few cats glanced at him in surprise as he moved about. After what seemed forever, the music slowed, and the cats began to drop to all fours and pad towards Old Deuteronomy. Everybody except Quaxo. He stood and stared off into the shadows. Grizabella was near. She limped into the clearing while the others were distracted, and Cori and Tanto noticed first, apart from Quaxo. They along with most of the cats darted away. Quaxo could feel Tugger's rage again, and he blinked as the big tom rose to his paws and stormed past his mother, jerking his mane furiously. He nearly brushed against her as he walked past, but did not. A new sort of sadness entered her eyes as she glanced after the retreating tom. She sighed heavily and limped further into the clearing. Admetus ran to her, and rubbed against her side, but then checked her, and sent the injured queen stumbling. Demeter lunged forwards and caught her gently, staring at her with pity. But Bomba pulled Demeter away and led her away. Quaxo wanted to go to her, to make a point to these stubborn Jellicle's but Skimble blocked his path. Munk glanced at Old Deuteronomy, who gestured for the silver protector to touch her. Quaxo instantly listened into his mind, as Munk allowed the old cat to get close.

 _Father ordered me…but…no! she broke my brother! I can never forgive her!_ Quaxo winced and his eyes widened in surprise as Munk jerked away at the last moment, disobeying his father and strutting away. Quaxo knew Munk NEVER disobeyed Deut…His bad feelings really must have run deep. He would not meet Deut's gaze and he vanished.

" _You see the border of her coat is torn_

 _And stained with sand._ " Jellylorum sung, pulling Victoria away.

" _And you see the corner of her eye_

 _Twist like a crooked pin_." Jemima sung, echoing what she had hear earlier. She had her paw stretched towards Grizabella's but Jelly pulled the kit away, hissing at Griz. The cats all slowly vanished, and Skimble forced Quaxo into a den.

Grizabella began to slowly dance, but her steps were awkward and hindered by injury and age. She stumbled, but continued to try, throwing the odd dazzling smile…but each time it faded away and a deep loneliness and sorrow lingered in her gaze. Finally she gave up, and sadly begun to sing.

" _Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

 _Has the moon lost her memory?_

 _She is smiling alone._

 _In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet_

 _And the wind begins to moan._

 _Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning._

 _Someone mutters, and the streetlamp gutters_

 _And soon it will be morning._

 _Memory, all alone in the moonlight._

 _I can smile at the old days._

 _I was beautiful then._

 _I remember the time I knew what happiness was._

 _Let the memory live again._ " Griz sang quietly. Quaxo flinched…the song held such a deep note of longing, sorrow, loneliness…it made you want to cry, and he felt guilt burn inside him. He could just see Tugger hiding around the corner in the shadows, listening to his mother. He breathed heavily. Quaxo blinked as the old cat limped off the stage…her eyes tearing up as she vanished.

The cats began to reappear and lay about on the floor. Quaxo sat right in front of Cori and Tanto, who lay near Jemima. He watched as Jelly led a very old and very shaky tom from among the rubbish. She sat him down on a paint can, and Quaxo watched in wonder as Munk padded forwards, and much like a kitten rubbed his head gently on Gus's flank. Gus glanced down at the young silver tabby and Munk glanced at his shaking paws, before looking up into the old cats eyes with a gentle smile…then he padded past and came around to lay in front of Quaxo.

" _The Moments of Happiness_

 _We had the experience but missed the meaning_

 _And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

 _In a different form beyond any meaning we can assign to happiness_

 _The past experience of one life only_

 _But of many generations_

 _Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable_ " Old Deuteronomy sung gently and quietly, a sort of sadness in his voice. He noticed Jemima trembling. Quaxo could feel her need to say something, but fear was causing her to stay quiet.

"Tell them child." Deut meowed softly. Jemima still trembled. Without turning around Quaxo sent his thoughts to Cori and Tanto.

 _Help her…give her the courage._ He thought to them. Cori arched his back and placed his paw behind him. Tanto stretched out leaning back, and touching Jemima's paw, with her own, then she touched Cori's. Jemima stopped trembling, rose and began to sing.

" _Moonlight_

 _Turn your face to the moonlight_

 _Let your memory lead you_

 _Open up Enter in_

 _If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

 _Then a new life will begin_ " She sung soft and sweet. Quaxo listened quietly…she felt as he did. Tanto let go of her and all three slumped to the ground, but the perched up a moment later. Then the tribe began to echo her.

" _Moonlight_

 _Turn your face to the moonlight_

 _Let your memory lead you_

 _Open up enter in_

 _If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

 _Then a new life will begin."_ They sung.

Then cats scattered various ways, and Jellylorum began to sing a different song.

" _Gus is the cat at the theater door_

 _His name, as I ought to have told you before_

 _Is really Asparagus, and that's such a fuss to pronounce_

 _That we usually call him just Gus_

 _His coat's very shabby. He's thin as a rake_

 _And he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake_

 _Yet he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats_

 _But no longer a terror to mice or to rats_

 _For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime_

 _Though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time_

 _And whenever he joins his friends at their club_

 _(Which takes place at the back of the neighboring pub)_

 _He loves to regale them, if someone else pays_

 _With anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days_

 _For he once was a star of the highest degree_

 _He has acted with Irving, he's acted with tree_

 _And he likes to relate his successes on the halls_

 _Where the gallery once gave him seven cat calls_

 _But his greatest creation as he love to tell_

 _Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell"_ Jelly sung. The song moved Quaxo in a way he could not explain.

" _I have played in my time every possible part_

 _And I used to know seventy speeches by heart_

 _I'd extemporize backchat, I knew how to gag_

 _And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag_

 _I knew to act with my back and my tail_

 _With and hour of rehersal, I never could fail_

 _I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts_

 _Whether I took the lead, or in character parts_

 _I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell_

 _When the curfew was run then I swung on the bell_

 _In the Pantomime Season I never fell flat_

 _And I once understudied Dick Whittington's cat_

 _But my grandest creation, as history will tell_

 _Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell_ " Gus sang in a quiet and shaky voice.

" _Then, if someone will give him a toothful of gin_

 _He will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne_

 _At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat_

 _When some actor suggested the need for a cat_ " Jelly sung.

" _And I say now these kittens, they do not get trained_

 _As we did in the days when Victoria reigned_

 _They never did get drilled in a regular troop_

 _And they think they are smart just to jump through a hoop_ " The old cat paused and Quaxo glanced at Victoria who swatted impatiently at him. He swatted back, and noticed that Skimbleshanks, fully decked out in his railway outfit, crept unnoticed by most onto a perch above the car, and lay down.

" _And he says as he scratches himself with his claws_ " Jelly started.

" _Well the theater is certainly not what it was_

 _These modern productions are all very well_

 _But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell_

 _That moment of mystery when I made history_

 _As Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell_

 _I once crossed the stage on a telegraph wire_

 _To rescue a child when a house was on fire_

 _And I think that I still can much better than most_

 _Produce blood curdling noises to bring on the ghost_

 _And I once played Growltiger_

 _Could do it again, could do it again_

 _Could do it again…_

 _That moment of mystery…when I made history…_ " Gus paused and let out a weak sob. It tore at his heart. As Jellylorum began to lead the old tom away Quaxo rose on his spot on the bumper of the TSE-1…and he sung.

" _As Firefrorefiddle…the fiend, of the fell!"_ He sung in a low voice. Gus looked up and blinked at him gratefully, before burying his head in his daughters chest, and following her away. The crowd quieted as Skimble's song began. Quaxo disappeared.

He had noticed Tugger leave, and he followed him out. Quaxo could hear the song, but it was quieter. He found Tugger near the gate, staring out into the street. Quaxo halted next to him and sat, staring over the city. Tugger glanced at Quaxo, his eyes sad.

"Do you think I am doing to right thing?" Tugger murmured. Quaxo did not have to ask.

"That isn't really for me to decide." Quaxo meowed. The big cat blinked.

"Please Quaxo? Just tell me what you think." He meowed. Quaxo sighed.

"I think its been a long time, and the past should not control ones life. The past should be left to lie, and one should move on." He meowed. Tugger blinked.

"I get so mad whenever I see her though. I can't help it." He meowed quietly.

"You can Tugger. Let go of the past, and accept the future. She needs you to forgive her before she can forgive herself. She is starving, and injured, and frankly pathetic. She is probably going to die soon. Do you want her to die knowing her son hates her?" He asked. Tugger blinked and shivered.

"But she hates me…she just left me here Quaxo. She left…Just like everyone." Tugger sighed. Quaxo gazed up at him with round eyes, filled with sorrow, and spoke very softly.

"I am still here…aren't I?" Quaxo whispered. Tugger glanced at the kit and nodded. After a long pause he spoke again.

"Thanks kit. I will think about what you said." He purred. He looked back out, and Quaxo sat with him listening to Skimble's song.

" _Skimbleshanks the Railway cat, the cat of the railway train_

 _There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty - nine_

 _When the night mail's ready to depart_

 _Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble has he gone to hunt the thimble_

 _We must find him or the train can't start"_

 _All the guards and all the porters and the stationmaster's daughters_

 _Would be searching high and low_

 _Saying "Skimble where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble_

 _Then the night mail just can't go._ " The tribe sung.

" _At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue_

 _And the passengers all frantic to a man_

 _That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear_

 _I'd been busy in the luggage van!_ " Skimble sang loudly!

" _Then he gave one flash of his glass - green eyes_

 _And the signal went "all clear"_

 _They'd be off at last to the northern part of the northern hemisphere!"_ The tribe.

 _Skimbleshanks the Railway cat, the cat of the railway train_ "

" _You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge_

 _Of the Sleeping Car Express_

 _From the driver and guards to the bagmen playing cards_

 _I would supervise them all more or less_ " Skimble sang joyfully.

" _Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces_

 _Of the travellers in the first and the third_

 _He established control by a regular patrol_

 _And he'd know at once if anything occured._

 _He would you watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking_

 _And it's certain that he didn't approve_

 _Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet_

 _When Skimble was about and on the move_

 _You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks_

 _He's a cat that couldn't be ignored_

 _So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail_

 _When Skimbleshanks was aboard_ " The tribe sung.

" _It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den_

 _With their name written up on the door_

 _And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet_

 _And not a speck of dust on the floor_

 _There was every sort of light, you could make it dark and bright_

 _And a button you could turn to make a breeze_

 _And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in_

 _And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze_

 _Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly_

 _Do you like your morning tea (weak or strong?)_

 _But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him_ " Skimble sung.

" _For Skimble won't let anything go wrong_

 _When they crept into their cozy berth and pulled the counterpane_

 _They all could reflect that it was very nice_

 _To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice_

 _They can leave all that to the railway cat_

 _The cat of the railway train_

 _Skimbleshanks the railway cat, the cat of the railway train_ "

" _In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright_

 _Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea_

 _With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping up the watch_

 _Only stopping here and there to catch a flea_

 _They were fast asleep at Crew and so they never knew_

 _That I was walking up and down the station_

 _They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle_

 _Where I met the stationmaster with elation_

 _They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police_

 _If there was anything they ought to know about_

 _When they got to Gallowgat there they did not have to wait_ " Skimble sung

" _For Skimbleshanks will help them to get out…_ " There was suddenly a loud crash and a few meows of distress. Quaxo's eyes widened and he darted towards the clearing. Tugger blinked and followed him. They crept into Quaxo's pipe, and stared out as the cats tumbled down with the pieces of the train. Skimble stood among them wincing with embarrassment, then he looked at Old Deut, and shrugged. Deut shrugged back and Skimble began to dance again. The cats quickly cleared the ruble and what not. Quaxo laughed, and Tugger rolled his eyes with a snort.

" _And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail_

 _Which says "I'll see you again"_

 _You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail_

 _The cat of the railway train_

 _You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail_

 _The cat of the railway train!_ " The tribe yowled, as Skimble stood on Alonzo's back with Munk's help.

But Skimble stumbled as there was a deafening crack, and the air split with electricity. Quaxo hissed, and pulled back, bumping into Tugger, and pressing against him. Tugger glared out over the young toms head, wrapping his long bushy golden tail protectively around the small tom. Quaxo peered out. He could see Macavity wherever he moved, and appeared. He glared out with furious green eyes as Macavity laughed in a deep and menacing tone. Quaxo flattened his ears, glaring. Macavity slunk about the shadows, freaking out the tribe, before he appeared by the Tire. He laughed, and threw his paws up in the air, as the cats hissed at him. Quaxo instantly felt a change in the air and watched as Macavity hypnotised the entire tribe. He could even feel Tugger behind him stiffen, and sway his head from side to side. But Quaxo was not affected. He blinked in shock as a few cloaked cats darted past the Jellicle's and threw a net over Deut. The old tom struggled as they drug him away. Quaxo struggled from Tugger's tail and raced towards the end of his pipe. Macavity had just knocked all the Jellicle's over and darted after his hench-cats. Quaxo slipped at the end of his pipe and skidded into the clearing. The toms instantly leaped up and charged after Macavity. Tugger even raced past him, tail flagging out behind him. Quaxo skidded a little as he rose to his paws, and raced after the toms. He quickly overtook most of them, his ears flat, and his tail flaying out behind him. The other toms glanced at the young tom in surprise, as rage practically radiated off his pelt…they could feel his anger. He kept running, and within seconds only Munk and Tugger were in front of him. He wondered if speed was passed through Deut's side of the family. He didn't care though. He flew past Munk and Tugger like they were walking.

"Quaxo! No! You cannot take him alone!" Munk yowled. Quaxo flattened his ears further and outpaced them both. He could see Macavity way up ahead, running near as fast as he was, following his hench-cats. He was fast…but Quaxo was faster. He left the Jellicle toms in the dust and quickly gained ground on the retreating criminals. Macavity was cackling in triumph but as he glanced over his shoulder his eyes widened in rage. He tried to run faster, but he was no match for the young slender tom.

Quaxo threw himself through the air and landed on Macavity's back. Macavity hissed and tumbled head over tail with the young black tom. The hench-cats hesitated but kept running, not looking back, and Quaxo heard Macavity's thoughts.

 _Keep going. I will deal with this little runt!_ Quaxo hissed and forced his mind into Macavity's. Macavity flinched in shock, and tried to force him out…but he didn't. Quaxo's power was strong and his blood connection to the nasty tom allowed him deeper into the ginger cats mind than any cat had ever been before. He could feel himself breaching memories…

 _I think you'll find this 'runt' is a little harder to deal with than you think!_ Quaxo hissed in his head. Macavity blinked…no one could hear his thoughts! No one on the outside. He blocked his mind to everybody but those he was speaking directly to! They finally rolled to a halt, and Quaxo was on top of Macavity, his claws curled around the ginger cats throat. The icy blue eyes stared up at him and Quaxo sensed something inside the Hidden Paw…He shook his head and glared.

 _I am powerful. More powerful than you thought. A matter as trivial as thoughts do not phase me._ He thought with a lot more confidence than he felt. He could feel Macavity prodding his mind, trying to get in, and he reinforced the protective walls. Macavity hissed in frustration and stared up at the tom.

Macavity lashed his hefty paw and sent Quaxo tumbling a short distance away. Quaxo hissed in fury…he was not familiar with fighting but instinct took over. He could hear the Jellicle toms far off yowling. He could feel the pain and sorrow of his tribe as though it was his own…he could HEAR Demeter and Bombalurina singing about the ginger tom though the junkyard was very far away now. It lent some sort of unmatchable power to his limbs. He was fighting his own flesh and blood for those cats back there. They were his family and he would die for them.

Quaxo squared off as Macavity circled him, tail twitching.

"You cannot beat me in a fight kit." He growled.

"Oh but I believe I can." Quaxo growled back. Macavity laughed cruelly.

"Oh you are so stupid, just like your mother. She defied me too and now she is in the dirt!" He spat. Quaxo could feel Macavity flinch in his own head as he said this, and Quaxo snarled. He was mad, but he knew Macavity was too. He narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to you Macavity? You used to be good. You loved my mother…You were Plato." He growled. Macavity winced at his own name.

"I am not Plato! I am Macavity! It was my given magical name! I am not that weak excuse of a runt I was before!" He snarled. Quaxo blinked.

"Your only weakness no matter what size you are, is whether you believe you are or not. Everyone has their weakness's…but everyone has their strengths too. Size doesn't matter." Quaxo said quietly. Macavity snarled and glared at him.

"Don't try and preach to me you runt!" He snarled. "You know nothing!" He snarled. "You don't truly know of sorrow, or power, or the name that comes with it, or being the small one!" Macavity snarled. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Don't I Macavity? Or should I call you father who never loved me. You abandoned the tribe even though your brothers and your father were still there for you! I lost my mother too Macavity. I lost my father along with her. I have felt the pain for you terrorizing those that I love. I know power…sometimes I am so afraid that it will change me or overpower me. And I know of the name. Mine is Mistoffelees. And it IS taking over me. Most cats call me that, and believe that I am some Everlasting Cat. But I am not. I am just a normal teenaged cat with feelings. I am Quaxo. And seriously? I am one of the smallest cats in the tribe though I should be bigger than Munk by now. So how can you say my life is different than yours?" Quaxo hissed, walking slowly towards him till he was nose to nose. Macavity's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"But your happy." Macavity said bitterly and quietly.

"That's because I haven't let my past take over my life. I have not let bitterness rule my heart. You did and it made you miserable in the end. It is nobody's fault but your own…and besides. I am not happy…not all the time. The kittens are bigger than me, my magic is why people notice me. They don't see me for who I am. The queen I love does not love me back…and you are constantly bringing grief to my tribe, my family. That is what makes me unhappy Macavity." He stepped forwards and his nose was less than an inch from Macavity's as he glared into his eyes. "That my family has to live in constant fear that you will kitnap or kill one of them." He growled. Macavity's eyes narrowed, as emotions ran through him. Quaxo pushed back into his mind, but Macavity's eyes grew wide. Before Quaxo could listen to his thoughts again Macavity leaped at him, and forced him to the ground. As he dropped onto Quaxo, the young tom rolled onto his back, and thrust his hind-legs into Macavity's stomach, throwing him over his head. Macavity scrambled on his side, and Quaxo leaped up, and leaped onto the toms back, digging his claws into the tender flesh. Macavity rolled, trying to throw him off but Quaxo clung on like a burr. He snarled and lashed his claws over Macavity's shoulders. Macavity snarled in fury and shook himself violently…but still Quaxo held on. Suddenly there was loud yelling. The rest of the toms were nearly upon them. Macavity and Quaxo still rolled, growling and biting and hissing. Munk and Tugger's eyes widened, and they leaped for the two cats, but Macavity rolled to his paws and leaped into the air, vanishing completely…and taking his little black burr with him.

Quaxo felt a dizzy rush as he flew on a magic stream with Macavity. They reappeared in an alley. Quaxo realized the it was his mothers alley. Macavity flailed about as his paws touched the ground again. Then he twisted precariously and sank his fangs into Quaxo's scruff. Quaxo snarled, as he was torn from Macavity's back and flung against the garbage bin. His head hit hard and he sagged to the ground, glaring blearily at Macavity. The big ginger tom glared down at him.

"Everyone you love is going to die kit." He snarled, his ice blue eyes flashing, fire. Quaxo weakly lifted his head and stared blearily at his father.

"You may still have mothers love…but she would be so disappointed in you." He said in a trembling voice. Macavity's eyes widened and with a snarl he vanished once more. Quaxo's head fell to the pavement, darkness clouding his vision once more.

"Quaxo?" A soft voice echoed in his ears, and Quaxo groaned in pain and irritation. Why could he not sleep in peace? Then there was a tongue gently rasping over his face. He blinked and the blurry black image of a she-cat appeared in his vision. He blinked away the fuzziness, and shook his head. His head throbbed to no end, but he could see straight and think again. A slender completely black she-cat smiled gently at him. His eyes widened. She was sort of transparent, with a sheen, like stardust on her fur. Her eyes glowed bright.

"My son." She purred. Quaxo blinked.

"Mother?" he blinked in confusion.

"Yes Quaxo." She meowed. He blinked in confusion.

"But your…am I dreaming?" He questioned.

"No love. I have desended from the Heaviside Layer to help you. You must get up Quaxo. Your tribe is in danger. Macavity is going there now." She meowed. Quaxo blinked and staggered to his paws, but his legs were shaky, and his head throbbed. Any movement made him wobble. Likia padded forwards and touched her nose to his head. Instantly his weariness vanished, and his legs stopped trembling. He stood straighter and blinked at her, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Thank you mother. I…I am sorry I never got to know you." He meowed. Her eyes softened.

"Oh my sweet, as am I. Your sisters and I live in a good place now though. Go now Quaxo. Go and take my strength." She meowed. Quaxo nodded, and she touched her nose to his head. Her very being seemed to flow inside him, becoming part of him, and she vanished.

Quaxo blinked, staring straight for a moment, before narrowing his eyes. A new power flowed through him and he flattened his ears, and darted out of the alley, a new speed lent to his paws. He knew now there was speed in his mothers side too, and that was why he was faster than his lanky father.

Quaxo was like a black and white blur, and as he ran his white spots melted away, replaced by sparkling black fur. All that was left in his black coat was a white face and chest. His green eyes sparked and emotions ran through him…He could feel his tribes fear, he could hear Munk and the other toms rushing towards home, he could hear the she-cats singing, not sure exactly who was singing at which time. The music just seemed to flow through him, as though like his mother had become, it was part of him. He ran and ran as they sang. But he was a long way from the junkyard.

" _Macavity!_

 _Macavity's a Mystery cat: He's called the Hiddenpaw_

 _For he's the master criminal who can defy the law_

 _He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair_

 _For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!_

 _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

 _He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity_

 _His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare_

 _And when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there_

 _You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air..._

 _But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!_

 _Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin_

 _You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in_

 _His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed_

 _His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed_

 _He sways his head from side to side, with movements like a snake_

 _And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake_

 _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

 _He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity_

 _You may meet him in a by - street, you may see him in the square_

 _But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_

 _He's outwardly respectable, I know he cheats ..at cards.._

 _And his footprints are not found in any files of ..Scotland.. Yard's_

 _And when the larder's looted ...or the jewel case is rifled_

 _Or when the milk is missing or another peke's been stifled_

 _Or the greenhouse glass is broken and the trellis past repair_

 _There's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not there!_

 _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

 _There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity_

 _He always has an alibi, and one or two to spare_

 _What ever time the deed took place Macavity's not there!_

 _And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known_

 _I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone_

 _Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time_

 _Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of Crime!_

 _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

 _He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity_

 _You may meet him in a by - street, you may see him in the square_

 _But when a crime's discovered then Macavity, Macavity_

 _Macavity, Macavity_

 _When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_ " Quaxo knew as the song ended most of the toms had reached the junkyard…he knew Macavity had too. He could practically see Macavity as he appeared with a dark and menacing laugh, and cats hissed. But he raised his hands as though in surrender and gestured to the Hench-cats releasing an old ragged pile of tabby fur. It was Old Deuteronomy…only it wasn't. But the cats swarmed him. Quaxo tried desperately to magically appear in the junkyard…he knew who was hiding beneath those robes. He sighed in relief when Demeter began to hiss, and drive the other cats away from the large shape…then she leaped on his back, and he spun round and round, trying to throw her off. She dug in her claws, and the illusion vanished. Macavity appeared and the cats all shrieked.

"Macavity!" Quaxo saw him snatch up Demeter and begin to drag her away, then he saw Munk grasp Deme, and try to pull her back. Alonzo raced in and took Deme, and began to run, Macavity chased him, but Munk cut him off with a sharp swipe of his claws…a dark and intricate dance began to play out. A dance to seemingly the death. They leaped, and scratched, and threw one another about, hissing and snarling in fury. But then…Munk leaped at Macavity, and the bigger tom caught him, and threw him. He tumbled across the clearing into a few cats, who sniffed him anxiously, and hissed at Macavity. The look of agony…the feeling of it, ripping through Munk was unbearable. Quaxo gasped in desperation. He ran harder, his paws burning as they scarcely touched the pavement. He could see Macavity fighting Alonzo now…he heard the ginger toms words, as he lifted the tom, and spun him around.

"You! You will not get in my way anymore!" He hissed. He prepared to throw Alonzo into a sharp pole sticking from the junkyard pile, but Quaxo yowled…the sound echoed all over London, heard in the Jellicle ball, by those who were paying attention.

"Nooooooo!" Quaxo yowled.

He leaped off the pavement and snapped through a magic stream…he reappeared in the junkyard…just in time. He launched a bolt of blue lightning at Macavity and it hit him in the stomach. Macavity flinched in agony, and dropped Alonzo, who rolled away from him, and leaped into a crouch. Macavity's eyes briefly met Quaxo's, and he blinked, in fury. Quaxo's eyes flashed a familiar and remarkable pale blue, and Macavity took a few steps back. The Jellicle's suddenly began to advance as one, driving him back. He darted away from them, stumbling over the TSE-1 and tore some electrical cables from a post. He tore them apart, then touched them together. There was a blinding flash, and a strange electric sound and the lights flashed out, as blue lightning flashed over the toms ginger pelt. Everything went black and still suddenly…then Alonzo lit a spotlight and cast it around where Macavity had been. He was not there…

"Macavity's not there." The tribe breathed as one. Quaxo was suddenly aware of Tugger standing behind him.

"Time for your song kit." He whispered in his ear, before slinking off in the shadows. Quaxo darted up the piles of junk and prepared himself. Alonzo instantly turned his spotlight to Munkustrap whom unsteadily rose to his paws, and shakily made his way towards Demeter. The light turned the two cats to silhouettes, as they rubbed their heads together. Then the tribe stared bleakly around them. With great sadness they sung.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy." There was a moment of silence before suddenly Tugger's voice rang out over the clearing.

"You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees! The original Conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that." Some cats murmured. They did not believe the young tom could preform such a trick.

"Please, listen to me, and don't scoff, for all his, inventions are off his own bat. There's no such cat in the metropolis, He holds all the patent monopolies, for performing surprising illusions, and creating eccentric confusion." Tugger meowed, sliding off his perch and into the clearing. Then he took a breath and began to sing.

" _The greatest magicians have something to learn_

 _From Mister Mistoffelees Conjuring Turn_

 _And we all say_

 _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_

 _He is quiet, he is small he is black_

 _From his ears to the tip of his tail_

 _He can creep through the tiniest crack_

 _He can walk on the narrowest rail_

 _He can pick any card from a pack_

 _He is equally cunning with dice_

 _He is always deceiving you into believing_

 _That he's only hunting for mice_

 _He can play any trick with a cork_

 _Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste_

 _If you look for a knife or a fork_

 _And you think it merely misplaced_

 _You have seen it one moment and then it is gone_

 _You'll find it next week lying out on the lawn!_ " Tugger danced about as he sung, and cats slobbered over him. Then he pointed up. Quaxo had leaped from his perch, lowering himself down on a rope seemingly suspended from mid-air. Before he even hit the ground and made the rope vanish Tugger was singing again.

" _And we all say_

 _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_ " Tugger sung, as Quaxo made the rope vanish. He faced Tugger until he finished his line, then whipped around, throwing his paws in the air and speaking.

"PRESTO!" The street lights in the junkyard all turned back on and the place lit in brilliance. Quaxo began to dance.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_ " Quaxo flashed out his paws, as he danced, and shot lightening at the ground. It exploded with a loud crash. He did this several times, ignoring Tugger, mocking his dancing behind him, with a small smile. He nearly basked in the tribe as they sung with Tugger.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_ " The sung. Quaxo flashed out his paws to shoot the lightning near Tugger again, but with small static shocks, nothing happened. He turned away, scowling at his paws, as they sparked, and then tried again. It worked! He shot things about in the junk vigorously, one, two, three, four. He smiled as the cats skittered about, singing his name.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_ He hit another bolt before Tugger began to sing alone again.

" _His manner is vague and aloof_

 _You would think there is nobody shyer_

 _But his voice has been heard on the roof_

 _When he was asleep by the fire_

 _And he's sometimes been heard by the fire_

 _When he was about on the roof_

 _At least we all heard that somebody purred_

 _Which is incontestable proof_

 _Of his singular magical powers_

 _And he's known the family to call_

 _him in from the garden for hours_

 _When he was asleep in the hall_ " Quaxo leaped and twisted, dancing phenomenally, and listening to some of the cats whispers. They were shocked by his obvious skill in dancing….and he had only started two weeks ago! He still noticed Tugger imitating his dancing every few lines. He was amused. Quaxo tried to zap something again but it didn't work, and his paws sparked. He turned to Tugger, and shrugged. Tugger shrugged back, and Quaxo whirled around zapping a tall junk pile.

" _And not long ago this phenomenal cat_

 _Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"_ As he said this Quaxo danced towards him and Tugger stepped back, holding up his paws. Quaxo glanced at his paws and noticed they were still sparking. He rolled his eyes, and turned. He used his powers to summon an old human's cup and caught it. He began to pull a long sparkling piece of rainbow cloth from the cup, and danced around. Tugger leaped away from it, and followed him, as he danced about, throwing the stuff through the air.

" _And we all say_ …"

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_ " Quaxo handed the cup to Jemima, and the cup and cloth instantly stopped glowing and sparkling. He leaped back and began dancing again.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_ " Quaxo began to dance about, finally showing off all his skills taught by The Rum Tum Tugger, and his own raw natural talent. He zapped his fingers at the edge of the junkyard, and made Victoria appear, then he began dancing, whirling and twisting. Tugger and the rest of the tribe cheered with 'whoo's' and 'wow's'. He smiled and began to leap in circles, spreading his legs out far with each spin. Joy coursed through him from ears to tail-tip. He did a summersault and Tugger yowled out as though proving his point.

"Magical!" He yowled, gesturing towards him. Quaxo ran across the clearing to the TSE-1 which was blinking a red light, though it was long-dead. He shoed a few cats from their perches on the bumper and Quaxo pulled a large red cloth from the car, and danced about flaring it all over the place. He ran to the front of the clearing, and Tugger followed him

" _And not long ago this phenomenal cat_

 _Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_ " He paused and Quaxo whirled his paw about, seeking out a cat to volunteer to disappear. He pointed to the new queen, Cassandra and she slid from her perch and threw up her paws, posing. Then she padded to the pipe and stood in front of it, her paws high over her head, and a smile on her face. Quaxo followed, and flared out the sheet. A few cats caught it, Skimbleshanks mainly, whom was perched above the pipe. Cassandra vanished behind it, and Quaxo breathed heavily…he was still not certain this would work. He blinked and Cassandra disappeared, reappearing somewhere else in the junkyard. He waved his paws in the air, and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking as hard as he could.

 _Old Deuteronomy…Old Deuteronomy….I have to find Old Deuteronomy…_ Quaxo shook imperceptibly and opened his eyes, snapping his magic out far. He knew It worked and he sighed with relief when he suddenly felt the old toms presence…he couldn't believe he had done it! Quaxo waved his paws over the sheet, moving away, as the cats holding it dropped it. He blinked with amusement when eh noticed Jemima give a kittenish leap after the edge of the red sheet. He halted and glanced at Tugger, who smiled and nodded. He moved around the side of the sheet and blew each paw, causing sparkles to shower of them. Then he waved his paws over the sheet, and it glowed with a golden hue. His entire body sparkled with light and he pressed his hand against the sheet, grasping it lightly, and pulling it off of the great lump of trembling something or other…Old Deuteronomy rose up from beneath it, and there was a very audible gasp of shock…even Tugger's face was a mask of complete shock and awe….Deut stared at Tugger, and the young golden spotted tom stepped towards his father, his eyes filled with such wonder and love, and…well there was just no word for the emotions. He grasped his fathers paws and began to sing. Quaxo meanwhile had turned away, smiling, and opening and closing his paws, banishing the remaining sparks.

" _And we all say_

 _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees…_ " Tugger gently turned his father towards Quaxo, and Quaxo turned to smile at Deut, holding his paws high in the air. The old tom smiled and as the cats began to sing again, Quaxo ran to the big old tom and leaped into his paws, rubbing his head against Old Deut's and licking his ears affectionately. He hugged the tom, as he smiled, twinkling blue eyes observing the young tom.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_ Deut set Quaxo down and Quaxo hugged him again before glancing at the tribe who closed in around the two. Quaxo turned, and lifted his forepaws high in the air, a smile on his face.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_

 _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_ " Quaxo trotted to the edge of the clearing, and reached out into the shadows. A brown paw appeared and grasped his black one and Quaxo danced with Cassandra back into the clearing, letting her paw go and bowing to her. Then he took her paw, and they bowed to Deut and the tribe.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_ " While the tribe sung this Tugger harmonized.

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh, oohhhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh-ohhhh. Magical! Mr.! Mistoffelees!_ " He sung fervently. Quaxo was leaping high in the air and dancing, doing a sort of jumping-jack move.

" _Oh! Well I never was there ever_

 _A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_ " Quaxo turned on his knee, and gestured towards Tugger, with a broad smile. Tugger pumped his fist and Quaxo got to his paws, leaping onto the Tire as Tugger leaped down. He stood with his back to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Magical…" Quaxo whirled to face them and threw up on paw. "The Marvelous…" Quaxo threw up the other paw… "Mr. Mistoffelees!" Quaxo leaped in the air, touching his forepaw's to his hind paws, and vanished completely, leaving a cloud of falling sparkles behind him. His voice echoed, nothing more than a breath.

"Presto…"

Quaxo appeared near the Junkyard gates. He could smell blood, and frowned with a shiver. He sniffed around just outside the gate and found the puddle. He sniffed…it was Macavity's! He blinked nervously, but the trail led away from the junkyards. Quaxo closed his eyes, sniffing the Memory-trace. He saw Macavity's faint outline on all fours, his tail dragging in the dirt, his head hanging low, and his paws dragging in the dust. Blood dripped from the singed wound on his stomach, and Quaxo almost felt guilty. He blinked as he watched the faint outline pad miserably away from the junkyard…he look utterly defeated and in pain…and then he vanished with magic, leaving a little pool of blood behind. With a shiver the vision vanished and Quaxo turned and hurried back to the clearing, still sparkling. He would not change back until after.

Quaxo was just in time to see Deut and Munk stretching their paws towards one another…but the stopped as a soft and sweet voice broke through the stillness. It was Jemima. She stood upon the fence, singing on her own, her confidence clearly found.

" _Daylight_

 _See the dew on the sunflower_

 _And the rose that is fading,_

 _Roses wither away_

 _Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

 _I am waiting for the day_." She sung softly. Deut and Munk nodded to one another then Munk spoke.

"Now Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through silence you feel you can cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life." The cats all gathered around Deut, and he stroked heads, as they bowed, and stretched out their paws…but then Quaxo felt something. He whirled to his paws and turned to face Grizabella, as she limped on. Before any cat could stop him he trotted towards her. He heard a furious hiss behind him and he skidded to a halt. He stared into her eyes. 'I'm sorry' He mouthed. She blinked and he turned and sat upon the Tire, his back to her. She did not give him away, but he could feel thanks radiating from her. He also notice Tugger walk up to her, and gesture towards Deut. But he was sneering. Yet he contained himself. Quaxo felt proud of him, and Grizabella uncertain. All the other cats hid their faces from her as well, and listened quietly.

" _Memory_

 _Turn your face to the moonlight_

 _Let your memory lead you_

 _Open up enter in_

 _If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

 _Then a new life will begin._

 _Memory_

 _All alone in the moonlight_

 _I can smile at the old days_

 _I was beautiful then_

 _I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

 _Let the memory live again_

 _Burnt out ends of smoky days_

 _The stale cold smell of morning_

 _The streetlamp dies, another night is over_

 _Another day is dawning_

 _Daylight_

 _I must wait for the sunrise_

 _I must think of a new life_

 _And I musn't give in_

 _When the dawn comes_

 _Tonight will be a memory too_

 _And a new day will begin_ " She sung. Quaxo had turned with the other cats and watched her. She collapsed, and Quaxo stretched a paw towards her. He slowly lowered it as she lay there, tears nearly forming in his eyes. He wanted to touch her…but dare he lose Tugger? Jemima cut in again.

" _Sunlight_

 _Through the trees in summer_

 _Endless masquerading_." Jemima sang.

" _Like a flower as the dawn is breaking._ " Jemima and Griz sang together.

" _The memory is fading_!" Griz took over, pulling herself to her paws, and throwing out her arms.

" _Touch me_

 _It's so easy to leave me_

 _All alone with the memory_

 _Of my days in the sun_

 _If you touch me_

 _You'll understand what happiness is_

 _Look, a new day has begun…_ " Grizabella sang softly. As she finished cats moved about at the fringes. Victoria glanced at Deut who nodded, before she hesitantly went out there towards Griz, who was hunched over miserably, her paw stretched behind her. Victoria rested her paw in Grizabella's and the old cat smiled, relief and happiness on every feature of her being. She turned to the young cat, and Victoria nuzzled Griz's paws. Then she handed them to Quaxo who had walked up behind her. He smiled gently at her, and she met his gaze with a million thank yous. He smiled and handed her to the next cat. Quaxo noticed Cassandra pulling Tugger out of the shadows, but he padded up onto the TSE-1. Then Griz arrived at Deut, and he bowed to her leading her to the Tire as the tribe sung. Quaxo observed as she walked up the stais, she glanced at Tugger. 'I'm so sorry Rums' she mouthed. Quaxo felt the instant change in the big main coon tom. His anger suddenly melted away and he blinked at her, dipping his head, without contempt or arrogance.

" _Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

 _Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

 _Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

 _Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

 _Up up up past the Jellicle Moon_

 _Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

 _Up up up past the Jellicle Moon_

 _Up up above past the Heaviside Layer_ "

The Tire rose into the air, Quaxo's doing, after the two climbed upon it. Beautiful glowing and gleaming stairs descended from the sky and Deut helped Griz onto the first one. She looked back nervously, and Deut gestured for her to go. Griz hesitated once more, her eyes locking briefly with four cats…Tugger, Munkus…Demeter? And finally Quaxo. She blinked almost imperceptibly dipping her head with a little smile. Then she turned and walked up the stairs into the unkown. The stairs rose again as the tribe sang the last few notes.

" _The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

 _Round the cathedral rang "Vivat"_

 _Life to the Everlasting Cat!_ " They sang, and with a puff of mist, she was gone. Quaxo gazed up, waving his paw with the others. And then she was gone. The tribe listened as Old Deuteronomy began singing the final song of the Jellicle ball.

" _You've heard of several kinds of cat_

 _And my opinion now is that_

 _You should need to interpreter to understand our character_

 _You've learned enough to take the view_

 _That cats are very much like you_

 _You've seen us both at work and games_

 _And learnt about our proper names_

 _Our habits and our habitat_

 _But how would you ad - dress a cat_

 _So first, your memory I'll jog_

 _And say: A cat is not a dog!"_ Deut sung in his deep baritone voice.

" _So first, your memory I'll jog_

 _And say: A cat is not a dog_ " The tribe echoed.

" _With cats, some say, one rule is true_

 _Don't speak 'till spoken to_

 _Myself I do not hold with that_

 _I say, you should ad - dress a cat_

 _But always bear in mind that he resents familiarity_

 _You bow, and taking off your hat, ad - dress him in this form "O Cat"!_

 _Before a cat will condescend_

 _To treat you as a trusted friend_

 _Some little token of esteem is needed, like a dish of cream_

 _And you might now and then supply_

 _Some caviar or Strassburg pie_

 _Some potted grouse or salmon paste_

 _He's sure to have his personal taste_

 _And so in time you reach your aim_

 _And call him by his name_

 _A cat's entitled to expect_

 _These evidences of respect_

 _So this is this and that is that_

 _And there's how you ad - dress a cat_ " Old Deuteronomy sang.

" _A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect_

 _So this is this, and that is that_

 _And there's how you ad - dress a cat!_ " The tribe finished, as Old Deuteronomy lifted his forepaws high into the air, the cats below copying his movements. Then he bowed down and sunlight broke over the brim of the earth, pooling warmth and light on the tribe. Cats all gave small giddy laugh's and collapsed where they were standing, tired and laughing. Deut smiled and stood straight once more, as the Tire settled back into its spot. Quaxo panted but purred as the warmth of the sun touched his dark pelt. He changed easily back into himself. Deut rose as the cats got up and turned to him expectantly.

"Cats of the Jellicle Junkyard. We have had a very unexpected, yet successful ball. I congratulate our older members, whom have been here to experience a ball before, and welcome our new members. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, Coricopat, and Tantomile, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Bill Bailey, Jemima, Cassandra, Exotica, and Quaxo. El, Etcy, Vicky, Tumble, Pounce, Bill, and Jemy were born into our tribe to various families, and are turning into fine young cats. Teazer, Jerrie, Cori, Tanto, Cassandra, Exotica, and Quaxo joined us this year by various circumstances. Teazer and Jerrie made their way here when they were very young and frightened, with no memory of their past and Jelly raised them with her own kits. Cori and Tanto also found us this year, less than half a year old, their parents killed by notorious Growltiger. Jenny took them under her wing, and both sets of twins have turned into wonderful and noble cats. Cassandra and Exotica made their way here at the beginning of the year, nearly starved, and coming from a past of abuse. Though they have been wronged they have also turned into exemplary Jellicle's. And Quaxo. He has come from a past that is very disturbing. His mother was abused, and she and his sisters died. He was left alone in a storm to die. And his father is Macavity. But despite this there could not be a more loyal and selfless cat. Tugger himself raised this young tom and he has turned out great as well. I, Old Deuteronomy, leader of the Jellice's call upon the Everlasting Cat to look down on these new additions. They have joined us, learned and obeyed our ways, and participated in the tradition and initiation that is the Jellicle Ball. Very few have what it takes, but these few do and I welcome them before you, in the fading light of your holy moon, and the blazing flames of your noble sun, and before the Jellicle Tribe. I pronounce each of these young cats a full and honorary Jellicle." Deut boomed. In the mingling silver light of the moon and the red light of the sun, the new cats stood before the tribe, their pelts glimmering. The remaining cats cheered loudly, and bowed to the young cats. Deut smiled.

"I know it is unusual a time for this but I have another announcement." Deut meowed. The tribe turned their faces to him. Munk sat just below his father next to Alonzo and blinked. "Jellicle cats. I am very old and fading fast. Though I am guaranteed to be reborn once more, I am too weak to make the journey back anymore. So beneath the still full Jellicle moon, and the fiery rays of the Jellicle sun, I name Munkustrap the Jellicle leader, and officially retire." Deut meowed.

Silence met his words.

 **OOOOH! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Of course I had to change a few small things. But this takes a peek beyond the ball. :) Was fun to write, but holy man that was a LOT of words! Seriously there are almost 19,000 words in this chapter alone. XD toooo much. *dies***


	6. Part 6: Protector

**Quaxo's Secret Tale**

 **By: Brittglamorra  
Part 6**

"… _I name Munkustrap the Jellicle leader, and officially retire." Deut meowed. Silence met his words._

Even Munk was stunned into silence. They all stared up at their leader, grief and confusion radiating from everywhere. Munkus broke the looming silence, and leaped up next to his aged father.

"But father…you…I…I can't." Munk meowed. Quaxo fidgeted not-so-subtly and Deut's gaze turned to him.

"Speak Quaxo." He meowed gently with a smile. Quaxo blinked up at the leader.

"I understand your decision. And Munk, you can absolutely lead us. You have been for years. I know you can and I trust you with my life. Your father does deserve a rest before he joins Heaviside. Did you think he was going to lead us until he died?" He asked. Munk winced and blinked at the young tom.

"No. But…I'm scared." He admitted. The tribe started arguing loudly with Munk. They all told him he could, and they trusted him, and he was their protector. Quaxo nodded.

"Munk. Have faith in yourself. You are everything we need." Quaxo meowed. Old Deuteronomy nodded his head as though he had won the argument and stepped down from the Tire. He bowed in the deepest respect to the new leader, and Quaxo followed his lead, and the tribe followed Quaxo's lead. Munk blinked in surprise, then he nodded his head, determination blazing in his eyes.

"I will do my very best for this tribe." He meowed solemnly. He blinked and furrowed his brow, remembering the official words.

"I Munkustrap, Protector and Second in Command of the Jellicle's accept the position ot Jellicle Leader, and rise in position, demoting former Leader Old Deuteronomy to the rank of Jellicle Advisor." He meowed. Deut nodded his head respectfully and Munk spoke again. "Now as Leader I choose the new Protector and the next Jellicle Leader, unless death or misfortune takes him to the Heaviside layer before his time. Alonzo. Do you accept the position of Protector?" The black and white tom's eyes widened with surprise and he looked up at Munkustrap. The tribe was silent, waiting for an answer that didn't come.

"…No." He meowed. Munk's eyes widened and the tribe gasped, staring at one another in confusion. Munk faltered and he blinked at his life-long friend.

"Wh…what? Why?" He asked. Alonzo smiled up at him.

"You told me long ago that I would be your second in command one day. You said you choose me to help you look after the Tribe as the Head of the Patrols, because I was the best cat for the job. But...I am not the best cat for the job…not anymore." He meowed, meeting Munk's gaze. Munk blinked in confusion. Alonzo stepped up and spoke boldly. The tom did not often speak, but now he did so with confidence and certainty.

"I agree that I used to be the best cat for the job. But this year another cat came along. Someone no cat would expect. Since he joined us he has been nothing but helpful, making cats smile, helping cats overcome their sorrows and their fears, though he has had one of the hardest life's he always has a positive attitude. He speaks with a wisdom and intelligence greater than his years. I bet he could if he wanted to, convince us that a mouse was a rabbit. He has a pure and noble heart, and he is undyingly loyal and selfless. For his tribe he threw himself bravely at the enemy, though it was unlikely he would win. He defeated the enemy, though the circumstances were against him. He ran with greater speed than any cat before him or after, and he has saved many lives…including mine…this night. Macavity was going to kill me, and this young cat saved my life. These are only some of the reasons that I believe Mistoffelees should be the next Jellicle protector." He announced. The clearing went silent, and Quaxo gasped, broken from his thoughts as the reality of what the black and white patched tom had said hit him. All eyes turned to him and he could feel their stares like pins. He was completely in shock, but Deuteronomy nodded at the black and white toms speech.

"He saved mine too. This young tom is better suited to protect us than any cat. He has strengths that put our enemies to shame and he is indeed wise beyond his years." Deut meowed confidently. Munk began nodding his head, realization lighting his eyes, and a smile lighting his face.

"I believe Alonzo is right." He meowed. Alonzo dipped his head and vanished into the crowd who were murmuring in agreement and acceptance. Quaxo blinked.

"But…but I am still young." He pointed out, thinking of the good of the tribe. Munk nodded.

"A youthful mind will bring fresh perspective to the tribe." He meowed. Quaxo blinked…

"But…I do not deserve this in any way." He meowed. "I was only doing what I had to." He meowed. Munk smiled gently.

"Quaxo. There is no cat with a bigger heart than yours, and I would be honored if you would take up the position of Jellicle Protector." Munk meowed. Quaxo blinked, his jaw slack. He turned his gaze towards the cats. They were all smiling encouragingly. Tugger was nodding his head, and smiling at Quaxo. Teazer was smiling at him with utter affection. They all had such confidence in him.  
Quaxo blinked, thinking about it. Perhaps this would be good. He could protect the tribe better that way. He blinked at his paws for a very long time then with a heavy sigh looked up at Munk. Munk blinked, looking worried that he would refuse.

"Ok. I will become the Protector…but none of you must treat me any differently." He meowed, a new found pride and determination welling up from within him. He smiled gratefully as cheers rang up like 'vivat' from among the cats. Munk once more spoke the official words.

"As Leader I choose the new Protector and the next Jellicle Leader, unless death or misfortune takes him to the Heaviside layer before his time. Quaxo Mistoffelees. Do you accept the position of Protector?" Munk asked formally. Quaxo stood taller.

"I do." He meowed sincerely.

"Then I Munkustrap, leader of the Jellicle's name thee, Quaxo Mistoffelees the Jellicle Protector. Protect and defend this tribe even at the cost of your life, lead with fairness, and kindness, and fight always for what is right." Munkustrap meowed. Quaxo dipped his head low, his whiskers brushing the ground.

"I will." He vowed. Munk nodded, and flicked his tail.

"This gathering is now dismissed. Return to your dens for some well-earned sleep." He meowed. Quaxo sighed with relief as cats scattered around him and turned to pad into his den when and alarmed voice called out.

"Quaxo! Your head is bleeding!" It was Tugger, blinking in shock, at the nasty wound. Munk, Deut, Teazer, Jerrie and Jenny all froze and returned to him. Quaxo blinked, remembering.

"Oh yeah. This is from Macavity throwing me against a garbage bin." He meowed. Suddenly there was a pale outline. It slipped from his body and stood before him, eyes concerned. Munk blinked in shock.

"Likia?" He gasped. The she-cat waved her tail in kind greeting at the others, but focused on her son.

"It will mend with time, but the journey will be treacherous. Do not believe you will die, because you will not, and your wound will heal, if you rest a lot. I must return to where I belong. Farewell my son." She meowed. Quaxo watched her blinking, as she bound across the clearing, leaping into the air, and vanished into the sky. Jenny immediately nearly leaped on him, checking over his wound…It was bad and it throbbed annoyingly. Quaxo decided to go ask Tanto and Cori how to heal himself whenever he woke up. He crawled into his pipe finally and collapsed, drifting into a deep sleep. It was dark and disturbed, and the pain in his head grew steadily worse throughout the night.

By morning Quaxo was in a feverish daze, his eyes fluttering in his sleep, and his paw pads sweating. He was too weak to move, and Tugger was not there. He had slept over at Bomba's. Quaxo's throat was dry and he could not force himself up. He felt like there was fire everywhere. But he could not move…he just burned…It was near noon when he sensed cats moving about outside. He tried to make a noise, but none came. He cast his dazed and confused mind out into the junkyard…he could hear all the cats conversations, but he could not seem to be able to penetrate their minds. He blinked, slowly, listening. He located Tugger and Munk. Tugger was heading towards the den, when Munk cut him off.

"You probably should not go in there. Quaxo is still asleep. He must be really tired after a full night of dancing, fighting, and magic, and then the news delivered upon him this morning." Munk meowed. Tugger blinked.

"Ok. I will go catch a wink on the Tire." He meowed, padding over to where Old Deut was stretched out snoring softly on the Tire. Tugger stretched out behind him on the other side, and drifted off…Munk padded off to organize patrols. Quaxo sent his mind towards Jenny's den. He could hear her and Skimble talking quietly, while all the kittens were asleep in the back of the den.

Skimble was staring out into the clearing, watching Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie wrestle, tails flying about. He sighed, and Jenny padded up beside him. Her eyes were gentle, but there was a pain buried deep. However she smiled gently and spoke softly.

"Are you ever going to tell them that you're their father?" She asked quietly. Skimble's eyes widened, and he blinked at his mate with shock. She narrowed her eyes. "I know you Skimble. I have been your best friend since we were kittens, and mates since we were Victoria's age. I know what you like, what you dislike, your strengths, your weakness's, I know every part of you. Those two look a lot like you if you really look Skimble. And they have your eyes, and they have your fur color." She meowed softly. Skimble sighed and flattened his ears.

"I…I am so sorry Jenny…I didn't mean too. Someone spiked my Scotch with something stronger…I was not thinking…I have always regretted it. I love YOU Jenny." He meowed. She smiled with a purr and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"I know. I love you too. I am not mad at you. I understand. But I wish you had have told me originally. Did you think I would hate you?" She asked. He blinked and stared at her with sorrow.

"No luv. But at the time I was scared. I promise I will not keep anything from you ever again." He meowed. Jenny smiled with a purr, licking his cheek.

"I know you won't. But Skimble, don't regret it. Those two are wonderful cats, and you should be proud to call them your kits." She meowed. He nodded gently and sighed.

"Thank you Jenny. I will tell them…just not yet." He meowed.

Quaxo slumped into the blankets, giving up on searching. Sickness and fever blurred out his feelings of happiness for the couple, and fondness, and respect for them. He blinked, his breathing really shallow. He remembered his mother's words that morning, but he did not believe her for some reason, though he knew he should. Perhaps it was the heat in his body, the fact that even though he was a cat sweat was breaking out on his forehead, making his fur stick and clump to his skin. And that made him shiver. Darkness edged his vision, and his sense, but he forced himself to stay awake, and the effort it took was nearly unbearable. Then suddenly he knew someone was aware he was sick. He desperately cast his mind out and saw that Cori and Tanto had woke, and instantly sensed his agony. They raced into the clearing, and halted outside Jenny's den.

"Jenny!" Tanto said, eyes wide with terror. The fact that the twin was showing such a powerful emotion scared her more than her loud yowl. She started away from her mate, and blinked in shock and fear. She blinked.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Its Quaxo! He is dying!" Tanto meowed, panting. Cori's eyes were wide.

"We never found him, but as soon as we woke up we could feel something wrong. We searched it out…Quaxo is dying…" He said fearfully. Instantly Jenny took off across the clearing, Skimble and the twins on her tail. Tugger smelled fear, and woke watching the cats run towards Quaxo's den, Jenny in the lead. He leaped up and raced after them too. Any cat in the clearing, noticed the commotion, and followed them…Quaxo was suddenly snapped back into his own mind…He could hear them coming, and blinked blearily as Jenny rushed it. She paused over Quaxo and stared at him.

"Can you hear me Quaxo?" She asked. Quaxo tried to answer, but he could not move or speak. He blinked twice rapidly. Jenny pursed her lips, and she stared at him with fear. "Skimble! Get him to the den!" She ordered briskly. Skimble slipped inside the narrow pipe and Jenny slipped past him, looking in as he gently clutched Quaxo's scruff…pain tore through him but all he could do was give a strange whimper sort of squeak. Skimble winced and let him back down. He frowned down at the young tom, trying to figure out how to move the tom, without hurting him. Then he blinked. He grasped the corner of the blanket beneath the black tom and pulled him very slow and gently from the pipe. There was pain at being moved, but it was nothing to the fire that he had felt when Skimble's narrow ivory fangs met his skin. It had pulled on his wound just above there, and he felt much more comfortable here. The sunlight made him wince…or think he did, when really he just lay there and blinked…

The tribe stared down at the weak, sweaty scrap with fear and worry in their eyes. Tugger, Alonzo, Skimble, and Asparagus lifted his blanket up, carefully cradling him between them. Quaxo stared into Tugger's eyes silently, as Tugger gazed back, such fear and pain in his eyes it looked as though tears were going to fall. Quaxo blinked blearily, feeling the darkness push in again. He blinked, his eyes rolling wildly. Tugger gasped, and the others looked at Quaxo, who fought to stay awake. After what felt like an eternity Quaxo felt them set him down in Jenny's home. His eyes peeled open the slightest crack, and the light was dim once more. Jenny was crouched over him, while Skimble pushed the others from the room. Jenny very gently licked the caked blood off his head, and Quaxo felt such pain…but he could do nothing but lay there, and bear it. Jenny suddenly gasped. Quaxo heard Skimble slip in again, pressing close to his mate.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I figured out what is wrong. Look. There is a piece of metal lodged in his head, right in his skull. Look at how the fur splits out around it, and the flesh is jagged. He never hit his head on the garbage bin Skimble. He never got close enough. He simply hit a piece of protruding metal and it broke off in his head." She murmured softly. Skimble let out a quiet breath, and Quaxo felt Jenny bend down again…oohhhhhhh! The fire! Jenny had gently pressed her teeth into his wound, and sunk them around the small shard of metal. She clamped her jaw shut and slowly pulled. Quaxo suddenly felt more than fire all over his body…it tingled, and a screech of agony rose in his throat. Wherever the piece of metal had been lodged, it had seemed to paralyze him. And finally his voice was heard.

"Ooooowwwwww!" He yowled…but his voice was quiet and weak, and his head twitched. Jenny lay a calming paw on his shoulder, and Quaxo lay, panting. The pain was far worse now that he could actually feel it, and his whole body felt like it was just thrown in molten lava, inside out. He stared up into Jenny's eyes, fear in his. Her soft pale blue eyes calmed him, and he stared there without blinking. Jenny worked quickly and carefully, pasting a few mashed herbs she had found in the forest behind the park, to his wound gently, and then gently wrapping it with clean white cloth. She fastened it behind his head, and Quaxo blinked at her. The pain was finally ebbing. But it was still bad. He did not believe he would live.

"Please send me Tanto and Cori." He rasped in a very weak voice. Jenny nodded, and called in the mystic twins, they padded up nervousness and fear radiating from them. Quaxo blinked.

"Do you know how I can heal myself?" he rasped. Tanto blinked.

"We do…but it takes up to a week for bad injuries to heal." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"Please tell me." He meowed. Tanto nodded, and Cori crouched by him. The twins twined tails and touched their muzzles to his forehead, speaking directly into his mind, as he welcomed them in.

 _Focus all your energy and powers on the source of the pain. Locate the source, and force your power there…picture the flames of pain being extinguished by a cool and refreshing water, flowing over and in, making it painless once more. Picture the flesh knitting itself together, and the bone fusing back into place. Banish out the infection. Send in your own flames to chase the nasty foul infection away._ Tanto told him in his head. Quaxo concentrated, and the twins focussed their own healing powers on his wound. Quaxo weakly forced his power to the surface and focused it on the wound. He could slowly feel it begin to heal, and miserably kept on…and on…soon he was oblivious, until Tanto touched her nose to his. He blinked.

"It's ok. You did it as much as you could. You are done now. Your wound is slowly healing." She murmured. Quaxo nodded, and watched the two vanish. Jenny was near him, moving about, worry radiating from her. The darkness began to close in again and Quaxo finally succumbed to the black.

When he woke again it was near midnight the next day…so he thought. Skimble was curled around the young rom keeping him warm, and snoring softly in the still evening air. Quaxo was stiff as a board, and ached dully all over. But whatever tearing and stabbing and shooting pain he had felt all over, had faded away, to the present ache. He was a bit dizzy, but that was understandable. Quaxo blinked again and he noticed something very curious. Tugger was curled up in the den entrance, facing towards Quaxo looking troubled in his sleep. And beyond him outside the den, the entire tribe was gathered, sleeping out there…all of them…even timid and aloof Exotica. He blinked and moved his head. He felt with relief that, yes it still hurt, but it did not send spots flying across his vision.

Skimble started, taking a rapid breath, and lifting his head. He stared at Quaxo, whose green eyes glowed in the moonlight, bright and alert. He sighed, and relief rested his head on his paws again.

"Glad you're alright Misto." He whispered. Quaxo blinked and nodded, swallowing down the dryness in his throat which was still there.

"Thanks…how long have they been sleeping there?" Quaxo whispered hoarsely, gesturing to the tribe. Skimble blinked.

"For the last four days." He murmured. Quaxo's eyes widened.

"I have been out for four days?" He asked.

"Five." Skimbleshanks replied. "They didn't know what happened the first night, and Jenny didn't want them to. But Tumble went and blathered it about. To everybody who did not see you get hauled across the clearing, unconscious and in a blanket." He meowed. Quaxo blinked in surprise.

"Why would they wait so long for me?" He whispered. Skimble looked at the young tom with a surprised look on his face.

"They all love you Misto. You saved so many lives here, you do magic, good magic, you are a great tom…and you are their protector now." Skimble breathed back. Quaxo sighed and stared at them.

"I never knew they cared so much." He murmured. Suddenly something grey bothered his eyes. The dawn was creeping stealthily into the junkyard. Quaxo staggered to his paws, and Skimble helped him limp towards Tugger. His head was spinning again, but he focused on the tom whom had raised him. Skimble stepped back, as Quaxo buried his face in the squirming and whimpering tom's mane. Tugger startled away, accidentally jerking Quaxo's head up, but Quaxo did not care, and ignored it. Tugger's warm and pained blue eyes landed on him, and instantly filled with tears. Tugger pulled Quaxo to him, and curled up around him, not letting him go.

Quaxo squirmed a little, and Tugger loosened his tail. Quaxo slumped into The Rum Tum Tugger's fur, and drifted into a strange sleep. Tugger quickly fell asleep too, snoring softly, his heart beating against Quaxo's back lightly.

When Quaxo woke again Tugger was also stirring. The tribe was still sleeping outside, though the sun climbed steadily higher in the sky. Every cat seemed reluctant to leave him. Deut and Munk were sleeping just outside the den, and Teazer, Jerrie, Tanto, Cori, and Victoria after, then the rest of the tribe, variously scattered. Quaxo slowly rose and walked up to Deut, gently nudging his head. Deut's soft twinkling blue eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at Quaxo. He smiled, and Quaxo nudged Munk. The silver tom rose to his paws, stretching with a relieved smile. And so Quaxo went, limping heavily throughout the tribe, and gently nosing each cat awake. When he woke Cori, Tanto woke instantaneously at the same time as her brother. Quaxo rolled his eyes and moved on. Soon the entire tribe was awake and the morning hummed with the constant quiet chatter of the tribe cats, as they celebrated, and welcomed him, and greeted him, and showered him affection. Quaxo was usually very shy, but he blushed, and allowed the tribe to shower him with love. He was very confused. He did not even know on a personal level some cats in the tribe, yet they all cherished him. He suddenly realized that he had a bond with these cats, blood or not, being a fellow Jellicle meant everything to them, and him being their new Jellicle Protector, meant the world more. He smiled happily, his head buzzing a bit.

After what seemed like ages the cats began to disperse reluctantly, not at all eager to leave him and go about their duties. Tugger, Jerrie, and Teazer were the only ones that remained and followed him into Jenny's den. Quaxo suddenly heard a deep and terrified mewling. He darted past his friends and into the kitten's room. The oldest kitten, Victoria, was looking rather ill, and she had accidentally kicked Etcy awake. In turn El, Pounce, Tumble, Billy, and Jem had woken, their ears flattened, staring at the white queen, who was really looking more greenish. The young teenager raced past Quaxo and out of the den. Quaxo followed her, and came upon her losing last night's dinner in the shadows behind the den. Then the queen slumped against the junk pile nearby and slid off her paws. Quaxo walked up to her, and sat next to the younger queen.

"You're sick?" He murmured questioningly. Victoria blinked painfully at him with a shrug.

"I…I don't know." She rasped with fear. But she was looking pale, even for an ivory cat, and a cold sweat pasted her fur to her head. Quaxo blinked in shock as she collapsed.

"Jenny!" He howled in fear, crouching over the queen with concern. Seconds later Tugger and Jenny appeared with Jem, Jerrie, and Teazer on their heels. Jenny crouched by Vicky and took her temperature. She then checked her all over. Fear-scent instantly radiated from Jenny's body. Quaxo swallowed heavily as she spoke.

"I….I need Skimble." She meowed nervously. Jem darted into the den with the mischievous twins. Skimble appeared a moment later, and ran to his mate. She looked deep, deep into his eyes, and he swallowed when he saw fear there.

"What is it Jen?" He asked. The queen blinked, tears in her eyes.

"Talloma." She replied darkly. Anyone in or near the den froze, their breaths hitching. Quaxo swallowed nervously.

"What is that?" He asked in a cracked voice.

"Its…it's a disease that one can never wake up from unless they are injected with a certain formula, that requires the blood from kin." She meowed gravely. Quaxo blinked in confusion.

"So what? There are lots of members in her family." He meowed. "Jelly and Admetus primarily. Jenny and Skimble glanced at one another before glancing back at Quaxo with concern. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't have to read their minds. After the way Ella had acted…He had only heard rumors of who Ella's litter-sister had been. He narrowed his eyes to slits, worry in them.

"Victoria is Griddlebone's isn't she?" he asked quietly, eyes narrowed. Jenny startled then looked angry for a moment.

"You know I wish you would stay out of our heads." Jenny snapped in annoyance. She glared at him with pain in her eyes, and Quaxo knew she had confirmed his suspicions. His eyes were round and gentle, soulful green.

"I don't just go into my tribemates heads. That's an invasion of privacy…And besides you would know if I had of. Right Skimble?" He asked the ginger calico tom. Skimble nodded in return, looking a bit uncomfortable. Jenny's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Quaxo…I don't know how I could have thought that." She meowed quietly. Then she looked up at him. "But how did you know? Even Victoria does not know. Only Skimble, Admetus, myself and Jelly know." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"I think you will find I am a very observant tom, and I noticed the way Ella was around Victoria. I have also heard rumors of Ella being sisters with Griddlebone, so I put two and two together." He meowed. Jenny blinked.

"How come you did not suspect that she was not Ella's instead?" Jenny asked. Quaxo smiled.

"Ella is fixed, and has been since she was six months old." He meowed. Jenny gasped and wrinkled her nose.

"That's terrible!" She breathed. Quaxo nodded, his head with an amused afterthought.

"They tried to fix me two weeks ago too." He meowed. Jenny and Skimble gasped and awkwardly stared at him. He smirked when Skimble cleared his throat.

"Tried?" The old tom asked. A mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"Oh they tried…but I killed them." He meowed with a dark grin. Jenny gasped and Skimble gawked at him.

"You didn't!" Skimble protested in shock.

"No! Of course not!" Quaxo laughed. "I did something worse. I performed magic in front of them, and freaked the heck out of them! Then I just vanished and reappeared behind them and knocked the anesthetic and sharp things on the floor, and glared at them with a hiss." He laughed. Jenny and Skimble's eyes widened in shock and worry.

"But Quaxo, you will get our world discovered by the humans!" Jenny meowed. Quaxo laughed.

"They won't tell anyone." He meowed.

"How do you know?" Skimble asked sternly.

"Because everyone else would not believe them, and would call them crazy." He meowed. Jenny and Skimble rolled their eyes, and Quaxo grew serious once more.

"We need blood from kin." He meowed darkly. "And Ella cannot do it. Her Majesty went away on a trip to Canada, and took Ella with her." He meowed gravely. Jenny shivered visibly. Fear-scent radiated from her and she stared into his eyes.

"Then someone will have to go and find Griddlebone." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"I will do it." He meowed. Skimble and Jenny stiffened as one.

"No!" they both snapped. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" He demanded. "I am magical. I could just think of her, and appear at her side." He meowed. Jenny and Skimble glanced at one another, their eyes dark.

"Because Griddlebone works for Macavity. She lives in his lair." She meowed darkly. Quaxo blinked, and his brow furrowed.

"And I suppose you know where it is?" He asked bitterly. Both looked at one another, and frowned with fear. Quaxo nodded. "It will be me that goes. He cannot keep me there if I am captured, and I don't think he will try anything anyways." Quaxo growled.

"Why not?" Skimble asked.

"Because I hurt him pretty bad that night, and he is scared of me." He growled. Skimble and Jenny looked at one another uncertainly. Quaxo felt frustration and anger boil up in him. "Look! No matter what you say I am going! Vicky is one of my best friends, and this whole tribe is my family. I will not sit here and let her die when I know I can help!" He snarled. He turned without waiting for an answer and vanished into the dusk that was now falling. Wherever had the time gone? Quaxo felt air whirl around him, and there was a small *pop* as he appeared in an alley. He peered out and saw a huge old warehouse that looked abandoned.

Quaxo stood for a few extra moments, and then narrowing his eyes strolled out into the light of the sliver of Jellicle moon. He could see a cat, hiding near the door, and its eyes shot to him almost immediately. Quaxo walked right up to it, his green eyes blazing with determination and glinting as hard as steel.

"What do you want?! This is private territory!" Snarled the ragged black cat, with sickly yellow eyes. Quaxo blinked, un-phased.

"I have come to speak to Macavity." He said in a strong and deep voice.

 **Yee! Another chapter done and another Mac confrontation incoming! ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Part 7: Intrusion

**Quaxo's Secret Tale  
By: Brittglamorra  
Part 7**

"I have come to speak to Macavity." Quaxo meowed in a strong and deep voice. His green eyes were blazing with determination, and cold amusement at the pathetic guard. This unnerved the guard, and he swallowed thickly.

"Who are you?!" He snarled. "Why would the great Napoleon of Crime want to see your pathetic little tail?" He snarled. Quaxo smirked, and shook his head, as though amused by this slightly larger toms antics.

"You fool! Who do you think your talking too?" He chuckled. "I am the cat of Her Majesty herself, as well as Macavity's own flesh and blood. I am his son Quaxo." He snarled. The cat narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it!" He snarled. Quaxo stepped back once, and rose to his full height, as his fur changed from tux, to sparkling black, and his paws crackled with blue electricity. The cat blinked, and his eyes widened, as he felt the power that emitted from this young cat…however there were very few magical cats in the world, and Macavity was suspected to be the only one. The tom snarled.

"Follow me." He stalked through a small hole in the wall of the seemingly abandoned warehouse….inside however there was light, and a huge training room, with shredded manikins of cats, and humans alike. A few toms fought together against a pollicle dog manikin and a few more fought amongst each other, performing tricky maneuvers, their claws tearing through their opponents fur. Some glanced up as the two came in, and the scraggy black tom, flicked his tail towards the door.

"Stalor! Go watch the entrance!" The puny cat ordered, as he led Quaxo around a corner. The tom immediately went out the hole.

There were rooms on all sides of them and as they walked down a long hall Quaxo could smell many cats, and hear snoring, or quiet conversations. He guessed that these were sleeping quarters. Quaxo followed the tom, while he calmly observed his surroundings. His soft paws fell silently on the cold stone floor. He noticed that he could hear the other toms pawsteps, slapping softly on the floor, and his fur swished as he moved. But Quaxo, like his father was completely silent. No sound of fur, not pawsteps…not even a breath. They turned another corner, and there were more doors…some smelled inhabited, but most smelled of various things. One had the scent of food drifting from within, and some the smell of waste. Some smelled of dangerous things, and some smelled alarmingly of blood.

Near the center of the hall there was a long corridor stretching off to one side, and it was dim and smelled of fear, pain and blood. Quaxo could make out rooms, where the doors had been removed, and replaced with bars. He could hear sobs, and pitiful mewls, and angry screams, and muttered curses. He sighed and walked on. At the end of the hall there were stairs, stretching up. The small tom led him up about twelve floors before he stopped on the top floor, and headed into a short hall. A large red-wood door stood at the end of the hall, and the tom halted outside of it. He tentatively knocked a paw on the door.

"Boss?" he called tentatively. There was a loud snarl from inside.

"What the hell do you want?!" Macavity spat in a savage tone. "I told you all I wanted no one to bother me!" He roared. Quaxo frowned. Though his voice was filled with rage and hatred, it was also subtly strained. The cat outside the door visibly winced.

"Um…Its me, Wilaric. I….errr…." he hesitated wondering what to say, and Macavity roared in fury.

"What is it Wil?!" He snarled furiously. "Don't waste my time!" Wilaric winced and blinked.

"Umm….there is a cat here to see you." He meowed in a trembling tone. Macavity snarled in annoyance.

"I told you I would see nobody anymore!" he hissed furiously. The cat winced again.

"But….this cat says he is your son, and he has magic." He meowed. There was a very long silence….you could hear nothing but the nervous rapid breaths of Wilaric and Quaxo waited.

"What does he look like?" Macavity snarled bitterly after a long moment.

"A black tuxedo tom with green eyes." Wilaric meowed, after a quick glance at Quaxo. Macavity growled low in his throat, the sound resonating through the door.

"Send him in." he growled. Wilaric opened the door, and pushed Quaxo roughly in before closing the door swiftly behind him. The retreating toms pawsteps echoed down the hall quickly.

Quaxo observed the room, his eyes curious and cautious. The room was dim, no lights on, but the faint moonlight filtering through the red painted windows, and making the room glow ever so faintly with a red hue. His eyes adjusted to the dim light of the utterly silent room…Shapes began to take form, and he could make out a desk at the far end of the room, standing before a large red painted window. There were papers scattered about on the desk, and a small bottle of what might have been rum. There was a small couch in front of his desk, and off to the sides of the room as well. There was a fireplace on one wall that was dark and cold, clearly unused. And Quaxo understood why. If there was any smoke coming out of the building it would alert humans, pollicles, and cats alike of the building was being used, though it was supposed to be abandoned.

Off in the other side of the room there was a cat carrier…The sight of it sitting there nearly made Quaxo shudder, and in the corner of the room there was a large cat bed, draped with blankets and pillows. Two ice blue eyes glared from on the bed. Quaxo could smell sickness in the air. It was a rank rotten smell, of burnt flesh and blood, rotting. Quaxo blinked at Macavity as he lay there glaring at the black cat.

"What do you want? Realized your Jellicle's are pathetic. Do you lust for the power I own?" He growled in a rasp. Quaxo blinked. He could feel the weakness of Macavity…the ginger Napoleon of Crime was dying. Quaxo blinked into the darkness again.

"No. I would like to speak with one of your Hench-cats." He meowed. Macavity growled.

"Who?" He asked.

"Griddlebone." Quaxo replied. Macavity was silent for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Why?" He growled darkly.

"I would rather keep that between her and I. But I promise you it does not affect you." He meowed calmly. There was a groan as Macavity shifted.

"Get out Quaxo." He snarled half-heartedly. Quaxo blinked and instead padded closer to the tom. Macavity stiffened, and breathed unevenly as he clenched whatever wound he bore. But still he hid it.

"What is wrong with you?" Quaxo asked quietly. Macavity growled, but then he sighed irritated, his eyes narrowed.

"You got your wish. You have killed me." He growled.

"But you still breath." Quaxo meowed. He was uncomfortable, thinking about what damage he may have inflicted.

"It is running out runt. You shot a hole through me." Macavity growled. Quaxo blinked…he wondered why Macavity was sharing his weakness with the black tom.

"Why has it not healed? Magicians can heal their wounds." Quaxo asked cautiously.

"I don't know…" Macavity paused. "Perhaps your magic is too powerful, or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that we share the same magic blood." He admitted reluctantly and grudgingly. Quaxo blinked.

"Perhaps I can heal it…if you allow me to talk to Griddlebone." Quaxo suggested quietly.

"Don't try and blackmail me runt! I don't need your help…" He paused as he moved, and grunted gritting his teeth. He stalked down from his bed and limped across the floor, trailing thick foul black blood. Quaxo narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose at the overwhelming stench of rotting flesh that rolled over him.

"Everyone needs someone else's help sometimes." Quaxo spat calmly. Macavity blinked at the kit, his eyes dark and furious. But the pain that tore through him was unbearable. The bitter-sweet scent of whiskey on his breath billowed in Quaxo's face, but drinking did NOTHING to ease the pain. It only seemed to bring some light headed sensation that faded away in minuets, and left the fiery pain unbearable and without relief. He faltered….Macavity had longed for death so many times, but know that it was near, he found himself struggling to fight for life. He was the Hidden Paw! He would not bow! He had a whole army of cats to lead, and many operations yet to accomplish. He considered the kits offer. He doubted Griddlebone would ever betray him. Not after he had saved her from Growltigers ship many years ago. He knew he had her in his paws. So what harm could there be in letting the wretched tux speak to her?

Macavity snarled, and snorted angrily.

"Fine." He growled. Quaxo blinked. Suddenly he was very nervous. He knew how to do this effectively to himself now, and knew how to do it to another cat…but he would have to get close to Macavity, and force himself to WANT to heal him. With a swallow he walked slowly up to Macavity, who stood stiff as a board, staring at the tom while he approached. Quaxo blinked, inspecting the lean ginger tom, then blinked.

"Lay down." He ordered. Macavity did not move for some time, reluctant to take orders from anyone let alone this vile little beast. But then he crouched with a grunt and rolled onto his flank. Quaxo blinked in shock. There was a deep wound in Macavity's stomach, black burned skin crusted around the edges with pus, and dark and evil black blood that smelled of rot-food dribbling from the wound…it did not seem to want to heal, even naturally. Quaxo wrinkled his nose with a cringe, and crouched behind his father, at his back. Macavity was stiff, but staring at the young tom with guarded curiosity. If Quaxo could heal him then he would know the true meaning of power. Few cats could heal another with their powers…when they did so the magic cat absorbed the wound, and suffered from it momentarily...If the magic cat was not careful, or if they were too weak, then they could die from the absorption. Quaxo lay behind his father and pressed close, his own body tense. He rested the tip of his tail on the wound gently, and Macavity winced, but noticed that the tail no longer had a white tip, but was sparkling black.

"Finally dropped your stupid magic word?" Macavity growled bitterly. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Presto." He growled, and there was a blue glow from his body…the pupils vanished from his eyes and left two glowing purple tinged, green orbs. The blue glow slowly spread over Macavity, and it brought Macavity's powers to the surface. The blue glow mingled with Macavity's golden glow, and white light came from Macavity's wound. Quaxo could feel the fire begin to spread through his stomach…he winced, and simply clamped his jaws shut as he focused…it was more effort than he had ever used before and pain erupted in his recently injured head as well. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the pain began to ebb away and Quaxo opened his eyes, his glow dying down. Macavity instantly jerked away from him, and stood tall, glaring down at the panting tux…yes he was a tux once more, stars no longer dusting his pelt. Quaxo stared up at him as he panted, weariness in his eyes. Quaxo did not expect any thanks, and none was given. Macavity hesitated…he could kill him right now…but then again…He hissed.

"Griddlebone's room is on the floor below this one, the first door on the right." He growled. With a flick of his tail all mess and rotten smell vanished, replaced by cedar wood and whiskey. He stalked back over to his bed and leaped up, settling into the blankets, and glaring at Quaxo. The ginger fiend would not show how weak and exhausted he still was. Quaxo had stopped panting and glared back at him, before he turned and stalked from the room, closing the door silently behind him. He walked back down the highest flight of stairs, and into a hallway.

The first door on the right appeared, and he veered towards it. He knocked once and after a brief pause a sweet and seductive voice answered him.

"Come in." It called. Quaxo opened the door, and slipped into the room, before closing it behind him, and staring at the queen. The room was dimly lit with candle light, and a beautiful white Persian queen stretched out on red silk blankets and pillows. Her eyes sparkled a beautiful pale sapphire, and her bright blue collar gleamed with diomands. A beautiful white gold heart shaped tag hung from the collar. The queens tail lashed about gently, in graceful movements, and she watched the young tom with interest.

"Griddlebone?" Quaxo asked, completely un-phased by her beauty. She smiled in amusment.

"Yes. What can I do for you Stockings?" She asked. Quaxo blinked and replied.

"I need to ask you a personal question. Please do not be angry with me." He meowed. The queen perked up with interest.

"What is it?" She asked. Quaxo sighed.

"You are Victoria's mother?" He asked. Griddlebone blinked slowly, tensing.

"who are you?" She asked.

"I am called Quaxo. I come from the Jellicle's. She is a dear friend of mine." He meowed. Griddlebone blinked in nervous confusion.

"Only the four old cats know of this. How do you?" She asked.

"I figured it out myself. I need your help." He meowed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What has happened?" She snarled.

"Victoria has got a disease. Talhoma or something like that. I can't remember…but she is dying and she needs blood from a family member to save her." He meowed. Griddlebone stiffened.

"You will find no help from me!" She hissed. "I gave her to the Jellicle's so she would live a safe and comfortable life! I am not her mother! Jellylorum is. Find some other cat to help you!" She spat. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"You were trying to protect her yet you will not save her now?!" He spat. She winced, but held firm.

"No. Do you know they need a lot of blood for that. It leaves the other cat weak for days. Weakness is unacceptable here!" She spat. Quaxo blinked.

"Who else is her kin? Ella is in Canada for a few months. There is no one else…" He growled…then his eyes widened. "Who is her father?" He growled low in his throat. Griddlebone was about to retort when the second part of the question surfaced. She froze and stared at him for a long time, her eyes unreadable.

"Who do you think?" She growled quietly. He paused for a long time…then he realized something…this room was nicer than Macavity's himself. The queen slept alone here, and was healthy, and respected…his eyes slowly widened in realization.

"M…Macavity?" He stammered. Griddlebone did not respond, but the look she gave him was conformation enough.

"Who do you think I was protecting her from?" She whispered furiously. "Did you never hear what Macavity did to his last mate when he found out she was pregnant…She died, and he killed the kits." Quaxo visibly flinched, and his eyes narrowed considerably.

"I know what happened all too well….better than most." He growled. Griddlebone gave him a curious tilt of her elegant head and he sighed. "Likia was my mother. Macavity is my father." He growled. Griddlebone gaped at him. Then something snapped in her. She leaped up so fast, and moved in front of him, inches from him, her ears flat and her long ivory claws out. She was about to attack him, but he held up a sparking paw, his fur turning all black. She hesitated then stepped back still glaring.

"Get out now! There is no help for you here! Leave!" She roared. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Your daughter will die, and it will be your fault." He said. He turned without looking to see her reaction, and walked out, closing the door silently behind him.

He vanished from the spot and reappeared in the Jellicle junkyard…he knew what he had to do. He stalked into Jenny's den. Cats had crowded around outside, and Skimble guarded the entrance. Demeter bristled and looked at him funny as he passed. He smelled of Macavity and blood! But she said nothing, and he vanished past Skimble, who let him in. the den was quiet inside, and Jenny was crouched over Victoria's motionless body, dabbing her head with a soaked cold cloth. She looked up as he padded in.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Quaxo's expression was grave.

"I found her, and spoke to her but she will not help. I know who Victoria's father is, but he will not help either. So I found her brother instead, and he has agreed to help." Quaxo meowed quietly. Jenny stared at him.

"What? Where is he?" She asked. Quaxo blinked.

"Your looking at him." He replied softly. Jenny blinked in complete and utter confusion….until she pieced it together.

"Macavity is her father?!" She gasped. Quaxo nodded gravely.

"I hope my blood is strong enough." He meowed. Jenny hesitated.

"Quaxo…I…You can't…" She broke off as Victoria moaned in her sleep, the sound filled with fear and pain. Jenny shivered, and she nodded. "Get up onto the other bed." She meowed. Quaxo climbed up on the bed next to his sister, and he lay down closing his eyes. He felt a sharp prick as Jenny stuck a needle into his foreleg.

"I will be taking a lot of blood." She murmured. Quaxo only nodded. Jenny connected the needle to a strange device, and the other end she stuck into Victoria's foreleg, and wrapped it in place with a piece of white cloth. She wrapped some around Quaxo's paw too, and stuck a needle full of strange queen liquid into the bag, that was slowly filling with blood. The red liquid mixed with the green liquid making it look almost metallic silvery. Jenny stepped back and watched, as the transfer took place. Quaxo moaned softly as he began to feel very light-headed and dizzy. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a dark and silent sleep…

 _Until he could suddenly hear Victoria's thoughts. She was screaming in disbelief and terror…Quaxo realized she had heard every word he had said to Jenny, about who her parents were. He gently entered her mind, and she immediately noticed his presence._

" _Is it true Misto?!" she demanded. Quaxo sighed._

" _Yes. It is. I am sorry." He meowed. Victoria let out a series of sobs in her head, and Quaxo tried to comfort her._

" _B…but Jelly is my mom…" She sobbed. Quaxo sighed gently._

" _She still is Vicky. Blood is not important. Just look at me. I was raised by Rum Tum Tugger." He meowed. She blinked away her tears._

" _b…" She started. Quaxo cut her off._

" _Its ok Vicky. What does it matter? Macavity does not know you are his, so you are safe. You have a lot of cats here who love you, and did Jelly not raise you as one of her own? Treat you with the same love and respect she did her other kits?" He asked gently. Vicky took a shuddering breath._

" _Yeah." She meowed. Quaxo smiled._

" _Then why do you need a cat who abandoned you and a cat who would have killed you?" He asked. "You don't…and besides…I am your brother…and I loved you like a sister before I ever even knew." He meowed. She nodded with a trembling sigh._

" _Ok. I'm sorry Misto. I do have family here. I don't need criminals in my life." She muttered venomously. She smiled brightly at her half-brother. "Thank you for saving my life…" She whispered…_ but then Quaxo pulled from her thoughts and swam in his own. At least her mother was alive. That was his last thought before darkness completely carried him into unconsciousness, unable to control or think at all. Only endless, thick darkness.

It was a long time before Quaxo woke again. When he did his head was foggy, and he felt as though he had swallowed cotton. He was dizzy and felt weak and shivery. He tried to stand, but found he could not. Then he realized it was dark. He was in a soft bed of blankets, and his sister was curled up close to him, sleeping, tail over her nose. She smelled healthy again, and her breathing was even and steady. Quaxo coughed lightly, and a second later Jenny appeared, heavy bags under her eyes. Quaxo blinked up at her, and she smiled gently.

"Hey dear…are you feeling alright?" She asked softly. Quaxo found his voice was uncooperative but tried.

"Thirsty." He rasped dryly. Jenny nodded. Quaxo did not miss the worry in her voice. She fetched him a small green bowl and set it down next to him. He reached out his head shakily, and lapped greedily at the cool and refreshing water…it gave him a little strength, but he was still weak.

"Is that better dear?" she asked gently. Quaxo nodded.

"Yes…but Jenny, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you." He meowed. She blinked softly.

"You have been out for two days…it really affected you badly…did you do anything that day? That might have weakened you?" She asked. He blinked and then realization hit him.

"Popping all over the place does not help…and I had to heal a cat who had a bad wound…he was dying." He meowed. Jenny blinked her eyes sad.

"Quaxo your actions are admirable, but don't you know that healing bad enough wounds can hurt you very badly? You could even die." She meowed with a frown. Quaxo looked up at her pondering this over.

"I would give my life for any cat…and to take a life would be the worst thing on the entire planet." He meowed. Jenny smiled gently.

"You are a good cat Quaxo. You show none of your fathers traits except perhaps his speed and skill. But your heart is pure, while his is shadowed." She meowed. Quaxo smiled at her.

"Because I have all of you…he did too, but he chose to ignore that." He meowed. Jenny stared at him for a very long time.

"You are indeed a very clever cat Quaxo." She murmured. "You will be a good leader like Munk one day too." She added. Quaxo swallowed.

"I still don't know if that was a good idea." He murmured.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Making a cat, barely any older than a kit, Jellicle Protector." He muttered. Jenny blinked in the faint candlelight.

"Quaxo. Though you are young you are a good cat, and would do anything to protect our tribe. There is no cat better suited to the job." She meowed. Quaxo smiled softly.

"Thanks Jenny." He meowed, pushing his doubts away. "I just don't want to fail them." He meowed. He stared at the floor his green eyes gleaming in the faint light. Jenny smiled with a sigh.

"You won't Quaxo. I know you won't. In the end it will be you who saves us." She meowed. Quaxo blinked at her, feeling something stir inside of him. His ears flicked, as weariness dragged at him again.

"I am tired Jenny." He said in an almost kittenish voice. Jenny smiled.

"Sleep Quaxo…when you wake we shall go out into the warm afternoon sun and hunt some plump mice, then make some delicious mouse loaf…We will eat in the clearing where it is warm and sunny, while we watch the rest of the tribe…" Her voice was fading slowly as Quaxo fell asleep. "Cassie and Alonzo will be lying together on the car. Deut will be sleeping on the Tire. The kittens will be playing on one side of the clearing while the older toms will be practicing battle moves on the other side…Tugger will be swooning about, surrounded by all the queens. Munk will be sitting somewhere high watching the yard…Tanto and Cori will be basking on the Tire with Deut, while they watch Teazer and Jerrie wrestle in the clearing. All will be quiet and peaceful, and there will be cars honking far in the distance, and birds singing nearby…" Quaxo dropped into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of what Jenny had said…He could see Vicky sitting and talking shyly with Cori, and Jenny lay outside her den with Skimble, gazing over the quiet tribe. Quaxo himself practiced moves with Teazer and Jerrie, his tux pelt shining in the bright hazy sunshine…

When Quaxo woke in the morning the den was active and cheerful. He could smell someone frying mice or something on the old grill and he could smell fresh milk. He smiled and rose from the pile of blankets where he had been sleeping. He felt stronger than he had in a long time and he shakily rose to his paws, and tested them out. Pounce and Tumble leaped over to him, and tackled him back into the blankets. Quaxo laughed, staring up at the kits who were bigger than he was.

"Rats! Grrr…off!" He meowed shoving the pair of them off him. He grinned at them as they rolled backwards, then leaped to their paws.

"Quaxo! You'll never guess what!" The brown and white tom kit (Tumble) squeaked in joy.

"What?" Quaxo asked, with a wide smile…their happiness was contagious.

"Munks best friend from Kitten hood has returned to the junk yard!" He announced.

"Who?" He asked.

"He is called Streaktuftalus." He meowed. "Or Talus for short." He added. Quaxo blinked.

"Yeah and he is soooo cool!" Pounce added excitedly. Quaxo furrowed his brown in thought.

"Lead the way." He meowed. The tom kittens led him into the clearing where the tribe was gathered in a huddle. As soon as the tribe cats noticed Quaxo they parted allowing their Jellicle protector through. They all looked pleased that he was well again.

"Mistoffelees! Theres a new cat!" Admetus purred.

"Or rather an old one." Skimble meowed.

"He is so cool Misto!" Jerrie put in. Quaxo emerged from among the cats, and halted, in front of Munkus. The silver tabby tom was standing next to his opposite. Munk was silver with vivid black stripes, and pale blue eyes, but this cat was black and fuzzy with silver streaks running through his fur. His orangish-amber eyes reminded Quaxo of a fiery sunset. He blinked. And strangest of all his tail was curled around one of his legs. Quaxo narrowed his eyes…something about this cat was strangely familiar, yet he could not put his paw on it…he noticed a few other kittens giving the tom strange looks as well. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Munk spoke.

"Ah Quaxo! Talus. This is the new Jellicle protector Quaxo Mistoffelees. He is um…He is Likia's only surviving kit." He meowed. Something unreadable passed through the toms eyes and he smiled warmly at the small tom.

"Hello Misto. I am Streaktuftalus. I am your mothers brother." He meowed. Quaxo's jaw dropped.

"Your my uncle?" He asked. The tom nodded.

"Yep." This cats voice was strong and deep, and somehow sounding arrogant, despite his warm smile. He looked calm and relaxed, yet perfectly cool. He was clearly the fun rebel of the family. Quaxo blinked. This tom was tall and slender, built a lot like Quaxo, and Quaxo wondered if he would grow tall one day too…like his father, like his uncle…like Tugger. He smiled in welcoming.

"Welcome back to the junkyard." Quaxo greeted him warmly. The tom smiled.

"Thanks Protector." He purred.

The cats gradually dispersed and Munk led his lifelong friend to his old den, which Quaxo had not noticed before. And Quaxo returned to Jenny's den to find his sister.

"Hey Vicky." He purred in greeting. She smiled.

"Hi Misto." She purred. Quaxo was cut off as Jenny came into the room with a stack of bowls, and a pitcher of cream. Skimble had returned and followed her in with a platter filled with fried mice. **(Did anyone get that joke? Eh? Lol)** She set them on the table and Quaxo and Vicky padded up to the table, sitting down and being served. They ate breakfast with Jenny's family and the kittens, then Quaxo returned to his den, and Vicky returned to Jelly's den. She was still unsure of where her heart lay.

Quaxo sighed as he curled up in his pipe. He rolled his eyes as he heard Tugger…'entertaining', some queen deeper in the pipe. He snorted.

"You Tugs! I'm home so keep it down!" He called. There was a long drawn out silence then a huff.

"Errm…Whatever you say kit!" Came Tugger's breathless, and strained reply. Quaxo rolled his eyes again then closed them, drifting into sleep. Darkness stole over his dreams…

 _Quaxo hissed as he was jostled about by countless bodies._

" _Stop! Back off!" He yowled desperately. The cats smiled stupidly at him. He began to recognize faces. Bomba, Demeter, Pounce, Tumble, Jenny, Vicky, Etcy. He yowled as they pressed in on him, crushing him in the heat and pressure of their bodies._

" _Misto! Show us some tricks!" Some cat yowled. A chorus of agreement rose up. Quaxo howled in fear, as he realized he was completely black with sparkles dancing on his dark pelt. He blinked and desperately tried to change back to himself, but it did not work…He tried again and again, but he could not._

" _No! Its me Quaxo!" He yowled. The cats pressed in harder._

" _Who is Quaxo?" The asked in a robotic unison. He shivered violently._

" _Me! Me! I am Quaxo!" He howled. He still could not change back._

" _No you are not. You are Mr. Mistoffelees. Show us a trick!" The echoed as one. He struggled to get away and ran into Jenny._

" _Jenny!" He said desperately. She nearly fainted._

" _Mistoffelees talked to me!" She breathed falling in Asparagus's arms. He flinched._

" _Munk?" He asked._

" _Misto. You're the best Jellicle protector..in fact you can have my position! Everybody! Mistoffelees is the new Jellicle Leader!" He yowled. Cheers of joy rose from the crowd. Quaxo ran and ran straight into Tugger's chest. The big tom stepped back and gave him a dazzling cocky grin._

" _Hey Misto!" he greeted. Quaxo flinched._

" _No! It's Quaxo! It's Quaxo!" He yowled. Tugger gave him and amused look._

" _Stop playing games Misto! There is no cat named Quaxo in the junkyard." Tugger laughed. Quaxo shrunk._

" _But I am Quaxo." He breathed. Tugger rolled his eyes._

" _No. You are Magical Mr. Mistoffelees…and there isn't any need for me to shout it!" Tugger purred.. Quaxo pressed his paws to his ears as they all closed in, cheering his magical name…._

" _Misto! Misto! Misto!"_

Quaxo woke with a jolt in his nest. His blankets were all around him kicked about, and some were shredded. He felt a light touch on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Tugger. Quaxo's eyes were wide, and his breathing was heavy.

"Quaxo?" Tugger asked nervously. Quaxo sighed in relief and collapsed against the big tom trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tugger asked.

No." Quaxo meowed. "Not yet." He added. Tugger nodded in understanding. Quaxo pressed close to him and Tugger curled around him falling asleep. Soon both toms breathing was even and their flanks rose and fell in sync. A bundle of black, gold and white. Two pale green eyes peered from the end of the den, and softened as Tugger comforted the young tom. Bomba smiled gently and withdrew into the shadows, feeling rather tired and happy. She curled up in Tugger's nest, breathing in his warm and alluring scent, and drifting off into sleep. All three were in a peaceful place….

Little did Quaxo know tomorrow his life would change in some ways forever…

 **OOOOH! Cliffie. Sorry. Lol. :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you want!** ^^


	8. Part 8: A Shadow Behind A Name

**Quaxo's Secret Tale  
By: Brittglamorra  
Part 8**

 **So a minor Cliffie in the last one…Honestly was not going for that, but whatever. Sorry cliffie haters. *cough*allofyou*cough* Arrg…what was that! Ha ha…I think I swallowed a bug…yeah that's my excuse… On with the story!**

Quaxo woke the next morning to find Tugger still curled around him in his nest. He smelled a bit odd… He could make out the faint red outline of Bomba further down the tunnel, but paid no mind. He rose stretching, and trying to figure out why he had woken early, and crept from the den, his ears flicking. He looked around, watching the faint dove-grey dawn light slowly light up the sky. He spotted Alonzo sitting watch on the Tire, and padded over leaping up next to him. Alonzo smiled warmly at him.

"Morning Misto." He meowed. Quaxo winced as his dream resurfaced, flitting through his head, but he forced a warm smile and touched noses with his friend. Though the tom was many years senior to him Quaxo and he had become close friends since he had saved him. Alonzo himself believed that Quaxo was his closest friend second only to Munk and apparently he had been very close to this cat that had showed up yesterday. Talus. Quaxo still felt uneasy about the tom, and he believed he had definitely seen him before…somewhere…He had no idea. But he was suspicious and cautious around the tom, though they were kin. He knew the tom was friendly and funny, and like an overgrown kit, never getting mad, and Quaxo believed he could really like him…if he actually trusted him. He knew the tom cat was hiding something, but when he had attempted to probe the toms mind he had found a solid barrier barring it from others, and Talus had flashed him a nervous glance, realizing what he had been trying to do. He however pushed all these thoughts aside, and blinked at Alonzo.

"Morning Lonz." He purred. Alonzo smiled at him, not noticing his discomfort.

"So what are you going to do today?" Alonzo asked him.

"Umm…not sure. Probably set up the patrols, then do a round of the junkyard. Then I will take my shift on the tire. I'm not sure after. Probably hunt for my den guests. Bomba moved in with us for the time being." He meowed. Alonzo smirked.

"So Tugger has finally decided to settle down with one? Maybe now the rest of us have a chance." He asked. Quaxo rolled his eyes.

"You already have a mate. And no. I don't think it will last. She is the queen he loves undoubtedly, but I doubt he is ready to give up his err...'freedom'." Quaxo meowed with amusement. "I'm sure that's why he refused to move into her den when she asked him, and invited her into MY den instead." He snorted. Alonzo laughed with amusement.

"Well now. Perhaps you should trade her dens." Alonzo laughed.

"Everlasting no! I love that den. That's MY pipe!" Quaxo snorted with wide eyes. Alonzo laughed.

"Ok! Ok!" Alonzo chuckled. "Forget I said anything." He paused. "If you want I will help you hunt later." He purred.

"Sure." Quaxo meowed.

He lifted his head as the Jellicle toms began emerging from their dens and clustering in the clearing. Quaxo sat and gazed over the cats as they sat around the Tire, murmuring to one another. Skimble licked the remains of a mouse from his muzzle and trotted over quickly. Tugger padded out of the den looking ruffled, his eyes tired. Quaxo could not help but wonder if the tom who had raised him had stayed up protecting him late last night. He blinked with amusement Tugger quickly lapped his mane into order and stumbled over to the group. Quaxo immediately blinked, taking a step up, and staring down at him. He smelled sour like sickness and Quaxo narrowed his eyes. Talus and Munk were last to bound over, Munk leaping up next to Quaxo and Talus sitting down. Alonzo leaped down next to him and sat, looking up at Leader and Protector. Deut was among the toms as well, seeming to have been accepted as an equal into their ranks, instead of a superior. Gus had ventured from Jelly's den and sat close to the old leader, talking with a smile on his face, and his shaky paws resting on the sandy earth. Deut was smiling too and chatting back. Both fell silent as Munk sat down and Quaxo stepped forwards. He lifted his head high and spoke in a confident and friendly tone. Though this was his first time he had pushed his nervousness aside and smiled at his tribe-mates.

"Ok. So patrols. We will need two patrols to hunt, and six patrols throughout the day." He meowed. "Whoever is not busy can lead hunting patrols and the in between patrols. Munk will lead this first morning patrol. With him will be Asparagus, Coricopat, and Talus. I will lead the afternoon patrol with Admetus, Mungojerrie, and Skimble. Alonzo will lead this evening's patrol with whoever is fit enough to go." He meowed. Tugger's voice rasped from the crowd. It sounded like it was painful for him to put his cocky arrogance into his normally strong voice.

"What about me?" He asked. At the sound of his voice several cats turned their gazes to him, concern flitting through them. Munk opened his mouth his eyes narrowed.

"Your sick. Your going to stay in bed." He growled. Tugger blinked.

"What? I'm fine!" Tugger argued.

"Tugger." Munk said in a warning tone. Tugger narrowed his eyes defiantly and Quaxo cut in.

"He's right Tugger. You're going to go and sleep and let Jenny and Jelly take care of you." Quaxo instructed. Tugger blinked, a bit more uncertain with the young tux.

"But I'm fine!" He protested loudly. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't a question Tugger. That was an order." Quaxo said sternly. Cats around the clearing froze…Munk was the only cat who ever told Tugger what to do and the big tom never listened, only bristled and did the exact opposite. Tugger's eyes flared for a heartbeat and there was a long tense silence, huge black and golden spotted tom, and small black and white tux, locked in a silent battle. Tugger opened his mouth about to say something then blinked, lowering his gaze and flattening his ears.

"Fine." He growled. The cats blinked and a murmur of surprise ran through them. Quaxo smiled.

"Thanks Tugs. I will bring you some braised rabbit soup later. I know its your favorite. Skimble, would you please escort Tugger to Jenny's den?" He asked. Skimble nodded with a smile and led droopy looking Tugger away. Quaxo then glanced at Deut and Gus.

"And you two….hmmm…I think guard duty on the Tire for the day is plenty of work? Wouldn't you agree?" Quaxo asked in a friendly tone.

Deut smiled widely loving this kit more each day…did I neglect to mention that the day before Deut had announced that he would be staying in the Junkyard until death claimed him? Well I did now. Gus grinned too, his paws shaking against the earth.

"That's just swell." Gus purred rustily. Quaxo nodded and leaped down helping the toms up. When they were settled on the Tire Quaxo sat down and conversed with them for a few heartbeats before he padded off to find out what everybody was doing. Everyone was waking up and hanging about the clearing and their dens. Only Munk, Talus, Cori, and Asparagus were not present, instead seen on the outskirts of the junkyard patrolling constantly. Apparently the threat of Macavity had passed for now, and life in the junkyard continued to move on.

Quaxo had just found a piece of stone to lay on, watching the yard, and relaxing in the warm sun, when he heard quiet voices raised in anger and annoyance. He slunk around the corner to see the bunch of aging kittens glaring furiously at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer who looked startled.

"Why did you do that?!" Tumblebrutus demanded. He and Pouncival along with the other kittens had grown and now glared with fire at the others. Did I neglect to mention anything about them? Well. Tumblebrutus and Etcetera belong to Jenny and Skimble…But there is another bad story behind one of these two kittens. Bill Bailey belongs to Alonzo and Cassandra, and Electra and Pouncival belong to Jelly and Admetus. Victoria was supposedly Jelly and Asparagus's kit, but as we recently learned the young queen is in fact the daughter of Griddlebone and Macavity. Though Pounce and Electra did not know that. And Jemima was the daughter of Demeter and Munk. Asparagus Jr. was Jelly's brother, and he had no mate, simply preferring to care for his father. He too lived with Jelly and Adme.

Anyways. Tumble and Pounce were bristling glaring at Teazer and Jerrie. Electra and Etcetera stood behind them eyes wide, and Jemima was trembling near a pile of junk even further behind those two. Quaxo watched through narrowed eyes. Tumble looked livid. Jerrie was facing him, looking startled, while Tumble's back was arched and fire burned in his eyes.

"Watch where you are going you two mouse-brains!" He spat. Jerrie's eyes narrowed.

"What's your problem Tumble? It was an accident…Are you ok Jemima?" He asked, trying to step around Tumble. Tumble sidestepped, cutting him off from the young reddish queen, who had begun to nod.

"You're my problem! Back off!" He spat. The young brown and white patched tom was growing big, and was nearly as big as Jerrie, and definitely more built and well-muscled. Jerrie hissed.

"It was an accident! We didn't mean to run into her!" He growled. Tumble snarled.

"I don't care! You don't even belong here! Nobody wants you here so why don't you just leave?!" He spat furiously. Teazer's eyes sparked with hurt and she made a pitiful noise. Jerrie's eyes sparked with rage.

"What did you say to me?!" he snarled.

"Leave! Nobody wants a couple of outsiders like you around. Your not real Jellicle's!" He growled. Before Jerrie could speak Quaxo darted out from behind his pile of junk and shoved past Jerrie, towering over the brown patched tom. Though Quaxo was smaller, her was long legged and taller. Pounce, Electra and Etcetera backed off a pace, and Bill Bailey who suddenly appeared behind the two young queens backed up too. Their eyes were wide and nervous. But Tumble did not back down, just glared at the young Jellicle Protector.

"I don't want to hear that kind of rubbish out of your mouth again, do you hear me?!" Quaxo snarled. Tumble hissed, his face a mask of hatred and anger.

"I don't care! You can't tell me what to do! You're not supposed to be here either! You're no true Jellicle! Just the son of a couple of traitors! You don't belong here either, and you do not deserve to be our protector. Alonzo does! He has been serving Munk for a long time, and has been doing it well!" He spat. Quaxo's eyes glowed with rage and he leaped onto Tumblebrutus with a snarl of fury. The two toms rolled a little ways, wrestling to get the upper paw. Tumble was using claws, and digging them into Quaxo's flesh, but Quaxo has his claws sheathed using only his soft paws to batter the young teenaged tom. Finally Quaxo had skillfully pinned the larger tom to the ground and glared down at him. Tumble's eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and surprise. Quaxo drew his lips from his sharp ivory teeth.

"Enough of this nonsense! You will stop right now! You will not insult or make your fellow Jellicle's feel unwelcome! Is that understood?!" Quaxo ordered and then demanded. His tone was laced with something…a natural authority…in all honesty there pair of glass green eyes watching thought he sounded a lot like Macavity at this moment. But he knew the tux would never be his father. The calico tom trembled then stepped into the open…

Quaxo sensed Skimble's presence before he saw him. He knew the old Scottish tom had heard Tumble's words, and he had sensed the anger and shock from the tom. He glared at Tumble until the young tom swallowed and nodded.

"Yes." He mumbled, looking away. Quaxo then let him up and stood aside, looking over as Skimble appeared. Skimble was nervous. He blinked at the cats, but his eyes narrowed with determination when he saw Teazer and Jerrie. Teazer looked heartbroken, struggling not to cry, and Jerrie looked hurt and furious all at once. Skimble took a shuddering breath then addressed his son…

"Quaxo is right Tumble. You will show respect to your tribe mates. They all belong, including Jerrie and Teazer. Their father was…is a Jellicle. They are my kits and they are your sister and brother." He meowed. Every cat in the clearing except Quaxo froze and stared at him in shock. Jerrie and Teazer's mouths were gaping open and they stared at him with glassy silvery green eyes. Skimble waited for someone to respond. Quaxo sighed.

"What a time to tell them." He muttered. He looked at Tumble who looked completely confused, and stared at the ground in front of him. Teazer's eyes whipped to Quaxo, and Jerrie looked at him more slowly.

"You knew?" Teazer asked in a trembling voice. "You knew and you did not tell us?" Quaxo winced. She was the last cat he wanted to hurt. He sighed and looked at his paws.

"I saw it in your memories…and then read Skimble's mind. It was the truth. I knew when your…when your mother showed up that morning he would come forwards. I did not want to hurt or betray Skimble. It was never my place to tell you." He explained. Teazer shook her head angrily.

"I thought you were our best friend! You kept part of our lives from us! Something that has eaten at us forever!" She wailed. Quaxo flinched away from her.

"Please. I begged him not to say anything." Skimble meowed. Teazer shook her head and glared with hurt at Quaxo. Jerrie was gaping at him like he did not believe it. He shook his head, still staring at his friend. Quaxo took a step forwards and Teazer took a step back. Quaxo froze, unbearable pain filling his eyes. In a quiet trembling voice he spoke.

"You think it was easy for me? To keep something like that from my very best friends. To decide whether I wanted you two to hate me forever, or Skimble to hate me forever? To decide what was right and wrong? I never wanted to hurt anybody. But I have ever since I arrived. Cats keep getting hurt because that scum that is my father keeps hurting you all to get to me. I have problems too ok? My mother is dead. I never even knew her. My father hates me. He left me for dead as a kit. I was raised on a lie. I never knew who I was…I still don't. One thing I do know is I bring pain to this tribe. Even though every day and night I try my hardest to protect you. Tumble is right I don't belong here. I don't deserve to be the Protector because I can't even do that! You think you have had it all hard? Well at least you have Skimble now, and even if not him you still have each other. My brother and sisters died with my mother. And I am starting to think it would have been better for everyone if I had of too." He growled. His eyes were filled with tears now, and the kittens, and Teazer and Jerrie, and even Skimble gaped at him with shock, pain and sorrow. But also fear. He looked down and realized his paws were sparking blue.

Without a word Quaxo turned around and ran from the smaller clearing and into the larger, crossing it before darting into his pipe. He picked up his bedding and dragged it to the back where Tugger and Bomba's nest was. There was lots of room inside, so he dragged it to the farthest darkest corner, and curled up among the blankets, closing his eyes. His mind was whirling. Anger and pain raced through him, growing and growing.

 _Tumble is right. I don't belong here…I don't deserve to be the Protector…I am hardly more than a kitten myself and all I bring is pain. Maybe it would be better if I just…left. Vanished without a trace. Then everyone will be better off. No extra Macavity attacks, no magic wielding lunatic. I could just become my true self…part of the shadows. That's all I ever was before I showed talent. That's all I am now. A shadow hidden behind a name._

In Quaxo's distress he had forgotten to place protective barriers on his mind…And almost immediately he heard Cori's alarmed voice, and felt Tanto's shocked presence.

 _Misto?!_ Cori thought.

Without pausing to think another thought, Quaxo forced both the mystic twins out of his head, and threw up his impenetrable barriers. He squeezed his eyes closed, and let darkness carry him into sleep…

Meanwhile in the clearing Skimble was quietly talking with the two twins, Etcetera and Tumble quietly near his den, while Bill Bailey, Electra, Pouncival, and Jemima sat near the Tire looking unusually subdued. Other cats passing witnessed the distress, the uneasiness, the pain. But no cat dared comment or ask, for fear of the answer. It felt like one more heartbreak in the junkyard could break the tribe apart. Shatter the mirror of unity that was the Jellicle tribe. Old Deuteronomy sat by the gate observing the cats. His thoughts were confused and distressed.

 _What is happening to my tribe? Has my old age come too soon? They are all distressed and uneasy around one another…If something else happens, will my Jellicle tribe stay together? Or will they be broken apart forever?_

A paw prodding Quaxo woke him later and he blearily opened his eyes. A sense of sadness and weariness rested over him. Munk stood looking down at him.

"Its time for you to take out the patrol." He meowed softly. Quaxo stood up without speaking, his eyes not leaving the ground, and his ears and head drooping. He walked past Munk, and his tail left a small indent in the sandy ground. Munk watched him worriedly. Quaxo walked into the warm sunlight but it did nothing to brighten his dark mood. His head was aching and his heart was breaking and there was nothing that he could do. He spotted the three cats of his patrol waiting for him. Admetus was standing on Skimble's left side, while Mungojerrie sat a short distance behind them, staring at his paws. All three looked up at him as he appeared and were very nervous about the drastic change in the demeanour of the young Protector. Quaxo didn't look up. He wordlessly flicked his tail and led them towards the gate. He flicked his tail for Jerrie to go one way, and the other two to go the other, while he took the west side of the junkyard solo. He was alert while he was patrolling, his mind blank of everything but the attention he needed to pay to his surroundings. Then dusk was falling, and he met the others back towards the center of camp. For the first time he spoke.

"Any sign of trouble?" He mumbled. His voice was distant and empty. The three exchanged glanced before all reported that there was nothing to report, then Skimble and Admetus walked away. Quaxo was about to return to his den, when…

"Quaxo…?" Jerrie's tentative voice broke through his dazed state of mind. "Me and Teazer wanna talk to you. Back by the old oak." He murmured. Quaxo looked up at him through glazed eyes that spoke a thousand levels of pain.

"Why would you want to talk to the useless, lying Protector?" He rasped in a tired and defeated tone. Jerrie sighed.

"We were shocked and scared by what happened earlier. Teazer and I are sorry, and she wants to talk to you too." Jerrie murmured. With a heavy sigh Quaxo looked at him.

"Fine." He muttered. He followed his friend slowly.

Jerrie and Teazer's den was made in the hollow of a huge oak tree. The space was deep, warm and sheltered, with plenty of space to move around inside.

Teazer was inside the hollow, staring at the wall when Jerrie and Quaxo walked in. She turned and looked at him, pain in her eyes. Quaxo sat down and Jerrie walked over to her, sitting down beside her. There was a heavy and uncomfortable silence and Quaxo looked anywhere but the twins while Teazer looked at her paws, and Jerrie looked at her. Quaxo looked around their home. In the many moons since he had arrived here, he had never seen the inside of their den.

It was a large and dry hollow, nestled in the trunk of the tree. The entrance was small, and blocked out the cold, and whatever bad weather might assault London. Inside the floor was thickly layered with blankets, and pillows leaned against the walls. There were holes in the walls, filled with nick knacks, and treasures. Rumpleteazer was wearing her favorite Woolworth pearls, but there were a few different colored pairs hanging on a knot in the wood. There were other things. Various trinkets, mostly shiny, food, a couple of bowls, and even an old Argentinian joint bone. It looked as though a claw had carved unique designs on it. It was actually rather stunningly beautiful, and Quaxo let his gaze come to a rest there. He was aware of the feelings of discomfort and regret radiating from the twins, but these feelings radiated off of him as well, though the twins could not sense it the way he could.

Finally Teazer spoke, following his gaze.

"You like my bone art?" she murmured. Quaxo blinked in genuine surprise.

"You did that? Its beautiful." He meowed in awe. Teazer smiled a little.

"Yes. Thank you. I did it with my claws." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"That's amazing!" He murmured in awe. He closed his mouth and looked at his paws, another awkward silence falling over the three friends…Then after what felt like forever Rumpleteazer stepped towards him, so she was close.

"I'm sorry Quax….I…I overreacted. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said that…You were right. It was Skimble's place to tell us…I should not have expected you to tell us." She murmured. Quaxo looked up into her beautiful silvery green eyes.

"Its ok. I understand…You just learned something life changing…I get it." Quaxo meowed. He remembered the day he had discovered Macavity was his own father…But he wished that Skimble, or any other tom alive was his father. He blinked and looked at Jerrie over Teazer's shoulder. The twin tom padded forwards and stood next to his sister. Quaxo blinked.

"Can you two ever forgive me?" He asked quietly, his bright green eyes bright with desperation and sadness. Teazer purred and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Of course. But it is us who should be apologizing." She meowed. Jerrie nodded. Quaxo sighed and pressed close to his two friends.

"Thank you. I forgive you too." He meowed. The three purred and pressed close together for a few heartbeats…

"I am sorry I made you so upset too Quaxo. I never thought about or realized what you have been or are going through." Teazer murmured Quaxo smiled sadly.

"Its ok…I am the Protector. I should have held in my emotions." He meowed. Teazer laughed.

"But then you wouldn't be Quaxo anymore." She purred. They fell into a more comfortable silence. Then Quaxo leaped to his paws. His eyes were narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Jerrie asked. Quaxo rolled his eyes, then he smirked.

"Do you feel up to a little….a little heist of sorts?" He asked with a purr. Jerrie and Teazer glanced one another, mischief forming in their smirks and dancing in their same colored eyes. They looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" They asked in unison. Quaxo smiled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We are going to teach Tumblebrutus a little lesson…A lesson he will not forget." Quaxo purred darkly. The twins smirked and excitement lit in their eyes.

"What do we gotta do?" Teazer asked.

"Well…" Quaxo began. Their heads drooped close together as Quaxo spoke briskly and quietly, the twins cutting in every once in awhile.. Then he snorted and pulled back. "No! We do not need Talus's help!" He growled. The twins looked at him.

"Why? He would be perfect." Jerrie meowed. Quaxo growled and glared at his paws.

"I suppose you're right…But I don't trust him…He is hiding something." Quaxo growled. Teazer and Jerrie shared a wide eyed look and dropped the subject.

"Ok then…Moving on. Where?" Teazer asked. Quaxo smirked.

"In the clearing that the mess happened in today." He meowed. Teazer and Jerrie nodded.

"When?" Jerrie asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." Quaxo meowed. The twins nodded again.

"Ok…Now we have to ask Talus to help us." Jerrie meowed. Quaxo nodded.

"Yes….I think he will say yes…But I will be watching him." The tux growled.

"Ok master spy." Jerrie said, rolling his eyes. Teazer gave one of her infamous giggles. She met Quaxo's gaze and Quaxo gave a smile that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

"My friends…Let the games begin." Quaxo meowed with a smirk.

 **Ok. I know you all wanted a little emotional Quaxo drama. So, there you have it. Please enjoy the rest of the story. Yes there is already a developing Quaxo/Teazer relationship. OTP. Cuteness!**


	9. Part 9: Memories

**Quaxo's Secret Tale**

 **By: Brittglamorra  
Part 9**

 **Tumblebrutus's Scars and Talus's Tale**

 **OK. Hi guys. So I wanted to let you guys know that I am seriously depressed. I CAN'T FIND SKITTERNIMBLE! I was reading A Jellicle Vacation Gone Wrong, which is sooo freaking amazing…Well the story has not been touched since March, over two years ago! I have pmed Skitter to ask what was up, and I even got to the point where I asked if I could adopt the story and finish it…but no reply…I am like so scared Skitter died or something…I'm really going crazy. If you have read Skitter's work then you will understand! And that one story is amazing! I wanna know who the Phantom cat is! Graaaaa! Lol. Anywho. Enough of my ranting. On with the story.**

Quaxo located his target in the very clearing where they were meant to be. He was perched high up on some junk, watching the kitten play with his friends. Then suddenly they were blindsided. Kittens tumbled every which way, and scrambled to their paws. Talus stood there panting. Tumble immediately leaped to his paws and hissed.

"Watch where you are going!" Talus's eyes narrowed in fury and the large tom towered over the kit.

"What did you say to me?!" He snarled in fury, his eyes narrowed…For a heartbeat they almost looked as though they were flaming. Tumble was unsure of himself now. His ears flattened, and his eyes widened and he took a step back, looking up at the big tom. He swallowed and spoke again, his eyes narrowing.

"I..I said watch where you are going!" He growled feebly. Talus growled, stepping towards the kit, and towering over him. He continued to advance as Tumble scrambled back.

"You think you can order me around kit? Think I am just another outsider? Well kit I have been here a hell of a lot longer than you! And you know what? I heard what you said…About my sister. She was no traitor! Quaxo is no outsider, and neither are those twins. If anybody is an outsider here, it's you….Jellicle's are kind, but all you are is bitter. Why is that little patched cat?" He closed in and suddenly Tumble realized the other kittens were gone. And Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were standing right behind him. He stopped so fast Talus had to stop suddenly. Tumble looked fearful.

"W…What did you do with the other kittens?" He asked. Mungojerrie let out and insane laugh.

"We killed them. You were right about us Tumble. We are only here to destroy the tribe for Macavity!" Mungojerrie cackled, drawing his lips back from his teeth. The young tom's eyes widened.

"W…What?" He darted away from the cats, his eyes wide and his fur bristling at all angles. Talus lunged and pinned the kit to the dirt. He squealed in terror, and Quaxo prepared to leap down. He shifted so his fur was all black and sparkling, and his green eyes glowed as though they had no pupil. Then he slid out his claws and slowly stalked down the junk pile. Talus and Mungojerrie had rolled the struggling kit onto his belly and they pinned him, facing towards Quaxo, who stood tall, eyes narrowed furiously. Tumble's eyes widened and he fell silent, with a thick swallow of fear. Quaxo blinked.

"Tumblebrutus. You accuse us of being outsiders, so now we will begin to treat you like an outsider would. Because of you we now work for Macavity. Now you had better stay still or I will rip your throat out." Quaxo snarled. He leaned forwards and pressed his nose to the kits forehead, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating on Tumble's memories. The earliest memories shocked him and he stiffened. Both cats were temporarily paralyzed, caught in the darkness of memories.

 _Cold and darkness were the first memories in the kits head. But there was something else…something abnormal. There was a constant swaying. A tongue was gently rasping over Tumble's fur, but the large cat who was probably his mother was stiff with fear. She was trying to keep Tumble quiet, and the little kit did fall silent. Then there was something else. Fear overcame the other cat as there was a loud clatter, wood against wood further down the barge. The deep growl of some huge cat penetrated Tumble's young deaf ears. Whoever it was they were bearing down quickly. The cat behind him stiffened and moved away to stand in front of him._

" _No! Please! We will leave….I'm sorry!" The she-cat wailed…it was not a familiar voice. The other cat snarled._

" _It's too late you filthy she-cat!" He snarled in rage._

" _Tumblebrutus!" The she-cat screeched in fear. Moments later there was a clatter and another young tom's voice answered._

" _Hyenagorranul! Back away from Jillianucko right now!" The cat snarled. There was the sound of a scathing huff._

" _You can't do anything to me you foolish kit!" Hyenagorranul snarled. There was a hiss and then the sound of a scuffle. Loud angry yowls and screeches. Claws tearing through flesh._

" _Tumblebrutus!" The she-cat screeched. Little Tumble heard the she-cat launch herself across the room. There was another snarl, and scuffling._

" _Jilli!" Tumblebrutus moaned. It was guttural as though liquid bubbled up from his throat. There was a she-cats screech in pain…but then something huge lumbered across the room. Little Tumble's eyes ripped open as pain laced through his young body. Something sharp lashed across his throat, and his eyes opened to see a huge dark brown tom with green eyes looming over him. The jaws stretched towards him but he was suddenly torn away. It was not the she-cat or young tom that stood there but a large brown tabby tom._

" _Hyena! What are you doing! I warned you to leave Jilli and Brutus alone! You've done it now!" He hissed in fury. He lunged at the cat, and sank his teeth deep into the toms throat. The other cat collapsed, blood pooling from his throat. Then the brown tabby turned, looking through one eye, and one eye patch. He lifted the bleeding kit and padded over to the she-cat who scrambled to her paws._

" _Growltiger! Thank you…My kit! Tumble!" She licked the blood at the kits throat. Then she found some things and treated the wound. When Tumble was set back down he could see a copper and white patched tom lying behind the pale brown she-cat. He was in a pool of his own blood, and the she-cat turned to him._

" _Brutus…." Her voice cracked and tears plopped at her paws, mingling with the blood….The copper and white patched shape moaned in agony, and she leaned down and licked his muzzle. He blinked open remarkably pale blue eyes._

" _T..take him t…to my sisters Tribe. He will be s..safe there." Brutus rasped. She licked his cheek, tears falling from her muzzle onto his face._

" _Ok. I will be back. I love you Brutus." She whimpered._

" _Love you too Jilli." He replied, his eyes fluttering closed._

 _Jilli turned to the injured kit who was barely conscious and lifted him. She raced out of the door and wound up a narrow wooden hall. Then she was on the deck. Tumble could see many cats around, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Some with annoyance, some mildly interested and others with compassion. She raced past them all and onto a wooden plank that connected the mighty ship to the shore. She leaped down and her soft paw pads slapped on the cobble stone ground. She raced along, Tumble swinging from her jaws, and pain lacing through his tiny body, at each jolt her body made as she padded along. Many streets passed and darkness had fallen, when she finally reached the Junkyard, looming up, a shadow over the street. The only light was from a garish yellowish orange street light that stood outside the yard. Jilli slipped inside and made her way cautiously through the yard until she reached one den. It was Skimble and Jenny's. There was a quiet cry from inside the den then panting, and a soft male voice comforting her. Jilli slipped inside and came upon Jenny lying in a pile of rags, a soggy kitten at her flank, and pain in her eyes. Skimble stood near her head, and Jelly was wrapping the kitten in an old blanket or something. Jenny looked up as soon as the young cat entered._

" _Jilli?" She murmured in a surprised and tired voice. Jilli smiled._

" _Hello Jenny. Brutus sent me….This is our kit. He was nearly killed and we were hoping you might be able to raise him as your own." Jilli murmured. Jenny looked at the kit with the bandaged throat through sad and fearful eyes. Then she nodded._

" _Of course. Tumblebrutus is my brother and I would do anything for him…even if he is a lousy pirate." She chuckled. Jilli nodded sadly and set the kit next to Jenny. He instantly snuggled into the warmth of her fur, next to the other little kit. Jilli smiled sadly._

" _Jenny…I don't know if Tumblebrutus will live the night…Hyena messed him up pretty bad…Hyena is the one that tried to kill this kit as well." She murmured. Jenny gasped quietly and looked up at the other she-cat._

" _I…I promise I will take care of this kit like he is my own." She murmured. Jilli nodded thankfully._

" _His name is Tumblebrutus as well." She murmured. Jenny's eyes softened as she gazed down at Tumble, who gazed back up in confusion, to young and in pain to understand what was going on. Jilli stared at the kit for a long time, who turned his head and met her gaze, then she turned and vanished without a trace into the night. Her pale golden eyes were forever burned into Tumble's memory, though he would never understand why he dreamed of such eyes each night. Nor why he dreamt of a monster with dark green eyes, and long white teeth, nor why he dreamt of blood. Quaxo continued to watch as the memory blocked itself from Tumble's head, and the kit grew older, forgetting all about it outside of nightmares. He thought he was the son of Skimble and Jenny, and had no knowledge of the scar on his throat beneath thick white and brown fur…_

Quaxo snapped out of the kits thoughts and stumbled back, his face turned from mischievous to shocked and fearful. The others stared at him with wide eyes, Tumble looking most frightened, not knowing what the magician had seen. Quaxo walked forwards and blinked. He reached out and gently parted the fur on Tumble's throat, revealing a pink and vivid scar, a mark of where his throat had nearly been torn out. Jerrie, Teazer and Talus's eyes widened as they stared at the mark. Quaxo bristled.

"Get off of him! Now!" The two toms scrambled away from the kit, who remained crouched there staring up at Quaxo. Quaxo stared down at him. "I'm sorry Tumble. We were only joking, trying to get you back for being so hateful towards us…I…You had better talk to Jenny about that mark on your throat." He murmured, staring into the kits remarkably pale blue eyes, so like his fathers. Tumble blinked and nodded his head.

"o…Ok. I…I'm sorry I was so mean…I was not in a good mood yesterday and Jerrie and Teazer scared me…I get mad sometimes…I don't know why. I didn't mean it Misto." He whispered. Quaxo touched his muzzle to the kits head.

"It's Ok. We all forgive you. Your friends were in on this by the way." Quaxo meowed, forcing a smile. He let out a yowl and Pounce, Etcy, El, Jemi, and Vicky darted around the corner, and leaped onto the kitten, who forgot about his fear and upset, and laughed, rolling with the others. Quaxo smiled and moved to sit in between Teazer and Talus, watching the kittens. Jerrie sat on the other side of Teazer. Talus was staring at Quaxo, looking confused. Quaxo narrowed his eyes and Talus blinked. He sighed heavily and rose to his paws.

"Come with me." He meowed.

Quaxo blinked and with a glance at the kits then the twins he rose to his paws and padded after the black tom with silver shot through his fur, like frail wisps of mist. His orangey yellow eyes glowed faintly, as he sat down in the next clearing and faced Quaxo. Quaxo stared into his eyes. Talus was quiet for a long time before he spoke, his voice almost sad.

"Why is it that you hate me?" He asked quietly. Quaxo blinked.

"I don't hate you. But you know as well as I do that you are hiding something. Not just from me but from the whole tribe…from Munkus…And you have blocks on your mind stronger than Macavity's." Quaxo replied, too tired of all this rubbish to lie to the cat. Talus winced.

"Every cat has secrets." He murmured, his ears flicking back a little. Quaxo blinked with a nod.

"Yes. I have learned that more than anything else I have learned here. But you're always nervous…Always on your guard. But nobody else seems to notice." Quaxo meowed. Talus sighed.

"I'll tell you what. You tell me what you saw with Tumble, and whatever secret it is your hiding that you feel so guilty and angry about." The tom cat countered. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Your magic." He growled. Talus shrugged.

"Can't do anything much. All I can do is change forms, feel emotions and appear, but I can't even control where I appear." He growled. "I can't read minds or anything. I can block my mind, but that took years and years of practice." Quaxo blinked.

"Fine. Tumblebrutus is not Jenny and Skimble's kit…" Quaxo launched into the horrific story, and Talus's eyes widened considerably. Something flitted through his eyes, as if he was suddenly remembering something from his own past. He shook his head and blinked, eyeing the young Protector.

"OK. That makes sense…but what is it that you are always so nervous about? So guilty about?" Talus asked. Quaxo's ears went back a little and he squeezed his eyes shut for a heartbeat. Then he opened them.

"I saved Macavity." He muttered. "I saved his life. He was in a terrible state. Dying...and yet I saved him..." Talus's eyes widened.

"Why would you do that Misto? He torments this tribe so badly… I…I thought you hated him." Talus murmured quietly. Quaxo looked up.

"I do…But Victoria was dying. I needed to speak to Griddlebone whom is her mother. Because it was a disease that needs kin's blood. I went to Macavity so I could get in his building and talk to Griddlebone. He was dying…He had a hole in his stomach from…well from me. But I found out Macavity is Vicki's father as well. And Griddlebone refused to help so I had to give some of my blood. Macavity cannot know that she is his daughter…I don't want him to start torturing her too. He can never know…" Quaxo blinked staring at his paws and Talus sighed and curled his tail around his nephew.

"Ok. I understand now. You had too. I won't tell you what my secret is because I don't want anyone to know or hear. But I will allow you into my mind, so long as you block it to others." He meowed quietly. Quaxo looked up at the tall slender tom.

"Ok." He murmured. He closed his eyes and pushed his mind into Talus's. The barriers immediately dissolved and Quaxo built them back up behind him. And then he was thrown into a confusing jumbled mess of memories.

 _Talus squealed with delight and leaped onto a tiny silver and black stripped kitten. It was Munk. A few other kittens darted around him. Tugger, Alonzo, and even a tiny version of Macavity. There were also three queen kits, Deme, Bomba and Likia…Quaxo's mother. She looked just like Quaxo but without the white. Two queens sat nearby staring at the kits with smiles…Quaxo recognize Munk and Macavity's mother. The other was unfamiliar to him. Quaxo watched as Talus and the other quarreled with amusement. Even little Macavity…or Plato at the time seemed to be happy, smiling and squealing happily. Talus blinked with a smile, and leaped onto Likia._

" _Ha! Got you Liki!" He purred. The slender black queen kit squeaked and rolled over, pummeling his belly with soft paws._

" _Hey!" Talus squeaked leaping away from her. He only ran into Tugger, who had grown huge in his few short weeks of life. Tugger snorted and wrapped his hefty paws around Talus's shoulders, pulling him to the ground. Talus squealed in amusement._

" _Help! I'm being attacked by the lion!" He squeaked with a laugh. Tugger giggled. But suddenly Munk was there, he flung himself onto Tugger, sending the much larger kit rolling away._

" _I'll save you!" Munk purred. Talus scrambled up and he and Munk closed in on Tugger. But Plato leaped up and ran over…It was Tugger and Plato against Talus and Munk. The four toms squared off then leaped. Plato and Talus, and Tugger and Munkus. The four rolled and squeaked and squealed until Bomba, Alonzo, Deme, and Likia leaped into the fray. Then it was a full blown fur ball explosion._

 _The memory faded away, with Talus laughing in a heap of kittens. The next memory was dark and cold, thick dark storm clouds over head, and thunder rumbling ominously in the distance. Talus was crouched pressed flush against Munkus, and Tugger. Both had their muzzles buried in a dry spot of their mothers fur bloodied and ragged fur. Munkus was silent, but tears poured down his face, and Tugger was sobbing violently into her fur. Plato stood nearby, staring through horrified and anguished eyes at her stone cold body, tears building in his glassy eyes, but refusing to fall. Two other bodies lay in the clearing with hers. Two queens. Deme, Likia and Bomba pressed against one while Asparagus and Jellylorum pressed against another. Gus, looking younger and far less confused stood behind them, tears falling down his face. Old Deuteronomy was staring at the scene through tear filled eyes, while other cats clustered around the clearing. Jenny was laying close behind Jelly, draping her spotted tail over her back, tears in her eyes. Suddenly the scene became clear to Quaxo. This was the day Munk, Tugger, and Macavity's mother had died, as well as Deme's mother, who was also Bomba and Talus and Likia's adoptive mother, and the other, Asparagus and Jelly's mother. Old D was shaking with grief but he spoke final words._

" _We…We gather here together to mourn the loss of a few brave and amazing cats….Dellalora, Hillikathaya, and Jenkoloctelle. Dell, Hilli, and Jenko were each their own cats, they were strong, and beautiful, and were each wonderful friends, sisters, mates, daughters and mothers. We will mourn their loss, and we will pray they find peace and happiness in the Heaviside Layer. We will pray that the Everlasting Cat guides their paws safely along their path there, and forever afterwards, and she shall comfort each of these families as they grieve. May Everlasting always watch over our tribe, in the name of the Jellicle Moon we pray. Farewell brave warriors, and may you find peace in your new lives." He rumbled, tears falling down his face. Then he lay next to his mates cold bloody body and closed his eyes, refusing to look at his grieving sons or tribe. Talus looked around at all the heartbreak before he rested his head on the she-cats cold body and drifted into sleep…_

 _A new scene arose, a couple months later, Munk, Tugger, Plato, Talus, Alonzo, Likia, Bomba, and Deme were laying in the clearing…all looked rather depressed, and would not play. Plato was glaring bitterly at the ground, the ever present pain in his eyes. Likia was pressed close to him, while Munk watched her with pain in his eyes. Deme was watching too, her eyes sad. Bomba, Tugger and Alonzo did nothing, simply squeezing their eyes shut. Admetus was nearby watching Alonzo with troubled eyes, but not going near to the group. After a long pause Plato stood and snarled._

" _We need to go and kill that bastard that killed mother, and Hilli and Jenko!" He snarled furiously. Munk's eyes widened with fear an Tugger leaped up pressing close to his brother. Plato visibly relaxed, but his tail still lashed._

" _Plato! Father said he would have no choice but to banish you if you kept talking like that! He said no violence in this tribe. We do not need to kill to win our battles!" Munk said quietly, looking around with wide eyes. Plato's paws sparked._

" _Aeron killed three of us! Our mothers! Do you not see?!" He hissed furiously. "If we don't kill him he will kill more of us!" He snarled. His voice had alerted attention, Talus stood up and faced the magical tom._

" _Be quiet Plato! We are all grieving and we are not talking of murder!" he hissed quietly. Plato snarled furiously._

" _Shut up! You don't know anything! Your mother abandoned you and Likia when you were kits! She left you to die! You would not understand!" He snarled. Talus winced, and looked away pain and anger in his heart._

" _I do understand. Hilli was our mother. Blood does not matter." Talus muttered._

" _Blood means everything!" Plato snarled. Talus blinked, narrowing his eyes in fury._

" _No it means nothing! Family is about love, not blood!" Talus spat. Plato snapped….He leaped through the air and landed on Talus. Likia leaped to her paws._

" _Plato!" She shrieked fearfully. But the tom was in a blind rage. He tore his claws across Talus's flank. Talus howled in pain, but refused to fight back, simply pushing his paws against Plato to try to get away from him. Then suddenly Plato was swinging through open air, his paws churning furiously. Deut stood there, Plato clutched in his jaws, but as soon as the fiery tom realized who it was he went limp and Deut dropped him, glaring down furiously at the kit. The tribe stood clustered around. Skimble was there too, but he was young, only a young adult. The rest of the tribe began to gather around, some faces familiar, others not. Talus was crouched on the ground trembling a little. Munk padded to his best friends side, and looked at his brother through wide eyes. Plato was panting, realizing what he had done. Deut spoke up finally._

" _Plato. You have gone too far this time! I am sorry but there can be no more acceptances. You may be my son but I must think about the good of the tribe. From this day forwards you are banished! You will no longer be allowed anywhere in or around Jellicle territory, nor will you be allowed to interact with the tribe members. If you are caught on the territory you will be treated as an enemy. Now go Plato." Deut growled…there was anger in his eyes but it only hid and unbearable anguish. The tribe looked on silently and grimly._

" _Noooo! P…please give him another chance!" Tugger suddenly cried out, launching towards his brother and standing between the tall ginger tom and his father. He stared up through pleading eyes. Deut simply shook his head._

" _I'm sorry Rummy. He has had too many chances." Deut meowed. Tugger whirled towards his brother._

" _No! Plato! Promise him you won't do it again! Please you have to stay!" The young tom kit squeaked desperately. Plato shook his head._

" _No. I'm leaving. If dad does not give a damn about mom then fine. I don't wanna stay around here." He growled quietly. Likia stepped forwards. Plato looked at her, his eyes softening considerably._

" _I'm going with him." She meowed, glaring around challengingly. No cat questioned her, but several had sad looks in their eyes. Deut sighed._

" _You will be treated as an enemy too." He murmured quietly. She nodded._

" _Likia?" Talus murmured, eyes wide and sad. She smiled sadly at both Deut and Talus._

" _I'm sorry and I understand. But…I love him. I won't stay here." She murmured. Deut nodded in understanding and Talus bowed his head in acceptance, sadness in his eyes. But Tugger piped up again._

" _I'm leaving too!" He yowled desperately. Deut's eyes narrowed._

" _That is where I draw the line. You must stay Rum." He growled. Tugger glared up at him._

" _You can't stop me!" He snarled. Deut shook his head._

" _You foolish kit. You cannot go." Deut growled. Tugger snorted and turned his back on his father, marching over to Plato. Plato was staring at Munk instead, who looked utterly lost. Then he looked down at Tugger._

" _No. You can't come with me." He meowed. Tugger flinched._

" _What? But she is going with you!" He spat. Plato squeezed his eyes closed then opened them, a new fire within._

" _No! I DON'T WANT YOU!" He snarled furiously. Tugger stared up with huge blue eyes that filled with tears. Then he turned and ran towards the den his loud sobs echoing after him. Plato narrowed his eyes and turned away from the tribe._

" _Goodbye Plato." Deuteronomy murmured quietly. Plato looked over his shoulder._

" _Goodbye father. And by the way, the name is Macavity."_

 _That part of the memory ended and a new day, sunny and bright appeared, but the mood in the Jellicle Junkyard was gloomy. Talus, Alonzo and Munk were laying close together on the Tire. Deut had kept in his own den for many weeks now. He did not often come out and had lost his happiness. Tugger too had become quiet, but when questioned he smiled and brushed it off. He mostly hung out around the queens now. He was getting older, and was developing ruggedly handsome features, and the younger and older queens alike hung near him like burrs…Jennyanydots had adopted the kits when their mothers had died. Even though she was still a very young queen she had offered, and Jelly and Asparagus, even though they were adults had temporarily moved in with Jenny and Skimble. Talus was gazing into the distance. For days he had been contemplating something, and now his decision was final. Talus was going to leave the junkyard. He blamed himself for Plato…or Macavity leaving. And he was heartbroken. His sister had left and his adopted mother had died, and Macavity's words had cut deep. Talus loved his friends like his own littermates, but he could not stay._

 _Later that night when darkness fell Talus wrote a note and left it for Munk and Tugger to find. Then he turned and disappeared out of the yard. He ran and ran, not reappearing. Like Macavity, Talus was not there._

 _Months passed and Talus kept on the move, attempting to master the few powers he had. One memory shocked Quaxo, and he would never forget the image…_

 _Talus's paws were sparking but he had so little power it did nothing more. Then he blinked squeezing his eyes shut and focusing all his power…Something strange happened. His long shaggy fur retracted into his body, until all that was left was a short sleek layer that shone. There was more silver…His fur was short, shiny, and swirled mixture of silver and black, except for his broad white chest, tail tip and front paws. A black ragged r shape stood out against his white chest fur and his eyes were glowing red orbs. The tom looked at himself in shock, and Quaxo suddenly realized who the tom looked like…Who he reminded him of, why he had somehow recognized the tomcat when he had appeared in the junkyard. Talus was the Great Rumpus Cat. Quaxo saw many times Rumpus had darted in to save the day or foil Macavity's plans. Over and over he had done so, and Quaxo even witnessed the Awful Battle Of The Pekes and The Pollicles first paw. All of that just because he blamed himself for Macavity._

Quaxo drew from the jumbled mess of thoughts and stared up at the tom.

"You…You're…" He blinked and Talus nodded.

"Yes. I visited Munk each year just after the ball…because no cat knows me as…my other self…So technically I am not at the ball…" He chuckled. "I don't think Munk likes Rumpus all that much…I love how he usually tries to imitate Rumpus Cat's dance moves, but can never keep exact pace." He chuckled again, shaking his head. Quaxo smiled.

"But why don't you tell anyone?" He asked. Talus shrugged.

"I just like to keep it to myself. Quaxo you know how it feels to be two different cats, and half of you treated differently because of it. Nobody knows I am some famous vigilante so they never treat me different." Talus meowed. Quaxo nodded his head, understanding burning painfully through him.

"Oh, I almost resent you now." Quaxo chuckled. Talus smiled.

"Oh well. Promise to keep it secret?" Talus asked. Quaxo nodded solemnly.

"On my life." He responded.

"Good. I only decided to tell you because I suspected you suspected something, and I knew you would understand." Talus meowed. Quaxo smiled.

"Well thanks for trusting me." He purred, rolling his eyes. Talus nodded.

"No problem. Nice that you finally trust _me_ nephew." Talus purred.

"Nice to meet you too uncle." Quaxo replied with a sheepish grin. The two turned and trotted back into the clearing where the twins and kittens were still playing. Quaxo felt so much better about his kin now, and he knew he could learn to get along with the goofy furball.

 **Welp! Another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	10. Part 10: A Warriors Heart

**Quaxo's Secret Tale  
By: Brittglamorra  
Part 10**

 **So. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Wanted to let you know that the back stories of both Tugger and Macavity are coming up very soon…Anyways. On with the story!**

Weeks passed without any sign of Macavity and peace was settling over the junkyard finally. Though Quaxo was not foolish enough to believe Macavity would not strike again. He knew something. There was an annual spring dance tomorrow. The Jellicle Spring Equinox Dance. It happened every spring and this would be his first. It was in early spring when Tugger had found the young kit in the rain…Quaxo was nearly a year old. His birthday was in eight short days, and the dance was tomorrow. Quaxo sighed with a happy smile. Even though he knew Macavity would strike things were good. He had been working with Tanto and Cori often again, and he had gone out on a few heists with Jerrie and Teazer and was due for another one tonight. He was eager to go on this heist. He had not only grown closer to Jerrie, whom was in his opinion his best friend, but he had been growing so much closer to Teazer, and he relished in that thought. Even the thought of her made him blush, and smile in a way that made him resemble Tugger when the big tom was drunk.

The day passed quickly and the Protector left the tribe well-guarded in his absence. He met the twins by the gate, a smile gracing his lips when he spotted them. The two bound towards him and leaped onto him. His collar rattled loudly against Teazer's pearls and he giggled. Teazer froze and stared down at him for a moment before she rolled onto her back giggling like mad, her paws thrashing in the air.

"You sounded like me!" She giggled. Jerrie was laughing uncontrollably too, pointing a paw at Quaxo, who scrambled to his paws and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" He growled. He leaped at both of them, wrapping his paws around them and narrowing his eyes mischievously. As soon as he touched them all three vanished in a puff of bluish smoke.

They reappeared and Teazer squealed in shock. Jerrie squealed too sounding very much like his sister. Quaxo laughed.

"Now who sounds like Teazer?!" he snorted in laughter. He stood up, realizing his destination had gone a bit wonky. He was in the palace, and the guards were staring at him with wide eyes. Quaxo rolled his eyes and shook out his fur, as if he had meant to come here. He grinned at the identical twins, as they looked around with wide eyes.

"I want you two to meet someone." He purred. Then he narrowed his eyes. "And no stealing anything from here." He growled good-naturedly. Teazer and Jerrie nodded, still looking around in aww. He padded through the long corridor leaving the startled guards behind him, and the twins trotted after him. He looked over his shoulder.

"I bet your family is not this wealthy." He purred. The twins shook their heads, jaws hanging open as they took in each new scene. Quaxo rolled his eyes in amusement and led them up long winding marble stairs. There had to be hundreds of rooms but only a few doors down he turned off into one of the rooms. The room was decorated with vibrant shades of red, gold and purple. There were two large beds that looked like miniature human beds. One said Presto on it and the other Ella, and the beautiful old white Persian was curled up in hers. She looked up at the cats entered, a welcoming smile on her face. Beautiful jewels and decorations covered the room, and a huge portrait of Quaxo and Ella hung over the mantel, while photos of previous cats whom had lived here decorated the top of the mantel. Ella rose, stretching and climbed off her bed. Her beautiful diamond studded collar gleamed in the light, and Teazer blinked at it with wide eyes. Ella yawned then dipped her head to her guests.

"Greetings Presto, who are your friends?" she asked with a purr. Quaxo grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Ella…These are my best friends Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie." He meowed. The twins had halted and were sitting down, observing the royal cat with wide eyes.

"Greetings young ones. I'm Ella." She purred…The twins smiled wide, and with awe…

Quaxo and the twins stayed there for awhile, but not too long, before Quaxo took them to the place they were headed in the first place…Victoria Grove. They slunk into a house as darkness fell, and padded silently into the rooms…Quaxo felt a bit awkward doing heists with them anymore, since he was the Protector now, and this was less than respectable behaviour. He shrugged it off and padded silently into a dark room…But the fur along his spine bristled. There, in a huge basket on the kitchen floor was a Pollicle. A massive but slender brown and black dog with a short stub of a tail, and tall pointed ears, and a long narrow muzzle. It had a red collar around its neck, studded with small sharp metal spikes. It was snoring softly and evenly. Quaxo silently backed out of the room, his eyes huge, and his fur bristling. He accidently bumped into someone and turned to see Rumpleteazer, who was glancing over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Lets get out of here." She whispered. Quaxo was about to agree when he realized there were no more snores echoing around the house. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was standing, staring at them with blue eyes that glowed softly in the faint light…It was a truly terrifying sight. And it sent a cold shiver of terror down Quaxo's spine. The Pollicle growled once, low and deep in its throat and Quaxo whirled towards Teazer, but the dog leaped towards them and barked loudly, grabbing at Teazer, as Quaxo leaped aside…Quaxo yowled.

"No! Teazer!" His eyes began glowing furiously green, and his paws sparked with blue light. In a heartbeat his fur was sparkling and sleek and black, no white apart from his face, throat, and tail-tip. His eyes glowed as the dog lunged at her, and he threw himself between the Pollicle's teeth and Teazer. He squeezed his eyes closed as jaws closed on his neck, but he slipped and it gripped his scruff instead. Quaxo felt sharp pain and felt the warmth of his own blood run down his neck…He wondered where the humans were.

"I will always protect you!" Quaxo suddenly yelled at Teazer, who was screaming at him for jumping in the way. He writhed in the dog's jaws and stretched around, digging his claws into its face and pulling. The blue power in his paws shocked the dog, and made the wounds burn. The Pollicle dog yelped and dropped him on the ground. He hit hard, and the wind was knocked out of him.

Quaxo gasped, but leaped to his paws and touched his nose to Teazer's head. She vanished in a flash of blue energy, her wail echoing throughout the house. He noticed Mungojerrie watching with wide eyes. But a heartbeat later the striped calico tom leaped into the fight, launching himself at the dog. It grabbed him before he could lay a claw on it and flung him across the room. Jerrie crashed into a china cabinet full of vases and other glass things and they shattered loudly, and explosion of glass going every which way. Quaxo snarled and flew at the dog, his paws sparking. Bolts of energy flew at the dog, and it began yelping as it was hit repeatedly with hot and painful blue lightning. It snarled in rage, and in its moment of anger and confusion Quaxo leaped at the unconscious Jerrie and touched his fur. Jerrie vanished as well. When the calico striped tom was gone Quaxo faced the Pollicle again. It was staring at him out of narrowed angry eyes but there was something else in them. The dog blinked once then stood straight, stepping out of his defensive stance.

"You are brave kitten." It growled in a strange rumbling voice that sounded gruff and raspy as though he had gargled nails. Quaxo blinked, still, cautious, and still glaring at the dog.

"Not brave. I am aloof, shy and quiet. But I will do anything for those I love." Quaxo growled. The mighty dog whom still dripped blood onto the floor tilted his head to the side, curiosity in the blue depths.

"You have the heart of a Warrior. Most cats I have come across would flee ignoring those behind them, in their time of panic and fear, abandoning their companions. You however took what I had to give from another and acted selflessly. That is commendable. You may leave in peace, and you have my respect. If you need anything just ask. I am your ally." The dog barked softly. Quaxo tipped his head to the side.

"What is your name?" He asked. The dog blinked and looked at his paws.

"My humans called me Killer. But my birth name was Defender." The Pollicle said. Quaxo blinked and dipped his head..

"I am…..umm. Mistoffelees." He meowed quietly. Something broke inside him that day as he spoke those words, and he looked up at the dog, who stood taller.

"I am yours to command Mistoffelees." He barked quietly. Quaxo nodded and he turned away. As he walked passed the stairs he smelled something unpleasant drifting down from the floor above. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the narrow featured dog.

"Where are your humans?" He asked very softly. A deep sadness entered the dogs eyes.

"I am alone now." He barked simply in response. Quaxo nodded once and looked at the floor in front of him. He looked over his shoulder again but the dog was curled up sleeping once more. Quaxo vanished from the spot and reappeared in the junkyard…only to be thrown into utterly insane turmoil…

Cats were buzzing around the yard, cries of grief and fear rang out. Some cats leaped away from Quaxo, fear in their eyes until they realized who it was, and then they swarmed him, sobbing and talking all at once, clinging to his fur…He couldn't understand nor could he make himself heard above the clamor. So instead he blindly pushed his way through the crowd until he emerged in an open space. Jenny was crouched over a still calico tabby form, Teazer sobbing into his chest fur, and Skimble pressed close to her, tears running down his face. Quaxo stumbled a few steps forwards, and the crowd fell dead silent. The small tux tom didn't even notice the blood running down the back of his neck. Jenny was crouched on the ground, and she looked up and Quaxo with huge tear-stained eyes.

"Mungojerrie….Mungojerrie is dead." She whispered. Quaxo's legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed, yowling in unmeasured pain into the still night air.

 _His anguished and completely broken and heart breaking wail echoed all across London. People lifted their heads, Pollicle's barked nervously…Cats moods fell dark, and somewhere out there in the dark depths of a warehouse, a tall and lean ginger tabby with the scent of whiskey clinging to him snapped awake, his cold blue eyes wide and scheming._

 **Hey tribe-mates. I know this is way short for a chapter of Q.S.T. but I had to leave you on that cliffie…Don't worry…The next chapter will be longer…ish…Oh…What did I do..?! *sniffles***


	11. Part 11: Too Young For This

**Quaxo's Secret Tale  
By: Brittglamora  
Part 11**

 **Still sad… :(  
**

Quaxo let out a wail and sobbed for a few heartbeats…But then….He suddenly leaped to his paws, determination and utter grief in his eyes, blotting out his common sense. He pressed his paws to Jerrie's still and cold body. His paws glowed vibrant blue, and his fur has change again. His eyes glowed and he began pouring energy into Jerrie. Cori suddenly raced up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Quaxo no! You know as well as I do that you absorb others wounds! Doing this could kill you!" Cori yelled. Quaxo glared up at him, and shoved the cream and brown tom away from him. Cori tripped and landed on his tail, staring at Quaxo through anguished eyes. Quaxo turned back to Jerrie.

"I need to do this! It's my fault! If I am alive and he is not then I have failed everyone! I have to bring him back! He is my best friend!" He pressed his paws to Jerrie's body and blue light began to envelop the toms body…The tiniest hint of silvery-green light mingled with the ever darkening blue and then it was blinding white….All cats had to turn their faces away, or squeeze their eyes shut.

Quaxo could feel the energy drain out of him…He could feel agonizing pain everywhere….He could feel his heart thumping quickly and irregularly. Darkness was edging his vision, as he stared up into the mingled grief, fear and hope filled faces of Skimble, Jenny and Teazer. His eyes locked with pretty silvery-green, as she stared back into his eyes. His legs were shaking, and he could feel himself weakening. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the power harder, gritting his teeth so hard that they ground together violently, creating an obnoxious and nerve shattering sound. Then there was a jerk in his heart…Darkness crashed down on him very suddenly and he collapsed…everything went black…But he faded with joy as he heard the steady and rhythmic heartbeat beneath his head, and felt the gentle rise and fall of the calico tabbies chest. Then he could hear, see, sense, scent, feel, nothing….Nothing at all…it was all dark…

He didn't know how long he had been out but Quaxo woke to fiery pain in his body, and throbbing in his head. He realized he was in Jenny's den and he looked around the dark room. In a bed nearby lay Mungojerrie, breathing and alive, and on the couch for guests Teazer, Tanto and Cori lay asleep curled up into little balls of fur. In another medical bed lay Tugger, his breathing a bit raspy, as the big tom was still sick from a few days ago. Bomba was sleeping beside him, her fiery red flank rising and falling silently. Quaxo winced as the pain continued to pound in the back of his head. He let out a soft groan as he moved and instantly Teazer's head snapped up, and she looked over at him, her silvery-green eyes wide and glowing softly in the dim star-light that filtered into the den. Quaxo winced and yelped very quietly in pain when she flung her paws around him. As soon as he made the noise she jerked back as though he had struck her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. He blinked as she hugged him more gently. He buried his face in her chest fur, and she gently rubbed his back. "What hurts Quax?" She murmured softly. He blinked with a shiver.

"Everything." He muttered. She sighed and he could feel warm wet on his fur. He gently pulled back from her and used a paw to dry her eyes. She blinked up at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you Quaxo….Thank you….I…I don't know what I would have done….I thought he was never coming back…" She buried her face in his fur and he could feel his white bib soaking through, but he did not care. "You almost died…Just to save his life." She whispered. He just held her as she sobbed. He sighed heavily.

"Of course. I couldn't live myself if I didn't try." He meowed softly. Teazer sobbed more.

"And I couldn't live without either of you. I am so confused…I want to be mad at you for risking your life so recklessly…but I am also so grateful…You saved my best friends life, my brother, my twin…I don't know what I would have done…" She murmured oh so sorrowfully and oh so softly. Quaxo sighed softly and gingerly wrapped his paws around her.

"It's ok. We are both here…Now just calm down…" He murmured softly. Teazer sighed heavily and crawled onto his bed, snuggling close to him. Quaxo sighed heavily and closed his eyes, darkness soon closing in, and peace overcoming him as Teazer's sweet scent washed over him and wrapped him in a warm pocket of comfort. He drifted away into sleep…But the nightmares came strong and hard, lashing out with the force of a human's paw.

Quaxo dreamt of every cat around him that he loved being killed…He dreamt his mother was not dead but abandoned him instead of Macavity on that cold night. He dreamt that Tugger had abandoned him, and he dreamt that Teazer and Jerrie hated him along with the rest of the tribe…They were closing in on all sides, and leaped at him, their furious yowls swelling into a roar fit for a lion. He woke up with a start, and instantly the pain overcame him again and he let out a gasp, sinking back down beside Teazer, who was staring at him with wide round eyes. He blinked and sighed, lowering his head and ears in shame.

"I'm sorry to wake you up." He meowed. He looked up past her and realized dawn was fast-approaching. He sighed and Teazer sat up.

"It's ok. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked softly, her distinct cockney accent more pronounced. Quaxo shook his head with a shiver.

"Not yet." He replied. Teazer simply nodded her head in acceptance, and Quaxo sat up slowly and gingerly, testing out his aching limbs. Teazer helped him as he limped towards the entrance and breathed in a lungful of cool morning air. They remained in comfortable silence then Teazer blinked, and directed him back towards his bed after awhile.

"Ok. Now you need to sit down before Jenny gets up." She meowed quietly.

"I already am up." Growled an all too familiar voice, as she sternly tapped her hind paw impatiently. Quaxo winced and glanced at Jenny.

"Errmm…I just wanted fresh air." Quaxo meowed. Jenny blinked and tilted her head, sympathy lighting in her eyes.

"Well I suppose you deserve it after what you did. Though it was also stupid." Jenny snorted sternly. Quaxo lowered his ears in shame.

"Sorry." He muttered. Jenny blinked, her eyes softening.

"Oh well…What's done is done. Here." She padded over and handed the two cats each a bowl of braised mouse leg soup. Quaxo ate the warm liquid quickly and gratefully, even though his head still spun. When they had finished Jenny took their bowls away. He looked up at the ginger tabby striped and leopard spotted she-cat and his eyes swam with tears for a heartbeat, as sudden emotion surged through him…The reality of everything that had happened since he had been found that night came crashing down on him at once. How many times had he been injured? How many times had he nearly died for these cats that were his family? How many times had it been Jenny that he had fallen back on? What were each cat to him? Each felt like part of his family. But that was what he had always said…blood doesn't matter. Then he suddenly realized. Jennyanydots was the closest things to a mother he had ever known. Even though Jelly had originally nursed him the duty had been passed over to Jenny shortly after, and she had always been the one to care for him, the one who told him stories, the one who watched him when Tugger was away, the one who had once sung to him when he had been frightened by a storm…Jenny was the only mother he had ever known.

Jenny turned back at that moment and saw all the emotions running through his eyes. She rushed over, her eyes concerned.

"Quaxo? What is it?" She asked with concern, looking him up and down, worried that he was injured. He blinked and gave a watery smile.

"I'm sorry…I just…" He paused and wrapped his paws around her, pulling her into a strong hug. She was startled for a heartbeat, then she wrapped her arms around him and blinked in confusion at Teazer over his shoulder. "Thank you so much….for everything…You are the only mother I have ever known…I love you." He whispered in a shaky voice. Tears instantly came to Jenny's eyes and she hugged the young Protector tighter, her tears soaking into his shoulder.

"Oh Quaxo…I love you too….my son." She breathed back, her voice trembling. Quaxo held her tighter, his eyes squeezed closed. When he opened them again he saw Skimble leaning against the counter behind Jenny, and observing with watery eyes, and a cup of tea in one hand. He gave Quaxo a small smile and Quaxo's eyes spoke a thousand words to the tom. Skimble suddenly understood that apart from Tugger, Skimble himself was like a father to Quaxo. Skimble set down his tea and walked over to Quaxo and Jenny. Jenny blinked up at him as he wrapped his arms around both cats, and pulled Teazer into the embrace as well. Quaxo pulled an arm free and wrapped it around Teazer and Skimble…Slowly the den around them woke up and all the injured cats, or sick cats, or visiting cats sat up and observed, before they were invited over…The only cat who didn't wake up was Jerrie…He was still lying in his bed. Bomba and Tugger had woken and the large manned cat seemed a lot better than he had been. He was currently hugging Quaxo. Bomba clung to the large toms arm. Cori and Tanto were on the other side of Quaxo. Quaxo felt a little squished.

"Ok guys…errmmm…I think this hug just got awkward." He purred in amusement. The others laughed and separated. Jenny padded into the kitchen to get everyone some soup. Bomba and Tugger sat together talking quietly while Quaxo chatted with Teazer, Cori, and Tanto. They sat close to Jerrie, waiting patiently for him to wake. Skimble quickly downed his tea and a bowl of soup then headed out to head to the station.

It was hours later when Jerrie began to stir. He groaned and his paws twitched…In an instant the four best friends were next to their fallen friend and staring at him intently. Teazer leaned in close, tears in her eyes in an instant.

"J…Jerrie?" She breathed…The calico tom's silvery-green eyes opened slowly and he groaned looking up at her…then he looked around at the others and blinked…Fear suddenly coursed through him as he saw a flash of dogs teeth. He blinked and shook his head rapidly. Quaxo recoiled, having seen the vision, and the mystic twins soon followed suite. Then he leaned in again and put his face close to Jerrie's.

"Jer? Are…are you ok?" Quaxo asked quietly and fearfully. Mungojerrie slowly sat up, his eyes glazed with confusion. He looked between the cats, his eyes watering a little at what little pain remained after Quaxo's healing. Then he shivered, and snapped out of it.

"Teaz? Quax? Tanto, Cori? Wh…what happened?" He asked in a weak and trembling voice. Quaxo collapsed in relief, his eyes shutting. He felt Teazer's tail rest on his back momentarily and Quaxo blinked up seeing her concerned face. He gave a small smile and she returned it.

"We were robbin a place out in Victoria Grove and a filthy Pollicle attacked us…Quaxo saved my life, jumped in front of me when it tried to bite me and got that nasty wound on his neck." She meowed, pointing her tail towards the wound. "He then scratched it and he fell. He touched me and I vanished…I…I don't know what happened next but when I got here the cats surrounded me quickly and then you appeared moments later…Your breathing was shallow then…then it stopped…There was nothing Jenny could do…I…I thought you were g…gone forever…" She meowed, tears coming to her eyes. Quaxo looked at his friend as Jerrie gathered his twin sister into his arms and hugged her close.

"When Teazer was gone you came down the stairs and tried to attack the dog. It grabbed you and threw you against a china cabinet…I…I don't know exactly how you died though…" Quaxo meowed, though he suspected, as there was a terrible ache lingering in his neck. That was when Jenny padded over and hugged Jerrie briefly. Then she pulled back.

"Your neck was broken." She meowed quietly. "You were dead." Jerrie cocked his head in complete shock and confusion. He rubbed his neck.

"Um…My neck barely aches…How did I…How did I…?" He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. Jenny blinked at him then said very grimly.

"Quaxo healed you…He nearly died absorbing your injury. That is why you feel little to no pain. Because he took it all…and…it nearly took his life in return." Jenny meowed…Jerrie stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Then he turned and looked at Quaxo, his eyes full of tears. He was in complete shock that this tom would do that for him. No matter how close they were….Quaxo…He shook his head and reached towards the tux with his free arm. He pulled Quaxo towards him and hugged him tight. The three friends stayed like that for a while before Quaxo pulled Tanto and Cori close to them, and the five friends sat there for a long time laughing and crying and talking. Quaxo noticed Tanto staring at Jerrie very strangely and her brother was grimacing and Quaxo could feel strong emotions coming from the queen.

He blinked and smirked a little. They were all still close so he stood up with a stretch. But then he tripped over Cori's tail and fell behind Jerrie, gently making him jerk forwards…His lips met Tanto's and his eyes widened briefly in shock before he pulled back, his chest rising and falling rapidly…Tanto was blushing furiously and Cori rolled his eyes in annoyance…Quaxo couldn't help the snicker that escaped him and the other four looked at him. He pulled and innocent expression and Jerrie swatted him lightly in the shoulder.

"You did that on purpose." He grumbled, the blush under his fur very visible. Quaxo shrugged with a smirk.

"Who me?" He asked innocently. Jerrie snorted and Tanto played awkwardly with her tail, avoiding the calico toms gaze. Cori actually began to chuckle a little. Quaxo grinned at him and stood up, dusting off his fur and sitting down in between Teazer and Cori again. She grinned and nudged him, amusement in her eyes.

They stayed in the den all day, not leaving. Except Tugger. He was released and he and Bomba left, no doubt occupying Quaxo's precious pipe. That night the five friends curled up on one bed. They were all pressed close together with Quaxo in the center of the multi-colored pile of fur. Calico, cream and brown, and black and white. Their flanks rose and fell in sync and all the teenaged kits slowly drifted into sleep. Jenny was the last one up and she smiled softly at the sight…With a happy sigh she retired to her den, knowing Skimble would be home very late as always when he worked the Night Mail. Everything in the Junkyard went dark. Everything in the Junkyard went silent. That was until Quaxo's nightmares started.

 _Quaxo was running down a dark and deserted street as a storm raged overhead. That was one thing the tux could not stand was storms. Of all the bold and fearless thing he had done, and all the things that did not faze him, storms still shook him badly. He kept running…He could see nothing around him but the deserted shops each time lightning flashed. He could feel the gently rounded cobble-stone beneath his paws as he ran. But he kept slipping and jarring his ankles painfully. Yet for some reason he could not stop. Fear raced through him and he felt as though and army raced at his heels. It was dark, yet when lightning struck he could see. He was there, though Quaxo couldn't see him…His laughter rang out, though there was no source. And Quaxo ran on. His fur was plastered to his body….then he could feel claws raking across his back. He looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing there…The wounds looked as if they were slowly tearing themselves open. Quaxo howled in fear and agony and suddenly he slipped, rolling and tumbling ears over tail, several times. Then he hit hard against the side of a building. He lay dazed for a moment before he shakily tried to stand…Then he was there. His blue eyes glared down at the tom whom was his, but never was. Quaxo shivered staring up at him. Quaxo's green eyes began to glow and blue energy danced among his fur. But it seemed he could not use the powers he had been born to. Macavity smiled, his teeth gleaming ivory, stark against the darkness. Macavity cackled, the sound filled with hatred and bitterness, not trace of caring, no trace of regret._

" _You foolish kit. I'll make you wish you had never been born. I'll kill everyone around you and make you watch. Their blood is on your paws Mistoffelees." The ginger lanky tom cackled with hatred. Quaxo shivered violently, frozen to the spot. Quaxo yelled in absolute terror as jaws raced towards his throat, and icy blue eyes burned into his own green…_

Quaxo woke silently, with nothing more than a shiver and a sharp intake of breath. Immediately the calico pelt of Teazer swam before his eyes, and that combined with her sweet warm scent, somewhat calmed him. The nightmares had been getting worse and he had trained himself not to make noise or disturb anyone when he woke from these. Now he simply shivered ever so slightly and stared towards the den entrance. Soft moonlight filtered into the den and he knew it was still late, probably not even midnight yet. He sighed very quietly and carefully stood, stepping from the center of the warm huddle of friends and overtop of Teazer. He walked to the den entrance and slipped out.

The yard was completely silent, but not dark. The pale silvery moonlight lit the yard in is splendorous glow. He walked to the TSE1 and leaped up, sprawling out on the surface and closing his eyes. He heard the soft sounds of someone moving across the yard and opened his eyes to see Teazer. She was gazing at him sadly and walking towards him. Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew him. He blinked with a small smile as she leaped up next to him.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" He asked softly. Teazer smiled at him.

"I woke up when you did. You were having nightmares again weren't you?" She murmured softly. Quaxo sighed as she pressed close to him, laying her head on her paws.

"Yeah." He meowed quietly. She peered up at him and he looked down into her eyes. They sparkled in the starlight and he was momentarily captivated.

"Oh Quax. I wish you would tell someone…I wish you would tell me." She murmured. Quaxo smiled softly.

"I will tell you first…when I am ready." Quaxo murmured. Teazer sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Ok…" She paused and looked around the sky. She blinked once and smiled sweetly. "It really is beautiful out tonight." She murmured. Quaxo nodded with a smile.

"It is." He murmured, but he was staring at her face rather than the stars. Then he looked away blushing. Luckily the darkness of night concealed his blush. Teazer looked down at him with a slight shiver. She pressed closer to him and he nuzzled her ears. "Let's go back inside. It's getting a bit chilly."

After a few moments Teazer nodded with a small smile.

"Alright. Let's go." She purred. The two padded silently back into the den and curled up with the others once more, Quaxo in the center again, Teazer pressed against his flank. He fell into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in the sweet scents of his closest friends.

The next morning Quaxo and the others ventured from the den for the first time in a long while. Quaxo had been told that the annual Spring Dance had been canceled…And he had also learned that in three days was his first birthday. This morning Quaxo had excused himself and he went on a walk. He ventured deep into the Junkyard to places even he had never been…He had been walking for a while when suddenly he heard muffled sobs…The tom stopped and looked around in absolute confusion. He pinpointed the sound coming from within the junk. He rooted around until he located a small hole…Quaxo slipped inside and ventured into the junk. Deep inside was a wide space, with the slightest filter of sunlight pouring in. And Tumblebrutus was curled up sobbing quietly in the corner. Quaxo blinked, his eyes wide. He walked forwards and rested his paw on Tumbles shoulder.

"Tumble?" He murmured. The brown and white patched tom jumped then relaxed, looking up at him.

"What is it Misto?" He muttered, looking away. There was a heart-wrenching bitterness and sadness in his voice. Quaxo sighed, and he rested his tail on the kits back.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly. The kit sighed and looked at his paws.

"Jenny told me the truth." He muttered. Quaxo blinked and pressed comfortingly against the brown patched kits flank.

"It's ok. I understand." Quaxo murmured. He pressed close to the young tom who turned, sobbing into his shoulder. They stayed there for a long time, before Tumble quietly began to explain who his parents were.

"They were pirates on Growltigers ship. Apparently both survived the attack when I was young. But no cat has seen them since Growltiger's last stand. Everyone thinks they drowned." Tumblebrutus meowed quietly. Quaxo nodded his head, his eyes distant.

"I'm sorry. But you're happy here right?" Quaxo asked quietly. Tumble looked up at him.

"Yeah…But I wanna apologize for what I said…I was calling you and outsider when I am really more of an outsider than anyone." He muttered. Quaxo smiled and licked his ears.

"It's ok Tumble. I understand. I do feel like a useless outsider who only brings trouble. At least the cats think you are from here. They don't consider you an outsider. No matter. Its done with now…So…Do you wanna go hunting with me?" Quaxo asked. Tumble smiled and gave a small nod.

"Yes please." He murmured. Quaxo nodded and jumped up, leading the tom out of the junk pile, silently thinking it would make a comfortable and safe den.

The two toms hunted all afternoon before they headed back to the center of the clearing. Both were loaded with mice and rats and they set them in the small alcove set aside for prey. Jellicle's gathered around murmuring appreciatively. This would feed the tribe for at least two days! Quaxo went to bed happy that night. His head ached a little after a day of exerting himself though. Finally he got to return to his beloved pipe. It smelled strongly of Tugger and Bomba, but he didn't care. He simply curled up in his nest near the entrance and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Quaxo woke up looking tired. Nightmares often assaulted his dreams, and this night was no exception. But he pushed it aside and went about his duties. He organized the patrols and then leaped onto the Tire to keep his watch. He was not on a patrol today and he sat on the Tire all day. He watched, and he waited…And nothing happened. Nothing but the normal activity of the yard.

Throughout the day the kittens surrounded Tugger in the clearing along with the majority of the Queens, mates or not. Quaxo watched in amusement. Jelly and Jenny relaxed outside Jenny's den when they were not busily rushing around. The toms patrolled most of the day, marching past the main clearing every half hour or so. Deut and Gus lounged on some stones near Jelly's den, and when the kittens were not swooning over Tugger they were rushing around and playing games. Except Victoria. She sat off to one side reading a book. It was near the end of the day when Quaxo spotted Jerrie and Teazer at wrestling in the clearing while Tanto and Cori meditated near the edge. Jerrie accidentally rolled into Tanto, who tumbled into Cori and Quaxo watched with greater amusement…He could not hear what was said but Jerrie was smiling sheepishly, Cori was looking annoyed, Tanto was blushing and Teazer was giggling uncontrollably. Then the four began to wrestle and play, leaping at one another's tails and such. Victoria was soon pulled into the game by Teazer, and the five of his closest friends wrestled and played and squealed in joy…and Quaxo suddenly felt searing pangs of envy and sadness. He wanted to be out there playing with them instead of sitting here guarding the tribe. It was not that he didn't care…But it was just that…Since he was very young he had been forced to grow up. And now he was just a teenager living the life of an adult. He was using all his time to protect the tribe, or attempt to escape the danger of enemies. He had seen so many things even Old Deuteronomy would not have seen…And he felt lonelier than he had ever felt before, in this moment, working while the other cats his age quarreled like kittens in the clearing…It was…painful.

He wasn't aware how long he had been sitting there like that, but suddenly he felt a large and soft paw rest on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to face the newcomer. Deuteronomy smiled down at him. Quaxo gave a weak smile back.

"Hello Deut." He purred quietly. Deuteronomy smiled gently, laying down next to the young tuxedo tom.

"Greetings young Quaxo…." He meowed in his deep baritone voice. Quaxo blinked and his eyes unconsciously wandered back to the center of the clearing. Deut followed his gaze then smiled sadly. "I know you long to be there with them Quaxo." He meowed quietly. Quaxo looked at him sharply, emotions flying through his eyes before he shook his head with a sigh.

"No…I know…I know my duty is to protect the tribe." He murmured. Deuteronomy smiled.

"Quaxo. You are still very young. Perhaps the youngest Protector we have ever had. You have never really had a proper childhood. And you have given everything for this tribe. Almost your life several times over. Yes. As Protector your job is to protect the tribe. But you are not the only one. Look up there." Quaxo turned his gaze towards where Deut was pointing a paw. High up on a junk pile Alonzo sat watching the tribe. On another across the clearing Talus was watching. Deut pointed lower. Munk was patrolling around the edge of the yard, his ears perked high. Further down the fence Admetus patrolled, and across the yard by the gate Asparagus watched the gate. Quaxo sighed.

"I know…" He sighed.

"I know you know. But what you don't know is that the fate of the whole tribe is not on your shoulders. It is a shared responsibility by all of us. And all of us do our own parts…Some of us more than others…You perhaps too much. No cat in this tribe will mind if you take time to yourself to just be the kit you are." Deuteronomy rumbled with a wise smile. Quaxo sighed and smiled at him a little.

"I feel like its my fault Deut…That he keeps attacking…" Quaxo murmured. Deuteronomy sighed heavily and looked at his paws.

"He has been attacking since long before you came…And if it is any cats fault it is mine…I abandoned him, and Munk and Tugger after Dell died…I was so heartbroken…I didn't know what to do with myself…It is true that I probably have not seen such things as yourself but that day…That day part of me died. And because of it I ignored my own sons…I ignored them until it was too late." Deut meowed quietly. Quaxo looked at him, his brow furrowing.

"Its not your fault. I'm so sorry Deut…I can't say I exactly understand…but…In a way I do…" he murmured. Deut nodded with a sigh.

"Yes I know. Now go and play with your friends. You have been sitting here all day by yourself." Deut meowed. Quaxo smiled at him, touching his nose to the old cats ear.

"Thank you Deut." He murmured before he leaped off the Tire and trotted towards his friends. He remembered this…He had done this as a kit too…

"Hey. Can I play too?" He asked, tilting his head with a kittenish smile. The five paused their playing and looked at one another smirking, before as one they leaped at him, squashing him flat. Quaxo let out a yowl of pure joy, and rolled about with his friends, as the fiery glow of the sunset cast light and shadows over the yard…

Quaxo did not dream that night and the next day he felt refreshed and happy. He crawled out of his pipe and stretched, as the cool morning air touched his warm fur. He sighed and padded towards the Tire when suddenly Jerrie raced out of nowhere, his eyes wide and desperate, and his fur fluffed out in fear and stress. He skidded to a halt in front of Quaxo and panted heavily.

"Jerrie? What is it?" Quaxo asked, keeping his voice calm though he was filled with alarm. Jerrie blinked, trembling violently, and still panting, his silvery-green eyes wide.

"I..It's Macavity…his scent was everywhere…and Teazer…Teazer's gone! Macavity took Rumpleteazer!"

 **I'm sorry…Yeah, I brought Jerrie back but I couldn't even imagine the thought of a twin without their other half…That's just WAY too mean. But I assure you there will be deaths…not the next chapter but the one after or the next one maybe….um…playing this by ear... ONE JELLICLE HERO WILL FALL!**


	12. Part 12: Fearless Fallen

**Quaxo's Secret Tale  
By: Brittglamorra  
Part 12**

**Brit: Well that chapter was completely terrifying and unexpected…Like literally…Um please enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads my story even if you don't review or favorite or follow. It's great that anyone enjoys it at all. …Warning. Swearing, violence, death, and reference to sexual content in this chapter. Yeah. Still at a T level.  
**

Quaxo stood frozen for a heartbeat as he watched the fear turn to rage on Jerrie's face.

"That son of a Pollicle took my lil sister! Come on Quaxo! Lets go get her!" He growled furiously. His accent was more prominent when he was angry. Quaxo winced, feeling the exact emotions of the calico tabby tom, but he also understood that he was the Protector and had to think rationally.

"Wait…If his scent was there then he wants us to know…It's a trap…He is planning something, and we need a plan of our own." Quaxo meowed. Jerrie blinked, desperation on his face.

"B..but…." Quaxo rested a paw on his friends shoulder.

"I know Jer. I understand…But I'm sorry. We need to think this through…I promise we will get her back, and I promise I won't let him hurt her…But…Well first of all we need to wake up the tribe and make sure no one else has been taken." He meowed. Jerrie took a deep breath then nodded his head, allowing the molten lava in his eyes die down to a searing flame. He and Quaxo darted about waking cats from their sleep. Munkustrap was the first and he quickly helped gather the rest of the tribe, with a loud yowl reserved for emergency meetings. Those who didn't gather within the next few moments were fetched from their dens. Finally Quaxo and Munk stood together before the entire tribe. No other member had been taken, thankfully.

Quaxo looked around. Munk looked utterly lost…But an idea had formulated in Quaxo's head and he paused and looked over at Munk.

"I have an idea." He meowed. Munk moved aside with his young Protector for a few moments and the tribe murmured amongst themselves while watching them…Hope slowly began to enter Munk's eyes and he smiled to himself. Then the two faced the tribe once more. Munk spoke.

"Jellicle's. Macavity has struck again this time taking Rumpleteazer. His intentions are unclear but it may be to get at Mungojerrie who refused to work for him anymore and ran away. Our wonderfully intelligent and observant Protector realized that since his scent was left behind Macavity wanted us to know of his crime. He also knew that Macavity will be expecting us to race to his place and take her back…But Quaxo has a plan. Listen carefully. Jerrie is who he is expecting I believe so Jerrie is going to go and burst in the front door demanding to see Macavity. As soon as they have the door open we all attack at once while a smaller patrol creeps in through the back. Deuteronomy. You are going to remain here in charge and Talus will stay to help protect the remaining queens and kits. Kits are staying here along with Demeter, Jenny and Jelly. The rest of you are coming with us. Quaxo is leading the patrol to sneak in another way. Tanto, Bomba, and Victoria will be moving with him. Now everybody. You know what to do. Move out!" Munkustrap leaped off the Tire and raced out of the Junkyard, the rest of the tribe flew after him with hisses.

Quaxo and his team branched off from the others, and Mungojerrie raced ahead of the others yowling his rage to the world. His voice faded away along with the nearly silent pawstep's of the rest of the tribe and he lead the others right. He circled them wide around the block that lead to the warehouse then halted a long way down the street. He halted and turned to the three queens.

"Ok. I have never taken more than two cats anywhere with me but I know I can. I am going to directly transport us into the jail as soon as Munk gives the signal." He meowed. Bomba, Tanto and Vicky nodded, their eyes serious and dark. Suddenly there was a yowl of fury in the distance then dozens of voices rose angry and defiant on the still morning air. Quaxo flicked his ears. "It's time." He turned to the others and touched noses with them, pressing as close as he could. With a flash they vanished. He reappeared in a long hallway, dank and filthy prisons on all sides of them. There was a tom standing at the end of the hall, fur on end, but he was facing the other way. Quaxo flashed out a paw and blue shot from it and hit the guard who instantly collapsed. Quaxo turned to the others.

"Open all the cells. Now. Help everyone get out, and gather them here so I can get you all out." He meowed gravely. Victoria touched her nose to his cheek.

"Can you move that many?" She murmured. He nodded his head.

"Yes. I can." He growled with certainty that he did not feel. He turned and raced to the end of the hall. He began unlatching all the cells. They had no locks but would be impossible to open from the inside. The first cell held two kittens. Small dusky white kits. He picked them up and moved them to the meeting place. Already there were a few cats standing there….As they reached the last cell there were a total of eleven cats in the hall. They opened the last cell and…Griddlebone lay on the floor in there bruised, beaten, and broken. She looked up at Quaxo with hurt eyes.

"He found out." She breathed. Quaxo nodded in understanding and lifted her to her paws helping her out of her cell. Victoria's eyes locked onto the injured Queen and she halted and stared back in shock and fear.

"M…Mother?" She breathed. Griddlebone looked away.

"I don't deserve that title." She whispered. Victoria ran up to her and hugged her, burying her face in her mothers neck. The queen winced and made no move to embrace her daughter.

"I understand why you did it…You deserve that title more than anyone I know." Victoria whispered. Griddlebone breathed in sharply and wrapped her paws hesitantly around her long lost kitten, sobbing into her fur. Quaxo smiled then nudged them into the group. He forced his worry away and stood with confidence.

"Ok. Everybody touch somebody else. I am going to transport you all to the Jellicle Junkyard." He meowed. He picked up the twin kittens and then twined his tail with his sister. She clung tight to her mother and each cat twined their tails with another cat. "Is everyone connected?" Quaxo asked. There was some murmuring then Bomba's voice rose.

"Everybody is together." She meowed. Quaxo nodded and he focused his power. He immediately felt great stress and dizziness and he groaned at the strain…He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt power surge around him. Then there was a spike…He opened his eyes and found himself laying flat on his muzzle in the clearing, cats scattered around him, lay groaning and rising. He rose and found both small kits unharmed, and clutched to his chest. He had not squished them. He sat up and looked around counting quickly, his head spinning…They had all made it out. But where was Teazer if not in the prison? Quaxo's eyes narrowed as rage burned through him.

Jenny and Jelly raced up with Demeter and began tending to cats, while Talus stood high, and stared down, fur bristling in surprise. Quaxo winked up at him before he vanished from the spot, a rage burning in his heart.

He appeared in the prison to see things were as he had left them. Every cell door hung open and the still form of a guard lay on the floor. Quaxo stalked past the limp figure and walked into the main hall…It was dead in this part of the building and he could hear the cats fighting in the main hall. He vanished then reappeared on the stairs above the main room. What he saw was absolute chaos…And he suddenly realized there were more magic cats within the tribe then he had ever suspected. Cats that had very minor traces of magic in their blood. A choice few had faintly glowing eyes, with the slightest touch of magic dancing on their fur. But they were not powerful enough to do anything with it…It seemed only the trigger of anger, a display, nothing more. These cats included Munkustrap, Tugger, Skimble, and Mungojerrie. Two queens eyes glinted unnaturally, the mystics Exotica and Cassandra, while Cori was the same. Suddenly there was a ginger blur. Macavity launched himself across the room and slammed into Munkustrap, driving the tabby into the ground. Quaxo watched with wide eyes, but sadly Munk was being beaten down. Macavity suddenly and very nimbly pinned the silver tabby to the ground and drew back his paws to lash Munk's throat but Quaxo let out a deafening bellow of fury.

"STOP!" Screeched the small tuxedo tom, sheer hate and rage in his eyes…The whole room froze and fell silent, looking up at the small tom cat. A few Hench-cat chuckled in disbelief at the pipsqueak. But others stared gravely. Quaxo did not look at them however. His attention was trained solely on Macavity. "Release him…Now." He ordered in a deep and low snarl, filled with dangerous intent. Macavity snorted but let his brother up and glared at the little tux.

"Mistoffelees…So nice of you to show up. You really are useless aren't you?" Macavity growled, stalking forwards. Quaxo smirked bitterly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, _father_!" He spat bitterly with a flash of his ivory teeth. Macavity furrowed his brow briefly but shook it off, anger swimming in his eyes.

"I am not your father. You are useless and a disgusting waste of fur! I can't believe the tribe was so stupid as to take you under their wing. Now they have paid for it in blood." Macavity growled, still stalking closer. Blue magic flared across Quaxo's pelt and his eyes glowed green.

"What are you talking about? Where is Teazer?" He snarled. Macavity smirked.

"Oh? You thought I took her to get to Mungojerrie? No I took her because you care about those useless calico flea-bags!" He snarled. Quaxo heard a deep growl from Jerrie out in the crowd. Quaxo glared daggers at his father.

"What have you done with her? If you return her now, we leave without destroying your little army." He growled. Macavity laughed.

"I have so many more cats then there are here." He cackled madly. "What's a few worthless flea-bags? I can always find more." He snarled. Quaxo heard growls and hisses ripple through the Hench-cats and he felt a sudden flash of victory.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you. Those 'flea-bags' can turn on you in a heartbeat." Quaxo growled. Macavity rolled his eyes with a distasteful huff. Quaxo smirked suddenly and turned taking off up the stairs and running towards Macavity's room. He vanished as he heard Macavity pursuing him and he reappeared in the room…In the corner by the desk…low and behold was Teazer, trembling in a tiny cat carrier. She was sobbing and he raced to her and ripped open the cage. At that moment Macavity appeared in the room and Quaxo whirled to face him.

"You little bastard! How dare you keep defying me!" Macavity snarled in fury. Quaxo narrowed his eyes…A sudden gentle voice entered his ears. He nodded subtly, understanding what he must do. He faced his father boldly. The words spilled before he could stop them. But perhaps that was ok.

"Faithfulness asked me to tell Regret that she still loves him!" He stated quietly, near inaudibly but voice full of understanding and intent. Macavity's eyes widened in absolute shock before they narrowed in fury and…well he kept switching from sadness to confusion to rage.

"How did you…you…HOW DARE YOU!" He roared, springing at his son. Quaxo nimbly rolled to one side and he whirled, and slammed his confused kin into the desk. He then leaped for Teazer and touched her. She vanished back to the Junkyard. Quaxo turned and reappeared in the main area where cats still fought furiously.

"Jellicle's! Mission is a success! Return home immediately!" He yowled. The Jellicle cats turned, surging from the building in a tide…as one they twined tails with someone near them and Quaxo leaped after them touching the last cat out with a paw…They all vanished, and there was a large and tight collision in the door of the warehouse. The fighting did not stop in the Jellicle cats' absence. It was only just beginning...

The rest of the Jellicle's tumbled into the yard all at once, and Quaxo lay panting violently. Munkustrap scrambled up and rushed over to Quaxo. He pressed his nose against the young tom's cheek.

"Thank you." He breathed. Quaxo nodded without opening his eyes and lay for a moment before the larger tom helped him to his paws.

"No problem." he muttered finally. He sat down and looked around. He spotted Jenny but could not see Teazer.

"Jenny!" He called. The she-cat bustled over.

"What is it?" She asked, out of breath.

"Where is she?" He breathed. Jenny wordlessly pointed a paw towards her own den and then went about helping cats. Jenny's expression terrified him...

Quaxo raced across the clearing, dodging cats and leaped into the infirmary. He went straight to a bed where Teazer lay shivering. He gasped softly and gently touched her paw. She snapped upright with a gasp of fear, but as soon as she saw it was Quaxo, the trembling queen practically fell into his paws. He held her close as she sobbed violently…Her body was covered in fresh wounds, bruises showing through her multi-colored fur. She still shivered and refused to move from his paws but he was ok with that.

"What happened?" He whispered. A shudder passed through her.

"He beat me…hurt me…said things…and he….he…." She shivered and let out a sob. Quaxo gripped her tighter suddenly feeling rage boil from within.

"Tell me he didn't." He breathed. Teazer nodded against his shoulder and he felt the anger rise…Oh how it burned. It ignited with him and showed no signs of dying out. He simply held the queen close to him, his paws shaky, and tears in his own eyes…He could smell her blood…and the dark musty scent of Macavity that was still clinging to her. It only made him angrier.

Suddenly there was a screech of terror from the clearing…And very suddenly all the cats whom had been locked up burst into Jenny's den with Jenny herself. Quaxo heard a loud snarl of fury, and his own fury burned brighter. He barged out of the den to see Macavity standing on the Tire, fire in his eyes. The queens were moving the kits into dens, but the toms lined up in front of the rest of the tribe and faced the tall, lanky ginger fiend. Quaxo raced to stand in front of Munkustrap and the other toms. Macavity's eyes instantly zeroed in on the small tux and Quaxo glared right back.

"Get out!" Quaxo spat. Macavity glared with hatred, digging his long claws into the Tire.

"You piece of shit! You let all my prisoners go, you sent my Hench-cats into a full out riot amongst themselves and set many of them against me, you foiled my plans, and you dared speak my third name out loud, and dared to bring _Her_ up! I'll fucking rip your throat out you little bastard!" Macavity roared in fury.

 **[I told you there was going to be swearing…I am new to putting such vulgar in my writing, so please don't get mad at me…This should be the worst part…so yeah…Macavity is completely pissed.]**

Quaxo hissed in anger and hatred.

"You set them against yourself when you were so stupid as to say they were worthless you fool! Don't you dare waltz in here and threaten me!" Quaxo growled authoritatively. It was a menacing and dangerous tone no Jellicle had heard him use and frankly it both terrified them and left them in a state of awe. He sounded so much like his father in that moment...Macavity glared back with equal loathing and snarled.

"I am not threatening. I am carrying out all the previous threats!" He hissed. Suddenly there was a deep and familiar voice.

"Son! Stop this!" The voice demanded. Deuteronomy appeared, and moved to stand beside Quaxo. "This is not you…Plato. Do not let your mother's death rule your life any longer." The old tom cat meowed firmly. Macavity faltered for the tiniest of heartbeats then his eyes narrowed.

"How dare you speak of mother old tom?! You are a traitor to her and all of us! First you cheated on her…" Macavity ranted. Deuts eyes hardened and filled with pain and anger.

"Enough." He ordered in a deep and angry tone. But Macavity continued.

"Then you lied to her…"

"Enough."

"Then you did not want Tugger. Told mom to give him to someone else."

"Enough…" Duet's tone was getting angrier and angrier.

"Then you refused to avenge her death and let murderers wander willy nilly without doing anything…"

"Enough."

"And on top of that you spit on her name while you sit around on your ass all day and don't even give her a second thought, don't regret what you did. 'oh look at my old fat ass…maybe I will chat up some queens….maybe I will play with useless kittens, maybe I will bestow my 'awesome and amazing' all holy power upon the youth, because I am so fucking great and almighty and I deserve this life of idol!'" Macavity mocked his fathers tone…

Quaxo had never EVER seen Deut so angry. His face was a mask of rage, and he looked like he was about to snap…and he did.

"You fool! How dare you speak to me like that?! It was you who betrayed your mother! She always taught you that revenge was wrong, that you should never go seeking trouble, and she taught you never to kill! Do you think she is proud sitting up there watching you become a filthy no good, thieving, abusive, disgusting murderer?! I think not!" Deut roared. It was Macavity's turn to snap…Only there were no words. As he had spoken Deut inched away from the crowd towards his son, pointing and accusing paw.

Macavity lunged forwards, sinking his claws into Deuteronomy's throat and ripping violently. The old cats eyes widened in terror and shock as blood sprayed across Macavity and the Junk behind him. Then with a gasp Deut fell to the ground and went limp, the light slowly beginning to fade from his eyes. Three voices rose above the others in the Junkyard, a wail of anger and heartbreak, shattering the still afternoon. Munkustrap, Tugger and Quaxo's agony rose past the others and suddenly it was war. Time slowed down as toms surged towards Macavity who stared briefly at the blood on his paw before he jerked back avoiding an attack from Munkustrap…Quaxo stood over Deuteronomy and lifted his head wailing his grief to the sky. Suddenly it darkened and thunder rumbled loudly…

Deut groaned on the ground and Quaxo jumped and looked down at him. Deut stared up at him.

"Y…Yo..u..you…k…know...the…right thi…thing t…to do…" He rasped, blood bubbling on his lips. "T…Tell m…my b..boys th…that I…that I love them…and….and…tell T…Tug…*cough*..the…that I'm sorry…" Deut rasped, gasping and choking. Quaxo nodded, tears in his eyes…then Deuts head fell still and the light forever left his eyes. Quaxo reached out and closed them before turning his enraged eyes towards Macavity. The ginger tom was fighting hard, throwing Jellicle's this way and that, and shooting magical energy at them. None could get very far battling him. Quaxo let out a furious roar and leaped over Deut's lifeless form. He raced towards Macavity and before the tom could react he slammed into him, driving him against the Tire. Macavity snarled in fury and flung the Tuxedo cat away with a hefty swipe of his paw. The other Jellicle's suddenly backed off…this was their battle now...The two toms began dancing around one another, hatred in their eyes. Music seemed to ring out through the building storm where there was now.

"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave." Quaxo and Macavity sung in sync, beginning a furious and passionate dance.

"No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe." Macavity sung.

"No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain," Quaxo sung back, circling his opponent.

"Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?" The two sung together again.

"As days go by, the night's on fire" The tribe sung

"Tell me would you kill to save a life?" Macavity sung, taunting the tux.

"Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?" Quaxo sang back angry.

"Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground" The tribe sung.

"No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget" Quaxo sung, eyes narrowed, thinking of all the pain.

"No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret" Macavity spat back, defying his very third name.

"There is a fire inside of this heart

And a riot about to explode into flames" Quaxo sung passionately remembering the hench-cats and living in the moment.

"Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?" Macavity spat in song.

"Ooooooo-ooohhh Ooooooo-ooohhh" the tribe chorused.

"Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to torture for my sins?" Macavity sung furiously.

"Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to live a lie?" Quaxo sung back.

"Tell me would you kill to save a life?" Macavity demanded

"Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?" Quaxo replied.

"Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground" The tribe sung.

"The promises we made were not enough" Quaxo sung, thinking of Teazer, and his promise to Jerrie earlier that day.

"(Never play the game again)" The tribe breathed.

"The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug" Macavity responded.

"(Never gonna hit the air)" The tribe whispered.

"The secrets that we sold were never known" Quaxo sung.

"(Never sing a song for you)" The tribe murmured.

"The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go." Macavity and Quaxo sang together. The thoughts of both toms lingered on Likia.

"(Never giving in again, Never giving in again)" The tribe sang.

"Tell me would you kill to save a life?" Macavity sung.

"Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?" Quaxo sung.

"Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground" The tribe replied.

"Whoa, This hurricane" Quaxo sung.

"Whoa, This hurricane" Macavity sung.

"Whoa, This hurricane" Both chorused.

"Whoa" Quaxo sung.

"Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to torture for my sins?" Macavity sung.

"Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to live a lie?" Quaxo echoed. The music still raged overhead as Quaxo leaped at Macavity, and the ginger tom did so likewise. They crashed and their magic flared around their bodies, eyes glowing in fury. Quaxo felt his long claws digging into his body, but he sank his into Macavity's as well. Suddenly there was a screech. A few Hench-cats surged into the clearing and Quaxo realized with horror that Teazer had emerged and she was leaped on by a lanky black and yellow patched tom.

"No!" Quaxo yowled, distracted. Macavity observed this and reacting swiftly, raced towards the calico queen, grasping her by the scruff and lifting her, shaking the other tom off like a flea. Macavity pressed a claw close to her throat, and Quaxo gasped. "Stop!" He howled. The clearing suddenly fell dead silent. All eyes were on Macavity. Quaxo narrowed his eyes, standing in front of the tom. "Let. Her. Go." He hissed, low and deadly. Macavity narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I do anything for you? I am going to kill her just like the rest of your pathetic Jellicle friends." Macavity cackled…Anger still built up in Quaxo and he snarled deeper and louder.

"Let. Her. Go!" He roared.

"Why?!" Macavity roared back.

"Because I love her!" Quaxo yowled back, his eyes narrowing further. Macavity's eyes widened in shock. There were muted gasps around the clearing, and Teazer's eyes suddenly locked onto Quaxo. He stared back at her, his mouth hanging open in shock of his own…What in Everlasting had driven him to say that out loud? Macavity's grip loosened slightly in his surprise and Teazer jerked from his grip, stumbling towards Quaxo. Macavity snarled in absolute fury and launched himself at her. Quaxo launched himself at Macavity in turn and drove the tom away from Teazer, sending him rolling across the clearing. He raced after, his paws quick as lightning as he beat back his own father. But suddenly Macavity whirled and seized his throat, throwing him against an old cupboard. Quaxo hit, and slumped to the ground dazed.

"No!" Came a sudden yowl in the crowd. Tugger launched himself out of the group and slammed into Macavity…only seconds of tussling and Macavity had the inexperienced Tugger by the throat, his claws digging in. Quaxo shook his head and scrambled to his paws, staring in shock at Macavity. Macavity's fur was stuck straight out everywhere, and he was panting, and there was an wild, insane look in his eyes.

"Stop!" Quaxo gasped, suddenly freezing.

"Stay back!" Macavity hissed madly, backing up a few steps, and looking at different cats, his head whipping back and forth wildly. Then he froze and his eyes locked on Quaxo who paced forwards a few steps.

"Macavity. Stop. Let Tugger go." Quaxo said quietly, almost pleadingly. Macavity snarled.

"No…All the shit this tribe has done over the years…you kicked me out because I was protecting the tribe…no…no more…I'm sorry brother…I wanted you even when no one else did…but now no one else can have you." He meowed in a very strange tone. Tugger stared up at him with huge eyes, but then with a swift movement of his paw, he drew his claws across Tugger's throat. Time seemed to slow as Tugger fell to the ground, blood pouring from the savage wound.

"NOOOOOOO!" Quaxo screamed. He launched himself at Macavity, and magic shot from his paws, hitting Macavity straight in the chest. The ginger tabby collapsed with a gasp, and Quaxo leaped onto him, pinning him and digging his claws into his throat…But as his claws sunk in every memory the ginger tom had possessed came flooding back to him…From the time he was a kit to the time he was an adult…The flashbacks and assault of memories hit hard and fast, and Quaxo gasped, eyes rolling back into his head.

 _Many years ago…_

 **Brit: Ok…That was seriously intense…errmm...the song was Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars. Mac backstory up next!**


	13. Part 13: Macavity's Not There!

**Quaxo's Secret Tale  
By: Brittglamorra  
Part 13**

 **Macavity's Not There**

 **Brit: Holy heck, that last chapter was intense…I hope you know I stayed up till 4:30 in the morning to finish that chapter and get it uploaded. Anyways. These next few chapters will be mostly Mac's memories. Please enjoy.**

" _Plato!" Bellowed Dellalora. She shook her head as her mischievous red tom-kit raced to her._

" _Ya momma?!" He mewled excitedly. She grinned warmly._

" _You silly kitten." She purred. "You have confused Gus terribly." She laughed. Gus meanwhile was circling the yard, calling out to the others._

" _Princess Ella is coming!" he howled. He continued to look around for her majesty's white Persian cat that he had been told was to visit the Jellicles today. The other cats simply looked at him and shook their heads._

" _I'm sorry momma." He purred, but Dell could tell he was not completely. Suddenly he was rolling across the yard in a tumble of dust, red and silver._

" _Munkustrap!" Plato yowled joyfully._

" _Got you Plato!" the silver tabby laughed in reply._

" _Not yet!" Plato laughed. He rolled and tumbled with his brother until both lay on their backs, panting and laughing._

" _Oh! I'm pooped!" Munk laughed._

" _Me too." Plato replied. The two laughed before suddenly a shadow fell over them._

" _Come on my little toms. Time to go in for a bath and dinner." Dellalora purred. Grumbling the two of them followed their mother inside. They greeted their father, Deuteronomy warmly. He nuzzled each of them in turn._

" _Bath boys!" Dellalora called. Her beautiful long white and red streaked coat gleamed in the lamplight within the den and the two toms kits followed her in._

…

 _Later that evening Plato was curled up at his mother's side, milk on his breath, and purring wearily. Munk was already asleep and Plato was nearly asleep. It was then that there was a light knock at the den door. Deut rose to his paws in confusion and walked to the door. He opened it…and let out a gasp._

" _Grizzabella?!" he exclaimed. "What is this?!" He demanded. The pretty black queen shoved past him and Plato felt his mother stiffen and slip away from him. Plato cracked open one eye and saw that the queen held a tiny golden tom with a large mane in her jaws. It was still damp from being born, and not being two weeks old like Plato and Munkustrap, his eyes were not open. Dell padded to stand next to her mate, facing the queen._

" _Grizabella. I told you that I only forgive you because you agreed to leave us alone and Deut apologized for your affair." She growled._

" _I need your help. This is his." She meowed through fur. Dell stiffened in absolute shock and she stared incredulously at the queen._

" _You…how…"_

" _I didn't know. I showed no signs, and just randomly had this tonight. I have to say it was hell." She meowed bluntly. Meanwhile Deut had stared in absolute shock at the queen and kit, horror written on his features. Then suddenly as none had seen before or ever would again he exploded._

" _No! You will get no help from me!" he snarled in fury. His first love stared at him in shock._

" _But..." She stammered._

" _No! Get out of my den!" he raged. She shrunk back and slowly a look of fury and bitterness masked her pretty dark grey face._

" _Fine. I am leaving the junkyard forever. But I do not want this. You keep it." She dropped the kitten at his paws. She began to turn away when Dell stepped forwards and halted beside the other queen, shock and concern on her face. The queens had been best friends until that affair._

" _Surely you do not hate your kit?" she asked softly._

" _No. I love him with all my heart, but he will fare better here than on the streets. I am not wanted here so I shall leave and lead a life of glamour." She meowed softly. The other queen sighed._

" _Good bye Bella." She whispered._

" _His name is Rum Tum Tugger." She muttered. And turning away from everything she held dear, her life, she left the den and left the junkyard, forever._

 _With a sigh Dell turned and glanced at the tiny kit._

" _Give it to Jenny or Jelly." Deut muttered gruffly._

" _No. I will raise him." She meowed. Deut looked surprised._

" _I'm sorry Dell. I never meant for any of this to happen. You don't have to do it." He meowed softly._

" _I want to. No kit deserves to be left unwanted or unloved. He is Plato and Munk's brother." She sighed. She lifted the kit and padded back over to her nest. She curled around her kits._

 _Plato let out a quiet purr as her warmth settled around him. He blinked open bright blue eyes as he felt something warmer press against him and tremble a bit._

 _The tiny golden tom trembled against him, and feeling a surge of protectiveness Plato curled around his little brother. Dell watched, and smiled warmly. Then she curled her head around her three kits and fell into a happy sleep._

 _Deut watched his mate and kits sleeping in the pile of old faded blankets. He failed to understand ho his mate was oh so forgiving, and loving. But regardless it was one of the reasons he loved her so much. With a contented and slightly guilty sigh he curled around his family and fell asleep, pondering over the family he had promised to Grizabella all those years ago but had given to her best friend instead. How he still loved her, but loved Dell more. How she had just given up the family she had always spoke so dreamily of. With a sigh he drifted into black nothingness, asleep beyond thought._

… _.._

 _Plato rolled and tumbled with his brothers. He skillfully dodged about and then suddenly ran into the broad back of an older tom._

" _Watch it kit!" Growled the tom who could only be a tiny bit older than him. Some other kits crowded around, and Tugger and Munk came up behind him and sat._

" _So you are Old Deuts mangy heirs!" he growled. He glared directly at Plato. "Man, you're a scrawny little thing. What is your name?" he growled. Plato was becoming distressed. Why was this cat being so mean?_

" _Shut up you bully!" Tugger declared. The tom turned his scornful gaze to the kit and looked him up and down._

" _And you must be the unwanted one." He grunted. A look of confused sadness crossed Tugger's face and Plato felt an unimaginable fury burn through him._

" _How dare you! He is wanted by all!" He snarled. The older tom shoved his face into Plato's raunchy breath billowing in his face._

" _Did I ask you runt?" He snarled. Plato shoved his face into the other tom's._

" _You screw with my brother and you screw with me!" He snarled. Even though he was tiny the deadliness in his voice sent a unwanted shiver down the black and white striped toms spine. But he held fast. He swatted the kit in the face._

" _Get out of my way runt!" He snarled. Plato stumbled back but then swung back and ripped his claws across the older toms face. The two fell into a writhing ball of red white and black. Deut ran forwards to break the kits apart as well as Jenny's father, Jacklelinfty, but both halted in obvious shock as they noticed Plato was beating the tom into the dirt quiet violently, and the other tom was no match for Deuts eldest son, though he was a runt._

 _Black and white fur flew about as the red whirlwind beat him back. Plato panted lightly in fury as he bashed his rivals head into the dirt. The tom cried out in pain and writhed as Plato beat him senseless. With a yowl of triumph Plato stood over the yielding black and white tabby, a bit of the other tom's blood dripping from his jaws and his little blue eyes glaring with anger. Deut padded up in shock and nudged his son._

" _Come on now little guy…let Admetus up now." He meowed gently. Plato snapped out of it and looked up at his father in shame._

" _I…I'm sorry. I just…he made me so mad because he called Tugger the unwanted one." Plato meowed. Deut shot a glare at the black and white tabby._

" _Admetus. We will speak about your behavior when you have recovered." He snarled. He then lifted his son and swept the other two along with his long brown tail._

" _Come along sons. Let us go see your momma." He declared. Plato glared at Admetus as he was carried away and the black and white tabby stared back at him from scared pale blue eyes._

… _..._

 _Weeks passed by without more incident and the kittens grew steadily stronger and bigger. Tugger was even becoming handsome, and it appeared as if the tom would outgrow Munkustrap, but most certainly not tall and lean Plato. It was the day his mother was killed that something snapped inside of Plato…_

 _He stood over the body of his mother as Deuteronomy sobbed into her fur…Munk, Talus and Tugger were pressed against her body sobbing…But Plato did not cry…There were tears in his glassy eyes but they refused to fall. Bitterness was raging in his heart and it was insatiable. Rage flamed through him and he wanted nothing more than to tear his claws into the body of the fiend whom had done this…Three queens murdered…He drew back his lips in fury and then grief overcame him in a rush…He crouched at his mother's head and buried his face in her shoulder fur. He sobbed silently, and his heart broke…But this would be the last time Plato would ever cry…for a very long time…_

 _Months passed in a blur…The only comfort Plato found was in Likia, his queen-friend…The day he was banished was a terrible day…_

 _Plato, Munk, Tugger, Talus, Alonzo, Likia, Bomba, and Deme were laying in the clearing…all looked rather depressed, and would not play. Plato was glaring bitterly at the ground, the ever present pain in his eyes. Likia was pressed close to him, while Munk watched her with pain in his eyes. Deme was watching too, her eyes sad. Bomba, Tugger and Alonzo did nothing, simply squeezing their eyes shut. Admetus was nearby watching Alonzo with troubled eyes, but not going near to the group. After a long pause Plato stood and snarled._

 _"We need to go and kill that bastard that killed mother, and Hilli and Jenko!" He snarled furiously. Munk's eyes widened with fear and Tugger leaped up pressing close to his brother. Plato visibly relaxed, but his tail still lashed._

 _"Plato! Father said he would have no choice but to banish you if you kept talking like that! He said no violence in this tribe. We do not need to kill to win our battles!" Munk said quietly, looking around with wide eyes. Plato's paws sparked._

 _"Aeron killed three of us! Our mothers! Do you not see?!" He hissed furiously. "If we don't kill him he will kill more of us!" He snarled. His voice had alerted attention, and Talus stood up and faced the magical tom._

 _"Be quiet Plato! We are all grieving but we are not talking of murder!" he hissed quietly. Plato snarled furiously, rage in his eyes._

 _"Shut up! You don't know anything! Your mother abandoned you and Likia when you were kits! She left you to die! You would not understand!" He snarled. Talus winced, and looked away pain and anger in his heart._

 _"I do understand. Hilli was our mother. Blood does not matter." Talus muttered._

 _"Blood means everything!" Plato snarled. Talus blinked, narrowing his eyes in fury._

 _"No it means nothing! Family is about love, not blood!" Talus spat. Plato snapped….He leaped through the air and landed on Talus. Likia leaped to her paws._

 _"Plato!" She shrieked fearfully. But the tom was in a blind rage. He tore his claws across Talus's flank. Talus howled in pain, but refused to fight back, simply pushing his paws against Plato to try to get away from him. Anger tore through him….Then suddenly Plato was swinging through open air, his paws churning furiously. Deut stood there, Plato clutched in his jaws, but as soon as the fiery tom realized who it was he went limp and Deut dropped him, glaring down furiously at the kit. The tribe stood clustered around. Skimble was there too, but he was young, only a young adult. The rest of the tribe began to gather around, some faces familiar, others not. Talus was crouched on the ground trembling a little. Munk padded to his best friends side, and looked at his brother through wide eyes. Plato was panting, realizing what he had done, his eyes widened. Deut spoke up finally._

 _"Plato. You have gone too far this time! I am sorry but there can be no more acceptances. You may be my son but I must think about the good of the tribe. From this day forwards you are banished! You will no longer be allowed anywhere in or around Jellicle territory, nor will you be allowed to interact with the tribe members. If you are caught on the territory you will be treated as an enemy. Now go Plato." Deut growled…there was anger in his eyes but it only hid and unbearable anguish. The tribe looked on silently and grimly._

 _"Noooo! P…please give him another chance!" Tugger suddenly cried out, launching towards his brother and standing between the tall ginger tom and his father. He stared up through pleading eyes. Deut simply shook his head._

 _"I'm sorry Rummy. He has had too many chances." Deut meowed. Tugger whirled towards his brother._

 _"No! Plato! Promise him you won't do it again! Please you have to stay!" The young tom kit squeaked desperately. Plato shook his head, hiding his sadness, and replacing it with anger._

 _"No. I'm leaving. If dad does not give a damn about mom then fine. I don't wanna stay around here." He growled quietly. Likia stepped forwards. Plato looked at her, his eyes softening considerably._

 _"I'm going with him." She meowed, glaring around challengingly. No cat questioned her, but several had sad looks in their eyes. Deut sighed._

 _"You will be treated as an enemy too." He murmured quietly. She nodded._

 _"Likia?" Talus murmured, eyes wide and sad. She smiled sadly at both Deut and Talus._

 _"I'm sorry and I understand. But…I love him. I won't stay here without him." She murmured. Deut nodded in understanding and Talus bowed his head in acceptance, sadness in his eyes. But Tugger piped up again._

 _"I'm leaving too!" He yowled desperately. Deut's eyes narrowed._

 _"That is where I draw the line. You must stay Rummy." He growled. Tugger glared up at him._

 _"You can't stop me!" He snarled. Deut shook his head._

 _"You foolish kit. You cannot go." Deut growled. Tugger snorted and turned his back on his father, marching over to Plato. Plato was staring at Munk instead, who looked utterly lost. Then he looked down at Tugger._

 _"No. You can't come with me." He meowed firmly. Tugger flinched._

 _"What? But she is going with you!" He spat. Plato squeezed his eyes closed then opened them, a new fire within._

 _"No! I DON'T WANT YOU!" He snarled furiously. Tugger stared up with huge blue eyes that filled with tears. Then he turned and ran towards the den his loud sobs echoing after him. Plato narrowed his eyes and turned away from the tribe. He felt genuine pain at what he had just done to his little brother…_

 _"Goodbye Plato." Deuteronomy murmured quietly. Plato looked over his shoulder._

 _"Goodbye father. And by the way, the name is Macavity." He said quietly. The ginger tom vanished from the clearing, leaving a grieved tribe behind…._

 _For days Plato….errr…Macavity traveled with Likia all about London, seeking out this fiend Aeron whom had killed his mother…His anger grew each day and the only thing that kept him level headed was Likia. She was the cool breeze that rushed over him each time the burning pain of anger overtook him. It was nearly a month later when their friend Griddlebone found them. She joined them in their quest if you could call it that. It was months later when the three friends one day heard a rumor from a street cat. A rumor as to the whereabouts of Aeron's hideout…Apparently it was closer to the Junkyard than any of the three friends had imagined. They retraced their steps across London bent on discovering their foes after all that time._

 _Three days later they found their foe…And three days later, they found themselves broken, bruised, bloody, and beaten in cells….All three were put in separate cells…Macavity was furious and filled with hate…He had imagined finding Aeron and sinking his claws into him but he had not expected the vast army behind the tom cat…Macavity, despite his powers had, had no chance against Aeron's forces…And now they were tortured relentlessly thought none of the four had seen Aeron since they had attacked the warehouse. And they wouldn't._

 _Two more months passed by and the torture was driving Macavity mad with pain and anger. More and more Hench-cats who came to deal him his punishment, and yes…Every sort of torture was inflicted…Macavity lost his innocence to some random tom, these Hench-cats continued to be killed…Macavity couldn't take it anymore. And not just himself but the other two he had come here with…He had not seen them since they had arrived, and yet he heard their cries of terror and pain each day…and it tore him apart inside…One day he took a stand…_

 _That day a guard had come in to beat him as usual…or perhaps do something worse, he never knew, for the cat had no chance…He lunged lightning fast and sunk his claws into this toms throat before he could so much as close the door, and threw him out it. The ragged brown toms throat gushed blood everywhere and any guards in the hall yelled in anger and terror…Their prisoner had escaped…Macavity was out the door in a flash with a loud yowl of rage, and any and all cats that came near him fell beneath his claws almost instantly. He felt cold satisfaction well inside him as hot blood soaked his fur, none of it his own. He was ruthless and relentless and soon the Hench-cats began to back away from him…He was still surrounded on all sides, yes but no cat dared waste their forces just to capture him…Instead Aeron, the fiend of London was summoned and he stalked into the room, fire in his eyes. This tom was huge…Much large than Macavity, with ragged Smokey grey with hints of brown shot through his fur. He had a white bib, and he had black paws, tail tip, and ear tips. He also had a nasty looking scar over one eye. He glared at the tom with furious dark vibrant blue eyes, and his tail lashed._

" _You killed my mother." Macavity snarled…The tom winced but Macavity believed he had imagined it. Aeron glared at him angrily._

" _Why have I been hearing that a lot from you worthless Jellicle's. That attack was a mistake you fool. No Jellicle has been harmed since then, until you decided to waltz in here and attack me." He snarled furiously. His accent was some weird mix of Spanish and Scottish. Macavity's eyes narrowed, disbelieving._

" _You're a piece of shit Pollicle and I am going to rip your throat out." Macavity snarled, the pain of the last few months rushing in all at once and fueling the anger. Aeron scoffed and snarled._

" _Fine kitten. Come and get me." Aeron snarled. He stepped into the ring of Hench-cats, and with a swipe of a glowing magical paw, all the bodies were pushed aside. Macavity drew back his lips in a snarl and heard Likia and Griddlebone calling out to him from somewhere. He let their pain fuel his anger too and he lunged at Aeron…He knew Aeron would dodge, he just did, so at the last second he puled up and rolled sideways, catching Aeron by the throat, and ripped it clean out…The Fiend Of London was dead in an instant and Hench-cats drew back in fear and shock…The battle was over before it even began…Aeron lay on the floor, blood pooling from his torn throat, and his vibrant dark blue eyes staring sightlessly. Cats were terrified because it had taken nothing from the ginger tom to kill the fiend, while so many before him had tried and failed. They began bowing around him as he growled._

" _You listen to me now. I'm in charge here! Now…you!" Macavity pointed a long claw at one ragged black Hench-cat. "How many cats are in these cells?" He snarled. The cat swallowed and trembled._

" _F…four others sir." He meowed trembling. Macavity nodded._

" _Bring them all to me immediately." He ordered. The tom rushed away with a few others and opened cells. The two cells closest to his contained Griddlebone and Likia. They were in terrible condition, beaten and bruised, blood staining their fur…He watched as they made their way through the cats, and halted in front of him. He stretched out his arms and they rushed to him, pressing close. He glared over their heads and observed the next two cats…one was a large brown tabby tom with sharp greenish-yellow eye and one milky bloodshot one, that had deep wounds through it, and scarring over it and a heavy limp. His good eye was filled with fierce hatred, but as he met Macavity's gaze he nodded his head, and respect entered it….Then…Macavity froze in complete and utter shock and horror…There, scrawny, but very tall now, and marred, but clearly stunningly handsome, was the Rum Tum Tugger himself…His head was hanging and his eyes were closed…he almost seemed barely alive…Macavity let go of the two queens and rushed over, his face a mask of horror. The Hench-cats scrambled away from him…of course the damned Aeron had lied._

" _T…Tugger?" Macavity gasped. The tom's head rose weakly and he looked at his brother with confusion and then some happiness._

" _P...Plato?" He breathed. Macavity nodded and grabbed his brother as he slumped towards the floor…He lifted him off the floor and snarled at the Hench-cats._

" _Don't just stand there! You two, go find me the healer, you show me to my new room, these three are coming with me. The rest of you clean up these bodies." Macavity ordered, walking past the others, and following the ragged red she-cat that led him towards his new place…_

 _The room was large and spacious and had five different bedrooms branching from it that could only be accessed through his room. He lay Tugger on the bed with blue sheets, and looked at his other three guests._

" _You three can sit up there on the bed. I will have the Healer look at you soon." He growled briskly. At that moment a couple of Hench-cats led a tall and very pale golden she-cat into the room. She was slender and had sassy purplish colored eyes. Macavity narrowed his eyes. "Heal him." He ordered. The queen shot him a glare before she went to Tugger and began treating him…She had some kind of strange mystic abilities and Macavity watched with wide eyes as the wounds vanished from Tugger's body and he fattened up slightly…but not enough…When she was done she pulled back._

" _There. He is going to be fine." She said coldly. Macavity glared at her._

" _Now do them." He growled, pointing to the others…She did as was told, then healed him and left the room with the Hench-cats…Macavity gave each cat one of the branching rooms and learned that the brown tom was called Growltiger. They settled in and Macavity began his life of crime…_

 _Weeks passed by. Tugger had recovered the next morning and Macavity had ordered a couple cats to escort him back to the junkyard, much to the said-toms fury. But Macavity was not lenient. He wanted his brother by his side…but he did not want Tugger to turn into what he was now...Likia and Griddlebone soon gained all lost weight and then maintained a healthy one, as did Macavity. The warehouse was whipped into shape, and soon became better and more organized than it had ever been with Aeron. The schemes and crimes were pulled off without a trace of evidence, where when Aeron was around they would fail almost every time…Macavity was proud of his new status…He wanted a name for himself and Griddlebone voted for The Napoleon of Crime, and Likia The Hidden Paw. He liked his closest friend's choices and decided to use both. And so a new villain was created…_

 _Macavity steadily rose in power, each plot becoming more detailed and elaborate. Cats knew all three of his names and trembled at them. He and Likia became mates…but he was starting to resent her presence…it calmed him far too much for his liking and cats were beginning to murmur that he was becoming so soft he would leave his success and title if she asked him…and so his resentment grew and an anger overpowered his love for her…Over the years he became more sinister, sadistic, insane, and dangerous…He did not spend time with Likia as he once had…But the love was there, hidden deep in his heart…trapped like an innocent kitten in his clutches. His third name haunted him continuously…He hated it yet understood it all at once. He did feel regret…For everything he had done, for everything others had done, for the lives lost beneath his claws…He hated himself for it but also felt a sense of accomplishment….Never had a Jellicle cat gone so bad…._

 _Several years passed and things carried on like this…attacks on the Jellicle Junkyard were becoming more frequent and serious. And he was becoming more distant and cold…And he noticed that Likia had begun to draw away from him…but he didn't care…long ago something had snapped and locked away all feelings towards the black queen that had stuck with him through it all. One day everything in his life went downhill. It was the beginning of something so much bigger and more complicated and more heartbreaking than anything before…_

 _Macavity was in his office, plotting out something when Likia padded into the room, her eyes wide and nervous. He looked up at her, as she entered and his brow furrowed…_

" _What?" He asked bluntly. She blinked and swallowed._

" _Um…I have some news." She said, forcing a small smile. He looked up bemused._

" _It had better be important…You know I hate to be disturbed while I am working." He snarled…She took a few more hesitant steps forwards and looked at him._

" _I…I'm P…Pregnant." She said very quietly…Macavity had been writing and suddenly he froze and peered up at her…whatever had snapped was crumbling and it drove him into a furious rage._

" _WHAT?! YOU STUPID FILTHY WHORE!" He sprang at her without warning and barrled her to the ground, striking her face over and over again, and hitting her, and forcing himself on her…she cried out in pain and fear over and over, and eventually whatever had been barricading his emotions in broke…They came flooding forwards and he stared down at her sobbing in complete horror._

" _L…Likia…" She flinched away at his touch and he looked around desperately. Without pausing to think Macavity lifted her and walked down to the bottom floor, heading to the nearest empty cell and throwing her in, before slamming the door and fleeing…He did not notice the concern on the face of the little calico tabby she-cat Hench-cat as she peered into the cell. He simply pushed past her and raced away. He couldn't stand to see what he had done…._

 _It was about three months later when a Hench-cat burst into his den and stared at him with wide eyes._

" _Sir! Likia has escaped! She's missing sir!" The tom panted…Macavity lurched to his paws._

" _What?! Get everyone out there now! Tell Stalor to stay here and watch the warehouse…Everyone else needs to get out now!" He ordered. The tom nodded and raced away. Macavity sprung clear over his desk and raced towards his door, rage and worry all across his features…That night three months ago his heart had begun to beat again…He did love her! He needed her! He raced out of the warehouse, and away into the night. Thunder rumbled in the distance and he suddenly realized he hated the weather in London…._

 _Hours passed fruitlessly, and he was ready to give up…He just turned to walk down another alley when the smell of blood washed over him…It was mixed with the gritty stench of dirt, and alcohol…He realized this was the back of a humans bar…He crept cautiously forwards, a shadow invisible to all, and finally found her…_

 _Macavity halted next to the black queen, who lay next to a trash can. His brow furrowed. Three tiny motionless bodies lay near the near-dead queen. He felt his heart wrench violently and it made him angry in response…He held back tears and spoke._

 _"You should have stayed with me when I told you to." He growled harshly. Likia blinked open remarkable pale blue eyes and looked up at him. His deep blue eyes were cold but inside he was breaking...He knew she would not live. With the last ounce of strength Likia uncurled. She revealed a tiny black kitten with white markings. She pushed the kit towards the towering tom. It was the only one still alive._

 _"Please…" She whispered. Then her head fell back onto the pavement and her eyes stared soullessly at the Macavity. He hissed once, and reached forwards closing her eyes. He shook his head irritably then glanced at the tiny black kitten at his paws. He could feel his heart battling…anger and pain…sadness and hatred…the love was still there, but as he glanced at the kit…He wrinkled his nose in disgust. It looked just like her…and it made his heart ache._

 _After staring at the kitten for a long time, Macavity lifted the kit awkwardly for he had never lifted a kit before. With a furious snort, overcome with pain, he padded towards the road. He stopped outside some shops and set the kit down. The tiny kit let out a tiny wail and bright startling green eyes peeled open and looked up into the cold blue ones._

 _"If you survive kid, then you deserve to live." Macavity hissed coldly. His heart jerked…His love was dead and that creature had weakened her…But so had Macavity. So with a heavy heart and a flick of his tail he turned and padded away, without ever looking back. He blocked out its desolate and desperate wails…His heart only wrenched funny as he walked past the still body of his mate and the dark starless sky above him cracked with a flash of light and rain began to pour down on London. Macavity stalked away through the rain, part of him never the same again…His regret and love were beginning to overwhelm him, but so was his anger and grief. And it made him all the more bitter…and all the more dangerous..._

 **Brit: Well…That was intense…This is NOT the end of Macavity's own little tale…The next chapter will be about him too…Probably none after that. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter…more soon.**


	14. Part 14: Oh Wait, Yes He Is

Quaxo's Secret Tale

By: Brittglamorra

Part 14

Macavity's Not There Part 2

 **Warning: Swearing, violence, reference to…errrm….stuff…Anywho! On with the Mac memories!**

 _Macavity's lithe and tall ginger form stalked through the dark allies as rain fell on him and a storm raged overhead. The black kittens wails died away behind him and after a few more moments Macavity froze, his eyes widening with horror…What had he just done?! Something snapped inside him…The solid wall of hatred and anger faltered, and regret, pain, grief, even love came flooding over him…He spun on his paws like lightning and raced back along the dark and abandoned streets and allies. Soon he spotted the area where he had left the kitten and he padded up, looking around with horror. The kitten wasn't there….A memory suddenly came back to him from his youth when he had just become mates with Likia._

 _*flashback within a flashback*_

 _They were leaning against one another beneath a large old oak in the park and Likia and he were purring happily, young and invested in life…Likia sighed happily as she saw a pair of birds swooping about overhead. There was a nest in the tree and tiny innocent chirps emanated from it._

" _Will we ever have kits?" The young black queen asked. Macavity looked at her, with warm eyes, and a smile._

" _I hope so." He purred. Likia sighed happily and nuzzled his ears._

" _Me too…I have always wanted a daughter…I would call her Graciette." Likia purred lovingly. Macavity sighed happily._

" _I have always wanted a son. I would name him Quaxo." He purred. Likia looked at him and nuzzled his cheek._

" _That's a wonderful name." She purred. "Where did you get it?" Macavity tilted his head, memories flashing through his eyes._

" _I heard it in a dream once a long, long time ago." He murmured. Likia smiled warmly._

" _Well Quaxo would be perfect." She purred lovingly….Then suddenly the memory ended abruptly, as though it had been broken…_

 _Macavity blinked in confusion and looked at his paws…He couldn't remember what had happened after that…The next memory he had after that was walking into the Junkyard with Likia, happy and relaxed. The large ginger tom sighed, wondering where his kit had gone…The anger and hatred fought to overtake his worry and regret, but he pushed it away and took a shuddering breath._

" _I'm sorry Likia…I'm sorry Quaxo…" He whispered… The large ginger tom turned around and walked away, vanishing into the night…_

 _It was only a few days later when Macavity found out the Spanish Lord, Vinlint had been captured and arrested, thrown into prison…He left immediately to go and 'visit'. In the last few days his anger had grown immense…Once more his hatred had overcome him, and he had developed a plot in his head. The only cat who had stuck by him and understood him was dead, along with their kits, and most likely the tiny tux tom with emerald green eyes._

 _And so he ventured there, walking with confidence. Lucky he had connections on the inside…Pricey connections, but connections none the less. He had no problem walking into a prison. They had nothing on him, no evidence, and no witness. He stepped into the building and with a dark smile smirked at the guards._

 _The dark red fur of the tom twitched about him as he strode purposefully down the hall. His insane bright ice-blue eyes glared confidently at each of the prison guards that he passed. Not an ounce of proof had ever proven him guilty of all the crimes he was supposed to have committed so he dared show his face. And the guards involuntarily shrank away from him. It had been costly, thirty pheasants and one of his best young queens, but perhaps it would be worth it. He entered the visiting room and halted taking in the tom who sat before him, hunched over a table, fading cold green eyes glowing with the ever present bitterness and interest at the young figure whom stood before him._

 _The tom was a very dark dusky brown and was large and well-muscled, even in his older age. He flicked his long mottled tail at the chair across the narrow table. The red tom obliged and strode to the cat-sized table to sit. The old tom simply studied him for a time, eyes taking in the young tom who was supposedly showing up his years of work in only about two years._

" _Macavity. Welcome. What brings you here today?" The old tom growled, not sounding welcoming at all._

" _I have a proposition for you, Vinlint." He meowed smoothly._

" _And what would that be kit?" He growled. Macavity simply looked amused._

" _I wish to unite our forces." He said._

" _Our forces?"_

" _Yes. Join forces." He growled. Macavity had a very large force but so did the Spanish Lord._

" _My son once asked me that. Before you murdered him. What do I owe you?" Vinlint snarled._

" _Nothing." Responded Macavity dangerously._

" _Do you expect me to be intimidated by you little kit. You're young and foolish. A façade." Vinlint snarled. "I am a deadly and influential power, and have years under my belt. You have the foolishness of youth, your only goal in life revenge on the Jellicle's. Revenge gets you nowhere, and you often fail in the process." He snarled._

" _Oh really now? My mother used to tell me that, but she is dead now. You know nothing. I have many secrets. Would you like to hear one?" Macavity asked, something dark gleaming in his cold blue eyes. Little did Vinlint know that when he responded he would be answering something hidden and crucial…_

" _Lay it on me kid." He snarled._

 _Macavity grinned insanely and lent forwards. He whispered in the other tom's ear and gradually Vinlint's eyes widened. He gasped as Macavity ran his claws quickly and deeply across his throat. The tom let out a blood curdling yowl, and collapsed twitching, eyes staring sightlessly at Macavity. Blood slowly pooled under him._

" _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Macavity said in a sing-song voice._

… _.._

 _Guards ran down the hall, paws thumping heavily across the floor. They burst into the room and looked around in wild horror. Vinlint's body lay torn apart on the floor. He lay in a pool of his own blood. The head-guard turned to the one who peeked around the door in shock._

" _Who came in here?" he demanded._

" _Macavity." Said the guard. The guards spread out and combed the room…but it was no use. There was not a single hair or pawprint of evidence…_

 _Though two blue eyes glared with amusement and victory from seemingly nowhere, Macavity wasn't there._

 _He walked into his warehouse, blood soaking his fur. His eyes were wild and there was a furious smirk on his face. The Hench-cats were gathered in the main hall, awaiting his return. He looked grim and the room was tense and silent, until a broad and sadistic grin spread on the ginger fiends face. The room erupted into cheers and furious yowls of joy and anger. Macavity flicked his tail and led his cats from the Warehouse. They poured out and followed the blood soaked ginger tom. Humans stopped and stared in shock. Pollicles and cats alike fled. London seemed to freeze as the mass of cats raced across London towards the old industrial area..._

 _Macavity burst into a huge Warehouse four times the size of his own. There had to be at least a hundred cats in there, and they froze and stared in shock as the Hidden Paw's army burst in. Macavity smirked as they hesitated in attacking him…They could smell their Lord's blood on him, and see it plain as day, soaking his fur scarlet. Macavity stood tall and spoke, low and deadly._

" _Vinlint is dead. And I am the ruler of your army now!" He snarled loudly. "Any cat who defies me will be killed."_

 _They might have attacked him. They might have, had they not been so shocked that he had killed their leader. They might have attacked him had they not been so terrified that he had done so in the most secure prison in the world, and escaped unscathed. They might have attacked him…had they not respected him for it… Slowly, as one they began to bow…They bowed low until their ears brushed the floor. Some shivered, some whimpered, some smirked sadistically, for they bore the minds of sick and twisted criminals. And some privately plotted their revenge…After a few moments a beautiful completely almost metallic silver queen with one brown heart shaped patch over one eye, brown stripes on her tail and four brown paws cut off perfectly just above each paw. Her eyes were vivid golden-brown and seemed to gleam with a whole new light…Inside she felt wrath, for she was Vinlint's mate. The same mate he had killed Aeron's mother to win. But Macavity could not feel another's emotions as his son, at the time unbeknownst to him, could. So she smiled sweetly, and waver her long plumy tail._

" _Greetings Lord Macavity. Welcome to your new warehouse. I am called Jazzmina. Congratulations on your recent victory. It is a pleasure to meet the Napoleon of Crime at last. We have heard much about you." She purred in a sweet and seductive tone, swaying her hips slightly as she approached him. Her voice had a thick Spanish accent and Macavity raised one eyebrow curiously. This was the famed Jazz? Vinlint's second in command and mate? She didn't look like much but Macavity knew better than to judge based on something as simple as size or appearance. After all. He had been born a runt._

" _Jazzmina. The pleasure is all mine." He purred in his deep nearing baritone voice. He raised one eyebrow. "I have heard a great deal of you as well. I think I will enjoy my new status of Lord of the Spanish Army." He purred audaciously._

" _Indeed. Perhaps I can show you around and introduce you to some of our best…how you say? Hench-cats." She purred, through lidded eyes. Macavity smiled and followed the young queen towards the stairs. Griddlebone audibly growled, but he didn't seem to notice. The Hench-cats of the Napoleon of Crime melted into the ranks of the Spanish Army, and friendships were made, bonds were forged, alliances set…and enemies made._

 _When Macavity made his way down the stairs again, a very long time later he knew what he would find, and was therefore not surprised. Several Hench-cats lay dead, mostly from the Spanish Army's ranks, only one or two from his own. His fur was clean and wild yet sleek once more, no trace of blood remaining…somehow he seemed even more dangerous and threatening. He stood tall on the stairs and addressed them._

" _Now that you have finished with your petty squabbles. I have formulated a plan to destroy the Jellicle tribe. We need to break them at their heart. We need to break Munkustrap, and I have decided that the best way to do that is to capture him and torture him instead of those around him. We in one moons time. For now feast and celebrate our strength. And get these bodies cleared away immediately." Macavity ordered. He smiled and cheers swelled from within the Warehouse. The tom nodded his head once and turned padding back up the stairs. "Griddlebone! Come on!" He called over his shoulder. The white queen slipped from the crowd, someone else's blood staining her pristine white fur, and not a scratch on her. Macavity smirked and led her up the stairs. She sashayed after him like she owned the place, and a few Spanish toms glared after her while Mac's Hench-cats smirked knowingly. No cat ever tried to have his way with Griddlebone._

 _Macavity gave her, her own room, and she slept a few doors down from Jazz, who Macavity noticed Griddle loathed with a passion. Macavity eventually invited Jazz into his bed and she accepted gladly stating she had been waiting forever. Macavity had replied that he was allowed to make others wait for whatever he wanted. But she lacked the finesse that Likia or even Demeter had possessed. Macavity remembered Demeter. He had lost his innocence to her, and her him. And he had kitnapped her several times early in his reign. She had not pleased him like Likia, but had still given him more than Jazz. In response to poor results Macavity grew bitter, beginning the hurt her and make her squirm and cry out with his force and anger. One night half a month later she vanished and neither Macavity, nor any of his new army could find her. And the ginger fiend never saw her again. Like Macavity so often, she wasn't there._

 _Finally the month passed and Macavity launched his attack on the yard…Macavity appeared in a fiery, blinding flash and a crack like thunder, over the tire. He realized immediately that is was occupied and Demeter and a black tom bristled, thrown away from the tire by his invisible force... Even before they hit the ground there were low hisses throughout the clearing._

 _"Macavity!"_

 _Macavity basked in the moment of fear an anger and observed without really paying attention as the black tom landed nimbly on his paws and spun on the spot, to face the Fiend, but Demeter tumbled and fell. Macavity almost laughed out loud and smirked a sadistic smile. Macavity focused on Deme then, narrowing his eyes, and not even noticing the black tom. He did not even glance at Quaxo at first, but looked around the Jellicle's._

 _"I come for Munkustrap!" Mac snarled after a moment of observing and not spotting the silver tabby._

 _"You cannot have him!" Spat a bitter voice. Demeter had risen and spoken. As soon as Macavity's surprisingly fiery ice-blue eyes landed on her, they chilled. He narrowed his eyes and blinked. Then a wide and twisted smile curled onto his face._

 _"Ah Demeter..." He crooned menacingly. He leaped down and brushed her chin with his long erratic tail. He ignored the nervous and panicked energy coming from the black tom and focused on Deme. Perhaps if he could not take Munk to break him then he could break him by beating the tom senseless then perhaps could tear him apart by taking the queen he knew his brother loved._

" _If you want so badly to save my useless brother than perhaps you could go in his place?" Macavity growled smoothly, his eyes dark and hungry for her. Macavity leaned closer to her, eyes deep and intense. Demeter dipped her head submissively. Macavity felt a rush of triumph._

 _"I will go with you." She whispered in a broken, fearful and defeated tone. Macavity smiled, his face close to hers, and a darkness in his eyes… But then very suddenly the small black tom leaped in front of her, and shoved the huge ginger tom away. Macavity stumbled but regained his footing quickly. He growled. No kitten should possess that much strength._

 _"No!" The black tom snarled in fury, glaring at the ginger tom. Macavity's eyes were momentarily filled with rage and he felt as though he would burst with it and they shot to the tom, but then they narrowed considerably and then they widened, cold amusement lighting in them. The tom before him was a small black tuxedo tom, with brilliant green eyes…The same eyes that had stared blearily into his all those months ago… He couldn't believe it…So many emotions ran through him but hatred overpowered them all…A voice seemed to whisper in his ear. 'They stole him from you…He is one of them, good for nothing, he cannot be trusted'. Macavity snarled, silently agreeing._

 _"You! I thought I left you for dead!" He growled with mild curiosity. His sweet whiskey breath billowed in the young toms face. The black tom kit snarled._

 _"I don't know you! I have lived here my entire life." He snarled._

 _"Oh but you haven't…I would not expect you to remember either. I had trekked for hours looking for your filthy run-away mother, and when I found her she was dead, and so where the other three kittens…but you. You were barely alive. I left you in the street in the storm, and I never came back. I assumed you died runt." The ginger tom growled. It pained him to say these words. He didn't mean it but the anger wouldn't go away. He blinked with curiousity when the kit suddenly zoned out, his eyes distant and haunted…He was remembering._

 _Macavity felt cold amusement when the young black tom stumbled a tiny bit back as he snapped out of it. He stared furiously up at Macavity who glared back, a smirk on his muzzle._

 _"You lie!" He wailed in fury. The ginger tom smirked._

 _"Foolish kit. I do no such thing. I did not need you. You were useless, and I was not about to waste my time trying to raise a son I never wanted in the first place…" He paused as the toms eyes widened. Cold satisfaction and bitterness rushed through him. "That's right kit! I am your father!" Gasps rang out through the clearing and the tom kit snarled in fury._

 _"Liar!" He yowled…Macavity noticed the two strange mystics back away and confusion rushed through him_

 _Then suddenly a bolt of blue lightning shot from his body and hit the big ginger tom square in the chest. Cats gasped as the Macavity stumbled and fell. He glared up at the Jellicals, and the tux with fire. The tux snarled, a new confidence found and bound towards the ice-eyed tom cat. Macavity snarled and vanished into the darkening evening without a trace, anger and hatred burning through him as strong as the immense pain that raced through him at that moment. A collective whisper echoed throughout the clearing, and as he always did Macavity heard their voices murmur the familiar phrase._

 _"Macavity's not there." They breathed._

 _Macavity was angry, furious at his failed plan…His stomach burned with pain. He was burned but thankfully it was not bad…this time. Needless to say a few Hench-cats never saw the light of day again. Macavity fled the Warehouse in a furious storm, blindly racing through the streets…He didn't know where his paws were carrying him until he stopped, standing beside the garbage bin…The garbage bin Likia had died in? With grief suddenly overcoming his heart he slunk beneath the bin, and curled into a tight ball…For the first time since he was a tiny kitten, Macavity sobbed…_

 _He went back there every few days…For a long time…It was two days before the Jellicle ball when he returned…He had not been there forever and he slipped beneath the bin…Only to come nose to nose with a ragged old shabby queen…Instantly he recognized her, and seizing the startled and weak queen by the throat he drug her out from under the bin and pressed her against the wall._

" _YOU! You traitorous bitch! You terrible mother! What the hell are you doing here?!" She struggled and squirmed feebly in his paws, gagging loudly and he glared into her eyes._

 _Suddenly the little black tom rounded the corner, and his eyes widened in shock. Macavity nearly roared in fury and shock…but without hesitating the tom dropped a rabbit he was carrying and leaped at Macavity, his fur fluffed out. Macavity gasped as he slammed into him and he dropped Grizabella, and slid a few feet away._

 _The tux crouched over the queen and met Macavity's furious gaze. Macavity hated himself when he spoke, for his voice wavered._

 _"What are YOU doing here?!" Macavity spat furiously, his eyes bright with distress…Sadness tore its cruel claws through his heart and he panted furiously, fighting tears. What was wrong with him?! The tux narrowed his eyes._

 _"Oh I don't know, rescuing the old, injured and starving queen you just tried to strangle!" He spat. Macavity blinked at the Grizabella._

 _"This is my turf. She is not supposed to be here." He snarled feebly, not giving a hint that he knew her. The tux narrowed his eyes._

 _"Maybe if you came around here more often, she wouldn't think it was unclaimed…And besides. I know where your 'turf' is. And this is not part of it…Your just mad that she was sleeping where mom died!" The tiny tux spat. Macavity winced, pain searing his heart and he snarled. Macavity glared at him, with an unfathomable abhorrence. The tux met his gaze, and ice blue eyes locked with blazing green. There was something…understanding in them._

 _"You don't know anything about your mother, kit!" Macavity spat after a time. Tux moved towards Macavity, till he was near nose to nose with him and Macavity stiffened._

 _"I know that you abused her badly before she gave birth, and that is the reason she lost my sisters. I know she begged you to protect me on her dying breath, and you didn't. I know who her family was. I know she used to be your best friend when you were kits, along with Griddlebone, I know her favorite food was rabbit, I know she believed the white ones were good luck, I know you used to play in the old park with the pond and the big oak. I know she died under this very garbage bin, and I know that after you used to come here and stare at nothing for a long time. I know she never did anything to you except love you, yet you hurt her…" He paused and looked into his father's eyes, his voice growing soft. "And I know that even though you hurt her she still always loved you…she still left the junkyard with you, she still stayed with you…If she had not have been pregnant she would not have decided to return to her home…And I know that somewhere deep down in that icy heart of yours you loved her too…and you still do." He meowed. Macavity gazed at the cat before him with wide eyes…the anger was fading, his resolve was faltering. A great sadness entered the ginger cat's eyes. Macavity was struggling to hold back tears, and the anger faltered, allowing the other emotions through once more._

 _"I cannot control what I am. I have no choice." He said in a faltering and anguished voice after a long pause. Tux blinked and touched his small white paw to the big tom's chest, where there was a healing vivid scar…The Tux had done that…Macavity stiffened. Why did this kit give a damn?_

 _"There is always a choice." Tux said softly. Macavity pulled away from Tux, his eyes darkening. The anger was coming back, but it mixed bitterly with the pain and grief. He snarled and he stared directly at Tux, his eyes narrowing to two icy shards._

 _"There is never a choice." Macavity growled. Then he vanished without a trace. Macavity was not there…_

 _Macavity furiously stormed through the allies, passing bars…But as he neared his home he stumbled, as a queen suddenly appeared in front of him…She was dark ginger and black with a calico tail and silver eyes. He recognized her immediately as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's mother. She blinked at him in shock as he stopped, and fear lit in her eyes. Quick as lightning, right there on the street he lunged for her. Her paws flung up in defense but he was faster. He sliced her throat and she collapsed, jaws gaping in a blood-curdling scream…then it died away. Macavity touched her body and both of them vanished…When he was no where near others he bent towards the queen…His anger was controlling him again and he felt no remorse as he carved words into her flank._

' _No choice'._

 _He waited until darkness fell before he transported the body into the clearing, then made his own quick exit. He knew this would shake the cats, and that is exactly what he wanted…_

 _The Jellicle ball finally arrived. Macavity had a plan, and he would NOT be stopped this time. With a snarl as dusk began to fall over London Macavity surged out of his warehouse with a choice few Hench-cats, all black so they would blend into the shadows, and he headed for the yard…He arrived just in time and peered from the shadows as they sang and danced…And strangely he felt a sharp pang of longing…He could be happy, he could be with them singing his heart out and dancing till his paws burned…Bast knows he loved dancing and singing…like any other Jellicle he longed for it even…And his jealousy and sadness only burned brighter and hotter on this night…He felt the sting when the mating dance proceeded…Throughout the ball he had let out the odd bolt of lightning to frighten them and it worked. And finally near the end of Skimbleshanks song he decided it was time._

 _Macavity waved his paws and there was a deafening crack, and the air split with electricity. Macavity vanished and reappeared, laughing and cackling menacingly. The Jellicle's scrambled about like ants. Then he appeared on the Tire. He laughed, and threw his paws up in the air, as the cats hissed at him. He waved his paws again and hypnotised the entire tribe. He flicked his tail. He did not see the Tux, nor Tugger, but he knew they would be affected too. So his minions leaped from the shadows and attacked Deut, throwing a net over the old cat and dragging him away. The tribe's beloved leader was as good as gone. The old tom struggled as they drug him away. Macavity cackled and knocked all the Jellicle's over as he darted after his Hench-cats._

 _Macavity fled the clearing and raced after his Hench-cats. He outpaced the tribe by miles. He was the fastest cat. Or so he thought. After a bit Macavity was cackling in triumph when he glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened in rage and shock. The tux was gaining…fast! He tried to run faster, but he was no match for the young slender tom._

 _Macavity snarled as Tux threw himself through the air and landed on Macavity's back. Macavity hissed and tumbled head over tail with the young black tom. The Hench-cats hesitated but kept running, not looking back, as Macavity gave them orders._

' _Keep going. I will deal with this little runt!'_

 _Suddenly Macavity felt the young toms mind penetrate his own easily and he flinched in shock, and tried to force him out…but he didn't...he couldn't. Tux was going deep and he could feel the young cat breaching his memories._

' _I think you'll find this 'runt' is a little harder to deal with than you think!' Tux hissed in his head. Macavity blinked…no one could hear his thoughts! No one on the outside. He blocked his mind to everybody but those he was speaking directly to! They finally rolled to a halt, and Tux was on top of Macavity, his claws curled around the ginger cat's throat. The icy blue eyes stared up at him and Macavity felt something stir deep within him…_

' _I am powerful. More powerful than you thought. A matter as trivial as thoughts do not faze me. Tux thought with uncanny confidence. Macavity began prodding the tux's mind, trying to get in, and he felt Tux reinforce the protective walls. Macavity hissed in frustration and stared up at the tom._

 _Macavity suddenly lashed his hefty paw and sent Tux tumbling a short distance away. Tux hissed in fury….Macavity could hear the Jellicle toms far off yowling. He blinked as suddenly a new light entered the tux's eyes and he began fighting with natural skills. Tux squared off as Macavity circled him, tail twitching._

 _"You cannot beat me in a fight kit." He growled._

 _"Oh but I believe I can." Tux growled back. Macavity laughed cruelly._

 _"Oh you are so stupid, just like your mother. She defied me too and now she is in the dirt!" He spat. Macavity cringed inside as he said this, and Tux snarled. He was mad, but Macavity was too. Tux narrowed his eyes._

 _"What happened to you Macavity? You used to be good. You loved my mother…You were Plato." He suddenly growled. Macavity winced at his own name, terrible memories rushing in._

 _"I am not Plato! I am Macavity! It was my given magical name! I am not that weak excuse of a runt I was before!" Macavity snarled bitterly. Tux blinked._

 _"Your only weakness no matter what size you are, is whether you believe you are or not. Everyone has their weakness's…but everyone has their strengths too. Size doesn't matter." The tux said quietly. Macavity snarled and glared at him._

 _"Don't try and preach to me you runt!" He snarled. "You know nothing!" He snarled. "You don't truly know of sorrow, or power, or the name that comes with it, or being the small one!" Macavity snarled. Tux narrowed his eyes and Macavity blinked._

 _"Don't I Macavity? Or should I call you father who never loved me? You abandoned the tribe even though your brothers and your father were still there for you! I lost my mother too Macavity. I lost my father along with her. I have felt the pain for you terrorizing those that I love. I know power…sometimes I am so afraid that it will change me or overpower me. And I know of the name. Mine is Mistoffelees. And it IS taking over me. Most cats call me that, and believe that I am some Everlasting Cat. But I am not. I am just a normal teenaged cat with feelings. I am Quaxo. And seriously? I am one of the smallest cats in the tribe though I should be bigger than Munk by now. So how can you say my life is different than yours?" Tux hissed, walking slowly towards him till he was nose to nose. Macavity's eyes widened and he took a step back. Quaxo? How…how had this happened?! Where had the name come from?! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HIM?! His sons name was what he had always wanted…Likia had never spoken to her kit, so how could he have heard this name?! It was impossible! He felt sadness rush over him suddenly. After a long pause he spoke._

 _"But you're happy." Macavity said bitterly and quietly._

 _"That's because I haven't let my past take over my life. I have not let bitterness rule my heart. You did and it made you miserable in the end. It is nobody's fault but your own…and besides. I am not happy…not all the time. The kittens are bigger than me, my magic is why people notice me. They don't see me for who I am. The queen I love does not love me back…and you are constantly bringing grief to my tribe, my family. That is what makes me unhappy Macavity." He stepped forwards and his nose was less than an inch from Macavity's as he glared into his eyes. "That my family has to live in constant fear that you will kitnap or kill one of them." He growled. Macavity's eyes narrowed, as emotions ran through him. Quaxo pushed back into his mind, but Macavity's eyes grew wide._

' _NO! Not there!'_

 _Before Quaxo could listen to his thoughts again Macavity leaped at him, and forced him to the ground. As he dropped onto Quaxo, the young tom rolled onto his back, and thrust his hind-legs into Macavity's stomach, throwing him over his head. Macavity scrambled on his side, and Quaxo leaped up, and leaped onto the toms back, digging his claws into the tender flesh. The ginger tom felt pain tear through him. Macavity rolled, trying to throw him off but Quaxo clung on like a burr. He snarled and lashed his claws over Macavity's shoulders. Macavity snarled in fury and shook himself violently…but still Quaxo held on. Suddenly there was loud yelling. The rest of the toms were nearly upon them. Macavity and Quaxo still rolled, growling and biting and hissing. Munk and Tugger's eyes widened, and they leaped for the two cats, but Macavity rolled to his paws and leaped into the air, vanishing completely…and taking his little black burr with him._

 _Macavity felt a strange sensation as he carried the tux along his magic stream. They reappeared in an alley. Macavity flailed about as his paws touched the ground again. Then he twisted precariously and sank his fangs into Quaxo's scruff. Quaxo snarled, as he was torn from Macavity's back and flung against the garbage bin. His head hit hard and he sagged to the ground, glaring blearily at Macavity. The big ginger tom glared down at him. The rage was taking over again._

 _"Everyone you love is going to die kit." He snarled, his ice blue eyes flashing, fire. Quaxo weakly lifted his head and stared blearily at his father._

 _"You may still have mothers love…but she would be so disappointed in you." He said in a trembling voice. Macavity's eyes widened and with a snarl he vanished once more._

 _The huge ginger tom reappeared in the Junkyard, hearing the last note of his song…_

 _"Macavity!" Demeter yowled out suddenly. Though he knew they couldn't see him._

 _Macavity appeared as the toms arrived with a dark and menacing laugh, and cats hissed. But he raised his paws as though in surrender and gestured to the Hench-cats releasing an old ragged pile of tabby fur. As the last pair of eyes left him Macavity suddenly wasn't there…then was. It was Old Deuteronomy…only it wasn't. But the cats swarmed him. Macavity sauntered in imitating his father in disguise and as he had hoped, cats swarmed about him and clung to him…But then suddenly Demeter began to hiss. She raced at the other cats, driving them away from him and he stared with wide eyes, rage beginning to burn within him…then she leaped on his back, and he spun round and round, trying to throw her off. She dug in her claws, and the illusion vanished. Macavity appeared and the cats all shrieked._

 _"Macavity!" Said tom hissed in fury and snatchd Demeter and began to drag her away. Then Munk raced up and grabbed the golden and black queen trying to get her away. Macavity knew he could easily win this battle of strength but rage flamed when Alonzo raced in and took Deme, and began to run. Macavity chased him, but Munk cut him off with a sharp swipe of his claws…Macavity snarled as pain seared through his face. A dark and intricate dance began to play out. A dance to seemingly the death. They leaped, and scratched, and threw one another about, hissing and snarling in fury. But then…Munk leaped at Macavity, and the bigger tom caught him, and threw his brother away. He tumbled across the clearing into a few cats, who sniffed him anxiously, and hissed at Macavity, who simply glared back. The look of agony on Munk's face stung Macavity inside but he shook it off and faced Alonzo who sprang at him. Macavity's eyes widened in recognition and he snarled furiously._

 _"You! You will not get in my way anymore!" He hissed. He lifted the Jellicle Protector's apprentice and prepared to throw Alonzo into a sharp pole sticking from the junkyard pile, but and ear splitting yowl echoed all over London, heard in the Jellicle ball, by those who were paying attention._

 _Macavity was about to move when searing and agonizing pain tore through him. He looked up to see Quaxo. He swallowed and blinked, as blood gushed from the burned flesh. A bolt of the young magician's magic had hit his stomach. Macavity flinched in agony, and dropped Alonzo, who rolled away from him, and leaped into a crouch. Macavity's eyes briefly met Quaxo's, and he blinked, in fury. Quaxo's eyes flashed a familiar and remarkable pale blue, and Macavity took a few steps back, his heart pounding, his stomach burning. The Jellicle's suddenly began to advance as one, driving him back. He darted away from them, stumbling over the TSE-1 and tore some electrical cables from a post. He tore them apart, then touched them together. There was a blinding flash, and a strange electric sound and the lights flashed out, as blue lightning flashed over the toms ginger pelt. Everything went black and still suddenly…then Alonzo lit a spotlight and cast it around where Macavity had been. He was not there…_

 _"Macavity's not there." The tribe breathed as one. Macavity heard it…but he was near the entrance of the Junkyard, just outside the gate now, panting heavily, blood oozing from his stomach._

 _Macavity slowly began to walk away, his tail dragging in the dirt, his head hanging low, and his paws dragging in the dust. Blood dripped from the singed wound on his stomach. He could hear the tribe beginning to sing to his son with the adoration and respect he had never known…He knew then Deuteronomy would not be there when he returned…Macavity padded miserably away from the junkyard…he felt utterly defeated and in pain…and then he vanished with magic, leaving a little pool of blood behind…It took a lot…_

 _For days Macavity lay in his own bed…Nothing the Healer's had done, nor his own magic, could do anything to heal the wound and it was festering. It was completely black and had a rank odor. It was so painful Macavity could hardly stand it…He was in agony, and he knew he would die…and the thought of death was welcoming…It was a few days later, he was laying, drifting in and out of consciousness when there was a quiet and timid knock on the door._

 _"Boss?" someone called tentatively. Macavity let out a loud snarl._

 _"What the hell do you want?!" Macavity spat in a savage tone. "I told you all I wanted no one to bother me!" He roared. His voice may have been full of hatred but it was also strained and fading._

 _"Um…Its me, Wilaric. I….errr…." He meowed then hesitated. Macavity grew irritated and roared in fury._

 _"What is it Wil?!" He snarled furiously. "Don't waste my time!"_

 _"Umm….there is a cat here to see you." Came the trembling reply. Macavity snarled in annoyance and fury._

 _"I told you I would see nobody anymore!" he hissed furiously. There was a pause._

 _"But….this cat says he is your son, and he has magic." He meowed. Macavity paused. He was silent for a long time, and curiosity and anger burned through him. He let out a silent sigh._

 _"What does he look like?" Macavity snarled bitterly._

 _"A black tuxedo tom with green eyes." Wilaric meowed. Macavity growled low in his throat._

 _"Send him in." he growled. Wilaric opened the door, and pushed Quaxo in before closing the door behind him. The retreating toms pawsteps echoed down the hall quickly, and Macavity observed the small cat take in the room. The tux was quiet for a few moments. Macavity's ice blue eyes glared from on the bed. He knew the tux would be able to smell sickness in the air. It was a rank rotten smell, of burnt flesh and blood, rotting. Quaxo blinked at him and Macavity remained still, wondering what the young cat could possibly want to have come and sought him out._

 _"What do you want? Realized your Jellicle's are pathetic. Do you lust for the power I own?" He growled in a rasp. Quaxo blinked and something entered his eyes. The Napoleon of Crime knew that the tux knew he was dying._

 _"No. I would like to speak with one of your Hench-cats." He meowed. Macavity growled. Curiosity and confusion shot through him as well as suspicion and anger._

 _"Who?" He asked._

 _"Griddlebone." Quaxo replied. Macavity was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. What did the tom want with her?_

 _"Why?" He growled darkly._

 _"I would rather keep that between her and I. But I promise you it does not affect you." He meowed calmly. Macavity groaned as he shifted. He was not pleased._

 _"Get out Quaxo." He snarled. Quaxo blinked and instead padded closer to the tom. Macavity stiffed, and breathed unevenly as he clenched his wound and pain shot through him. But still he hid it._

 _"What is wrong with you?" Quaxo asked quietly. Macavity growled, but then he sighed, his eyes narrowed. Too late to care now._

 _"You got your wish. You have killed me." He growled._

 _"But you still breathe." Quaxo meowed. He seemed uncomfortable and Macavity wondered if the tom regretted harming him…no. He couldn't._

 _"It is running out runt. You shot a hole through me." Macavity growled._

 _"Why has it not healed? Magicians can heal their wounds." Quaxo asked cautiously._

 _"I don't know…" Macavity paused. He hated himself for what he said next. "Perhaps your magic is too powerful, or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that we share the same magic blood." He admitted reluctantly and grudgingly. Quaxo blinked. "Perhaps I can heal it…if you allow me to talk to Griddlebone." Quaxo suggested quietly._

 _"Don't try and blackmail me runt! I don't need your help…" He paused as he moved, and grunted gritting his teeth. He stalked down from his bed and limped across the floor, trailing thick foul black blood. Quaxo narrowed his eyes._

 _"Everyone needs someone else's help sometimes." Quaxo spat calmly. Macavity blinked at the kit, his eyes dark and furious. But the pain that tore through him was unbearable. Macavity could taste the bitter-sweet whiskey on his own breath but drinking did NOTHING to ease the pain. It only seemed to bring some light headed sensation that faded away in minuets, and left the fiery pain unbearable and without relief. He faltered….Macavity had longed for death so many times, but know that it was near, he found himself struggling to fight for life. He was the Hidden Paw! He would not bow! He had a whole army of cats to lead, and many operations yet to accomplish. He considered the kits offer. He doubted Griddlebone would ever betray him. Not after he had saved her from Growltiger's ship many years ago. He knew he had her in his paws. So what harm could there be to let the wretched tux speak to her? Macavity snarled, and snorted angrily._

 _"Fine." He growled. The tux hesitated for a while before he reacted. With a swallow he walked slowly up to Macavity, who stood stiff as a board, staring at the tom while he approached. He had not been so close to any cat without them either dying in his claws or satisfying his needs since he was young. Quaxo blinked, inspecting the lean ginger tom, then blinked._

 _"Lay down." He ordered after a moment._

 _Macavity did not move for some time, reluctant to take orders from anyone let alone this vile little beast. But then he crouched with a grunt and rolled onto his flank. Quaxo blinked in shock. Macavity knew what he saw. There was a deep wound in Macavity's stomach, black burned skin crusted around the edges with pus, and dark and evil black blood that smelled of rot-food dribbling from the wound…it did not seem to want to heal, even naturally. Quaxo wrinkled his nose with a cringe, and crouched behind his father, at his back. Macavity was stiff, but staring at the young tom with guarded curiosity. If Quaxo could heal him then he would know the true meaning of power. Few cats could heal another with their powers…when they did so the magic cat absorbed the wound, and suffered from it momentarily...If the magic cat was not careful, or if they were too weak, then they could die from the absorption. Quaxo lay behind his father and pressed close, his own body tense. He rested the tip of his tail on the wound gently, and Macavity winced, but noticed that the tail no longer had a white tip, but was sparkling black._

 _"Finally dropped your stupid magic word?" Macavity muttered bitterly. Quaxo narrowed his eyes._

 _"Presto." He growled, and there was a blue glow from his body…the pupils vanished from his eyes and left two glowing green orbs. The blue glow slowly spread over Macavity, and it brought Macavity's powers to the surface. The blue glow mingled with Macavity's golden glow, and white light came from Macavity's wound. Macavity knew Quaxo could feel the fire begin to spread through his stomach…Macavity slowly began to feel the fire ease away and he felt a sense of awe…Then the magic began to die down and Quaxo slumped, panting. Macavity instantly jerked away from him, and stood tall, glaring at the panting tux…yes he was a tux once more, stars no longer dusting his pelt. Quaxo stared up at him as he panted, weariness in his eyes. Macavity gave no thanks. But he hesitated…he could kill him right now…but then again…He hissed._

 _"Griddlebone's room is on the floor below this one, your first door on the right." He growled. With a flick of his tail all mess and rotten smell vanished, replaced by cedar wood and whiskey. He stalked back over to his bed and leaped up, settling into the now clean blankets, and glaring at Quaxo. Quaxo had stopped panting and glared back at him, before he turned and stalked from the room, closing the door silently behind him. Macavity stared after him with a loathing passion, before sleep began to overtake him. His wound had prevented him from sleeping at all. And he was beyond exhausted. At that moment he didn't even care that the tux was roaming his hideout somewhere and keeping secrets._

 _Weeks passed and the Hidden Paw was debating giving up his torment on the Jellicle tribe. It was late in the evening when suddenly he heard a grief filled yowl…It was distant yet loud and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. His head snapped up and he knew exactly whose cry that was…Quaxo. The ginger tom teleported to the yard and gazed at the kit with round eyes, taking it in. Mungojerrie was dead…Macavity smirked sadistically as hatred and bitterness overtook any emotion he had left in him, burying his common sense._

 _He would take the small calico queen that meant so much to Quaxo too. He would take away the friendships he never wanted Quaxo to have. If both twins were dead then Quaxo would be nothing more than a hollow shell, perfect to crush beneath his paw. Without waiting to watch anymore, he vanished._

 _It was a few days later when Macavity made his move. He went to the twins den in an old tree and grabbed Teazer roughly…She tried to scream but his huge paw muffled it and he rubbed himself against things, leaving his scent. Leaving his signature. Then with a wave of one paw, Macavity wasn't there…he didn't notice her twin alive and well in the den…_

 _For the entire night Macavity tortured the queen ruthlessly. He took everything from her and left her in a bad state, before he threw her in the cat carrier near his desk…It was shortly after dawn when her heard the yowls. They were in his place. He appeared downstairs and launched himself into the fight, not realizing that Quaxo was not there, and instead heading straight for Munk. He didn't know how long he had been fighting when a sharp yowl made the fighting stop. He looked up to see Quaxo, ordering him to let Munk go, and he did so because he wanted the black kit. He wanted his sons blood on his paws._

 _Macavity's rage took over, blotting out all common sense, and he did not remember much of what went on…He remember the Jellicle's getting away…his Hench-cats thrown into a war among themselves, killing his father and brother and feeling regret, dancing and singing with the tribe once more...And then time slowed down. All he could see was blue energy, ivory claws and teeth and enraged blazing green eyes, flying towards him…The tux's claws sunk into his throat, and pain ripped through him. He could feel weakness drag at his body, and fear began easing the flames of his anger and hatred. Regret began to overcome him..._

Before Quaxo could pull away from the dying cat he reached a solid barrier in his mind…It appeared to have been made by someone else with extraordinary powers. Quaxo blinked and hesitantly probed…he could feel it crumble beneath his own power…and suddenly one final memory came forth…

 _Macavity was leaning against a tree in a park with Likia. They dashed separate ways, Macavity keen on hiding, and Likia and counting and seeking. Macavity was still very young, but this was the rest of the memory from earlier! Macavity darted around a corner and crashed into a tall Smokey grey and brown tom cat….The cat snatched his scruff, and observed him as Macavity struggled feebly. It was Aeron._

" _Let me go!" he shrieked in fear and anger. Aeron smirked._

" _Nah. I think I will stir up some trouble in your tribe…" with that dark blue almost black magic radiated from the tom and flowed into the young kit…Macavity wailed in fear and pain, and this went on for a long time…Finally Macavity looked spent, and weak, his eyes dark and void of the light that had been in them moments before…_

" _There you go kid. Now the anger and hate will take over and make you do things just like me. I think you might be my prodigy, foolish kitten. Now run along home." Aeron let out a loud and echoing cackle…Macavity fled, no light left inside him…_

The memories ended and Quaxo blinked in shock, pulling his claws from his fathers throat. Blood gushed out after and Quaxo winced, feeling sick. Horror shone in the young toms eyes. Macavity stared up at the horror struck kit. He had seen the memory too and he suddenly understood…and the rage faded away replaced with love and regret.

"..It's ok. I…I'm s…sorry….Quaxo…" He gagged. Blood bubbled at his lips, and poured from his mouth before he managed a weak smile…

"I forgive you. And I love you…no matter what you did…I always did." Quaxo whispered, his eyes tearing up. Macavity smiled weakly.

"I picked that name...Quaxo." He mused softly with a gentle chuckle, that cake out as more of a gag. The light somehow sparked in Macavity's eyes again before the tom went still, his heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing, and his veins stopped bleeding. He went still, a tiny smile forever pasted to his face. Suddenly Quaxo felt a great force and energy filling his body. Quaxo shuddered in confusion and grief, and closed the ginger eyes, before he drew back, shock and terror on his face…Three bloody bodies lay around them in the clearing, a father, his eldest son, and his youngest son…Quaxo shivered violently, horrified at this day's events and suddenly raced towards Tugger…He crouched over the tom whom had raised him, and touched his paws to his chest.

"Tugger? Tugger! DAD?!" Quaxo yowled. Blood gushed from the toms throat, and his mane was terribly messed up. But Quaxo could feel the life energy in the tom. Warm blue eyes very briefly fluttered open before closing again.

"JENNY!" Quaxo shrieked loudly. "He's alive! Jenny save him!" Quaxo cried. Instantly the queen raced forwards and crouched over the tom. And almost instantly her face fell grim.

"Quaxo…" She breathed.

 **HolySHIT! Macavity is finally dead! He did sort of change in his last moments. Hope that made all you Mac fans happy.**


	15. Part 15: Regret And Broken Angels

**Quaxo's Secret Tale**  
 **By: Brittglamorra**  
 **Part 15**

**Well…I left you hanging, but all better now right? Poor Tugsie. And Poor Deut. Even poor Macavity. Please enjoy…the poorness. Songs are Regret by Anathema, A Broken Toast by John Carrie and Moor Green and In the Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan. Enjoy…again…**

 _"Tugger? Tugger! DAD?!" Quaxo yowled. Blood gushed from the tom's throat, and his mane was terribly messed up. But Quaxo could feel the life energy in the tom. Warm blue eyes very briefly fluttered open before closing again._

 _"JENNY!" Quaxo shrieked loudly. "He's alive! Jenny save him!" Quaxo cried. Instantly the queen raced forwards and crouched over the tom. And almost instantly her face fell grim._

 _"Quaxo…" She breathed._

"What?! What is it?" The small tom cried. Jenny stared into his eyes.

"I can't do anything…His veins have been torn…" She murmured, her eyes full of tears. Quaxo let out a hiss and a sob mingled into one.

"No! H…He can't die! I won't let him!" Quaxo stared at Tugger's face through tears and held his paws over Tugger's throat. They began to glow blue. Before he could do anything Quaxo was tackled to the ground.

"Stop! Quaxo! A broken neck is one thing! A torn apart throat is another! You'll die!" It was Cori, glaring into his eyes, and pinning him…Normally Quaxo would never harm any other cat without good reason but he kicked Cori hard in the gut and sent him rolling away.

"Stay away! I don't care if I die! Nobody else is going to die because of me!" Quaxo screeched wildly, glaring at Cori, who was doubled over on the ground gasping. Tantomile crouched by his head and Mungojerrie just behind her. They stared at Quaxo shocked, and with unimaginable grief for the tux in their eyes. Quaxo crouched next to Tugger again and held his shaking paws out. They began to glow furiously and Quaxo saw honey-gold magic mingling with his own...His suspicions were confirmed. He had his father's magic now, strengthening his own.

Golden faded into blue and a deeper shade of blue was formed…The refreshed blue shot from his paws and settled over Tugger's throat. Quaxo gritted his teeth as he felt pain, but his power was stronger than it had ever been before, stronger than any cat's in the world. Still pain assaulted his throat and made his entire body ache…Before the tribe's eyes a shallow gash began to appear on Quaxo's throat, blood dripping down and staining his white bib. Quaxo growled and snarled as he continued to force power into Tugger, healing his broken uncle, brother, father, best friend…

Suddenly a gentle and soft paw rested on his shoulder and a sweet scent overcame him.

"Quaxo…Please stop? You're hurting yourself…I need you." Her trembling voice whispered. He peered up into Teazer's beautiful silvery-green eyes. They were filled with tears and he blinked.

"I…i…H..Ha…ve…to…sa…ve,im…." Quaxo groaned. His eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the fluffy and sticky chest of the manned tom. Darkness crashed down on his world, the last thing he registered was the dull but steady lub-dub of Tugger's heart. It strengthened as Quaxo weakened and then everything was silent…still…nothingness.

 _Quaxo felt a strange sensation. There was complete darkness, nothingness, than his conscious was swamped in blue light. He felt the strange sensation of floating. Just moving about through open air. He could detect a familiar scent. And a soft and gentle purr found its way to his ears. He felt soft paws push him away. His head spun and he slowly felt a sense of solidity beneath him, slowly carrying him down, down, down….ever so slowly._

It was only hours later when he was gently shaken awake…His paw moved to his throat, but there was no wound…He felt no pain but the dull ache in his head…He peered up into the concerned eyes of Jenny, who smiled when he woke, and hugged him gently.

"Quaxo…You fool…I told you not to go risking your life like that." Jenny murmured with affection in her voice. Quaxo groaned and sat up…Besides his headache he was perfectly unscathed, the only visual evidence of what had taken place, the faint pinkish stain on his white chest from whatever blood he had lost. He peered up at her.

"Is Tugger ok?" He murmured. Jenny nodded with a smile, but worry flashed through her eyes.

"Yes…." She said hesitantly. Quaxo was instantly alert.

"What's wrong?" He demanded. Jenny sighed, and helped the tux walk across the room and to another medical bed. Tugger lay limp among the blankets, his wound healed but a nasty and very obvious scar across his throat, and running up under his chin, across his cheek and over his eye remained. Quaxo winced…The toms face and throat would be forever marred.

At that moment Tugger began to stir…he groaned and peered around.

"Q…Quaxo? Jenny? Uhhh…The pain in my head…" The tom groaned. Quaxo smiled gently and hovered a paw over the toms head. His paw began to glow and Tugger sighed, visibly relaxing, and slumped against his pillow. "Thanks tux. The pain is gone." He murmured. Quaxo's own head spun and throbbed as he did this but he ignored it. Tugger's arrogant and swag tone was strained and raspy…But Quaxo knew it would get better once Tugger had drunk something.

"No problem." Quaxo replied softly. Tugger blinked, and then all the memories clearly hit him. His eyes widened and he lurched into sitting position.

"Where's Mac? What happened?" He demanded. Quaxo winced, and the sick and guilty feeling began swimming in his stomach again. He looked down at his paws, tears threatening to fall.

"I…I killed him." The small tom whispered. Tugger blinked in shock.

"You…" He paused and changed the subject. "Umm…so what happened with me dying, ya know?" Tugger meowed. Quaxo blinked up at him.

"Your throat was torn open Tugger. I could not heal you but Quaxo risked his life….again…." She paused and rolled her eyes as she said this. "to save yours. But…You are scarred Tugger…" Jenny murmured. Tugger blinked, a blank expression on his face.

"My fur will grow over it right?" Tugger asked shakily. Jenny shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry. The damage is too bad…You'll never look the same again." Jenny breathed…Tugger stiffened like stone, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Then he leaped off the table and ran to the shattered shard of mirror that hung over Jenny's sink. Tugger stopped and stared at the marred Tugger who stared back at him from the mirror. His heart jerked painfully and he looked away, tears in his eyes…

The heavy and thick silence in the den was broken when there was a loud yowl from outside.

"Jenny! It's time to go!" Called the familiar voice of Munkustrap. Jenny nodded with a sigh.

"Are you two coming? Its Deut and Macavity's funerals right now." She murmured sadly. Quaxo and Tugger fell silent instantly…Both stared at the ground and gave tiny nods. Jenny nodded and padded out of the den into the clearing. Quaxo followed but Tugger froze at the door, shaky, and tears threatening in his eyes. Quaxo peered over his shoulder at the large tom.

"It's ok…I will be right here with you." Quaxo whispered, pressing close to Tugger's flank. Tugger nodded shakily and followed him out, staying close…Cat's turned to look and their eyes widened in shock before one by one they quickly looked away…The toms were carrying the still bodies of Deut and Macavity out of the clearing. The rest of the tribe followed slowly, Tugger and Quaxo bringing up the rear…Tugger stared at his father….Quaxo stared at his…Finally they arrived at the oak where the tribe cats were buried, and Munkustrap shakily faced the tribe.

"Though they are no longer with us they are here in our hearts, in our voices, and in our dance. May the Everlasting Cat guide the pawsteps of the great Jellicle Leader Old Deuteronomy and redirect the, for so long misguided pawsteps of Macavity. And in honor of both we shall sing a song for each as is tradition." Munkustrap stepped back and a quiet hum of voices rose in the still evening air. Then Munk began to sing, and one by one the Jellicle's broke in, singing the praise to the sky.

" _Spend all your time waiting_

 _for that second chance_

 _for a break that would make it okay_

 _there's always some reason_

 _to feel not good enough_

 _and it's hard at the end of the day_

 _I need some distraction_

 _oh beautiful release_

 _memories seep from my veins_

 _let me be empty_

 _and weightless and maybe_

 _I'll find some peace tonight_

 _in the arms of the angel_

 _fly away from here_

 _from this dark cold Junkyard room_

 _and the endlessness that you fear_

 _you are pulled from the wreckage_

 _of your silent reverie_

 _you're in the arms of the angel_

 _may you find some comfort here_

 _so tired of the straight line_

 _and everywhere you turn_

 _there's vultures and thieves at your back_

 _and the storm keeps on twisting_

 _you keep on building the lives_

 _that you make up for all that you lack_

 _it don't make no difference_

 _escaping one last time_

 _it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

 _this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

 _in the arms of the angel_

 _fly away from here_

 _from this dark cold Junkyard room_

 _and the endlessness that you fear_

 _you are pulled from the wreckage_

 _of your silent reverie_

 _you're in the arms of the angel_

 _may you find some comfort here_

 _you're in the arms of the angel_

 _may you find some comfort here…"_ The tribe sung in beautiful voices that harmonized in perfect synch. If you thought a Jellicle sung beautifully on the night of the Jellicle ball, you would soon learn that when plagued with sadness or some other intense emotion they sounded more beautiful and eerie than any other sound in the world. Tears fell as thick as the blood that had fallen that night and the Jellicle's were united. As the song ended they slowly lowered Deut into his grave and stood back, waiting for someone to begin singing for Macavity…No cat choose these songs. They just came to the hearts of each cat, one first, and then the rest. There was a long silent pause when suddenly Quaxo felt a sharp pull in his heart…for all that could have been…His voice rose in the still and silent air and soon the other Jellicle's were falling into tune. The emotions were thick.

" _Endless restless dreaming_

 _There's a hurricane inside_

 _Surrounding me like an ocean_

 _Twisting toward the dark divide_

 _Now the deeper I'm descending_

 _Getting clearer, finer now_

 _On a mission to go it alone_

 _Keep the key and hide this heart from harm_

 _Thin air takes you away with it_

 _Disappearing, leaving nothing clear_

 _Thin air, drives me to drink again_

 _A broken toast, a glass held high_

 _And it leads me to believe in_

 _Calves fattening too fast_

 _While we feast and foul ourselves away_

 _There's an answer in the longer grass_

 _Thin air takes you away with it_

 _Disappearing, leaving nothing clear_

 _And I'm left behind_

 _Father of mine, you're dark divine_

 _Blindly tortured you got a wasteland in your eyes_

 _A life till now and why coz you don't lie_

 _Want to throw my arms around your pain_

 _And let it out_

 _No heart needs to bleed_

 _No heart needs to bleed_

 _Father of mine, you're dark divine_

 _Blindly tortured you got a wasteland in your eyes_

 _A life till now and why coz you don't lie_

 _Want to throw my arms around your pain_

 _And let it out_

 _No heart needs to bleed_

 _No heart needs to bleed…"_ Quaxo's voice rose above the rest and sung for all that could have been…No matter what he had done some part of the hearts of each and every cat had loved Macavity…Even poor little Quaxo's. A tear escaped from him and fell to the ground, soundless, invisible. Suddenly he felt something overcome him…something unexpected and powerful, and suddenly another voice seemed to enter his being, singing from within him, through him. As he began to sing cats look up startled and saw his eyes flash the blue of Macavity, before fading back to green…Then slowly they joined in. The Jellicle's knew as Jellicle's do, that when one Jellicle begins to sing they all sing too. When a cat needs to sing, then it is law that he sing. And they all knew Macavity was singing to them through him, all his innermost emotions revealed. The listened mostly but also harmonized softly with him.

" _As I drift away... far away from you,_

 _I feel all alone in a crowded room,_

 _Thinking to myself_

 _"There's no escape from this_

 _fear,_

 _regret,_

 _loneliness..._

 _Visions of love and hate_

 _A collage behind my eyes_

 _Remnants of dying laughter_

 _Echoes of silent cries_

 _I wish I didn't know now that_

 _I never knew then..._

 _Flashback_

 _Memories punish me once again_

 _Sometimes I remember all the pain_

 _that I have seen_

 _Sometimes I wonder what might_

 _have been..._

 _Visions of love and hate_

 _A collage behind my eyes_

 _Remnants of dying laughter_

 _Echoes of silent cries_

 _And sometimes I despair_

 _At who I've become_

 _I have to come to terms_

 _With what I've done_

 _The bittersweet taste of fate_

 _We can't outrun the past_

 _Destined to find an answer_

 _A strength I never lost_

 _I know there is a way_

 _But my future is now set_

 _And though the tide has turned_

 _still I never learned to live_

 _without regret."_ As Quaxo finished singing something released inside him…He suddenly understood that his father was free…The other toms slowly lowered the body into the hole and Munkustrap said a few final words that no cat quite caught, for they were still moved by the song. But then the toms pushed dirt into the holes, over the still bodies of Macavity and Deut. Two more small crosses were added to the Jellicle graveyard. The two toms names had been scratched into them, and their collars were hung from them. Then Munkustrap turned to Quaxo.

"Quaxo Mistoffelees. Before the body and spirit of my father and former Jellicle Leader Old Deuteronomy I take on full responsibility of the Jellicle tribe as Jellicle Leader and officially begin your training. You have served under me as Jellicle Protector and you shall continue to do so until the day you die, the day I die, or the day I retire. Please step forwards and say those words necessary of you as well as a few words for each fallen Jellicle." Munkustrap meowed quietly. Quaxo swallowed, stepping from Tugger's side and padding through the crowd to stand next to Munk beside the graves.

"Jellicles. In the death of the former Jellicle Leader and the acceptance of role of the current, I Quaxo Mistoffelees accept the full responsibility of Jellicle Protector and vow to serve this tribe until the day I die, or the current leader dies or retires. I will do my best to learn and serve you as I should." Quaxo paused and gazed at the freshly made graves…sickness and grief tugged at his heart and he felt hollow. He had murdered in cold blood, and his father no less. The young tom gazed down and suddenly he understood.

"Deuteronomy was a great cat. He lived many wonderful lives and sadly had to bury many close friends. And for the first time it is us that stand in grief at his grave. But we should not be sad for Deut. He is no doubt happy. Countless lives of watching your family and friends die around you must have been hard. But he did it with the noblest and kindest of hearts. He bore a thorn crown that very few can bear, and he did so greatly. He always shared his wisdom with the tribe and each of us had a close bond with our loving leader. He taught each and every one of us things, and cared about each of us as his own kits. He is still teaching us though he is gone. He and his wisdoms alike shall always live on in the hearts of each of us, and in no way will his memory be forgotten. The great Deuteronomy is a part of us and a part of the tribe. As long as the tribe survives Deuteronomy will never truly die, but will care for us and guide us as he always has.

Macavity is indeed a different story but in no way does he deserve our love and respect any less…He was a Jellicle with a heart, love, kits, and friends just like any of us. I have seen things that no other cat has. I know some of you are still bitter, but know this. Macavity's magic and mind were corrupted when he was very small and taken by Aeron for no more than five minutes. In that small amount of time an innocent child was corrupted and broken forever until the last moments of his life. Anger is what drove his cruelties. Anger and pain. It is true his actions were not acceptable, but it was pain and heartbreak which drove him, and no matter how he tried he could not break free from it. Macavity was more than that though. He was a son, a brother, a mate, and a father. Macavity was my father, and I hated him for the longest time. But I now understand. He loved Likia and I and he despised himself for each thing he did more and more as the numbers grew and days flew. I think you all know that a third name symbolizes a cats most positive and strong trait. Macavity's third name was _Regret_. He regretted what he did each and every day though he could not help it, and he had heart in there. So I believe my father deserves respect and affection. I forgave him. Can you?" Quaxo meowed strongly, standing tall and refusing to let his tears fall. Slowly one by one the tribe cats nodded and dipped their heads in silent respect, before each began to walk slowly home, their tails dragging in the dust, but a new light in their eyes. Finally only Demeter, Munk, Tugger, and Quaxo remained. They dipped their heads as they stood quietly around the graves before they turned and walked back to the Junkyard. Quaxo was last to go. He conjured two roses, white as snow, and placed one on each grave. Their sweet scent filled the air, and they stood upright, growing roots and embedding themselves to grow forever more on the two graves. Then he turned and walked away from them…he would never forget. But he would always forgive for it was in Quaxo's nature.

News traveled fast of Old Deuteronomy's demise, and Jellicle's traveled from far and wide to visit his grave and pay their respects to the tribe, as well as congratulate the new Leader and often the new Protector. News also traveled quickly of the Napoleon of Crime's death. They congratulated Quaxo often but it only dug the deeper hole of guilt and grief in his stomach. Most of these cats did not know Macavity had been his father, and they were simply glad to be rid of him. If they had known perhaps they would not have spoken. But they did and Quaxo would never forgive himself for taking another's life, his father no less. Brutimateous came again, with him the tribe that he lived in. Quaxo met a few more relatives and Brut comforted him as best the old crusty cat could, before they all left once more. Quaxo sighed heavily. Finally after days he had peace…

The evening was warm and quiet, the stars shining brightly overhead when Quaxo retired to his den. He was creeping in when he heard quiet sobs from further down the pipe. His brow furrowed and he frowned, slipping further into the back. Had something happened to Bomba or Tugger, his two resident guests…He came to a halt, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. What he saw was utterly heartbreaking. Tugger was curled in his nest of blankets, a tight little ball of fur that shook with sobs. Quaxo had never seen the large tom cat like this. And it made him shiver. He moved silently forwards and touched his paw to Tugger's flank.

"Tugger?" Quaxo whispered. Tugger stiffened visibly and curled tighter into himself.

"Go away." Tugger said in a voice thick with tears. Quaxo sighed and moved closer.

"No." He replied heavily. Tugger growled low in his throat but the sound was choked with tears. Quaxo sighed and pressed close to the larger tom who only stiffened more. Quaxo sighed heavily and blinked at him.

"Get lost Kit!" Tugger snapped, pushing him away roughly. Quaxo rose to his paws and glared at his friend. He roughly swatted his ears and Tugger jolted away, revealing his scarred face, though it was masked with shock.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" Quaxo spat stubbornly, his ears laying back somewhat. Tugger sighed and gave a watery smile.

"Stubborn little rat. Since when do you swat to get attention?" Tugger grumbled. Quaxo rolled his eyes.

"Since you won't tell me what's wrong. This better not be about your face." Quaxo murmured seriously. Tugger paused and his face fell…Since the day he had been marred Tugger had been so good about it, not calling attention to it, but not becoming offended when others stared. He was still flirtatious old Tugger, and the queens still fell over him, if only to save his pride sure, but they did and Tugger had not taken it too hard. He mostly ignored it and laughed it off when it was brought up. Now he looked crestfallen.

"It think it might be." He said in a heartbreaking voice. Quaxo frowned and stared into the warm blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked very softly. Tugger shivered once before he looked up at Quaxo.

"Bomba left me. She told me it wasn't going to work and she walked away." Tugger said in a shaky voice. Quaxo blinked sadly and he stared at Tugger as the large tom stared at his paws. Anger was burning through Quaxo and he barely registered Tugger's next words. "Maybe I am nothing…Maybe all I had was my looks, and now no one wants me…I should just leave…" Quaxo hated Bombalurina for doing this to Tugger and he got in Tugger's face, his eyes narrowed and furious and his tail lashing.

"Don't you dare start this shit! You have been so good since that day and you will not start this now! Bomba can be a bitch if she wants to. She doesn't deserve you! And you are desirable. You are still loved and wanted. If Bomba is too full of herself to see this then you don't need her!" Quaxo spat fiercly. Tugger winced with wide eyes then sighed and looked at his paws.

"I thought Bomba loved me for…me…How do I know the other queens are not just going to walk away and not give me a second glance like Bomba did? No cat cares about me for me. No cat will touch me or even look at me." He murmured. Quaxo sighed and stared sadly into his eyes.

"Tugger…I love you for you." Quaxo murmured. He gently brushed his paw over Tugger's scars and let his eyes roam over them, then meet Tugger's wide blue eyes. "I will touch you, and not be afraid to look at you. You have me Tummy." Quaxo whispered. Tugger swallowed thickly and stared at the little tux, shivering under his touch. No cat had touched his scars since he got them, nor had been so close to him. The gesture given by the tux seemed almost seductive. Had it have been any other cat Tugger would have thought it was. But this was Quaxo. This was the tom he had raised as his son. And Quaxo loved him as a father and best friend. The gesture was out of love rather than any intimate feelings. Perhaps there could have been such feelings between the two toms. Had it not have been Tugger that had found him that night on the street…But it was Tugger and Quaxo was his kit. This gesture only made his heart warm with affection for the small tom. Gratitude. And he smiled warmly.

"Thank you Quaxo. I will stay." The large tom rasped, but then he sighed. "Though it might be hell to live anywhere near Bomba…I actually love her Quaxo….I actually love her…" he breathed. Quaxo smiled happily and licked the large toms tears away.

"Glad you're feeling better…Now if you excuse me…I have business to attend to." Quaxo purred, giving no hint of what he was about to do…Tugger nodded and curled up, falling asleep with a purr, before Quaxo trotted from the den and into the darkening night.

Quaxo stalked into Bomba's old den, his eyes narrowed dangerously. But then he halted. He heard her sobs coming from her room and he slipped into it, peering at the curled up shape. He walked up, his concern overtaking his anger.

"Bomba?" He whispered, gently touching her shoulder. Bomballurina froze for a heartbeat before Quaxo wrapped his paws around her…The usually flirtatious and calm queen whirled towards him, flinging her paws around him and sobbing into his shoulder…His anger was gone now. He sat there letting her cry for a long time before her sobs died away and she peered up at him with watery sky-blue eyes.

"I…I broke up with Tugger." She whispered. Quaxo sighed heavily.

"I know. But Why Bomba?" He murmured. Bomba let out another sob.

"I…I couldn't take it anymore…Everynight he wakes up crying and he won't tell me what's wrong…he murmurs in his sleep about his face…he thinks everyone is abandoning him…I can't stand to stay there and watch him suffer like that…How am I meant to love him when he doesn't love himself?" She whispered. Quaxo sighed heavily…but then he looked directly into her agonized eyes.

"I know it's hard. But you need to be there for him. He needs you now more than ever Bomba…He thinks nobody can love him with his face anymore…He thinks you don't love him. I didn't think you were that shallow, and you're not. But…He needs you right now." Quaxo said seriously, staring into her watery eyes. His tone was serious and stern, sounding somewhat like a father reprimanding their kitten. Bomba stared back for a long time before she nodded.

"Ok Quaxo…I'm sorry." She whispered shakily. Quaxo blinked and sighed.

"It's alright. Just tell him how you feel." He murmured. She nodded and left the den. Instead of following her back to his own den Quaxo scaled the junk nimbly and sat on top of it staring up at the stars.

They danced and shone merrily above, and he was unsure why they were so happy…He was cold on the inside…hurting…what had he done? He had killed a cat…He had killed his father…when there was hope of saving the tom who's third name was _Regret_. Quaxo had never taken another cats life and had never planned on it…But as soon as Macavity's claws tore the throats from both Deut and Tugger he had seen red, a darker shade of red than the vivid and violent crimson of the blood that had stained his paws…He had sprung, seeing nothing…But then right there…Were the terrified and apologetic blue eyes of Macavity. Quaxo had looked down to see his own claws embedded deep in the ginger cat's throat. Quaxo had stared shakily, gaping at his trembling paws covered in his own father's blood.

Quaxo remembered that night…The icy blue eyes…the words his father had spoken to him…But none of it seemed to matter…all that was apparent was the overwhelming hollow and cold feeling…he was sick to the stomach…he had torn his father's throat out…and now he was broken, feeling as though sharp claws had torn his stomach out. Though they had not…With a shiver Quaxo curled up on top of the junk and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep…

 _Dark and disturbed…his dreams swirled and tossed about in his mind, a chaotic mess, a furious lash of claws…His head spun…then suddenly, as a rogue wave lashing furiously in a raging storm would crash down on the shore, the dreams stilled. Quaxo crouched shivering and panting in the park near the Junkyard. He peered around fearfully then slumped down with a heavy shuddering breath…but he leaped to his paws again moments later when a cat came padding perfectly silently across the grass, a tall ginger and red tabby with jagged black stripes and vivid blue eyes, not to be described as cold or icy however. He smiled warmly at the small tux, who gazed at him cautiously._

" _It's alright son. I will not hurt you." Macavity said calmly. His voice was rich and deep toned, no trace of insanity or anger hidden there. Quaxo blinked and stared at him with wide green eyes._

" _What do you want?" He asked hesitantly. Macavity smiled._

" _I wanted to tell you that it's ok. You did what you had to and I am not angry at you." He purred softly. Quaxo swallowed thickly._

" _B…but I killed you…" Quaxo whispered. Macavity sighed and tilted his head slightly. His eyes held the same type of wisdom and experience that Old Deuteronomy's did._

" _Yes. But you had no choice Quaxo. If I had of lived you would never had made me realize what exactly was wrong with me so I could fight it and get my memory and sanity back. I would have continued killing every cat you have ever cared about…every cat I have ever cared about." Macavity said gently. Quaxo looked up fiercely at him._

" _There is_ always _a choice!" He expressed passionately. Macavity smiled a little sadly._

" _Yes…there is…And I made the wrong one." He breathed. Then he looked up at his tux son. "But you either have the choice to move on and realize Rumpleteazer is awake and watching you right now, move on with your life…Or pretend nothing is bothering you, dwell in misery, and hide everything from everyone who cares about you." Macavity murmured. Quaxo blinked and gently touched his nose to his fathers._

" _I'm sorry…I wish I could have saved you…I…I will try…" Quaxo looked at his paws. "But you are my father and I murdered you. I will never forgive myself for that…" Quaxo breathed. Macavity blinked and stared at him opening his mouth to speak again…_

" _Quaxo?" The voice that came out was not his…but a familiar, gentle and sweet feminine voice. Macavity looked slightly annoyed and Quaxo tilted his head in confusion before the dream melted away…_

Rumpleteazer stood shivering beside Quaxo's sleeping form and Quaxo opened his eyes to peer at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She was looking around rapidly and her chest was heaving. Her eyes were two huge and round silvery-green orbs glowing in the darkness.

"I…I was having nightmares." She breathed. Quaxo blinked seeing the haunted look in her eyes and he smiled sadly.

"You wanna stay here and lay with me?" He murmured softly. She nodded with a small smile and curled up beside him, pressing close against his flank. Quaxo felt a bit awkward, bellowing his love for her to the world and he was sure she would shun him, but as he stared down at her small slender form, surprisingly smaller than his own he realized he had never lost his closest friend. But still he was embarrassed and stared at his paws…He noted she turned her head and stared at him for a long time…Amusement lit in her eyes briefly and he realized she could see the faint blush beneath his stark white face. He blinked looking away but her soft voice comforted him.

"It's ok. I just wanted to ask you…do you really love me?" Teazer asked softly. Quaxo blinked in surprise and turned to stare into her wide and beautiful eyes. He couldn't lie to her…he cared too much. So he faced her boldly and spoke softly.

"More than you could ever know." He whispered. Teazer smiled after a moment, a small, affectionate smile.

"I love you too Quaxo…I always have." She breathed. Quaxo's eyes widened and he stared at her.

"Y…you have?" He asked shakily. Teazer tilted her head slightly, complete honesty in her gaze.

"Yes." She replied. Quaxo blinked, suddenly feeling more confident. He leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers…Teazer had her breath stolen away…oh…how she loved him…She kissed back, her eyes fluttering closed. Quaxo's eyes close too and shocks of energy rushed through both cats. They were a thousand miles away suspended in their own world…nothing would ever separate them again. Quaxo would never let anything hurt Teazer again, and Teazer would never leave his side. Finally they parted for air and Quaxo held her close to him. She leaned against him and gradually fell asleep…

For now Quaxo was happy as he watched the moon, a full and vibrant glowing orb hanging lazily yet elegantly over London. And yet...

Deep in the pit of the tux's stomach, guilt, grief and horror still gripped him like a vice, as the image of his own claws sunk deep into his fathers throat replayed over and over in his mind, blood gushing from the wound, and those ice blue eyes filled with terror.

 **HEY! Wassup fellow Jellicle's?! You like this chapter? The suspense, and finally a little TeazxQuax? Yeah. Only a little bit left before the end of the story! Now this will actually most likely be awhile for the next update. As the last chapter + the epilogue are not completed being written yet. :) Thanks for making it this far guys! You're all awesome!  
Oh. And side note there will eventually be chapter titles added, once I figure out where I stashed them...Can't remember anything for the life of me. lol**


	16. Part 16: World So Cold

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 16

 **Brit: Sorry for the long wait. I have been…meh. You don't care. Please enjoy.**

Quaxo woke during the night. He was curled in his pipe and snoring softly when nightmares assaulted him…His father…falling beneath his claws and then so many more cats. He was slaughtering all his friends, damning them to hell. He was soaked in blood and he screeched as he woke, breathing heavily, and trembling. Instantly Tugger appeared from further down the pipe.

"Quax? What's wrong?" He whispered. Quaxo jumped and pulled away from him, his eyes wide and his fur on end. He stood up and shook his fur out as he realized the nightmare was over.

"N…nothing…I…I'm fine…just a bad dream." He murmured. Tugger tilted his head slightly and made to move towards his charge again when Quaxo took another step back. "P…please don't…I just need to go for a walk…" Quaxo whispered shakily. Tugger nodded and stepped back. Bomba's eyes glowed softly as she gazed down the pipe worriedly. Quaxo sighed heavily and turned, slipping from the pipe becoming just another dark shadow of the night. He walked away from the yard and walked towards the Jellicle Graveyard.

When he arrived in site of the tree he was surprised to see Skimbleshanks sitting over the graves of Deut and Macavity…Quaxo blinked and walked up, sitting beside him. The calico shot him a brief glance and turned his eyes back to the white roses growing from the graves.

"Hello Quaxo." Skimble murmured. "What is wrong?" He asked. Quaxo realized he was still trembling and attempted to stop, but failed. Finally Quaxo stopped trying and sighed.

"Just nightmares." He meowed softly. Skimble nodded in understanding.

"About killing cats right?" He asked softly. Quaxo blinked in surprise and looked at him.

"How did you know?" He asked. Skimble sighed and smiled sadly.

"I too have killed a cat before…And I had nightmares for a long time." Skimble meowed.

"Oh…So they go away eventually?" Quaxo asked. Skimble sighed and looked up at the dark sky at the stars which danced and twinkled merrily above.

"Yes…But they can come back if triggered…For instance when another cat is killed." He meowed. Quaxo blinked and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Skimble smiled softly.

"It is ok. So. Why have you come here?" He asked, turning his knowing glass-green eyes to Quaxo. Quaxo blinked back up at him.

"Well…Despite what everyone thinks of him…or me…Macavity was my father and though he was bad he was my dad…and somewhere inside of me I realized that I did love him…" Quaxo murmured. Skimble smiled sadly.

"Yes I understand. And I believe many others did care for him too. Like me. I helped raise him after his mom died and it killed me to see him grow as cold and distant as he did. He used to have such a big heart…" He murmured. Skimble looked at Old D's grave and blinked. "And Deut…I was found as a kitten at the station…My family had just died and Deut's family took me in. Deut was my big brother. And I miss him." Skimble murmured, staring at the graves as tears wavered in his green eyes.

"Oh Skimble….I'm sorry." Quaxo murmured…He stared at the graves and horror slowly built in his eyes. Skimble looked over at him and observed this before he sighed heavily and stood.

"Lad, I think you and I need to go on a little trip. I have a three day trip on the train heading to Scotland the day after tomorrow and I want you to come with me…just unwind." He meowed. Quaxo looked up at him with hollow eyes.

"Ok Skimble. I have something I wanna talk to you about anyways." He murmured. Skimble smiled and hugged him before both rose and headed back to the yard.

=^.^=

Skimble was waiting at the entrance of the Junkyard when Quaxo walked over. Munkustrap, Jerrie and Teazer walked behind him and halted at the gate.

"Bye Quax. I'll make sure everything stays in order while you are gone." Munk promised with a smile. Quaxo smiled.

"Thanks Munk." He purred. Jerrie bounced over and threw and arm around Quaxo's shoulder.

"Se ya later Quaxo! Keep dad outta trouble, k?" He said. Quaxo nodded with a smile. Jerrie has been calling him Quaxo lately instead of Misto. Quaxo has no complaints with that.

"Sure Jerrie." He purred. Finally Teazer padded up and Jerrie walked over to Skimble and threw an arm around him instead. Quaxo smiled gently as Teazer hugged him.

"Bye Quax…stay safe, k?" She whispered in his ear. Quaxo nuzzled her cheek with a smile.

"Absolutely. Bye Teaze. See you in a few days. Behave." He purred warmly. She giggled against him and let him go, doing a twirl in front of him.

"I always behave." She purred. Quaxo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…right." He snorted. She giggled again and Quaxo turned towards the gate where Munk was just saying something to Skimble. Skimble nodded and turned to Quaxo with a smile.

"Come on kid! Let's go!" He purred. He turned and began striding down the street.

"Bye everyone!" Quaxo called as he bound after Skimble. A chorus of goodbyes followed in their wake.

=^.^=

As they neared the train station Skimble halted and turned to Quaxo.

"Errm…they don't let cats on the train who don't work there…so I got you this." Skimble produced a vest just like his from inside his own vest and handed it to Quaxo. Quaxo unfolded it and smiled at the smaller vest. He put it on and buttoned it up, looking down at himself. He smiled.

"Thanks Skimble…this is awesome! Perfect fit." He purred. Skimble smiled happily and turned, leading the young tom towards the train. Now his little friend looked like a true railway cat. Quaxo looked to be in a better mood. Despite the reason he was taking this vacation he was still excited.

The idea of traveling and discovering and visiting new lands and different places had always captivated him in a way he never truly understood. It was a new adventure. It was like walking into another life. Quaxo halted outside the door of the train car they were to be riding in and looked up along the train.

The train stretched away into the distance, lost in its own thick white steam which swirled in tendrils around the outside of the locomotive as it settled. Humans boarded the train and the steady hum of their voices filled the air along with the long protesting groans and creaks of the train, the hiss of the steam and bells somewhere far off in the distance. The air smelled of steam and oil from the train and of greasy food from the station as well as the faint underlining odor of fresh fruits and spices from the market just up the street. Quaxo stretched his claws out and scratched them over the cobblestone ground. The stone felt cool beneath his pads and his heart soared with the concept of possibility and adventure.

He peered back over his shoulder once before he stepped after Skimble, nimbly weaving between legs as people milled about. His ears flicked at each new sound and his nose twitched at each new scent. He smiled and purred when small children bent down to pet him before they were whisked away by their parents.

Suddenly Skimble halted and Quaxo accidentally bumped into him.

"Oops. Sorry." Quaxo muttered. Skimble flicked his tail in acknowledgment and looked up at a human dressed in a vest a lot like the ones the two cats were wearing. He smiled down at the cats from kind old eyes.

"Hello Charlie! Hired us a new set of paws did ya?" The old gentleman bent down and Quaxo blinked at the kind twinkling blue eyes that reminded him of Old Deuteronomy's. The man gently ran a hand over Quaxo's back and legs before he stroked his head.

"Well now. You seem like a fine young fellow." The man said merrily. He turned Quaxo's tag on his collar over and smiled, eyes widening in surprise. "Well! Prince Presto. Welcome to our crew little guy! Glad to see some royals like to work." He chuckled. "That Ella. Always sleeping." He added with amusement. Quaxo purred and rolled his eyes before the man stood up. "Bye!" He said before striding away.

"That's the Conductor." Skimble informed him. Quaxo smiled.

"He seems nice." He purred. Skimble nodded in agreement.

"He is very nice. He found me when I was still very small before Deut and his family did and took me in. I started doing some stuff like patrolling the train in return for his kindness and he declared me the first railway cat, giving me a vest." He meowed. Quaxo smiled.

"That's neat! I think the vests are very nice and very fitting for cats, especially you." Quaxo replied. Skimble smiled and waved his long brown tail as the last passenger boarded.

"All aboard!" The Conductor shouted. Then he waved a hand at the engine which was now visible among the steam. The train gave a loud protesting groan and huff then began slowly rolling forwards. With ease Skimble stepped into the open car door as it passed. Quaxo lightly leaped up next to him, ears flickering and eyes wide with excitement. His journey had begun.

The entire day he kept busy, walking up and down the train, the luggage compartments, the passenger cars…Quaxo soon became a very popular railway cat. Skimble was pleased that Quaxo could interact well with humans. Many Jellicles were wary of them and the ones who weren't were not comfortable in crowds of humans. Quaxo took it all in stride like he'd been born doing this. They stopped all over England before they finally began to head out to Scotland.

When the sun began to set the two toms headed back to the luggage car where they were sleeping and gazed out the open door as the landscape rushed by. For a long time they were both silent…and the silence allowed Quaxo to think about what he had done…He stared at his paws sadly. Skimble looked over at him.

"Quaxo. Don't feel terrible about it…He may have changed but had you not killed him he would have killed all of us…I killed out of anger." Skimble confessed. Quaxo blinked at him, pain in his eyes.

"He was my father Skimble…" He muttered. Skimble sighed and looked down.

"I killed Jenny's father." He replied. Quaxo's eyes widened and he stared at Skimble. The tom winced. Quaxo shook himself quickly out of it and blinked.

"I…" Suddenly he stood up, anger and pain in his eyes…he had upset Skimble, killed his father…so much pain and all because their hearts had been hurt…No cat was born a killer…Music suddenly came from nowhere and began to envelop the train car. As the vibrant orange light of the sunset shone into the car Quaxo began to sing.

"It starts with pain

Followed by hate

Fueled by the endless questions no one can answer

A stain covers your heart, and tears you apart

Just like a sleeping cancer

I don't believe cats are born to be killers

I don't believe the world can't be saved

How did you get here and when did it start

An innocent child with a thorn in his heart

What kind of world do we live in

When love is divided by hate

Losing control of our feeling

We all must be dreaming this life away

In a world so cold

Are you sane

Where is the shame

A moment of time passes by

You cannot rewind who's to blame

When did it start

Is there a cure for your sickness

Have you no heart

I don't believe cats are born to be killers

I don't believe the world can't be saved

How did you get here and when did it start

An innocent child with a thorn in his heart

What kind of world do we live in

When love is divided by hate

Losing control of our feeling

Dreaming this life away

What kind of world do we live in

When love is divided by hate

We all must be dreaming this life away

In a world so cold

There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape

It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way

So how many times must you fall to your knees

Never, Never, Never, Never, Never do this again

It starts with pain" As Quaxo sung these lines Skimble began to echo him. "with pain"

"Followed by hate" "followed by hate"

I don't believe cats are born to be killers

I don't believe the world can't be saved

What kind of world do we live in

When love is divided by hate

Losing control of our feeling

were dreaming this life away

What kind of world do we live in

When love is divided by hate

Selling our souls for no reason

We all must be dreaming his life away

In a world so cold, in a world so cold" Quaxo sang with such passion and raw emotion. Skimble watched him with wide eyes. Quaxo finally lowered his head and sat, panting lightly by the open train car door. Skimble padded forwards and sat close to him.

"That was very nice." Skimble murmured with a small smile. "You certainly made me feel better." He purred softly. Quaxo blinked and looked at him offering a tiny smile. But there was pain in his eyes. Skimble wrapped his tail around Quaxo comfortingly and the two gazed out over the beautiful rolling hills.

Finally after a long pause Quaxo looked at the vested tom.

"Would you hate me if I asked you about your life?" He asked quietly. Skimble smiled softly, memories flashing in his eyes. He let out a deep and happy chuckle.

"No Quaxo…Few cats could ever hate you." He purred. "It all started many years ago in Scotland…I was just a wee lad and…" Skimble launched into his story, voice carrying softly to Quaxo's ears, as the night wore on…

…=^.^=

"We used to live in a little den in the countryside. _I was a wee little thing, barely weaned from my mother when they came. My family was not wealthy and so my father kept us fed and sheltered by doing all sorts of unsatisfactory work. But one day he pissed off the wrong cats. They came for him. In the dead of night. They killed him and came for us next. My mother and sister didn't make it, but I fled, terror filling me to the core. They were chasing me though. But luck was on my side. I lived near train tracks and a train was chugging along as I approached. I can't tell you how my tiiny self managed to get into a train car, but I did nonetheless, and ended up in London. The conductor found me on the train and took me in, naming me Charlie. Well it was good. For at least a little while. He made me the first railway cat. And I loved doing that. People knew me. They loved me. And I got to see so many places. The feel of the wind through and open luggage car on your face as the rolling hills and fields roll by is like nothing else...Anyways. Along with seeing many new places, came meeting many new faces. And thats when I met him...He was a big brutish orange tabby. Jacklelinfty. That was his name...And yes. He was a Jellicle. I didn't know that at the time though. Then, I had no idea what a Jellicle was._

 _Anyways...It was while I was in London, just coming off the train one day when I heard someone yelling...A queen by the sounds of it. She was crying...I was still young. A kitten, but not quite of age. And I ran away from the train, heading into the allies around the area. What I saw horrified me. He had a queen pinned against the wall, sloppily kissing at her neck as she desperately tried to crane her head away from him. I could hardly make them out, it was so dark in the alley. The bitter scent of alcohol clung to his fur, and the stench of fear rolled off of her in waves. I didn't think. I reacted and ran at him, throwing my entire weight against him and knocking him away from her. She ran and he turned on me...Suddenly I was terrified...He was massive and towered over me, dwarfing me, in my thin, gangly adolescence. I couldn't make out any of his features, what color his fur was, what he may have been wearing. Apart from his lime-green eyes flashing in the faint light and massive size.. His expression kept flashing between anger and confusion. He kept asking me who I was, and why I was sticking my nose in someone else's business. I was trying to be brave about it and he only seemed amused. But then I heard someone running down the street. The big tom looked up then back at me, and he smirked at me, told me he would 'see me around.' In this creepy tone. It was unnerving to say the least. Anyways. The she-cat came running around the corner, leading two broad shoulder toms. I realized we were behind a bar, she was a dancer, and the two toms were security. In my moment of distraction the big tom had vanished...I looked back and he was just gone...The queen came up to me and embraced me as the two guards ran passed, searching the alley. I was surprised and looked up at her. She thanked me and insisted she thought I was dead meat. Anyways. We got talking and I discovered that the tom had notoriously been raping queens in the area when he was drunk, and she was the sister of Dellalora, a queen in the Jellicle Junkyard. I asked about these Jellicles and she told me. I was curious so she brought me to Dell. That's when she took me in, and when I wasn't working the train, I was in the yard, learning the ways of the Jellicle's._

 _It was there...not long after I arrived, that I met Jenny… She was just the most beautiful cat I'd ever seen, and so kind and thoughtful. She didn't judge me from where I'd come from, and she was so easy to talk to. We became close fast, and soon we knew one another better than anyone else. Her father was constantly working, so I still had yet to meet him...But alas it was inevitable...We were excited to meet one another, but the second I saw his eyes, I recoiled. It was him...The tom from the alley. He seemed shocked at first then smirked...sickly. There's no other way to describe it. His smirk fell away as he turned to Jenny and promptly forbade her from going anywhere near me...She protested and he began shoving her away from me roughly, and telling her that he was in charge and she had to listen to him...Despite my fear of my standing in the tribe, I blurted it out...Everything. What had happened when I first met him._

 _He got furious fast. The Jellicle's were gathering around...many didn't believe me and called out denial and Jenny just looked horrified. The tribe turned on me and told me to keep my mouth shut or to leave the tribe. They didn't believe their once strong and wise warrior was capable of such a thing. I hid in Deuts den for a long time, too afraid to face the tribe again...I only walked the junkyard at night. Turns out I didn't need to be the one to reveal him. Jenny knew her father had been going out at night and becoming suspicious after what I'd told the tribe, she went out and followed him...I saw her leave after him. So I followed them both….Late in the night he staggered out of a bar, and headed towards another, obviously having been kicked out. But he came across a queen first. He started calling her Hilli and kissing at her body. She started to struggle away from him, but he dragged her into the alley. Jenny didn't wait a second longer. It was her turn to shove him away from the queen. She confronted him...He didn't defend himself, and told her he was her father, so he didn't have to take her shit. She told him she wasn't his daughter anymore, and made a comment about her mother being disappointed in him, and he struck her across the face, so hard it sounded like a firecracker going off. Then he smirked at her, grabbing her arm, and the look made me squirm..._

 _I saw red. I didn't think whatsoever, and don't exactly remember doing anything. But the next thing I knew, I was standing over his body. He wasn't moving, and blood was pooling from his throat, and his lime green eyes were wide, lightless, and glazed over with death. I held my paws in the air, and they were soaked in blood and clogged with orange fur. Jenny was staring at me in horror, and I was shaking. I didn't know what to do...I just stood there...Thats when the queen came back with the bouncers...When Jenny and I were taken back to the junkyard, i hid for over a month. I didn't leave the den at all. I didn't want to talk to anyone...I didn't do anything. But lay in bed and try to unsee what I'd done, and the fear in Jenny's eyes…  
It didn't take long before she came and spoke to me though, reassuring me that it was going to be ok, and she didn't hate me. Regardless, of why I did it, who it was, who forgave me...I can never really shake the regret and pain for what I'd done. Or feeling guilty. Jenny is a constant reminder but I wouldn't ever tell her that. I love her too much._

"Anyways. Yeah. I get what you're going through. That guilt just sorta stays there and the nightmares...They're horrible...But you'll get through this. And I am sure Mac is happier now." Skimble looked sideways at Quaxo as he stared out at the landscapes that rolled by them.  
Quaxo stared at the floor of the luggage car. He was silent for a long time thinking things over. Then finally he looked up at Skimble, who remained silent and ever patient.  
"It's going to take a long time...before I'll get over it. Words don't just...fix everything, no matter how well meaning they may be. I'm sorry you went through that as well Skimble. And I am glad Jenny forgave you." He meowed quietly. Skimble looked at him for a long moment.  
"Macavity forgave you too." He meowed softly. Quaxo fell silent once more, and the two remained in silence for a long time.

Finally Quaxo looked up and met the gentle and understanding glass-green eyes of the elder tom.  
"I know. And I understand. Sometimes life gets hard. Sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about them. And it hurts. I mean. It really hurts. Can even be scary. But...It's surviving those things that make us stronger. It makes us who we are. As for my father...Our mistakes do not define us...It's what we learn from them and what we choose to do after they are made that does. In the end...He was just a cat with stolen innocence. And Jenny's father was just a cat who let grief get the better of him. And in our ends. We will be whoever we want to be. Whoever we choose to be. And I. Choose to be a good tom. Who always does his best for others." Quaxo vowed. Skimble nodded with a smile, eyes watering a bit and the two turned their gazes out onto the landscape again.

Rolling hills. Brightly colored fields. Endless blue sky, succumbing to the soft orange glow of sunset. The sound of the train gently rolling along the tracks filled the silence. And the sun sunk beyond the hills, painting the land in the soft golden rays once more before dipping away out of sight, and making way for the Jellicle moon to rise.

The End


	17. Part 17: Heal Me

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 17

By Brittglamorra

 **Britt: To those who read Heal Me, you can skip this chapter if you want, though I have added some things! ^^**

Quaxo had relaxed a lot since he'd returned home. The nightmares had become less and he'd been heavily focusing on being a good protector for the tribe. And to do so Quaxo had been on a mission to learn more about each cat in the tribe and get to know them better. He seemed to have uncovered a lot of hidden histories. And today he would learn Jelly's. He sat across the table from her as she began relaying her tale...

 **-The Weak-**

 _"I mewled in distress. My youthful mind did not understand that my mother had left my side. My brother was pressed close to me, along with my sister. I had yet to open my eyes, but I knew their scents by heart. I had been born perhaps two weeks ago, and I had heard my mother say that my brother and sister had already opened their eyes. I could often feel my brother jostling against me, and speaking to me. But I did not hear properly for some reason. It was all distorted and faint…As though someone called for me from such a distance that the words were unintelligible. Anyways, as I felt my mother move away my eyes opened for the first time. I froze, my sounds cut off….Everything was blurry at first…but I blinked rapidly a few times and then things became clear…Unlike my hearing my vision was sharp…sharper than a kits should be at that age. I looked around and for the first time spotted my sister and brother…and even though I was young, I understood something was very wrong, and my stomach twisted into knots…My brother was bigger than I, and dark brown with shaggy fur, and darker brown stripes. He was sound asleep…But my sister…She was small and white with ginger and black patches covering her pelt….When I say small, I mean she was half my size, and I was a small kit, and her ribs jutted out. Her skin looked so delicate that it seemed it could tear at the slightest movement. Her breathing was shallow and disjointed. I blinked in fear and looked around for my mother. I finally spotted her near the entrance of the den. She had her head bowed sadly, as she spoke softly to a ragged greyish-brown furred tom. His scent told me he was my father. They both looked distraught. I looked down at my sister and I knew they were speaking of her…I blinked, forgetting my own distress and curled up, pressed close to her, keeping her warm. I closed my eyes, blocking out everything around me…which wasn't hard when I could scarcely hear as it was…I drifted into an uneasy sleep…_

 _Movement woke me later. I opened my eyes, only to see my mother lifting up the limp form of my sister._

 _"Mow?" I squeaked, sitting up rapidly. My mother gently set down my sister again and looked at me. She spoke, but I didn't hear very well…After a moment she leaned close to me and spoke loudly in my ear. I heard her then._

 _"Its ok. I am taking your sister to my humans so the vet can take care of her." She meowed gently. I nodded my head, unsure what some of those words meant. "Keep your brother warm for me? Ok Jelly?" She asked. I blinked in confusion._

 _"Jelly?" I asked. She smiled._

 _"Yes little one. Your name is Jellylorum. Your brother is Asparagus Jr., and your sister is Nimphadora." She meowed quietly. I tilted my head to the side curiously._

 _"OK. Where we going mommy?" I asked. She stared down at me with round eyes._

 _"You are going to stay here with your brother…I have to take your sister to my humans…Your daddy will be here to watch you, she meowed, pointing to the greyish-brown tom. He had rugged fur, and he was slim, but well built. He was an older adult, but not elderly. My mother was clearly younger, but not by much. He was handsome, she was pretty. I wondered whatever could possibly be wrong with my sister._

 _I watched as my mother lifted the little scrap very carefully again, and padded out of the den. Her eyes were filled with worry…Frankly I was worried too…But regardless…I never saw my little sister again…_

 _My brother and I grew quickly, and we grew big. Both our parents were small, but for some reason we grew bigger than they had been at our age. My hearing grew better, but I still could not hear a whisper, nor could I hear a cat from far away. Luckily most of my boisterous tribe mates were loud. We were still young, when a strange occurrence happened. One day I had snuck out of the junkyard with my brother and we were creeping through the allies when I ran into another kitten as we darted around the corner. I fell back with a grunt, and looked up at the older kit, who stood, glaring down at us._

 _"I…I'm sorry." I meowed quickly. He blinked, his eyes softening from anger to curiosity._

 _"yer a couple er Jellicles." He meowed in a mild Scottish accent. "What er ya doin so fer from yer home?" He asked._

 _I blinked at the kit._

 _"Um...yeah, we are…We were just exploring." I meowed. His eyes lit up with amusement and he gave her a lopsided smile. I felt my stomach do something weird…_

 _"Ha! That's funny! How bout I show yer two round the block?" He asked, letting down his guard and becoming friendly._

 _"I..I don't know…" Asparagus started, but I cut him off._

 _"Of course!" I purred happily. Asparagus glanced at me, his eyes narrowed in concern. I shrugged and followed the tom in front of me. He was Smokey grey with hints of brown shot through his fur. He had a white bib, and he had black paws, tail tip, and ear tips, as well as a unique shaped marking on his forehead. He also had a nasty looking scar over one eye, and I wondered how he got it. He glanced over his shoulder._

 _"I'm Aeron by the way." He meowed. I smiled. Aeron…I liked that name._

 _"I am Jellylorum and this is my brother Asparagus Jr." I meowed, flicking my tail towards my brother. Aeron halted and dipped his head teasingly._

 _"I bow before you Jr. and Jellybean." He purred. I giggled in amusement, liking the sound of the nickname._

 _Anyways, Aeron led us around more than just the block we had been exploring. He showed us the area surrounding all the Jellicle Junkyard. I smiled, thoroughly enjoying myself, and pleased that Asparagus was smiling now too, his eyes bright with wide eyed wonder, as his head turned this way and that, taking in everything. Finally we were near the gate. Aeron stopped outside._

 _"This is were we part ways." He meowed. I felt my heart plummet, and I stared at the ground, my brow furrowed and my eyes sad. He smiled, and brushed my chin with his tail, making me look up at him. I felt Asparagus stiffen beside me, but ignored it. Instead I was captured in the depths of dark vibrant blue eyes, my heart pounding in my throat._

 _"Its ok. I will come here every few days to pick you guys up and we can go play by the pond." He meowed. I nodded with wide doe eyes._

 _"Promise?" I asked. He nodded_

 _"I promise." He replied. "Friends?" He added, glancing at both Asparagus and myself. Asparagus had relaxed again and smirked._

 _"Friends." He and I echoed in unison. Aeron smiled._

 _"Good. See you two sometime soon." He purred. I nodded, and smiled warmly at him before the older tom kit turned and trotted off into the shadows of the alley. Asparagus and I exchanged a glance before we slipped inside of the Junkyard fence. We could hear cats calling for us near the back of the Junkyard, so Asparagus and I darted in among the rubbish, and I whispered a plan in my brothers brown ear. He nodded with a smirk, and we slunk to the far corner of the yard where there was a deep stack of what had once been pillows…But most of the pillows had been removed, stitched and put in dens. So all that was left was a pile of feathers that would have buried several humans. We darted towards it then leaped high, vanishing into the feathers…We burrowed our way down into the feathers and cleared a small air pocket, so we did not inhale the fluffy white down. It took some time but eventually we heard the voices get closer and closer….I threw back my head, carefully sucked in a lungful of air, and wailed._

 _"Help! Get us out!" I wailed fearfully. I heard a loud yowl…It sounded like Grizabella, a young and pretty black queen, younger than her parents even. She had grey markings up her legs, her tail, and her face and head. But she was one of the prettiest queens in the tribe…Anyways._

 _"Hey! I found them!" She called out very loudly. I heard scuffling and yowling._

 _"Help!" Asparagus and I wailed over and over. We put on faces, and began sobbing a will…A trick I believed all young kits should possess. My brother and I certainly did. We cried, and scrabbled frantically at the feathers, as we heard the Jellicle's searching through them. I finally felt my paw hit something solid, and we came nose to nose with anther queen called Dellalora. I flung myself at her, and she pulled me and my brother out, dropping us and panting, checking us over with quick movements._

 _"I've got them!" She called in her sweet sing-song voice. I blinked at her and let the tears fall. Then my mother and father appeared, and raced up to us, and the rest of the tribe struggled from the feathers and came towards us, crowding around._

 _"What happened my sweets?" My mother, whom by now I knew was called Jenko, asked. I sobbed staring up at her._

 _"W…W…*sniff* We….were….*sniff* Playing and...and chasing those things…*sniff* and they ate us!" I cried. My mother curled around me, sympathy on her face._

 _"Its alright little ones. Your safe now." She murmured. I almost smiled, but kept up my act…My father, Gus was known as the Theater Cat. He was a well-known playwright, actor, and companion to human actors…Clearly my brother and I had inherited his acting ability, and we were winning right now. We should have got nominated for an Oscar!...Whatever in Everlasting's name that is…I shrugged away the thought and curled against my mother…And so began mine and my brothers escapade…_

 _For weeks my brother and I visited with Aeron…each day we grew closer and he took us farther, and it became increasingly difficult to come up with logical stories as to why we had vanished. He was funny, and friendly but was no cat to mess with. Actually one day he chased off a pollicle that attacked the three of us. I felt strange emotions that I had never felt before and my heart jumped every time he was near. His rugged yet sweet scent calmed me when I was frightened, and his voice made my throat dry, and my head spin. Was I falling for him? Perhaps. Regaurdless…Soon our escapades involved Jenny and Brutus too. My best friend, Jennyanydots had been born only a few weeks after me, but her mother had died and her other three littermates besides Brutus had died. Tumblebrutus had been weak, but now he was strong and big. Both had been adopted by my mother. They both began adventuring with us, and excuses were harder to come by. But I didn't care. I loved the outside world, which seemed endless._

 _The four of us grew steadily into young teenagers. Deut and Dellalora had had kits, but so had Grizabella and she had left the Junkyard, leaving her lone kit Rum Tum Tugger to Deut and Dellalora. Their two kits, Munkustrap and Plato were very adorable! The reminded me of myself which scared me a little. And many other cats were either pregnant or had kits. Anyways. We continued our adventures. But one day Brutus met a beautiful young pirate teenager a but younger than himself called Jilli. He left with her that day to become a pirate and Jenny sobbed for days. The adults also found out about our ventures outside of the junkyard, but by then we were allowed out. That didn't change the fact that my mother was livid. She suspected our ventures were where we had vanished to so often as kits as well. Aeron and I grew closer. I refused to stay in the Junkyard…I wanted to leave home to explore the world, but Aeron was more bound to London then I had thought possible._

 _One day I went out to see him on my own, traveling towards his den in an old warehouse he had shown us. I entered and heard loud yowling. I could hear Aeron yowling, loud, fearful, and defiant. I could hear a deep male voice snarling as well…I crept silently towards the room that Aeron occupied, and hid in a crevice, that led into the room. I watched through fearful eyes at the scene before me. Aeron was facing a huge tomcat that was huge and brown with green eyes but with the same broad shaped head, and shoulders. This cat was his kin._

 _"You stupid kit! You think your tuff? That you can just leave behind all you are destined to be? You weak! And I have no room for weakness!" He spat. Aeron glared up at him._

 _"I'm not weak! You're weak! I did not kill my own mate! You killed my mother, and you honestly believed I would follow you! You coward! Get out of my home!" Aeron spat. The tom's eyes narrowed in rage. Clearly he did not like being called a coward, for that is when his cold green eyes had sparked fire. He threw himself across the room and smashed into Aeron. Aeron reared to meet him. For the longest time it seemed the battled. Aeron fought like a lion! His father was battered and bloody, but soon it became clear that he was clearly beating his kit into the ground. After another long stretch Aeron collapsed, his head smacking the floor hard. His eyes met mine, and I stared into his. Fear overwhelmed me, and grief…I loved him. His father's jaws were stretching down towards his throat, when with a ear-shattering screech I flew from my hiding place…I had never fought before and had never been trained as a guardian like most of the toms and very few she-cats. But my desperation and my fear lent power to my paws, and skill to my movements. I crashed into the large tom and sent him flying. I stood over Aeron who stared up at me, but unable to move. The tom leaped to his paws with a hiss and faced me._

 _"Now this cat is strong." He snarled. He leaped at me, his aim to kill and I ducked my head rolling to the side. I leaped up quick as anything and smashed into his flank again, forcing him to the ground and raking my claws across his face and shoulder before leaping up out of range. The tom rose, spitting in fury. "Why protect this weak excuse for a cat?!" He snarled, glaring at me._

 _"Enough talk!" I ordered. He sensed the change in me as soon as it occurred and a new light entered his eyes. I leaped and barreled into his chest. He gripped my shoulders but I slipped through his paws, and rolled onto my back, kicking up with my hind paws, and sending him flying into the wall. I leaped after him and we became locked in a writhing tussel. Finally he broke away and looked me up and down, panting. I stood between him and his son. He smiled then._

 _"Not bad she-cat. You know I could use you in my army." He said in a faint Spanish accent. Perhaps this was why Aeron's Scottish accent was weak, and strange sounding. I shook my head furiously._

 _"Not a chance." I snarled firmly. He blinked and tilted his head to the side._

 _"Hmm….Pity. Farewell little warrior." He meowed. He then turned and slunk out of the warehouse. I blinked, and turned towards Aeron. I rushed over and sniffed his bloodied pelt…Sometime during the fight he had passed out. I looked down at him and sighed. With whatever strength I had left I lifted him by his scruff and dragged him to his bed. I placed him in it and quickly went out and gathered what I would need to treat him. I didn't know how I knew what to use, but I did. I knew Jenny also had a natural talent in herbs and such as well, perhaps better than myself, but in this moment I had to move fast before he died. I found a piece of thin white fabric on someone's clothes line and stole it, darting back to the warehouse. My paws moved quickly, and my ears lay back as I ran, herbs and fabric in my jaws…_

 _Finally I got there and moved up into his room again, hoping his father had not come back. But he was where I left him, his breathing shallow and uneven. I raced over to him and quickly began to lick the wounds clean, then I chewed herbs and pasted them to the open wounds. The worst wound was on his neck, and I gently cleaned it and pasted herbs on, then I bound it in the white fabric. After I had finished that I sighed, and lay beside him on the bed, refusing to leave until he woke. I began to sing so very softly. I remembered these beautiful words, this dark and glorious song from a play my father had taken me too. I had seen my father do great things…_

 _"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

 _Helpless to resist the notes I write_

 _For I compose the music of the night_

 _Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

 _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

 _Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

 _And listen to the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

 _And you'll live as you've never lived before_

 _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

 _hear it, feel it, secretly posess you_

 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Let your soul take you where you long to be_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

 _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

 _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write_

 _The power of the music of the night_

 _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the night.." I sang softly. I blinked at him as his breathing the evened out and I fell asleep next to him._

 _Days passed, and I had stayed with him…He still had not woken…Until the day my life changed forever…I woke early one morning and went out to hunt. I caught a rabbit in one of the fields and brought it back. I had just cooked it over his small fireplace, and put it on a plate when I heard a soft moan…My heart leaped and I nearly dropped the plate of fried strips of rabbit meat. I rose quickly and padded over to the bed. He was there, his eyes fluttering open and focusing on me in confusion. He groaned and sat up, feeling the cloth around his neck…I set the food next to him, and he licked his lips involuntarily….But then the memories flooded back suddenly on him and anger and pain lit in his eyes. He went rigid, staring at me._

 _"A…Aeron?" I murmured with wide eyes. He looked at me carefully for a moment before looking away._

 _"Go away…Leave." He growled softly. I blinked, and unbearable hurt rushing to my heart.._

 _"W…what?" I asked in a trembling voice. He stared at me with furious eyes that filled with such unimaginable pain._

 _"Get out!" He shouted. I backed up, tears coming to my eyes._

 _"You can't be serious?! I saved your life, and stayed here for days with you!" I spat in an agonized tone. He blinked at me for a moment before he looked away and quietly spoke._

 _"I wish you had of left me to die." He muttered…I suddenly felt such anger…_

 _"I couldn't! I couldn't watch you die, because….because I love you!" I hissed. He blinked and flinched. He looked up at me._

 _"You have to go…He will come back for you." He muttered gruffly. I blinked and stared at him incredulously._

 _"He won't hurt me! I beat him!" I yowled. He snarled softly._

 _"He let you….Now get out." He said again quietly, refusing to meet my gaze. I blinked, the tears spilling, and a tremble in my voice._

 _"But…" He looked up and met my eyes. I could not read his emotions. His eyes were hard and guarded._

 _"I don't love you." He said very quietly. I stared at him for a long time…that really hurt….I let out a sob and turned fleeing the building. I never saw his first tear fall…but it did, and I never knew...I ran and ran all the way back to the junkyard. As soon as cats saw me they called out my name, but I flew past them without acknowledging them. I ran into my mother's den, and she said my name in surprise, before I vanished into my room, refusing to acknowledge her either. She never came to sow that I would. She knew me well enough to know that I would hate her for bothering me. I cried myself to sleep and slept the whole night. In the morning I woke to find my brother sitting on his bed. He was watching me._

 _"What did he do?" Asparagus asked in a low growl, his protective brotherness overcoming his normally peaceful personality. I blinked and shook my head, sitting up._

 _"Nothing…He got attacked and I saved him, but when he woke up yesterday he told me to leave…and….and he told me he didn't love me." I murmured. Asparagus sighed heavily. He moved and sat beside me, wrapping his paw around my shoulders. I smiled at him and buried my face in his fur, sobbing into it. He held me tight…One chapter of my life may have ended on a bad note, but after that day I refused to let it bother me, and decided instead to begin the next chapter on a good note. That day I went to Old Deuteronomy and requested to train as a Nurse for the Jellicle tribe. Jenny was right at my side, and together we started the rest of our lives…_

 _ ****_ _ **-My Different Jellicle Life-**_

 _I moved on as best I could but my heart throbbed with pain each and every day, and I dreamt of him each and every night. Sometimes they were nightmares, but worse were the dreams where he caressed my face and told me he loved me. Those left me happy and warm, only to wake up and find myself back in the cruel and harsh reality. Days had passed into weeks, and weeks fell into months. My brother and I as well as Jenny grew into fine young adults and I watched the tribe grow around me. Jenny and I had been taught what we needed to know in the art of healing and were now officially the nurses of the tribe, with Dellalora happily retiring from the position she had never wanted, but gained when Stellanacora, Jenny's mother had died in kitting. I found it hard to treat any cat though…Each time I treated and injury and the cat winced, or whimpered, or moaned, I would leap away startled, and fearful of inflicting pain. Jenny knew I could heal, she had seen it before…But even she was at a loss for my behaviour. I didn't understand at the time._

 _As the months passed we grew. I had been accepted into the tribe as full Jellicle adults at the last ball, which was last week, along with Asparagus, Jenny, a tom called Admetus, and a tom who had joined the tribe a little over a week ago. A young and handsome tom called Skimbleshanks who ran the railway. I knew Jenny had a crush on him. And I was happy for her but my heart ached, for it brought up memories of Aeron. Speaking of said tom, he had changed…Most definitely. He now had an army of followers at his back, and he led them with an iron claw. He had killed so many cats, and committed so many crimes. He had earned the title of the Lightning Fiend of London. Or Lightning Paw. He apparently killed fast, not caring to torture cats. I had heard he had a prison, and kept queens and toms there who he did not want to kill, but needed for someone. I shivered at the thought. I had no idea what had happened to Aeron, nor myself. But he was not the tom I fell in love with…yet my heart knew he was still hidden in there somewhere._

 _It was one night, the sky was covered in thick ominous storm clouds that the worst tragedy of my life occurred. My mother, Jenko was involved along with Deuts mate Dell, and another queen called Hilli, who was the mother of Demeter, a young queen kit. One day Jacklelinfty, Jenny's father, had led a patrol outside the junkyard to patrol the nearby allies, when he had come across the three of them…All were dead. That day we lay in the clearing with them, unmoving. And on my mothers pelt all I could smell was blood, fear, and Aeron. The tom I loved had killed my mother. I looked around. Hilli was also the adoptive mother of some other kits, Talus, Likia, and Bomba. Though Talus was her adopted kit, he pressed close to his best friends Munkus, and Tugger by Dell's body, while Dell's third kit, Plato stood over them, staring down without a sound. Bomba, Likia, and Demeter were pressed close to their mother/adoptive mother. I sighed, looking away and pressing my face into my mother's beautiful calico and white fur, stained with her own blood. I let out a quiet sob and I felt Jenny lay beside me, and wrap her tail tightly around my flank. I leaned into her and felt Asparagus press closer on the other side of me. My father, Gus stood behind us staring down, tears running down his face. It was heartbreaking. I had seen him cry on stage, but he looked pitiful now. I felt anger build inside me. My heart throbbed with agony. I barely registered that Deut began talking, and didn't look up at him as he did so._

 _"We…We gather here together to mourn the loss of a few brave and amazing cats….Dellalora, Hillikathaya, and Jenkoloctelle. Dell, Hilli, and Jenko were each their own cats, they were strong, and beautiful, and were each wonderful friends, sisters, mates, daughters and mothers. We will mourn their loss, and we will pray they find peace and happiness in the Heaviside Layer. We will pray that the Everlasting Cat guides their paws safely along their path there, and forever afterwards, and she shall comfort each of these families as they grieve. May Everlasting always watch over our tribe, in the name of the Jellicle Moon we pray. Farewell brave warriors, and may you find peace in your new lives." He rumbled. I had looked up at him finally and saw that tears fell down his face. He looked around once, his gaze meeting mine for a short moment, before he looked down at Dell. Then he lay next to his mate's cold bloody body and closed his eyes, refusing to look at his grieving sons or tribe. I buried my face in my mother's fur once more and did not sleep…For rage was washing through me._

 _The next day my mother was buried along with the others and I lay at her grave all day. The next day however my anger had finally boiled over. I leaped to my paws and raced out of the junkyard, anger burning through me. I ran all the way to his warehouse, but as I got there two cats leaped out of the shadows and stood in front of the small jagged hole that was the entrance._

 _"Who are you and what do you want?!" One demanded. I narrowed my eyes._

 _"I have come to speak to Aeron." I growled. They looked at one another, then looked me up and down._

 _"You can't. Nobody is allowed inside." The other snarled. I narrowed my eyes, I was in no mood for this._

 _"Would you like me to force my way inside?" I asked. The two glanced at one another again before they began cackling mockingly._

 _"I'd like to see you try." The first one laughed. I shrugged._

 _"Ok." I growled with a shrug. I caught both off guard as I flew at them. Their eyes widened, and I crashed into the first, flinging him into the steel wall. It was loud and echoed. The other hissed, in anger and launched himself at me. I swooped down beneath his outstretched claws then brought my shoulders up into his belly, flinging him past. Soon enough both lay exhausted and bloody on the ground, and I stood tall and furious, my eyes glaring. I slipped inside and a few cats hissed in surprise and launched at me…I dodged around them and darted up the stairs, running towards Aeron's room. There was a huge brown tabby infront of the door and I halted, staring him down, my tail swinging in agitation. Whatever cats were behind me halted, then retreated quickly at the sight of this cat. He glared down at me, and I glared up with equal fire._

 _"Step aside." I ordered. He raised one eyebrow and blinked._

 _"Names Sea-Salt." He grunted. "And I don't move for no one." I narrowed my eyes._

 _"Then I shall make you." I stated simply. He snorted, but never even finished the sound, for I leaped at him. He staggered sideways a few steps, and I tore my claws into his ears. He hissed in fury and bit my scruff, flinging me off. I nearly hit the wall, but twisted at the last second and pushed off of it with my paws. I hit him full force and he collapsed onto one side. I tore my claws across him over and over again. My speed outmatched his strength. Soon enough he was really wore out. I halted and hit him again, knocking him down again. I smashed his head into the ground. I realized we had landed right in front of the human door to Aeron's room. I used the big unconscious brown tom as a stool and propped myself up, twisting the human knob and swinging open the human door. Aeron was sitting behind a desk, and his eyes widened when he saw me standing on his best guard, who was no unconscious. I slowly stalked down and moved across the room, halting in front of Aeron._

 _"Who did you kill the day before yesterday?" I asked in a low and menacing growl. His eyes simply observed me with surprise. He had grown, and he was stunningly handsome, save for a few scars and battle wounds on his body. His throat was scarred badly, and I supressed a wince._

 _"Jelly? What are you doing here?" He asked quietly in a rasping voice. I blinked and remained still, asides from my tail swinging slowly._

 _"Who did you kill the day before yesterday?" I repeated more forcefully. He blinked and narrowed his eyes._

 _"A couple trespassing Jellicle's." He replied in a dangerous tone. I blinked, and stared at him._

 _"Have you forgotten what I am?" I demanded quietly, the calm tone of my voice deadly. He blinked, anger entering his eyes, I did not know why. Perhaps I was wasting his precious time._

 _"No. But you never trespassed…Until today that is." He snarled. Anger tore through me._

 _"One of them was my mother!" I roared. At that he flinched, and the anger faded from his eyes…Horror flashed so briefly through his them, I often wondered if had imagined it. He blinked…something had snapped deep inside him…He looked almost lost…_

 _"I…what? How….I…" He blinked up at me. Then his eyes narrowed, but the anger that filled them was feeble. "Sh…she shouldn't have trespassed." I flinched and stared at him for a long time…Hurting him, killing him would do nothing. I had to cut him deep…Break him._

 _"You know your father was right. You are weak. A coward. Your acting like a Pollicle. You used to be different, but now you are nothing. Your mother was killed, and it hurt you. Now you have killed my mother, and I know what it feels like. You really never must have cared about me. Otherwise you would not want me to live my life without her. I hope you have a good life, you piece of s**t. Because you will never see me again…That is if you don't kill anymore Jellicle's. If you touch another hair on any of the tribes heads I will personally return and kill you." I snarled. "And you damn well know I can do it." I added. Without another word I turned and walked towards the door. I could feel his anger and hurt like my own. He let out a furious yowl and I heard a whoosh through the air as he threw something. I halted and stood stock still, not moving. A glass hit the wall near me, but not close enough to be of concern. I continued to walk without looking back. I pulled the door closed behind me and walked down the stairs. The hench-cats were gathered around me and I eyed them as I walked slowly and purposefully down the stairs. They blinked with wide eyes and stepped aside. I walked out of the Warehouse and I never went back…I found after that day that I could once more heal as well as Jenny, and I had no issues doing it either…_

 _Many months passed…No Jellicle's reported any trouble with Aeron anymore, but Jenny's father had died in his sleep one night, suspected a broken heart. None of our cats ever died to his claw again actually. But Dell's kit Plato went insane with grief and anger. He left, becoming the notorious Macavity and being banished for attacking Talus. Likia left with the great ginger tom. Talus had left shortly after. A few weeks later I heard that Aeron was dead. I felt sorrow, but hid it well. Jenny had become mated to Skimbleshanks. Munk, Tugger, Alonzo, Bomba, and Deme had become adults, and Munk had taken on the position of Jellicle Protector, as was his birth right. Deut had become old, as had Gus, and Deut lived most of the time in his humans home. My father's mind had slowly slipped away after my mother had died…I took that as his way of forgetting. He was aging fast, and he trembled from Palsy in his paws. My life went on but something was wrong in my head….My brother and I had moved into our own dens long ago, and each night I seemed to be waking, screaming from nightmares. No cat's den was near mine…or so I thought._

 _One night I woke up, screeching in terror and pain. I gasped and broke down sobbing violently. That was when I felt warmth. I flinched, but a soft voice calmed me._

 _"Shh…Its ok." A male voice whispered. I blinked, and looked up. The moonlight gently filtered into the den revealed that the black and white tabby known as Admetus had come to me. I clutched his paw that touched my shoulder, and stared up at him in confusion…Then I buried my face in his chest fur and sobbed roughly for what felt like forever. He pulled me closer to him and held me for a long time before I fell asleep…_

 _I slept more peacefully then I had in many months. When I woke early in the morning he was still there, laying behind me on my bed, holding me close to him, and breathing softly in sleep. I felt something stir in my broken heart and blinked, looking over my shoulder at his peaceful white face. I sighed, turning my head back, and wriggled closer to him. He sighed in his sleep and his paw tightened around my stomach, and his tail draped over my legs. I slowly and surely drifted back into sleep, his scent filling me with peace._

 _I woke again when I felt him stirring…It had to be noon. The air was warm and bright sunlight filtered through the den entrance. I blinked at Admetus as he sat up, looking a little embarrassed. For a moment I simply stared into his eyes. Then I spoke softly._

 _"Thank you Admetus." I murmured so very softly. He smiled at me._

 _"It's ok." He replied gently. I smiled back at him, and got up off the bed. He followed and we stretched beside the bed. He shook out his ruffled fur then looked around._

 _"Well…I should be going." He meowed. I blinked at him then looked at the ground._

 _"Oh…Um…Are you sure? You could have breakfast with me if you want." I meowed. He looked down at me for a moment then nodded with a smile._

 _"Sure." He purred…_

 _So Admetus and I cooked breakfast. We chatted companionably throughout the preparations and meal. He was incredibly helpful, and even had a knack for cooking. He fried eggs, and fried mice while I set out two plates and two bowls on the table. I poured cream into two bowls, then went to Adme. I took the finished fried mice and set them out on each plate. He came over a moment later with the eggs and scooped the cheesy mess onto each plate. I smiled and he put the pans in the sink. He sat down and I sat across from him. We ate out mice, talking about the Jellicle ball that was only months away now. Then he left. I cleaned the dishes and then sat down on my bed and leaned back deep in thought though it was not about my third name. I couldn't stop thinking about Admetus…_

 _Each night I had vivid nightmares and each night he came to me and comforted me. I was grateful for his help, and we grew closer and closer. I remembered feeling this once before…It felt good…But I was still scared…Over time I shared with him my story, and he accepted it, and was still there for me. One night a few months after that first night I had woke screaming…He had come to me and lay behind me, comforting me as usual…I was just drifting into sleep when I heard his soft voice murmur in my ear._

 _"I love you." He whispered. I smiled, without opening my eyes and snuggled closer to him._

 _"I love you too." I murmured sleepily. I fell into a peaceful sleep. When the ball came around we were mated before the tribe and he moved into my den…Oh how the time flew. I would always remember Aeron, and my adventurous days as a kit but I had a mate now, and was well respected in the tribe. I was one of their beloved healers. My father moved into my den with Admetus and I, and so we found a bigger den, so we could still have some privacy. But my father was so old and frail…I wondered when he would die…_

 _Gus often murmured as though talking to mother. He looked happy when he was talking to her…I didn't know what the old cat saw, but his condition made me tremble each time he did, and I did not want to lose him. I never fought again, not after that day. Though Munk had found out about my skills, and wanted me to teach the Guardians them. I refused and stuck to healing others. Cats came to me now with more than physical injuries. I as sort of like a ca t therapist for the tribe, and found myself giving advice left and right. Jenny became pregnant, and I was so happy!_

 _Tugger became the biggest flirt in the Junkyard. I scoffed at the queens who fell all over him. But I must admit, the tom was easy on the eyes…Like, really easy…oh Everlasting…Meow!"_

" **Jelly!** " Admetus shouted. Jelly looked at him through innocent eyes.

"What?" She asked in an innocent tone. Quaxo rolled his eyes, wishing she would continue, and not go on about the cat he considered his father.

"Guys." Quaxo groaned. Jelly chuckled a bit, before turning back to the black magician.

"Sorry Quaxo…Where was I…Oh yes. Things moved on in the yard as they always have and as they always will. But one day something amazing happened, that changed my whole entire life…"

 _"I was out on the TSE-1 when I suddenly felt light headed and my stomach ached furiously. I scrambled down and stumbled across the clearing, and into Jenny's den. She came out and blinked at me._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, guiding me over to the area where we treated cats. I sat down on the blankets, and looked at her._

 _"I don't know…My stomach hurts. I feel light-headed." I told her. She blinked, her brow furrowing. Then she jumped and ran her paw over my stomach. I blinked, wondering what she was doing when it suddenly dawned on me. She smiled at me._

 _"I think you're pregnant." She told me. Her own huge round belly, twitched. I blinked in shock, and then rested my paws on my belly._

 _"R…Really?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. A huge smile graced my lips and I threw my paws around her. She hugged me back with a snort of amusement, and I ran out quickly to find Admetus._

 _A couple months passed. Last month Jenny had, had two kittens. Etcetera, and Tumblebrutus, after her brother I guessed. The night I went into labor a she-cat appeared in our den. A beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. She had a miniature copy of herself with white fur. I recognized this cat. She had been a kitten at the same time as Munkus and the others, but a bit younger. She had left a month or two after Macavity had left._

 _"Griddlebone? What are you doing here?" I panted. She sighed softly._

 _"I can't raise this kitten. Please take her. I must go now." Griddlebone vanished before I could make another sound. I pulled stared after Griddlebone before I looked down at the mewling kit and pulled her to my belly. I could hear thunder rumbling out there somewhere in the distance….My labor was long and hard…Harder than it should have been, but I had one beautiful she-kit. I called her Electra. That same night I got another surprise visitor. And I mean surprise._

 _The Rum Tum Tugger suddenly darted into my den, a tiny scrap of black fur dangling from his jaws. I leaped to my paws startled as he burst in. Tugger sat up, for once blushing with embarrassment. Electra and Victoria had been nursing but woke and wailed. I hushed them gently and Admetus padded up to Tugger and gingerly sniffed the kit._

 _"What's wrong Tugger?" He asked. Tugger set down the kit and met the elder toms gaze._

 _"I found him out alone on the streets. I see your kits have been born." Tugger nodded to me. I smiled proudly._

 _"Electra and Victoria." I meowed proudly, tilting my head at him._

 _"Very nice. This little fellow is… well, he needs milk. I guess he was born this night as well." He meowed. He stared at the tiny black kit. I saw something different in Tugger's eyes that night, and my heart melted._

 _"I will feed him." I meowed softly. Adme looked at me strangely but moved aside. Tugger lifted the kit and carried it to me. I nudged it close to my belly and it began to nurse next to the other kits. It was a tiny tuxedo kit. He had brilliant green eyes, and was very gently and small compared to the other two._

 _"Thanks Jelly. Munk has said that the kit will live with us." Tugger said. I nodded still gazing at the tiny kit, whom was less than half the size of my own kits. He suckled greedily but gently. Tugger waited patiently near their den entrance and Adme sat next to him. They both gazed out into the rain. Tugger looked distant and oddly, worried. I watched them carefully, wondering what the maned cat was thinking, and why he looked the way he did._

 _"Got a heart in there Tugger?" Adme asked teasingly. Tugger shot him a look._

 _"I just…Why would someone leave a kit out in the rain to die?" He asked Adme._

 _"I don't know." Adme replied softly with a shrug. Tugger was silent for a very long time. I watched his eyes, but eventually broke the silence when I felt the kit pull away from me._

 _"He is done. You can take him home Tugger." I meowed._

 _"Thanks Jelly." He meowed. None of his usual charm or arrogance seethed into his words. His voice was unusually quiet and subdued. It surprised me frankly._

 _Tugger lifted the kit gently and nodding to myself and Adme he turned and vanished into the rainy night. I watched him vanish into the darkness then glanced at my mate with a shrug. I sighed heavily, meeting his gaze._

 _"We have far too many cats and kits with bad back stories." I murmured. He nodded silently in agreement. We both were one of those with bad back stories. But we had each other for comfort. Some had no one. Aeron didn't…But he didn't want anyone either. I sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep._

 _The kits grew, as they always do, and I watched them carefully. When the girls were a few months old I discovered I was pregnant again, and despite my happiness I felt like ripping Admetus's ears off, knowing all the sickness and pain to come would surpass something as minor as a torn ear. But I never did. I bared it and had Pouncival another couple of months later…We discovered the black kit, Mistoffelees or Quaxo, was the son of Likia and Macavity. The ball was in a few days, and I wondered what would happen, I knew something would. Nothing had happened for so long it was long past due, and everyone knew he found it entertaining to attack on the most sacred night of the year for a Jellicle. I wondered what he would do this year, and what power was surrounding the strange black kit I had helped raise. The night before the ball was dark, and I could smell something strange…But I could not figure out what it was…"_

 **-Well Now How About That-**

 _"I could smell something strange the night before the ball…It evoked strong feelings in me and without letting anyone know I turned and vanished, padding deeper among the piles of junk. I could smell…Aeron? I sought out the source of the odor and soon located it….I found two small queens. They were slender, and brown and had odd shaped eyes. They were scrawny and tired looking, and had dark bruises standing out against their already dark fur. They were slim cats anyways, with short and sleek brown fur, and unique colored eyes, one with blue, the other endless green…And as soon as I came upon the two young adults they flinched away from me trembling. I could see something in their faces, their shoulders that seems much broader than they should have been….Their eyes. One looked back at me with his eyes. I crouched before them._

 _"Its alright." I murmured softly. They blinked at me but did not speak, still seeming fearful. I smiled gently. "Your Aeron's kits right?" I asked quietly. The older one nodded._

 _"Y…Yes…But he was killed when we were kits." She meowed in a trembling tone. I smiled at them. I knew I had to care for them, though I didn't understand why._

 _"I am an old friend of his…Don't fear us. This is the Jellicle Junkyard. You will be safe here." I told them. They blinked up at me._

 _"Our father told us stories of this place." The younger one whispered. I dipped my head in acceptance. Then I looked into their eyes._

 _"Did…Did Macavity imprison you after your fathers death?" I asked…The fear that entered their eyes as soon as I spoke of him….I had my answer, but the older one nodded._

 _"Y…Yes….H…He…." She broke off, huddling in a small ball. I gently scratched her ears, and at first she flinched but then leaned into my touch._

 _"It's alright. You are safe from him here." I told her. I smiled. "My name is Jellylorum, or just Jelly. What are your names?" I asked. The younger one blinked._

 _"I am Cassandra…And this is my sister Exotica." She meowed. I smiled at them._

 _"Those are beautiful names. Why don't you come with me to my den? It's quiet in my part of the yard, and even if we see any other Jellicle's they will not harm you, I promise." I meowed. They smiled nervously, and each took one of my paws. I quietly led them towards my den. We did see Tugger once, but that overgrown fluffball had enough sense to see something was wrong, and avoid us. He simply gave a friendly smile and walked away. I did notice Exotica's eyes trailing after him. But I knew Tugger loved Bomba somewhere deep down buried under all his…Tuggerness….I padded into my den and Asparagus was lounging at the table with Admetus. When they saw us they rose and Asparagus yawned._

 _"Hi Jelly…Who are your friends?" My brother asked curiously. I smiled at him._

 _"These are Exotica and Cassandra." I replied. The tom dipped his head._

 _"Hi girls. My name is Asparagus. I'm Jelly's brother." He meowed. The younger one, Cassandra blinked then a hesitant and amused giggle escaped her. Asparagus grinned wryly._

 _"Are you making fun of my name?" He purred. Cassandra shook her head, but her eyes shone with amusement. Admetus stepped forwards with a welcoming smile._

 _"And I am Admetus." He purred. "Jelly's mate." He added, with a sideways glance at me. I arched one eyebrow and watched him. The two she-cats quickly warmed up to my mate and brother, and soon I had them seated at the table. Cassandra ate ve3ry quickly, and she ate a lot, but I knew they were starving. I did find it amusing however when I noticed how carefully and daintily Exotica consumed her meal. She did however ask for seconds and I dumped another scoop of braised mouse soup into her bowl. Anyways…_

 _The two she-cats were accepted and welcomed into the tribe and very quickly they adjusted to tribe life, though you would scarcely see Exotica who preferred to stick to the shadows…_

 _Anyways time wore on…The dance went off fairly well, Quaxo pulling some daring moves on Macavity during it. And it was a little amusing when Jenny fainted when Bustopher handed her a flower. Great Everlasting Cat, she was getting heavy! Anyways. Days passed, and nothing much happened asides from Quaxo becoming Protector, and Munk Leader. Life carried on as usual. But then that fateful day dawned bright, and ended dreary. And the thing with Mac happened...Took so long to heal poor Teazer...And it was a shock to find she is carrying his kits...Anyways._

 _It was a few days after the ball and long before all that when I had a strange dream….The night was dark and stars shone brightly in the sky. The air was still, a slight chill to it, but without the usual cold biting wind. There were no sounds other than the very far off blare of car horns and if you listened closely you could hear the soft snores of cats in slumber. We may be queens of the night, but not many of us cared to 'rule the night life'. Those who did went out into ever-awake London to 'rule' among more active cats. Our junkyard was not one of food waste. It was made up of old appliances, beds, blankets, pillows, tires, rubbish, but it did not smell at all…except the old freezer in the far corner…That stank to high heaven, but no cat knew why, as it was old an empty. But its smell stuck to the area around it and did not spread throughout the yard. Anyways, I was in a deep sleep, the only sound in my den the very soft snoring of Asparagus, Admetus, Gus, Cassandra, Exotica and the kits._

 _Something stirred in the air…Perhaps the very slightest breeze, but it carried a familiar scent to me and I opened my eyes. Aeron stood there, gazing down at me. He was on my side of the bed and glanced between Admetus and myself, a sad smile on his face. I sat up and looked at him, stretching out a paw._

 _"Aeron?" I whispered in confusion. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his paw….but his touch was cool, but not unpleasant. I smiled up at him, puzzling over the presence of the dead cat. He smiled again._

 _"Yes lass, its me." He purred in his slight Scottish accent. I relished in his voice, his scent, his touch. He let go of my cheek and sat down beside me._

 _"What are you doing here?" I whispered, glancing at Admetus nervously. Aeron smiled._

 _"Its ok. He can't hear us. Nobody can. I came to tell ya something'…And es'plain somethin'." He murmured. I reached out for him and he scratched my ears, as I rested my paw on his chest. He smiled and leaned against me. I rested my chin on his head for a long moment then flinched and nudged him off me._

 _"I have a mate." I muttered. Aeron blinked at me, understanding in his eyes._

 _"Its ok. I am dead. Just a ghost. I have somethin' I wanna tell ya though." He meowed, looking into my eyes. I froze and watched him, my paws still tangled in his chest fur. He had one of his paws around my shoulder and pulled me close again. I looked up into his eyes._

 _"What is it?" I breathed. He met my gaze._

 _"I wanted to tell ya that I did love ya Jelly Bean…very much…But when I told ya that I didn't, I was scared yer were goin' to get killed by mah' father. And I was ashamed, because I had gotten a random queen pregnant. You met mah' daughters a few days ago and I can't thank ya enough fer taking them in…I tried to give 'em the life and love I was deprived of as a kit…And they were getting' that, until Macavity came…But I am so grateful to ya and I always have loved ya, from the moment I met ya as a silly bumbling, and overeager kit." He murmured. I smiled ever so softly and licked his ear._

 _"Thank you for coming back to tell me Aeron." I whispered. He turned his gaze to me and smiled. Then suddenly he captured my lips in a passionate kiss…I was frozen in shock for a moment before I kissed him back. His scent was all around me, his cool fur pressed against my warm fur. Then he pulled back and I blinked._

 _"I'm sorry. I had ter do tha' at least once. I love ya Jelly Bean. Goodbye." He whispered. I blinked at him, my heart tearing…In a way it had always been him. I was deeply and truly in love with Admetus, but Aeron had been the first…So I looked up into his eyes._

 _"You were my first love…You gave me a life no Jellicle cat could, a life of adventure and travel…Each moment I spent with you I cherished and will always remember…Even though you did what you did…I still loved you and it hurt when I heard you had been killed…Because I knew you were good…Deep down in there. I always have and always will love you too." I whispered. He smiled at me, genuine and so filled with love and other emotions it tugged my heart in a way I did not understand. I blinked as light enveloped his body and his spirit faded away, disappearing…I leaned back, waiting to wake up from this strange dream…But in the morning when Admetus stirred he looked over at me and blinked in confusion…For the first time that night I realized I had never been asleep…He had actually been there, actually been sent to peace. I smiled and kissed Admetus. I told him exactly what happened, because I would not keep things from him. And that is basically anything important in my life."_ Jelly meowed.

Quaxo and Admetus were silent for a moment and stared over at her. Then Admetus snorted.

"Just like the time you neglected to tell me you stole some of Skimble's Scotch, then ended up waking up in his bed?" Admetus huffed. Jelly paled, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you…?" She breathed, her eyes round with shock. Admetus smirked bemusedly.

"Skimble of course!" He snorted, drumming his fingers on the ground. Jelly blinked and looked at Quaxo awkwardly, who was holding back laughter. He turned and fled the scene, a flush appearing beneath his white face fur. He raced into his pipe, and as soon as he was safe within, he burst out laughing, unable to control himself.

"Skimble?!" Quaxo's voice rang across the clearing and Quaxo noticed said tom poke his head out of his own den and look around in confusion. He frowned at the pipe and padded across the clearing.

"What are ye yellin' at meh fer?" Skimble grunted more to himself then to Quaxo. That only made Quaxo laugh harder, his white paws waving wildly in the air, tears streaming down his face as he gasped for breath between laughs, completely oblivious to Skimble's confused and slightly apprehensive face peering into the pipe. He knew the rowdy young tom had just learned something...interesting...about him. And he was reluctant to know what it was. Quaxo however clued him in. He looked at Skimble and laughed harder.  
"Jelly!" He sputtered. Skimble's face went pale and he turned, quickly walking away from the den. 

**Brit: I regret to reform you that this is the end of this chapter…I'll fix the spoiler thing later.**

 **Aeron: I should hope so.**

 **Brit: what the heck are you doing here? I killed you?**

 **Aeron: I'm a ghost now, duh. I come and go as I please.**

 **Brit: Yeah, clearly you did not get that whole 'light enveloped his body, and his spirit faded away'. That was you coming to peace and going to Heaviside.**

 **Aeron: *Blank face* You would do that for me? *teary eyed***

 **Brit: Yes, and for Jelly Bean…What kind of nickname is that anyways?**

 **Aeron: Um, excuse me but who put those words in my mouth?**

 **Brit: *pauses, glaring at him* Shut up Aeron. Don't make me send you the other way.**

 **Aeron: *Growls and disappears***

 **Jelly: *walks up and sniffs the air, as she chews on something* Is that Aeron's scent?**

 **Brit: *sighs* How long is this end note going to go on?**

 **Jelly: *shrugs* Its you writing it.**

 **Brit: *Facepalm* Whatever. Yes, your mouse-brained tomfriend just ghosted in and out.**

 **Jelly: Why did you have to kill him?! You could have wrote it so we could have been happy together!**

 **Brit: Where is the authors twist in that? Besides, Mac wouldn't have gone back and Webber told me he HAD to be evil!**

 **Jelly: You know, he really has to stop letting authors in here to manipulate our lives… *shakes her head and walks away***

 **Brit: *follows her* But I am your favorite right?**

 **Jelly: Maybe…I like HAT, Effaninffable, and Skitternimble better then you though.**

 **Brit: *Gasps in offence* Thanks a lot Jelly MEAN!**

 **Jelly: whatever. *walks away***

 **Macavity: *sneaks up on me***

 **Brit: Don't even think about it or I will throw you down HAT's black hole.**

 **Macavity: Hmmpphhh! Stupid Webber! Why do I have to be evil?!**

 **Brit: Be respectful of Sir Andrew! And you know what…He don't rule my life…I am gonna write a story about you with a happy ending…**

 **Macavity: Yay! I love you…**

 **Brit: What?**

 **Macavity: *Blushes and goes pale* Nothing.**

 **Brit: *blinks* Jellicle cats come out tonight! Jellicle cats come one come all!**

 **Jellicle's: *gather***

 **Brit: Please do the honors!**

 **Jellicle's: PLEASE REVIEW LOVELY AND LOYAL READERS.**

 **Brit: *nods in approval* Way to get er done Jellicles! Bye guys! *walks away***

 **Tumble: *whispers* Is she leaving now?**

 **Pounce: *snorts then whispers* No…She is staying around for the rest of her other two stories…Puh…**

 **Tumble: Crap….Just what we need…**

 **Skimble: lads. Shoo. And be respectful. Brit works hard to write these here stories….Even if she does rush sometimes. Yer two better look out or she will make the pair of you jump down HAT's black hole. *chuckles and walks away whistling a tune with a spaced out look in his eyes***

 **Pounce and Tumble: *smirk and glance at one another***

 **Tumble: He totally has a crush on HAT**

 **Pounce: *nods in agreement* Totally**


	18. Epilogue: Selfless

Epilogue:

 **Brit: Welp. Here's that long awaited ending. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and thank you so much for making it this far!**

He limped into his den, barely mustering the strength to do so. Old and frail he was. He lay down on a soft bed of pillows. Within the depths of his pipe in the junkyard. He was tired. So tired. It'd been so long. And now...He could hear that long forgotten voice calling to him. He wasn't afraid though. He felt at peace... He had just returned from the palace….He'd said goodbye to the queen… Ella wasn't there. She was long gone. She'd passed years ago. In fact many cats had. Including his beautiful Teazer. He smiled at the thought of her, and the Jellicle leader settled himself more comfortably into the soft nest. He closed his eyes, completely relaxed and content. But he didn't drift away as he expected. He opened deep green eyes again and blinked. Something didn't feel right. He pondered for a long time and thus his mind began to bring memories to the surface and his attention wavered, mind drifting to a faraway place.

He remembered his long life. It seemed he'd lived it nine times over. He remembered everything. Tugger finding him, the Jellicle ball, his first moment with Teazer, the fun he'd had with the two sets of twins, when he'd killed Macavity, each cat he'd helped. The times he'd nearly died before. His mother's memories. His father's memories. The good and the bad. He remembered each of his friends and family members dying. All the adventures he'd had since. All the things, he'd done and witnessed. The alliances he'd formed with other tribes. The history he had made. He'd become as infamous as Old Deuteronomy if not more so. All the younger cats had looked up to and praised him. All the older cats had respected and trusted him. Though. All the older cats were gone now. Only a few of the teens from when he'd first joined the tribe remained. Tantomile, Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutus. All the rest had gone in their own time. But the Jellicle junkyard was full. With all the cats whom had been born, or joined the tribe since well after Quaxo had returned to the tribe. And even more after he had become the Jellicle Leader after Munk's passing. He held three in particular, very dear to his heart. He wondered now what they would do without him…

And then suddenly as if his thoughts had summoned them, the three appeared, silently padding down the pipe with Mungojerrie bringing up the rear. The old tom walked along with some dignity and strength. He sure had matured after his near-death experience in their youth. And had served many long years as the Jellicle Protector before stepping down when the job became too much for him. But his job had been taken over by a wonderful cat, who was strong, and smart, and had every best trait a leader could have.

The three younger cats came to halt, in a ragged semi-circle around him, while Jerrie waited further back. Quaxo blinked at Jerrie.  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"Tantomile." Was all he said, in response to Quaxo's questioning look. The old tux nodded.

"Father." Said the youngest, breaking him from his thoughts. Kaelashanks. A beautiful dark coated she-cat with blotches of white, ginger and brown scattered across her sleek pelt. She was lithe and her eyes were a soft teal color. Her white tipped tail drug in the dust.  
"Do not be sad my daughter." He rasped, gently stretching out his neck, to lick his daughter's cheek. She was a bit wild natured most of the time and mischievous as her mother had been, but now whimpered, looking subdued and heartbroken. Her brother, older by only a year, rested his tail on his father's back. He had pained soft green eyes. He was the spunky adventurous one whom had always gotten into trouble in his youth. But had grown much, the older he got. Similar to Mungojerrie. He was completely black, without a single mark on his sleek raven pelt. He allowed his sister to lean against his shoulder.  
"Hush. It'll be ok Kaela." The tom murmured softly. Quaxo smiled sadly.  
"Listen to Plato my dear. It is my time. And I shall always be with you." He murmured gently. She only pressed her face into her fathers ragged and faded black pelt.

Quaxo smiled sadly before turning his emerald green gaze to the last cat. The eldest. She was trying to remain stoic. But he could tell she was hurting. He blinked, taking in the image of her for what he was sure would be the last time. Tall, lanky, with wild ginger fur and icy blue eyes. A spitting image of his own father. Perhaps that's because she was his father's daughter. The result of Macavity's torture on Teazer that fateful night. But he'd loved her and accepted her as his own without question, and always raised her to be good, and to know she had a loving father whom would never hurt her. They'd never kept her heritage from her. But she knew that her parents loved her and her blood mattered, not. Quaxo smiled wryly and warmly.  
"You can't fool me Spitfire." He purred teasingly. At the playful nickname, the she-cat broke down, and sank to his side, burying her face against his neck. "It's ok to cry Fireluciousa." He murmured, gently licking her ears in a rhythmic, comforting motion. She slumped against him and nodded against his side.  
"I know father." She whispered. "I promise to take good care of the tribe when you're gone." Quaxo looked at her as she straightened and he smiled.  
"I know you will. That's why I choose you to be the Protector of this tribe. And you will be a great leader. I believe in you. With my whole heart." He rasped to her with a smile. She returned his smile with a teary sniffle.  
"I won't let you down." She vowed, straightening and thrusting out her chest proudly, a dutiful resolve in her icy blue gaze. He smiled proudly at his children.

"I love each of you dearly. I am so proud of the cats you've become. And I will always be with you." He promised, flicking his tail. Kaela whimpered again and looked at him.  
"It won't be the same." She whispered shakily. Quaxo gazed at her fondly, a sadness in his eyes.  
"Oh my little love. Everything comes to an end...A beautiful day, a good story, a gently slumber. Even a life. As it must be. But remember it is not what I take with me that is important. It is what I leave behind. I know you will protect this tribe and maintain the peace. All of you. Remember I won't even be gone. I'll live on in your hearts, in the breaths you take, the beat of your heart, the sound of your voice, the steps of your paws. In each of you. I have done much. I have lived a long and good life. And now it is time for me to go see your mother again. And for you to live yours. Remember. Have courage. The world was made just so you could live in it. So you could leave your mark. Life exists so you can live it. So do. Live your lives to your fullest. Be happy. Take care of each other. And your families. I love you all very much." He meowed softly, eyes shining with a long gained wisdom. The three leaned close and he embraced them for the last time before he gazed at Jerrie.  
"Take care of my kits Jer." He rasped with a grin. Jerrie gave a chuckle, hiding his sadness in his humor.  
"Puh-lease. They'll be taking care of my old, useless tail till I join you." He chuckled. He walked forwards and touched noses with his brother. "Goodbye Quax. Pounce Teaz for me, will ya?" He murmured, with a small grin. Quaxo nodded before he lay back in his nest, gazing at four cats who meant so much to him. He smiled at them, just relishing their closeness. He finally felt comfortable and relaxed, gazing at them with such love...though his vision started to waver, and go dark...It almost completely did but then returned.

He blinked, surprised to find not only all four cats, staring at him with tears in their eyes, but his father standing next to Fire. They really were nearly identical.  
"Father." He meowed, tilting his head...and in another moment he notice Likia standing on the other side of Mac.  
"Mother!" He purred, love briming in his heart. The two smiled at him, twining their tails. Another familiar shape appeared, golden, unscarred and as swag as ever.  
"Tugger!"One by one cats whom had long gone, Deut, Jenny, Skimble, Alonzo, Ella, Cori, Victoria...All of them. Just appeared all around the small den. Even cats he'd never met, but had played such huge parts in his life. Like Kaelanaba. But what sent him leaping to his paws and bounding past his kits was when Teazer appeared, looking young again, and stunningly beautiful. He pressed his head against her, covering her face in loving licks.  
"Oh Teazer." He whispered, voice shaking with joy and love. She gave one of her infamous giggles and smiled at him…

That's when he realized his body didn't feel heavy, and tired and sore anymore. He felt full of energy. He looked down and realized he looked young and fit again. And his heart felt heavy...Very slowly he turned his gaze back towards the others...He saw himself. Laying, still, eyes closed, pelt dull, and small looking in his nest. His family were hunched over his unmoving frame. He couldn't hear them but he could tell that Kaela was wailing, Plato was sniffling and Jerrie and Fire were silently staring at his body, tears running down their cheeks. After a moment, he saw Fire throw her head back, jaws parted in a heart wrenching wail that he couldn't hear. Then she slumped against his lifeless form and her body wracked with sobs. Quaxo frowned, pain stabbing through his heart. His ears drooped, but then he felt a gently tail on his shoulders and a soft voice murmured in his ear.  
"They'll be ok. I promise." Teazer murmured, smiling sadly at him. For a moment the two regarded the small grieving family before they turned. Quaxo immediately felt happiness flow through his being. So many long unseen faces...He trotted among them, touching noses, or burying his face into the fur of his family and friends. He felt so happy and his paws were as light as air. The cats turned, moving from the pipe and out into the clearing. He followed and watched them bound into the darkening sky, vanishing in the light of the rising Jellicle moon.

Quaxo gave a soft sigh, and looked around the clearing. Only Teazer remained standing at his side. But another set of eyes in the shadows startled him. He peered closer and recognized Tantomile staring straight at him. The she-cat was old, and very frail. Her eyes were cloudy with near blindness, and her muzzle was grey. And yet...she stared at him with such clarity. Her voice entered his mind.  
' _I'll see you soon.'  
_ Quaxo just nodded back with a gentle smile. She smiled in return before turning and limping into her den. Quaxo looked to Teazer and touched her nose gently with his, warmth in his eyes. They both moved to the shadows of the clearing and sat. As was customary.

After a long while his three children emerged from his den, carrying his body between them and gently laid him at the base of the tyre. Jerrie followed and sat close to the two younger cats. Firelu leapt on top of the Tyre and lifted her head, letting out a loud yowl to summon the tribe...Suddenly Quaxo realized he could hear them...All around him the yard came alive as cats emerged from their dens. Quaxo gazed at them. Grandkits, nieces, nephews, friends, family. All so young, with so much life left to live them. He could see Tumble now too. The old tom was rigid as he stared at Quaxo's body. The whole tribe was rigid as they approached. Gasps and sobs broke out around him and he sighed softly. Watching. There was shock, pain, anger, denial. Some who looked unsurprised...probably from hearing Fire's wail...There were fighters, protectors, magicians, mystics, healers, scribes, and caretakers. So different from the tribe he'd been raised in, but so very much the same in some ways. He realized life would carry on in his absence. Far beyond the lives of all these cats present here. The cycle would go on and on. And everything would be ok. He knew that with certainty...They were all ok. The tribe finished gathering and Firelu lifted her head again, maintaining her brave face.

"Cats of the Jellicle Tribe. It is with great sadness that I announce that Quaxo, our long time Jellicle Leader...and my father...has passed away. It was peaceful I assure you. He loved each and everyone of you dearly. He served his tribe for years upon years, longer than even the great Deuteronomy. He remained this tribes leader until he could not. Only death could pull him away from us. He always gave us his all. And he will always be with us. In our hearts and minds and prayers. Now however, I come to you, as the new Jellicle leader!" She stood proud and cats called out her name, and rose their voices in approval. Although the air was heavy with grief. Fire took a breath before continuing with a sigh.  
"I say these words before the body of Quaxo Presto Mistoffelees, and the spirit of Everlasting, so that they may hear and approve my choice. Spotsticle will be the new Jellicle Protector!" She paused as cats cheered out Spots name. The young golden tom with white speckles through his pelt lifted his eyes, one amber, and one blue, in surprise. But he humbly dipped his head in acceptance, meeting his leaders encouraging blue gaze.

Quaxo smiled. The young tom was an excellent choice. He was young, but large, the grandson of Tugger, but he was smart, and a quick thinker. He liked to come up with new things and offer them to the tribe to help them in any way he could. He had much to offer and Quaxo very much approved of this choice. Everlasting seemed to think so too. For a bright beam of moonlight cast down on the tom. Though the living cats didn't seem to notice...Compelled by something he could not name, Quaxo moved forwards and touched his muzzle to the young tom's forehead. Spotsticle blinked a few times, looking around in confusion, but seemed to shake it off and turned his gaze back to Fire as she initiated him. Quaxo looked up at her, lost in pride for her. Her confident voice and movements, the obvious way she cared for the tribe an did her best for them, her strength; before moving back to sit next to Teazer, whom was silently observing. He tuned back in at that moment. But...Rather than continuing with her speech Firelu was shaking in place, staring at her father's body... Quaxo frowned with concern, watching her seem to get more and more emotional by the second...then she did something she'd always been too self conscious to do in front of others…Something that not even Quaxo or Teazer had, had the pleasure of hearing very often...

She began to sing…Quaxo gazed in awe, his ears perking forwards at the beautiful, clear notes that emanated from his daughter's lithe frame. Teazer seemed just as shocked and awed, pride glowing in her eyes. The rest of the tribe starred in utter awe, Jerrie in pride, and Plato and Kaela in a pleased sort of shock. Her voice was one of which matched the beauty and wonder of her fathers…

" _You taught me the courage of stars before you left_

 _How light carries on endlessly, even after death_

 _With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite_

 _How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

 _I couldn't help but ask_

 _For you to say it all again_

 _I tried to write it down_

 _But I could never find a pen_

 _I'd give anything to hear_

 _You say it one more time_

 _That the universe was made_

 _Just to be seen by my eyes_

 _I couldn't help but ask_

 _For you to say it all again_

 _I tried to write it down_

 _But I could never find a pen_

 _I'd give anything to hear_

 _You say it one more time_

 _That the universe was made_

 _Just to be seen by my eyes…"_ She broke off, sadness clutching at her heart, and breathing quickly, vision blurred by her tears. Quaxo leapt onto the Tyre and touched his nose to her ear...and his own beautiful voice joined hers.

" _With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite_

 _How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."_ She blinked, eyes widening in shock as she looked around...The tribe had heard him too. They stared around in confusion and awe at his distant, ghostly but mesmerizing voice. But none could see him, try as they might. He smiled, as the tribe began to hum in chorus of a new song that filled their hearts and heads, joy, and pain, and love in their voices. Quaxo smiled, gazing at them. Meanwhile Teazer had crossed the clearing and bound onto the tyre by his side. There was a soft beckoning light in her eyes as she met his gaze before she turned and touched her nose to Firelu's cheek. The Jellicle leader blinked, as she sang with her tribe, confusion momentarily in her eyes. Tezer smirked before turning away and bounding into the sky towards the moon. She vanished into the ever-brightening light of the full moon. Quaxo smiled, watching her go, before he once more touched his nose to his daughters ear.  
 _  
_" _Until next time."_

 _With that the young tux, cast his gaze over the harmonizing tribe once more. There was love beyond measure in his emerald eyes. He would always do anything for them..Even after death...He let out a soft breath and sprang into the sky...The feeling that overcame him, flowing through his being and soul was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He saw stars whirling around him...Then bright moonlight, far too bright to look at. He closed his eyes and felt the sensation of fllying through open air. Was this what a bird felt like? Coldness stole over his body, then gradually faded away into an unusual and comforting warmth. Like the most loving embrace. And then his ears perked as he felt his body slow. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything...around him. Within him. And he heard that familiar and calming voice that seemed to resonate from everywhere and nowhere all at once, welcome him by his name…_

 _Not Mistoffelees, or Misto, or Prince, or Presto. Not Tux, or father, or son, or magician, or even Quaxo. But by his true name. His third name._

 _ **Selfless.**_

 **Brit: Welp. So that was it. The very end of my huge, long going story. I've literally been working on this for years. It was something that I really wanted to do, and worked hard on. This story has been through three fanfiction accounts with me when I've deleted old ones. It was one story that i couldn't bring myself to give up. This is my idea of the true history, lives and relationships of the CATS. It goes beyond the musical and describes some pretty dark themes. But I feel like CATS is that one story that has that deep, dark hidden story. Anyways. I really wanna emphasize that if you guys are going through anything. I know words don't work like its nothing. But time does. You only have to let it. I do not endorse any of the dark behaviors or themes within this story, and I want to emphasize that these were never anthropomorphic cats, but just regular four pawed cats. Anyways. I wanna give a special thanks to my friend, How About That. For supporting me on this story for so, so long. And I wanna thank all you amazing fans and followers who've stuck with me and/or this story for so long. Even those who are newer. Thank you for reading this. I appreciate it to no end. I love sharing my stories, thoughts and ideas with everyone. ^^ So thank you. May the Everlasting Cat guide your paths endlessly. Goodbye.  
Small disclaimer. Song is Saturn by Sleeping At Last.**


End file.
